Heart and Mind
by ifsoever
Summary: AU-All human. Prequel to Blood, Badges, and Bonds. Lauren and Bo try to balance their blossoming relationship with the demands of life. This story focuses on the early part of BoLo's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **One of two stories I'm writing for Clubdoccubus bidders.**

 **This is a prequel to Blood, Badges, and Bonds.**

 **Bo and Lauren are in college, and they met at a party (if you need a refresher CH. 13 of Blood, Badges, Bonds has their first meeting)**

 **This starts off a week after they met….**

XXXXXX

"I really love women." A tipsy Lauren blurted out to Dyson.

"I know," Dyson said, shoveling food into his mouth, shaking his head at his friend.

"Like a lot." Lauren glanced around the bar, surveying the other customers and exhaled.

"I know, me too," Dyson mumbled out around a mouthful and pinched a French fry off his plate.

Lauren cradled her head in her hands and stared seriously at Dyson. "I love everything about women. They're so beautiful."

Dyson tried to hide his smile as he watched Lauren clumsily look around the bar. "You're so drunk. Drunk Lauren is in my top three favorite Lauren's."

"I'm not drunk." Lauren protested with a frown, eyeing the empty beer bottles on the table. Her mind drifted to the pile of studying she needed to get done. "I've been stuck in my room studying all week."

Dyson laughed, a deep chuckle of good humor and friendship. "You need to find some time to get laid."

Lauren blinked slowly at that and took a moment to mull it over. "Yes, it's true," She admitted, honestly. "But I don't really have time for any kind of relationship, right now."

Dyson finished his fry and picked up another. "Who's talking about a relationship? " He asked, nibbling on the fry. "You've had bad luck in the past. Maybe try no strings attached sex. It works for me. Find some sorority girl or science geek and give them the old Lewis charm."

Lauren shrugged, averted her eyes to the table and thought about Nadia. She hated, hated that after all this time, the memories of Nadia could still rattle her to her core. The humiliation, of being emotionally invested in a fake relationship, shook her confidence.

"What about that brunette you met last week? She's been texting you, right?" Dyson prompted, noticing the shift in Lauren's mood, wanting to move the conversation along.

Lauren hadn't thought about Bo in almost a day. Well, that wasn't exactly the truth, she thought about her briefly walking to class. Honestly, she thought about Bo plenty of times since the night they met. She remembered the few hours they spent talking. She'd fantasized about what could have happened if she'd gone home with her. Attraction had hit her hard, it seemed.

She swallowed past a lump in her throat and shifted, glancing at Dyson. "I don't know. She's not really my type." She said, yet she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Dyson took a swig from his beer bottle. His gaze rose up to meet Lauren's. "Hot and smart? That's not your type?"

Lauren started to protest but flushed when she thought about Bo in her beautiful costume. Her broad smile, curves, breasts. And she remembered wanting her so much that it almost hurt.

Dyson grinned at Lauren's flushed face. "Ha, you're blushing." He poked her cheek, and she slapped his hand away. "I've never seen you blush before. You need to call that girl."

Lauren covered her cheeks and willed the hot flush on her face away. She watched as Dyson took another beer from the server, giving her a cheerful smile as he whispered a thank you. He turned to Lauren and his eyes glinted with a flash of an idea. "Let's go to a club and find you a girl."

Lauren again thought about the studying she needed to do and huffed out a sigh. "I don't know."

"Come on, Lauren." Dyson urged, sensing her reluctance. "Admit it. You need it, besides it's been a while for you." He insisted, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. "Or at least, be my wing man. I always get more attention when I'm with you."

Lauren scoffed. "I'm not helping you pick up girls, again. Take Hale. And it hasn't been that long, thank you very much."

Dyson silently pinched Lauren's shoulder until she relented and agreed to go with him to a club.

XXXX

They went to a club downtown; it was warm, dimly lit and packed with bodies. Techno music pulsed around them.

"Sure is busy, tonight," Dyson said to Lauren as they pressed their way through a mass of people to the bar across the room.

Without a response, Lauren followed Dyson as they weaved through the crowd. They were almost at the bar when a girl caught Dyson's attention. "Why don't you head on over to the bar and get us both a drink," He suggested to Lauren and before she could answer he rushed off.

Lauren grumbled under her breath and after ordering two drinks, stood at the bar to wait for Dyson, who was now dancing with three girls on the dance floor.

When two margaritas appeared in front of her, she glanced around and saw Bo smirking at her. A ripple of heat traveled up her spine when she met her eyes. She realized Bo had ordered those for her. Life had a way of serving up surprises, and seeing Bo was certainly a surprise to Lauren.

Bo sauntered over to her and leaned against the bar, staring at her. She raked her eyes over her. Lauren wore tight jeans that clung to her curves, a pink cardigan that fit perfectly over her body, and a low cut white shirt that reveal only a hint of her breasts. A mass of delicate curls spiraled over her shoulders. It was such a casual look, but for some reason, on Lauren, it was unbelievably stimulating and sexy. Her mind filled with images of doing delightfully naughty things with her…to her.

After a moment of being rendered mute with unadulterated lust, Bo spoke loud over the music and said. "I was just thinking about you and poof here you are. It's meant to be, I think." She inched a glass closer to Lauren with her finger. She gave Lauren her best sultry smile and waited.

Lauren slowly scanned Bo's features. She'd nearly forgotten how appealing and beautiful she was. She was more than intriguing; she was intoxicating. She wore a black tank top that hugged her curves like a second skin. Bo looked great in black, something about it brought out every perfect feature she had. Her brown eyes held an attractive mix of innocence and intelligence that lingered behind her gaze.

"Oh, yeah? Does that line ever actually work?" Lauren reluctantly ran her tongue around the rim and took a sip. As attractive as she found Bo, Lauren didn't plan on getting involved with her. But her body betrayed her, an inferno blasted through her veins and blood, every time Bo's eyes darted over her body.

Bo lifted her eyes from Lauren's mouth and ran her tongue over the edge of her glass. "I would never use my stock lines on you. You're too special for that." She neatly deflected Lauren's jibe. She sipped her margarita with her eyes pinned on Lauren's. "I would never lie to you."

In spite of herself, Lauren laughed, she felt mildly buzzed from the drinks earlier and Bo's exotic scent, but she was still in control.

Bo inclined her head to the dance floor, and Lauren followed her motion with her eyes. "Let's dance." She stared into Lauren's eyes, emitting confidence that shook Lauren's own.

Lauren racked her brain for an excuse. "No. I'm here with my friend." She waved her hand in Dyson's direction.

Bo craned her neck through the crowd and spotted Dyson. She looked disappointed but recovered quickly and considered that carefully before asking, "Boyfriend?"

Lauren choked on her drink. "Oh god no." She pushed out through a cough.

Bo drummed her fingers on the bar. Her lips twitched, the only sign of her delight since her eyes remained firm. "Noted."

"Are you trying to get me to have sex with you?" Lauren attempted to laugh it off, but when Bo's eyes dropped to her lips, a tremble of nervousness pulsed through her stomach.

"Of course," Bo responded deadpan.

Lauren froze, her glass hovering at her lips. She was flabbergasted by how forward Bo was. "I like the honesty," She said, before sipping her drink.

Finally, the bartender sat the drinks down in front of Lauren. She smiled, picked them up and partially turned away from Bo. "I need to get back to my friend. He's waiting for me." She said, trying to get away from Bo before she lost her last shred of resistance.

Bo leaned back against the bar and crossed her ankles. "A little more honesty?"

Lauren took a large sip of her drink and waited, her stomach sizzled when Bo's eyes drifted down the length of her body.

"First, I'm going to get you to dance with me. Then, I'm going to get you to kiss me. Finally, I'm going to get you to agree to go on a date with me. And all that will happen tonight." She announced without a hint of doubt in her voice.

Lauren swallowed hard, any words out objection evaporated. She was speechless by the amused, utterly appealing smile curving Bo's lips and those deep brown eyes of hers. "We'll see." She finally said as nonchalant as she could, considering the nerves and desire running through her body.

Bo maintained her grin as she watched Lauren walk away.

XXXX

Lauren found Dyson a few minutes later, he was out of breath and sweaty. He slung a friendly arm around her with a broad smile. "Thanks for coming with me. You're the best friend in the world." Dyson shouted into the loud music before waving at a tall woman on the dance floor.

Lauren, now safely at the other side of the club, allowed herself a glance in Bo's direction. She chewed her lips nervously as want churned within her. Before she peeled her eyes away, she saw a voluptuous blonde whisper into Bo's ear. A prickly knot twisted in her stomach and she snapped her eyes away.

"She keeps watching you," Dyson said into Lauren's ear, tilting his head in Bo's direction. "You should dance with her."

Lauren shook her head and settled at a table, at the same time, she watched Bo get up to dance near her, alone. Lauren took a moment to admire the way Bo moved as she danced, every sway of her hips captivating her. She was bewitching and breathtakingly beautiful. Lauren had to give her that much. She zipped her gaze to Dyson, trying to ignore Bo's presence.

Dyson rested his left elbow on the table and watched the crowd. "Maybe I'll ask Bo to dance," He said, his eyes drifting to Bo.

Lauren kicked him under the table, and her eyes pivoted back to Bo. Her mouth dried out, her heart pounded as Bo raised her arms above her head, lifting her shirt and revealing a flash of her stomach. Bo's hips shifted again, and Lauren cleared her throat and thoughts. She couldn't remember wanting someone as much as she wanted Bo. There was something about Bo that simply called to her. She didn't know what it was. She wasn't normally like this.

Dyson opened his mouth, and Lauren wagged a finger at him. "No."

He replied with a wink and a smile. "Lauren, you're a beautiful, vibrant young woman. What in the hell are you doing sitting here with me? Go dance with that hottie."

Lauren cut her eyes over to Bo. She moved her hands up and down her body. Lauren tracked every movement, and her knee bounced uncontrollably when Bo ran her hands over her breasts and up to toss her hair.

Minutes later, a woman approached the table, and Dyson flashed her his cocky grin, that for some reason, had women flocking to him. Lauren's only response was an eye roll. She wondered how anyone could fall for that, and as if on cue Bo walked by the table with her own self-satisfied smirk. Her heart beat a little faster, and she inwardly chastised herself. Apparently, she was one of those women that could be attracted to brashness.

Lauren sipped her drink and tried to focus on her conversation with Dyson and not Bo, who was eyeing her from across the club. She had vowed not to look in Bo's direction again.

That only lasted a few seconds. Lauren glanced around the club and caught Bo openly staring at her. So, she finally gave up and smiled back at Bo.

For the next ten minutes, they played the game of glancing at each other and grinning.

"Finally, Lauren's on the prowl," Dyson said with a chuckle, after noticing Lauren's smile.

Lauren shifted in her chair. "No, I am not." She protested as she pulled off her cardigan and draped it on the back of the chair.

Dyson scanned the crowd and found Bo watching Lauren. "Oh, that one."

Lauren toyed with her empty glass, for a second, she could feel Bo's gaze on her, and finally said, "Fine, I'm going to go talk to her."

A goofy smirk spread across his face. "Yes, go talk to her." He gave a quick thumbs up as Lauren started to walk off and he called out, "Have fun."

She glared at him over her shoulder and kept walking, her heartbeat quickened with her stride. She pushed down her nerves and weaved through the crowd.

XXXXX

A moment later, Lauren stood at Bo's table. A spark blazed out from Bo's eyes and crackled through Lauren's body. Her body was on high alert, caught between the impulse to flee and being frozen within Bo's enthralling orbit.

A big grin broke out on Bo's face, her adorable dimples sinking in deep. She rose slowly from her chair. As Bo inched closer, a delicious shiver crawled down Lauren's spine, and she could feel color crept into her face.

Bo reached for Lauren's hand, and immediately Lauren took it. Her skin heated, and she didn't dare glance back as she walked ahead of Bo, leading her to the dance floor.

The tension between them built up as they hit the dance floor. The pulsating beats drummed through Lauren, the movement around her invigorating. Her body swayed into Bo, her gravity too strong for her to resist.

They danced together, lost in the thick pulse of the music. Lauren couldn't help but focus on the closeness of their bodies, and the way their hips moved together, every tempting curve of Bo's body. Everything Bo did had a sinuous, steamy edge about it. She was fully aware of the admirers Bo drew, even on the crowded dance floor.

The way Bo's hands felt on Lauren's hips sped up her heartbeat. She dragged her hands all over Lauren's back, sides, hips, kept her eyes locked on her eyes, sometimes looking down at her lips.

Everything Bo did, every movement she made, screamed sex, and Lauren could see how anyone could fall easily into bed with her. In truth, the thought of going home with Bo grew tantalizing, her body tingled at the idea of Bo's hands on her naked skin.

As Bo toyed with her body, she felt the mounting desire and exhilaration from dancing. With her face flushed and sweaty, her eyes drifted down to Bo's ample cleavage and noticed an alluring sheen across it. She poked out her tongue, slightly, to wet her bottom lip.

Bo slid her hands down her back and grabbed her backside to pulled her close. Lauren's throat closed up when Bo brought her face intimately close to her. "Kiss me, Lauren," She said into the shell of Lauren's ear.

Lauren's nerves fluttered, she let herself close her eyes and feel Bo's breath on her skin and hands on her body. Bo moved against her with irresistible grace, in a way that left her trembling and aching.

Bo rubbed her nose against Lauren's nose. Bo was enjoying herself, the game, but it was time to up the ante. To counter the music volume, she spoke into Lauren's ear, again. "Kiss me." Her voice was smooth and persuasive, confident.

Lauren's insides compressed as she reacted to both Bo's body and suggestion. She was about to kiss Bo, but no, she couldn't do it. She dragged in a deep breath and let the heat of Bo's eyes warm her.

A few foggy seconds later, she pulled away from the all too alluring Bo and fumbled for a recovery. "Honestly," She started, her gaze touched Bo's mouth, mesmerized by the movement of her tongue against her lips as Bo slowly wetted her lips. "I think you'd just get bored with me." She finished, snapping herself out of it.

Bo's eyes sparkled and danced over Lauren's face. "I doubt that." She gave Lauren a radiant smile, the most effective tool in her arsenal to pull Lauren in and keep her full attention.

Lauren automatically shifted closer to Bo's mouth, leaning toward her. "I'm a medical student. I only have time to study and eat." She forced herself back. "I don't even sleep much. Actually, I'm competing for an internship during the summer…" She paused, even though, she hadn't finished her point because of how Bo was staring at her. She couldn't figure out what it was about Bo that made her feel so bumbling and awkward.

Bo bit her lip to hold back her laugh, Lauren was speaking so fast now, it was so charming. "How can someone be so adorable and sexy at the same time?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, with just a hint of a smile. "Ah, well, the mysteries of life."

Lauren's faint smile tempted Bo to kiss her right then. Instead, her lips curved. "I'm not asking you to marry me, just kiss me…go on a date with me. Hang out sometimes."

Lauren cleared her throat, suddenly feeling ridiculous. She was very attracted to Bo, hazy and hot whenever she touched her or looked at her. And that attraction was making her act foolish.

Bo pressed close to Lauren and said into her ear. "You're lucky, Lauren. You have your life so figured out. I admire that." She drew back and set her hands on Lauren's waist.

Lauren's eyes fell to Bo's full lips; she wanted to kiss her so badly, but she felt sure it would be her doom if she did. "You mean dedicated to studying and nothing else?" She asked, using the conversation as a buffer.

"There's always time for a little fun." Bo swooped her head in and leaned her mouth to Lauren's. She paused right before her lips made contact and held steady.

The heat pumping off their skin was consuming and intense. Neither moved, silently challenging the other to finish the kiss or back away. It was sweet torture for them both.

Breathless anticipation twisted low in Lauren's stomach at Bo's soft breath feathering her lips. Her resolve broke first, her eyelids shut, and she brought her mouth forward and kissed Bo. Softly. Quick. Only once. It was quick, but the impact sent a shiver skating down her body.

When they drew back, Lauren still had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted.

Bo dragged her eyes over her, down the appealing curve of Lauren's neck. She leaned in and brushed her lips gently against Lauren's, in a barely-there tease, "Will you agree to go on a date with me," She murmured against Lauren's lips.

"I better go, I have an early class," Lauren said abruptly, in a voice that revealed how flustered she was. She pulled away from Bo's mouth and fought for control over her desire, but she had the feeling it was a hopeless battle around Bo. "Thanks for the dance. It was fun."

With that, Lauren gave her a final smile and turned to walk away. Bo grabbed her hand and held her in place for a second. "Well?"

Lauren stared at Bo, her eyes wide, her pupils dilated with the lingering effects of Bo's silky glide against her lips. Finally, she shrugged. "Okay, I'll go on a date with you. Tomorrow night."

Bo cut her a look of surprise, smiled and let her go. Lauren spun around and strode off back to Dyson, a lightness in her steps that wasn't there before.

And for the second time, that night, Bo watched as Lauren walked away.

 **XXXXXX**

 **AN**

 **This story will be shorter than the others, maybe 8 to 10 chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, as always.**

 **For those of you waiting on updates for my current fics, hang in there, I'm still writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren paced around her dorm room and checked the time again. Five hours until her date with Bo. Nerves tangled her stomach, and she wondered if it was silly to get ready, just to get it out of the way. She glanced at her closet and at the time, immediately feeling foolish.

Tara, her roommate, entered the room with a toothbrush in her mouth and slippers on her feet. "You look tired, take a nap," She mumbled out around her toothbrush.

Frowning, Lauren self-consciously touched under her eyes. "I can't take a nap in the middle of the day. I have too much to do."

Tara laughed and removed her toothbrush, tossing it on her desk. "Aren't you like a child prodigy? You're top of our class, straight A's, your brain is like a computer…."

"I still need to study like everyone else," Lauren said, with growing annoyance. "Information doesn't just pop into my head."

Tara started finger combing her wet hair and sideways glanced at Lauren. "When do you sleep? Every night you're up studying…"

"I sleep," Lauren snapped, sinking into a chair. "What are you doing tonight?" She asked, changing the subject.

Tara watched Lauren through the mirror. "Going to a club with Jules…she's heartbroken over a crush," She said, as a big hint to Lauren.

Lauren missed the hint, and ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at the time again. "Who's her crush," She asked, feeling nervous again about her date with Bo. She was trying her best to act interested in her friend's situation.

Tara shook her head and laughed at Lauren. "So smart but so clueless," She mumbled under her breath. "What's your plans for tonight? Studying?"

Lauren's face lit up, thinking about Bo. "I have a date," She said, more cheerfully than she meant to.

Tara spun around to face Lauren. "With who?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Without even realizing she was doing it, Lauren glanced at her phone again, checking the time. "No one you know. She doesn't go here."

Tara stared at Lauren, giving her a meaningful look. "I need to meet this woman. She has you blushing."

Lauren sighed and puffed out her cheeks and covered them. "She's an interesting, sexy distraction," She said, after releasing the air. Lauren couldn't deny her attraction to Bo, but she knew she would probably end up shattering her heart into a million pieces if she let her get too close.

"Oh no, you have it bad." Tara smirked and turned back to the mirror. "So, tell me about this girl."

XXXX

Bo wasn't looking for love. She was looking for a good time, nothing serious. She was extremely conscious, of the very real fact, that she would be a terrible girlfriend. Why bother getting involved with someone when she would just let them down? Given that she was only 21, she didn't feel the need to have an exclusive relationship with anyone. She loved people too much, loved freedom too much.

Lauren wasn't the type of person Bo normally dated. She was different. Composed and mature. Responsible and smart. She was absolutely appealing with a sharp mind to match. And she could tell she had really gotten under Lauren's skin. She smiled at the thought because Lauren had certainly gotten under her skin as well.

Bo stared at her reflection and hauled her black dress up a little higher. It was super tight and angled so that her ample breasts jutted forward. She tugged on the spaghetti straps and pushed up her cleavage. She looked every bit the temptation she intended herself to be. She shivered when she thought about Lauren. She enjoyed the back and forth with Lauren, the game. She loved the thrill of the chase. It kept things interesting, and that was just the way she liked it. Otherwise, she might get bored.

She bent forward slightly to be sure she was showing enough cleavage, as in a lot. With one last look, she adjusted her boobs again and gave herself a nod.

Soon after, she walked out into the crowded hallway and locked her door. A group of guys walked past her, and all their heads turned in her direction. They paused and raked their gazes over her figure. One of the bolder ones stepped forward and looked as if he was about to speak to her, but quickly she stepped around him, completely ignoring him.

He followed behind her, but she didn't turn around. "If you're looking for some fun later…" He called out to her.

"Um, no thanks," She gave him a little wave and continued to walk towards the elevator.

As she stepped into the elevator, she heard him call out a suggestive comment. With an eye roll, she pressed the button and relaxed against the railing.

XXXX

Lauren made a slow turn, watching herself in her mirror. It was her fourth outfit, and she decided it was perfect. A simple blue dress. She gave herself one last review and walked away from the mirror.

Sitting on the bed, she heard footsteps outside her door. She held back a nervous smile and then waited for the knock.

Lauren waited a few seconds before opening the door. When the door swung open, she gawked at Bo for a few beats of awkward silence. Bo tossed her brown curls over her shoulder and smiled at her. Lauren clamped her jaw closed finding it difficult to concentrate on anything but the curve of Bo's breasts pressing against her tight dress. Bo's cleavage was a dark menace that was clear.

Bo's eyes traveled down Lauren's body, quickly, and Lauren might have missed it if she hadn't been staring at Bo.

"Hey you," Bo said, in a low voice, that simple greeting was enough to make Lauren want to kiss Bo right then and pull her into the room. Her body was perfectly loose and relaxed. She looked like a dream. "You look fabulous."

"Hi," Lauren croaked, she dropped her head as pure humiliation overwhelmed her. "I mean, thank you." She reached for her jacket and pushed down her embarrassment. She turned to lock the door, and she could feel Bo's eyes on her, a sizzle crept under her skin.

When they walked down the hallway, Bo put her hand on Lauren's back. Their hips bumped together with their steps. Bo was so close, Lauren could smell her delicious scent. She smelled like dessert, like a treat that would be terrible for her. No doubt, Bo would be bad for her.

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked, wiping away images of dragging her lips over Bo's skin.

Bo glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as they waited for the elevator. "A strip club."

Lauren raised her eyebrows and studied Bo's face, to see if she was joking. She honestly couldn't tell.

"What you've never been," Bo asked, humor rose in her eyes.

Lauren laughed and shook her head.

Bo struggled to keep a straight face. "I was joking. I'm taking you to a restaurant. A strip club is more of a second date type of place." She winked and put her arm around Lauren's shoulder.

Lauren stifled her smile, and Bo watched her step into the elevator, and her mouth quirked up into a half smirk. Front or back, Lauren looked so tempting, so perfect. In the elevator, Bo took Lauren's hand, she found herself just wanting to touch Lauren all the time.

Lauren's stomach turned flips when Bo stroked her hand with her thumb. Bo was, simply, an incredible force of sex and femininity. Her eyes touched Bo's body again, and she found herself staring.

After a short ride, they stepped outside. Quickly, the cold air hit Lauren. "Oh, it's cold out here," She said, regretting her decision to wear a dress.

Bo reached forward and pulled her zipper up, Lauren's breath caught when Bo's fingers briefly brushed her breasts. She held Lauren's hand and covered her fingers with her mouth, breathing on them to warm them up. She parted her lips to taste them.

Lauren's body flushed, and she was eager to put some space between herself and Bo. Bo smelled so good, her lips felt so good, her head spun. The gleam of sexual spark in Bo's eyes was unmistakable, and the weight in Lauren's stomach melted all over her body.

"Better," Bo whispered, against her fingers.

Lauren waited until she was certain her voice wouldn't squeak, like a schoolgirl, before she spoke. "All better."

XXXXX

"You can't wait to get your hands on those, huh?"

Lauren suddenly felt like a tongue-tied teenager. "I'm sorry?" She asked, with wide eyes, her face flashed to a blush.

Bo smirked, and pushed the basket of bread towards Lauren. "The rolls." She glanced down at her body. "Though, I do suspect that you're a boob woman."

With every ounce of will, Lauren had, she pushed down the blunt nervousness that simmered in her chest. Summoning false bravado, she stared at Bo and shrugged. "I enjoy a woman's form." Her gaze dropped down Bo's neck and lower.

Bo laughed out loud, at the way Lauren checked her out. "I knew it."

Bo reached for her glass, and Lauren noticed the Rolex watch on her wrist.

"Nice watch," Lauren said, desperate for a change of subject.

Bo rolled her eyes and glanced at the watch. "Birthday gift from my father." She managed a smile, but her expression told Lauren she was tense.

Lauren watched a muscle tick in Bo's cheek as she shifted in her chair.

"Parents are impossible," Lauren offered as she drifted her eyes to the menu. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

Bo studied her own menu but didn't reply, feeling uncomfortable about bringing up her father. She just wanted to forget it.

"Humph," Bo pushed out, and the awkward pause that followed had her clearing her throat, and wishing for a shift in the conversation.

After a few sips from her glass, Bo smiled at Lauren. "Lauren, I just need you to know you look pretty spectacular. And I'm trying my best to keep my hands away from you…but it's difficult." Lauren heard the humor returning to Bo's voice.

With raised eyebrows, Lauren stated simply, "You're incorrigible."

Bo turned serious and studied Lauren for a few long seconds. "Do you know how sexy you are, really?"

Lauren shrugged and downed the last of her water, and soon after the server approached their table to take their order.

After the server left, they drank from their glasses and took turns glancing quickly at each other.

Bo sucked in a deep breath, and her body stilled. "I want to be as upfront as possible with you. I'm dating other people. I wanted…" Her voice trailed off, leaving them in an uncomfortable silence.

Lauren tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Bo. "Are we dating?" She chuckled, her laugh tight and embarrassed, and Bo found that damn charming on a woman like Lauren.

Bo smirked, relieved that Lauren wasn't upset. "We will be," She said, making it sound like a promise. "And I just wanted to make sure you're okay with me seeing other people. I'm not looking for a relationship. I don't like to label things."

Lauren shot Bo a look she couldn't read and said. "With classes and studying, I don't have time for a relationship anyway. It doesn't bother me." She flashed Bo a smile. "Relationships can get messy."

"I'm glad we agree." Bo traveled her eyes down Lauren's neck, for a distracted moment, and then added. "It's a lot of responsibility to be trusted with another person's heart, and I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment."

Self-conscious, Lauren played with the bread on her plate. "It's only our first date, Bo. You can relax. I understand what casual dating is, and casual sex. I'm not a naïve schoolgirl." She said, quietly. After Nadia, Lauren vowed never to jump blindly into a relationship again. She cringed at the unpleasant memories.

"I know that." Bo reached across the table and took Lauren's hand. "I just wanted to be honest and get that out in the open. Just in case, it was a deal breaker."

"I appreciate that, and we're both on the same page here. I promise." Lauren slipped her hand away from Bo's. She chewed on her bottom lip and debated a new topic to discuss.

But Bo spoke first, "I graduate soon, and everyone around me seems to be panicking about the future and getting engaged like somehow that will make them feel more secure about their futures."

Lauren nodded. "Adult life can be a scary thing to face. It's understandable." She replied, sensibly.

The subject was dropped when their food arrived. They ate and exchanged stories about their lives. Lauren laughed easily when Bo joked, and the sound danced over her skin. She listened with intensity whenever Bo spoke. She would smile at Bo and lick her lips, her tongue peeking out just quickly enough to make Bo want more of it. She was elegant and easygoing and said all the right things. And, for a moment, during their conversation, Bo suddenly felt grossly inadequate in her presence. Bo couldn't believe they were the same age when Lauren seemed worlds away from her.

"What's your greatest ambition in life?" Bo asked, genuinely wanting to know.

Lauren stared at her thoughtfully. "All I've ever wanted was to be a doctor, a surgeon, it's a rigorous program, but worth it."

Bo's gaze sharpened, looking surprised, typically people answered that question with a clichéd "to find love", or "to be happy," or something similar. She was impressed that Lauren was more honest with her answer.

"What about you," Lauren asked.

"To have sex with you," Bo answered pokerfaced.

Lauren's cheeks flushed, very clearly Bo had hit Lauren with the exact amount of surprise she'd hoped for.

After a second, Lauren's lips curved into a slow smile. "No really."

"Fine if I have to pick two," She paused to smirk at Lauren. "To be independent away from my father." Her fingers curled around the stem of her wineglass, her eyes drifted behind Lauren.

"So," Lauren said, into the sudden burst of edgy silence, "What will you do after you graduate?"

Bo shrugged. "I think I might become a cop. I like to help people. And how many people can go to work every day knowing they will make a positive impact in the world?"

Lauren took a gulp from her glass, then set her gaze on Bo. "You just think carrying a gun will be sexy." She flashed Bo an unexpectedly wicked smile.

Bo grinned, she sipped her drink before setting the glass carelessly on the table. "I don't need a gun for that."

Lauren slowly licked her bottom lip, dancing her eyes over Bo's cleavage. She realized what she was doing, and set her shoulders back and lifted her eyes. "What's your worst quality?" she asked, her mouth quirking wryly.

Bo choked on her breath. "Really? I'm trying to impress you here."

"You can learn a lot about someone based on that answer." Lauren pushed a little harder, not quite knowing why. "I mean you use your charms so effectively, you must have a flaw or two."

"Or several," Bo said and leaned across the table closer to Lauren. An intriguing amount of skin flashed into view. Lauren brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous gesture, which Bo found endearing. "This sounds like a test or a job interview." Bo teased.

"Maybe," Lauren answered with a smirk that was all challenge. She raised her glass to her lips and winked.

Bo swallowed, hard, watching Lauren's lips curve around the glass. "I guess I'm selfish." Bo said, and her jaw clenched, feeling vulnerable about being so surprisingly open with Lauren. She feared she'd gone too far with her honesty.

Lauren studied Bo's eyes. "But you want to become a cop to help people. That takes a lot of integrity."

"That's different. I can't be trusted not to hurt those close to me." She shifted and cleared her throat. Feeling exposed again at her own honesty. "How about you?"

The dessert arrived, pausing their conversation momentarily.

Bo picked up her fork and took a small bite of her cake, raising her eyebrows questioningly at Lauren.

Lauren's spoon froze midway to her chocolate ice cream. "That I'm hardworking."

Bo was temporarily sidetracked by Lauren's mouth, and she found herself thinking very dirty thoughts, dirty images of Lauren. "See that's cheating, that's not a bad quality," She said at last.

Lauren ate her ice cream very thoroughly, stalling for time. Took a sip of water, and said, "It can be if it becomes too consuming."

Bo's eyes dilated, her lips parted, as she watched Lauren lick ice cream from her spoon. A flash of her tongue over the dessert sparked fantasies in Bo's mind.

Their eyes met, and there was that powerful thing between them again, that spark of lust that pierced through the space between them. They wanted each other. Badly and equally.

Bo wanted to lean over and kiss Lauren, but the check came, and Bo asked, "Are you ready?"

Lauren nodded and pushed her chair back, rising to her feet as Bo left a tip on the table. Bo took her hand and led her out to her car.

Not another word passed between them, as Bo drove them back to Lauren's dorm.

In front of the building, Lauren slipped out of the car at the same time Bo opened her own door.

Bo circled the car and studied Lauren for a moment. She played with the zipper on Lauren's jacket.

"Goodnight," Lauren whispered. Slowly, she brushed the hair off Bo's shoulder and placed light kisses along her jaw.

Raw need spread through Bo. She wanted to go upstairs and strip Lauren naked and have her all night. To find out, once and for all, if their potent chemistry would actually translate to the bedroom.

Bo used her fingers to guide Lauren's face up and then pressed their lips together.

Lauren kissed Bo back and thought about inviting her in. She felt and tasted so good. Bo's hand touched her hips; her fingers spread over her curves as she intensified the kiss.

Lauren shut her eyes and sank into Bo, trying to switch off her brain, but it didn't work, it never worked. She was always too aware of everything, her mind never stopped. Bo's fingers tightened on her hips, and Lauren could sense that she was getting into it, getting aroused. And honestly, so was she.

And then Lauren touched the edge of Bo's backside, pulling her close. The air between them heated up, and Lauren slid her hand up and down her back, going slightly lower every time.

Grudgingly, Lauren drew back from the temptation of Bo's sweet lips. She inhaled very slowly; her gaze dipped briefly to Bo's mouth. "Thank you, Bo. I had a really great time." Lauren cringed at the high-pitched tone in her voice.

Bo stared into her eyes, and her hand stayed on her hip. "Me, too," She waited a heartbeat and kissed Lauren's forehead, feeling another rush of heat.

With their foreheads pressed together, and their breathing jagged, Lauren cleared her throat. "I'd ask you up, but my roommate is probably home."

With a disappointed expression, Bo's hand slipped away, and she stepped back, "I'll call you later. Maybe we can have so more fun…another night."

Bo unashamedly gazed at her, visibly undressing Lauren with her eyes.

That look gave Lauren a little boost of confidence, enough to get her to step away from Bo. "Possibly," Lauren said coyly, offering a quick kiss on Bo's lips. Without giving Bo even a second to retort, Lauren brushed passed her and hurried up the narrow sidewalk.

As she walked off to her dorm room, she knew Bo's eyes were on her the whole time. She smiled and walked confidently away.

XXXX

The next morning, Lauren was late and rushing to class. Her phone chirped in her pocket, and she stumbled to a stop, her shoes slipping on the wet grass. She checked her phone and frowned at the screen. A picture of pavement was on her display from Bo.

She stared at her phone in confusion for a long moment, then texted Bo back. "What is that?"

Within seconds, her phone pinged with a reply. _"That's where I was walking when I first thought of you this morning."_

Lauren smiled at her phone and thumbed a quick response. _"You're cheesy."_

Bo seemed to surprise her, constantly. She held her breath and forced down all the abrupt butterflies in her stomach as she waited for Bo's text.

" _Hmm. I think your phone autocorrected charming for cheesy."_

Lauren adjusted her bag. She continued to walk with her head down and texted back. _"Probably."_

Her phone almost instantly pinged with another message. _"I want to see you."_

An amused smile flashed over Lauren's face. She waited far longer than she needed to answer. _"I'm busy."_

" _Make time. It'll be worth it, I swear."_

The walk across campus felt shorter as she texted Bo. An interesting, sexy distraction, indeed, she thought.

Lauren paused at the building door. Her fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard. _"Tempting, but I can't."_

As she pulled the glass door to the building, she got another message. _"I'm going to send you a pic of my tears."_

Laughter broke out over Lauren's face, and she texted back. _"Cheesy."_

" _OK, that was cheesy."_

Lauren stepped to the side, and leaned against a wall, and thumbed out her reply. _"Maybe next week."_

" _I don't like that maybe."_

" _Lol. Definitely next week."_ Lauren pushed herself off the wall, knowing she was now late for class, she silenced her phone and shoved it into her pocket.

Lauren walked down the long hallway to class with a silly grin on her face. All she had to do was text Bo, and her stupid heart raced.

Hours later, Lauren walked out of another class. Her thoughts were interrupted by a text message alert. She checked her phone. It was another message from Bo: _Two truths, and a lie._

Lauren thought for a moment and typed back. _"Chemistry is boring. I thought about you all day. I'm not wearing any underwear."_

Her phone beeped back a minute later. _"OMG. I hope the underwear one is a truth."_

" _Your turn."_

Minutes later, Bo's response flashed on her screen. _"You're the sexiest woman I know. I'm eating a hot dog next to a pervy homeless man. I'm wearing a pink thong."_

" _Those all sound like truths."_ Lauren typed, she held in a breath until the phone buzzed softly again.

" _Haha, wrong. It's black."_

At the sound of Tara's voice, Lauren craned her neck over the crowd. Tara and Jules were walking straight for her.

Lauren closed the text window without another reply. She slipped her phone into her pocket. With a big smile on her face, she walked to join her friends.

XXXX

Bo wiped down the tabletops, the chair seats and backs, the menus, then moved to the bar itself to get ready for the evening rush.

She blazed through the whole night in a great mood, making drinks, polishing the bar, flirting with a few customers until finally the patrons started to leave.

When the last customer walked out, she locked the door and pulled out her phone to call Lauren.

"Hello, Dr. Lewis."

A slight laugh bubbled over the phone, and then Lauren responded, in a sleepy voice, "I'm not a doctor, yet."

"But it sounds so hot." Realizing it was late, Bo frowned and glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No, I was studying."

Bo walked the length of the bar to grab a broom. "I was hoping I could stop by."

Lauren laughed again as if Bo were joking.

"Is that a yes?" Bo asked, the possibility of it caused a small smile to inch its way across her face.

"I have a lot to do." Lauren said, and Bo could hear papers shuffling in the background. "I'm already in bed in my pajamas."

"Really? Now you're just taunting me." Bo slipped on a stool. She imagined Lauren in a tight little t-shirt, no bra, her head propped up on pillows with books around her. Hot.

"How was your day?" Lauren asked, breaking through the sexy images swirling in Bo's mind.

Bo sighed theatrically, "Terrible."

Lauren laughed again, and Bo decided, at that moment, she would never get tired of making Lauren laugh.

"I kept thinking about our date." Bo rubbed her fingers along the bar. "I need to see you soon."

Silence passed between them, and then Bo heard Lauren inhale on the other end. "Are you normally this forward?"

"Yes." Bo paused, trying to keep Lauren on the phone, she asked, "What are you studying?"

"Human anatomy."

That made Bo smile. "Well, I can help you with that, for sure."

"I have no doubt."

Bo smiled broader. "I'm serious there's nothing inappropriate about my offer. I just want to help."

"Bo…" Lauren whispered, and Bo could practically feel her breath on her ear.

"I love it when you whisper my name in that sexy voice of yours." Bo said, and Lauren gave another tired laugh. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," She said, giving Lauren the opportunity to get off the phone and go back to studying.

"I'd like that," Lauren whispered with the sexy gravel in her voice, growing coarser.

Bo shut her eyes, her mind partially preoccupied. All it took was the mere sound of Lauren's voice, and her body went up in flames. "Me too," Bo whispered back. "Lauren," She paused and listened to Lauren's light breathing. "I enjoyed our first pillow talk."

She heard another soft laugh on the other end before she ended the call. She grinned at her phone for a long moment.

Finally, she put her phone away and finished up her closing duties. She needed that second date, badly, or at the very least she needed to see Lauren soon.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **To answer a question: Yes this fic will touch on a few things that were brought up in BBB.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bo rolled over on the bed, knowing two things: she was bored and slightly annoyed. Her thoughts fled back to Lauren, and she rolled her eyes at herself. One date and she couldn't stop thinking about her. Lauren was hot, of course, but it was more than that. There was just something about her that drew Bo to her.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Brian, Bo's date for the night, asked her as he reached out for his beer.

Bo looked at him over her shoulder. She supposed he fell into the friends with benefits category, but really calling him a friend was a bit of a stretch. He was good for meaningless sex with no feelings involved. Bo liked to play the field, and all her dates knew that in advance. Now was the time to have fun and make mistakes, lots of mistakes. Being young and in college would only happen once, and she planned to enjoy every minute of it. And, so far, she had. She preferred having no attachments, as for love falling in love, it simply wasn't something she wanted to pursue.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine," Bo denied trying for nonchalance. She flashed him her token smile and looked away. She rolled off the bed and fumbled for her shirt.

Brian chortled heartily. "Come on, Bo. You're so quiet."

Bo rolled her eyes as she slipped back into her clothes. "Nothing's wrong," Bo lied and finished getting dressed. "I need to get to work."

Honestly, Lauren was her problem. Lauren was so busy, they hadn't been able to have a second date, and it was making Bo a little antsy. And Bo wondered if Lauren was playing her own game, making Bo chase her. This was new, Bo was used to being pursued, she never had to be the pursuer. She liked it, but she craved Lauren's attention, and that was new, different, and somewhat unsettling.

Brian chugged the rest of his beer, crushed the empty can and tossed it across the room. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Bo ignored the question. "I really gotta get going." She feigned sadness, and then added. "I'm going to be late."

He shrugged and folded his hands behind his head. "Shit dude, isn't your dad like rich or something? Why do you work?" He chuckled to himself and a belch escaped him.

Bo stopped midway to the door. "Mind your own business. You don't know what you're talking about." She bit out as she turned away from him and grabbed the doorknob.

He laughed and shrugged before rolling over on his side.

As she walked down the hallway, she slipped out her phone and scrolled down to Lauren's number and debated calling her. She stared at Lauren's name glaring from the screen as she headed down the stairs.

All week, she'd thought about the feel of Lauren's lips, her laugh, her smile. What they could do in her bed. She was so hot and bothered by all the delicious possibilities it was driving her crazy. She wanted her so badly. She couldn't believe that the taste of Lauren could be so alive in her mind after so many days.

She shook her head clearing her mind of Lauren. After snapping out of her trance, she put her phone away. She didn't want to come across as too pushy, so she opted not to call or text Lauren.

XXXX

Glancing around the bookstore, Lauren debated on a book. She ran her finger along the spine of the books, thinking. She couldn't make a decision. She wanted something new, something interesting. Different, exciting.

As Lauren reached for a book, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, she spun around to find a tall woman smiling at her.

The woman had a pixie hair cut with streaks of pink in her ink-black hair. She had tattoos running up and down her arms, and a few peeking out beneath her t-shirt. She was beautiful in an offbeat kind of way.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked Lauren, taking in her appearance.

Lauren laughed lightly and ducked her chin down. She wondered how long she'd been standing in the same place. She probably did look lost. She looked up and made a quick sweep of the bookstore. "No, I'm just wasting time until my friend gets here."

"Are you a nurse or something?" She asked with a lopsided grin. She crossed her arms exposing more tattoos.

Frowning, Lauren glanced down. She was still wearing scrubs from class. "Oh, no. Med student."

"That's fucking hot," She said, bluntly, looking impressed. "I'm sure you have people breaking your door down to date you."

Lauren gazed at her with a surprised frown and chuckled, slightly nervously. "It's not that glamorous, really. Long hours…for the rest of my life."

"Don't sell yourself short, a female doctor is hot as hell." She ran her fingers through her hair. The short strands of hair fell back into place quickly.

Lauren blinked, slowly, taken aback by her words.

She stepped close to her, and Lauren had to tilt her head up to look at her. "I think if you were my doctor, I'd fake being sick all the time."

"Thus putting unnecessary strain on the health care system," Lauren responded, without thinking. Realizing that was a little harsh, Lauren winced and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry."

The woman placed her hand over her heart, faking offense. "So, are you always so serious?" She gave Lauren a coy smile.

Lauren shrugged, her eyes wandered around the store. "I'm not sure where my friend's at." Dyson was late, and of course, he forgot to text. Distracted by a pretty girl, Lauren supposed.

"Do you need a suggestion," The woman scanned the books and then looked at Lauren.

"I don't really know what I'm looking for," Lauren said as she picked up a random book and thumbed through it.

"I'm Violet, by the way." As she spoke, her gaze fell down Lauren's body.

"Lauren," She answered with her head down. Quickly, she put the book back on the shelf. It wasn't what she was looking for.

"Tell me what you like," Violet said, giving Lauren another once-over. "And I can help you make a decision."

"Umm." Lauren started, just as her pocket fluttered, surprising her. It took her several beats to realize that it was her phone.

She smiled and checked her phone. It was from Dyson. He was waiting for her at the coffee shop next door.

"I better go." Lauren finally said, as she turned and began to walk away toward the door.

"Wait. Give me your hand." Violet said, stopping Lauren.

Tentatively, Lauren held out her palm and Violet pulled a pen from her pocket, as she gripped Lauren's hand. "Call me. And maybe I can help you figure out what you're looking for."

Lauren watched her curiously as she scribbled her number on her palm.

Lauren stared at the number, and for some unknown reason thought instantly about Bo. Bo. The woman, who had so easily rattled her, infected her, consuming her thoughts. She reminded herself that they only had one date, and a few...many, phone calls but she probably shouldn't be thinking about her so much.

Lauren smiled at Violet and turned to walk away.

"Seriously, call me," Violet called out, just before Lauren was out of earshot.

XXXX

At the sound of the knock on her door, Lauren checked her phone for any messages. None. Perplexed at who was at her door so late, without calling, she stumbled out of the bed away from her studying.

She strode to the door, wearing a tank top, short shorts and a messy half-bun piled atop her head.

"Hey, beautiful." Bo greeted, fully appreciating how deliciously casual Lauren looked.

Lauren's knees turned to jelly. She was extremely aware of her appearance. "You should have called." Nervously, she twisted her messy hair and pulled at her shirt.

Bo laughed internally at Lauren's reaction. She could see Lauren's thoughts spinning in her head. She loved how the littlest things seemed to get Lauren flustered.

"It's a surprise. You said you needed to study, so I brought the date to you." Bo gave her a smile- almost lighting up the whole space between them. She held up the box of pizza, with her eyebrows raised. "Did you eat, yet?"

Lauren's mouth watered when she smelled it, suddenly remembering she had forgotten to eat all day. With a knowing smile, Lauren opened the door for Bo to enter. "No, I've had a vicious day of studying," She answered.

Bo shut the door and leaned against it in a self-aggrandizing slouch. A sexy glint sparked in her eye. Her sexual promise surrounded Lauren like an aura. It was as if the sexual chemistry between them rose exponentially every time they were near each other. Lauren found herself mesmerized by everything about Bo.

After a measured pause, Bo said, "Lucky for you, I'm here." Her eyes caressed Lauren's body.

"Indeed," Lauren said, and slowly licked her lower lip with the bare tip of her tongue.

Bo pushed away from the door and glanced around the room. The room was tiny with two bed positioned on opposite sides of the room. A futon separated the beds, and a blue rug covered the tile floor. Lauren's desk held a laptop and a mass of books sprawled across it. "Wow, I always forget how small these rooms are," She said, making a face.

"You never lived in a dorm room?" Lauren asked, clearing her textbooks off her bed and shoving them underneath.

Bo took a slice of pizza, not waiting for a plate, and shook her head. "I've always lived in an apartment off campus."

Lauren rummaged through her desk looking for plates. "Lucky."

"I never thought so, until I met you," Bo said with a half smirk, her eyes shimmered with amusement as she looked at Lauren.

Lauren shivered at Bo's words. Her cheeks were likely to burst into flames at this rate. She wanted so much to believe every word from Bo, but honestly, she wasn't sure what was only an offhanded remark or the truth.

Lauren handed Bo a plate. "I'll reimburse you for my half."

"No, you won't. Don't be silly." Bo raised her chin stubbornly, giving her a look. Smiling, she suddenly gave Lauren a quick kiss. "I can buy you pizza."

"Why would you do this?" Lauren asked hoarsely, wanting more of Bo's lips. "The pizza, I mean," She added, desperately needing to break the mounting sexual tension she felt growing from that one quick kiss.

"Because you've been stuck in here studying. Because I wanted to see you." She placed the pizza box on Lauren's desk and piled slices on her plate. "And because you deserve to have somebody do nice things for you. I can go on and on if you'd like."

Lauren knew if Bo kept saying things like that to her she would end up falling for her. That would be a mistake. A huge mistake. But she couldn't walk away. Didn't want to walk away.

Before Lauren could reply, Bo's phone buzzed in her pocket. Hastily, Bo slipped it out and read the name on the screen. After a brief pause, she silenced it. Her eyes swung to Lauren. "Not important, I'll call them back."

Lauren nodded as indifferently as she could and adjusted her hair in her bun.

Grinning, Bo asked, "What's that?" Her gaze zeroed in on Lauren's hand.

Lauren clutched her fingers together and lowered them from her head. "Just a girl's phone number."

Bo did a scoff, eye-roll combo. "Tacky." She shook her head. "What are we in seventh grade?" She had meant to sound blasé, but it came out anything but. "No one seems to understand the art of seduction around here."

Lauren laughed as she served herself a slice of pizza. "Did you just say 'art of seduction'?"

Bo waved that aside and turned serious. "Yes. It's a real, important thing."

Lauren grinned at Bo as she sat on the floor, placing her plate on her lap. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So, are you going to call her?" Bo pressed her tongue into the side of her cheek and waited.

Lauren shrugged. "Maybe. She was cute." She took a bite of her pizza. "Why do you care?" She asked, around the food.

Bo's eyebrows rose, and she looked down at Lauren. "I don't care." Which she didn't, but she did a bit, or not, but maybe a little. Good for Lauren, getting a phone number from a 'cute' girl. Really. That was wonderful for her. Nothing wrong with that, at all.

A smile appeared on Bo's face as she sat next to Lauren on the floor. "I don't mind a little competition for your affections." She winked and took a bite of her pizza.

Lauren snorted and adjusted her legs. Bo was so sure of herself. Lauren hated that it was such a turn on. She didn't know whether to be annoyed at that or pull Bo onto her bed. But, somehow, she knew no one could really be competition for Bo for her attention.

Bo took her time slowly chewing her food. "Plus, if this girl's opening move is to write on your hand, really I have nothing to worry about." She smiled with the pizza at her lips.

Determined to act unconcerned, Lauren rolled her eyes, but she was amused to see a spark of jealousy from Bo.

After a few seconds of silence, the corner of Lauren's lip rose up, briefly and then fell. "Where do you get your confidence, huh?"

"As soon as you sleep with me, you'll find out." Bo answered quickly and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Lauren emitted a small laugh and nudged Bo's foot with her foot. "I'm not having sex with you tonight," She said lightheartedly, trying to play off the underlining sexual tension that was always present between them.

That declaration filled Bo with slight disappointment, but she shrugged as if she didn't care. "It's hard, but I can be patient." She bit her bottom lip and gazed down Lauren's bare legs. "I don't mind having a little nibble before my full meal, anyway."

Lauren burst out laughing, mostly at Bo's expense. "I can't believe you just said that."

Bo fixed Lauren with an attentive gaze, and she seemed to be looking straight through her. With great effort, Lauren broke away from Bo's stare and averted her gaze. Anxiously, she pushed her hair behind her ear, trying to think of a light conversation to start. But all she could think about were Bo's lips on hers.

Bo stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning her head back on the bed behind her.

A grin edged the corners of Bo's mouth, and she treated Lauren to a glimpse of her irresistible dimples. Bo looked so good it was hard for Lauren not to stare at her. She was compelling, electric, Bo.

"What are you smiling at?" Lauren asked, her eyes sparkled with amused curiosity.

Bo sat up straighter and propped her head on her hand with her elbow resting on the bed. "Tell me something you've never told another person." Bo loved learning about all the different facets of Lauren's life. "Something besides your school life."

A surprised laugh bubbled out of Lauren. "Why would I tell you my secrets?" Still chuckling to herself, she said. "We've only just met."

Bo scooted closer so that their knees and shoulders bumped. She looked at Lauren and pushed out her bottom lip.

"Fine," Lauren played with her pizza crust, thinking Bo's question through. She adjusted her position to get a better look at Bo. "When I was like ten years old I developed a crush on my classmate, Allie."

Bo's eyes lit up as her eyes roamed Lauren's expression. "I bet you were a cute kid."

Lauren stifled her smirk and shrugged. "My parent's own a cabin outside of town, and I invited Allie to come along one weekend."

"And you put the moves on her," Bo cut in with a chuckle. The thought of a young Lauren wooing her first crush entertained Bo.

"It was my first kiss, with Allie under a large tree by the river." A sad frown followed soon after, and she added. "It was sweet, innocent."

"That's beautiful." Bo said and reached for another slice of pizza.

Lauren cleared her throat and focused on her plate. "It was over pretty quick because my father caught us. I will never forget the look of absolute horror on his face."

Bo's smile faded, and she let the pizza slice fall from her hand.

"Life is a ruthless teacher." Lauren released a tiny sigh and lifted her eyes to Bo. "I wasn't allowed to see Allie again after that. It's strange to have such a sweet and devastating moment be the same memory."

Bo gave a quiet look of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Lauren. Parents are always projecting their own shit onto their kids." A regretful frown dimmed Bo's face, feeling sad that Lauren ever had to feel pain.

Lauren sat down her plate, regretting starting this conversation. "What was your first kiss?" She asked wanting to move the conversation away from herself.

"Spin the bottle."

"How old were you?"

"Maybe 13."

"Huh," Lauren said, contemplating the new information.

"What?"

Lauren shrugged. "I thought you would have been younger."

"I'm full of surprises. I, also, owned a pony growing up."

Lauren laughed out loud. "Really."

Bo nodded, "My sister and I named her Buttercup."

"It's interesting-"

Bo cut her off when she leaned in so close to Lauren's face that she could almost feel her lips against her. Lauren swallowed hard. "I mean you're very interesting."

Lauren breathed heavy, and her body warmed as Bo's nose brushed lightly up against her nose. Their eyes met briefly before Lauren's eyes closed.

Bo's mouth curved into a smirk and then parted as she moved to meet Lauren's. "You're turning me inside out," With those words, she let her lips fall onto Lauren's, kissing her softly.

For a heartbeat, Bo's lips simply pressed against Lauren's, but Lauren felt Bo inhale, and her fingers tangled in her hair.

With Bo's lips over her mouth, hard, demanding Lauren's mind shut down. Lauren's nipples hardened in response. For days, she'd been torturing herself with thoughts of Bo, and she couldn't keep her desire hidden. Her body eagerly awaited Bo's next touch.

Quickly, the kiss ended, and Lauren wetted her lips anticipating more.

She raked her eyes over Lauren with blatant sexual intent. "I know you're aroused, Lauren." She moved to Lauren's ear and breathed her in several times. "I know you want me."

Lauren felt her neck and face flush. She knew her eyes were dark with desire. She couldn't control it though she tried. She was putty in Bo's hands. The instant Bo knocked on her door she was lost.

"Bo," Lauren whispered, her fingers curled in Bo's hair. Lauren leaned forward, inching her trembling lips closer to Bo's mouth. Bo's lips were all she could see, or think of.

Lauren sighed, eagerly waiting for the moment their lips would meet. But just before her lips touched Bo's, Bo pulled back from her body.

A brief second of shock sizzled through Lauren when Bo effortlessly pulled her up to her feet. Without words, Bo took possession of her lips. Sinking into the kiss, Bo pushed Lauren back onto the small bed.

Lauren adjusted her position so that her head rested on the pillow, her shirt slid up. She stretched out giving Bo a full view of her lean muscled stomach.

Bo crawled onto the bed and raked her hands over Lauren's bare skin as she traveled upward until she settled next to Lauren.

A tiny whisper of a giggle escaped Lauren when Bo ran a trail of kisses down her exposed jawline. As her kisses intensified, Lauren's giggles dissolved, and she wrapped her arms around Bo. Intense desire pooled deep below, and she cocked her head to the side to allow Bo easier access.

Lost in the moment, Lauren wrapped her leg over Bo's hip. Bo's lips landed on Lauren's, the first taste of Bo's tongue drew a gravelly sound from her throat. An embarrassing sound, certainly, but Bo's tongue stroked against her, and she didn't care. She was too busy, enjoying everything about Bo.

With one leg wrapped around Bo, holding her in place, Lauren slid her fingers into Bo's hair as she deepened the kiss and pulled her as close as possible.

Bo tried to gentle her kisses, to slow down, but her control was nearly shot. The tiny sounds escaping Lauren would be her undoing. To gain some control, Bo pulled back a bit to stare at Lauren. She watched as Lauren bit into her bottom lip and her eyes snapped shut.

Restraint gone, Bo's lips found their way to Lauren's skin. She kissed and sucked the sensitive flesh behind her ear, as her hand crawled up Lauren's shirt. Her tongue darted out against Lauren's skin making Lauren almost tremble under her lips.

Bo moaned, grabbing Lauren's arms in her hands. She pushed them above Lauren's head, guiding her to her back.

Bo hovered over Lauren and a flirtatious grin crossed her face. She brushed her lips over Lauren's mouth.

"Tell me what you want." Bo breathed, the sound of Bo's words swirled around Lauren like a seduction. "I want to hear you say it," She whispered, her mouth sliding all over Lauren's lips.

Unable to stand another second without feeling Bo, Lauren answered by locking her lips onto Bo's. Her bare legs spread slightly, and Bo arched into her.

Lauren kissed her harder, caught up in the thrill of Bo's touch. Everything about Bo turned her on. The way she kissed her, the way her tongue met hers. She could hardly imagine what it would be like if they pushed things further.

Taking quick breaths, Bo slid her hand to the back of Lauren's neck, holding her in place. Smoothly, her other hand moved up Lauren's stomach, her thumb just barely brushed the swell of Lauren's breast. Even through all the layers of clothes between them, Lauren felt the heat of Bo's body jolting pleasure through her core.

Bo tore her lips away, her heart hammering in her chest. "I've fantasized about you, so many times," She confessed, her voice strained in tandem with Lauren plunging her fingers down the small of her back.

Lauren took a quick breath and rubbed her finger over the base of Bo's spine, gradually.

Bo was burning under Lauren's touch, she dipped her head down to the valley between Lauren's breasts, leisurely, curling her tongue over her skin.

"We're keeping our clothes on," Lauren managed to push out when Bo started dragging her shirt up.

"Slow, I like slow," Bo groaned, grazing her lips over Lauren's chest, and skating her fingers across her stomach.

All of a sudden, Bo's head fell back against the bed when Lauren flipped their positions.

Hovering over Bo and gazing into her eyes, Lauren slowly languidly swiped her tongue over Bo's lush lips. She watched carefully as Bo's eyes darkened.

"You're so mean," Bo managed to get out before she felt Lauren's tongue glide over her lips. "But I could do this all night." Another overwhelming tongue caress and Bo met Lauren's tongue; she held the back of her neck before sliding her tongue past Lauren's lips.

After an hour, of passionate kissing, teasing each other's bodies, Lauren's alarm beeped. A reminder she had set to make sure she went to sleep on time. Sometimes, she lost track of time while studying, losing hours of sleep.

"Bo," Lauren sighed, dragging her mouth to her cheek and down her neck. "I need to get some rest," She whispered before she continued a leisurely exploration of all the sensitive areas on Bo's neck.

Eyes opening, Bo stared at the ceiling. Pleasure bustled through her body. "Really?" She was panting, her body tense with need.

"Mm-hmm," Lauren answered, but she couldn't stop herself from licking, kissing and sucking Bo's skin.

Reluctantly forcing herself away from Bo, Lauren rolled off her. She slipped beneath the sheets and turned off her alarm. "You're not upset, are you?"

Bo leaned on her side and rubbed Lauren's cheek. "You're so beautiful when you're turned on."

Goosebumps spread over Lauren's skin, as Bo's words slipped over her. She didn't plan on sleeping with Bo that night, but the idea lingered in her mind. Sleep, she reminded herself. She had to sleep.

"And no I'm not upset," Bo said and kissed Lauren again. "This is the most exciting foreplay I've ever had." Her thumb brushed Lauren's nipple over her thin tank top, as she spoke. "I know it'll be worth the wait."

After a few more kisses, Bo rolled out of the bed and fixed her hair. "I'll call you later," She promised, and just stared at her for a parting second before she walked away.

Lauren smiled as she watched Bo leave her dorm room. She sighed and closed her eyes, her body still quivering from Bo. What the hell was she thinking? It was insanity. But she couldn't pretend that Bo Dennis' charm wasn't intoxicating. Bo's magic lingered over her skin.

After Bo had closed the door, she stopped and stared at it a moment, thinking of Lauren, flushed face, tousled hair, lying in bed. She hovered her hand over the door, wanting to knock and just see Lauren one more time.

A few seconds later, her phone rang, pulling her thoughts away from Lauren. She slid her thumb across the screen to answer it.

She walked down the hall, and she asked the person on the other end, "What are you doing tonight?" After the person answered, she laughed, "Great, I'll be over later."

She pressed the elevator button, and as she waited, she rethought her plans. As the elevator numbers ticked by above her, she thought about Lauren. Making a quick decision, she texted her friend back to reschedule their plans. Tonight, she was going home, alone, and maybe, if she was lucky, she'd dream about astonishingly, gorgeous Lauren.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **FYI: I think the site is having problems, my reviews aren't posting for some reason. I still get the alerts but none are posting. I'm not blocking them or anything.**

 **Next up: Third date…**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

 **This chapter is rated Mature…for reasons….**

XXXX

Lauren cursed her indecisiveness. She looked at her phone and then snapped a sharp look around her. She didn't know why she felt so foolish. Bo had given her, her address and invited her over anytime she wanted. But apparently, she was startled by her own decision to show up.

She studied the door for a second before coming to a firm decision. She knocked and waited, holding her breath.

Seconds later, Bo opened the door and looked pleased with herself. Bo's eyes widened, showcasing her rich, powerful eyes. Lauren was always so riveted by them, deep brown pools of emotion and vulnerability. Her gaze was so intense that Lauren felt herself sway into it like she was being pulled in. She wondered what the universe could have been thinking to give such an irresistible combination of features to one person. It was almost overkill.

"Best surprise ever," Bo said, breaking into Lauren's thoughts.

Bo roamed her eyes over Lauren. She wore almost no makeup at all. It was simply her, natural beauty. Lauren didn't need anything to enhance her beauty, and Bo thought it was sexy as hell.

Lauren nearly swallowed her tongue, and it really didn't help that Bo's eyes stayed locked on her. She was toast. At that moment, she knew she would let Bo do whatever she wanted to her that night.

"So…" Bo started, she leaned against the doorframe, her piercing gaze evaluating Lauren. "I think we could have a lot of fun together if you stop standing there and come in."

Lauren broke their eye contact, and her mouth begged to let a smile loose. "You're always so direct."

Bo's gaze on Lauren never wavered. "It saves time. Makes things clear." She tilted her head, studying her, feeling the all too familiar desire to kiss Lauren surge through her. She bit her bottom lip and suggestively raised her eyebrows. "But what do you want?"

Lauren glanced around the hallway during the awkward pause that followed. What did she want? Why was she there?

"Lauren," Bo whispered. Lauren's heart raced hearing her name escape Bo's lips, like a lover's enticing siren call.

"What?" Lauren replied, now holding a smile on her lips.

"I want to kiss you again," Bo gripped Lauren's jacket, lightly pulling her close so that their bodies were touching. "I've been thinking about it all day."

Slowly, Lauren lifted her head to meet Bo's gaze. "You do?"

A characteristic smirk appeared on Bo's face. "I want you, and I think you want me too."

Bo had her hook, line and sinker, and Lauren gave herself no time to think. She just swung her arms around Bo's back, tugged her up against her, and kissed her.

Bo was instantly overwhelmed by the taste of Lauren's mouth, and by the fire, hot desire that gripped her with fierce intensity. She wanted her so badly, and she knew that one night wouldn't be enough.

Bo took over leading the kiss, getting outrageously turned on. She slid her hand into Lauren's hair, angled her head, and consumed Lauren.

Desire leapt around and in them, an inescapable need for each other. "Come in and make yourself comfortable," Bo groaned against Lauren's lips. "Please." She murmured, kissing Lauren again.

A few seconds later, Lauren abruptly broke the kiss, way before Bo was ready for it to end. "Okay," Lauren said, cheerfully.

Lauren purposefully brushed Bo's hand as she entered the apartment, seemingly unaffected and still in control of herself. A stark contrast to Bo, who was thoroughly worked up already. Bo smiled as she closed the door, thinking tonight was going to be more exciting than she had originally thought.

XXXX

Inside the apartment Lauren glanced around, as she removed her jacket, placing it neatly on the back of a chair. It was massively bigger than her dorm room, and based on the location, Lauren guessed it cost a fair amount to live there. She stared at the vaulted ceiling, and back around to the kitchen off the right. Her eyes drifted to the floor-to-ceiling glass wall that looked out onto the city. From where she stood, she could tell it was a stunning view.

While Lauren took it all in, Bo leaned against the sofa, pulled out her phone from her pocket. She checked through the messages, her finger lingered over the new message, she bit her lip, thinking.

Lauren turned to Bo, who had her eyes glued to her phone. She had taken a chance by stopping by, and now she regretted her decision. "Sorry, to stop by like this, did you have plans tonight?" Nervous butterflies flipped in her stomach. "I can go." She nodded a gesture to the door.

Bo shook her head, with her gaze down. "No, it's, uh," She hesitated, and then went for the truth. "I was going to meet someone at a thing...later." She felt a little guilty, but she didn't want Lauren to have any illusions about her.

Bo lifted her head and gazed into Lauren's eyes with open honesty. "But there's not a single person I would rather spend the evening with than you." She smiled and thumbed out a message on her phone before shoving it back into her pocket.

A wobbly laugh passed Lauren's lips as she fumbled with her hair. The look in Bo's eyes would be her undoing, surely. "This place is great. Do you have a roommate?" She asked, seeking a conversation shift.

Bo watched Lauren and admired how Lauren seemed to accept her without judgment. But that made Bo wonder if she had any business chasing a nice girl like Lauren. Maybe Lauren was too sweet, too innocent for the kind of arrangement Bo was looking for. She was conflicted, but greedy enough to not walk away. She wanted Lauren too badly.

Belatedly she answered Lauren's question, "My sister stays here whenever she's on breaks from her school. But nope, usually, it's just me." Bo's phone vibrated three consecutive times, and she immediately fished it back out and started texting.

Lauren folded her arms and awkwardly glanced around the apartment again. She wondered how Bo could afford such an expensive apartment without a roommate.

Bo finished texting and directed her attention back to Lauren. "Do you want something to drink or eat?" She asked, cocking her head sideways at the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"I have no doubt," Bo said, hoping to make Lauren smile. She loved the way Lauren's eyes lit up every time she was amused by her. "Well, I'm going to open a bottle anyway." She walked into the kitchen and stared at the alcohol collection. "So, important question, red or white?" She held up two bottles for Lauren.

Lauren slipped off her shoes, and replied, "White's perfect," Now barefoot she followed Bo into the kitchen. "But I wouldn't mind a beer."

"A woman after my own heart," Bo said, uncorking the bottle in her hand.

Lauren's heart skipped at the casual remark but rolled her eyes exaggeratedly at Bo.

Bo held up a glass, beckoning Lauren closer. "Next time, I bring you pizza I'll remember to bring the beer," She said as she offered Lauren the expensive white wine.

Maybe against her better judgment, Lauren relented, and reached for the glass. "It's good," She said, after taking a small sip.

Bo swallowed her mouthful, leaning forward closer to Lauren. "I would never use the cheap stuff on you." She winked and took another long sip.

Lauren swirled her wine, and Bo gazed at her looking doe-eyed, her mouth turning up into a half-smile. Lauren stared back, in awe, wondering how she could so naturally slip from a seductive look to an innocent, vulnerable look. That seemed to be a uniquely Bo feature.

Then, as if breaking out of a trance, Lauren cleared her throat and asked. "You're so comfortable in your own skin, how'd you get like that?" She sat the glass down in front of her. She wanted to pace herself, to keep a clear head around Bo. Although, just Bo's presence had more powerful brain jumbling effects on her than any alcohol ever could. "And not the sex answer this time," She added, teasingly.

Bo took a moment to think of an honest answer, and said. "I guess, I was a late bloomer. But once I reached high school and started cheerleading…"

Lauren laughed and cupped her hand over her mouth. "Cheerleader?" She asked, through her fingers.

"People laugh at cheerleaders, but if you take it seriously, it's a real sport," Bo stated hastily, with a playful scowl.

Lauren perked up as images of Bo in her uniform danced through her mind. "Sorry, I just didn't think…well, it's surprising."

As if reading Lauren's mind, Bo said. "I still have my outfit, if you want to see it sometime." She winked at Lauren and watched as a faint blush crept up her cheek.

"C'mon. I'm curious about cheerleader Bo," Lauren said, ignoring her discomfort that Bo seemed to know what was on her mind.

Bo stretched her hand out in the space between them. She grinned at the sharp look in Lauren's eyes at the accidental brush of her fingers against Lauren's hand. "I was good, and it helped build up my confidence. I don't know, succeeding at something, on my own, taught me a lot about myself and other people, and it grew from there." Bo shrugged, refilling her wine.

Lauren played with her glass and asked. "Prom Queen?"

Bo rested her elbows on the counter, her eyes lighting up like she was telling Lauren the world's biggest secret. "Like anyone could beat me."

Lauren bit her lip, a reluctant smirk peeked through regardless. She ducked her chin and gulped her wine.

Bo's expression turned thoughtful. "What about you?"

Lauren laughed and choked on her drink. "Me, prom queen? Um, no."

"Well, anyone that can't see how amazing you are, I say it's their loss." Bo raised her eyebrows, grabbing her glass and the bottle before walking into the next room.

Lauren followed her with her eyes, silently considering what was coming next, a small smile played on her lips.

XXXX

After giving Bo a few minutes to wait, Lauren joined her in the next room. As she approached, she tampered down her urge to smile when she saw Bo stretched out on the sofa with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Come over here." Bo patted the empty seat next to her as her eyes roamed slowly down Lauren's body.

The most adorable derisive snort-scoff shot out of Lauren. Bo had to admit she was having fun with this little game. Every little thing that Lauren did seemed to make her hot all over.

After a moment, Bo blinked innocently at Lauren. "I'll keep my hands to myself. If that's what you want." She held up her hands in surrender.

No, that definitely wasn't what Lauren wanted. Her imagination went crazy for a second. "Naturally, all your intentions are innocent. I'm sure," She answered, straight-faced, trying to attempt to break the spell Bo had over her.

Bo shook her head. "Far from it, but I can respect your wishes." She grinned, mischievously. "But just to get this on the record, there's nothing I want more than to have my lips all over you right now…and basically all night."

Enjoying herself more than was probably advisable, Lauren placed her glass on a nearby table. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met," She told Bo, her eyes danced with amusement.

Looking far less brash than before Bo frowned, and leaned forward to place her glass down.

Lauren watched her transformation and smiled brightly. "I meant that as a compliment."

"Oh good. I was worried for a moment."

Lauren sat on the edge of the chair across from Bo and crossed her ankles. "So when do you apply to the police academy? You need to go through a training program, right?"

Bo laughed that Lauren wanted to engage in small talk, as that was the last thing on her mind. "Yes, I would start a few weeks after graduation." She tensed, briefly, and then relaxed. "Maybe…I don't know. I haven't decided." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Lauren frowned and sat up, looking intently at Bo. "Why not? I thought it was what you wanted?"

A smile crept up onto Bo's face at the question. She liked that Lauren seemed so interested in her life, but an uneasy feeling sank into the pit of her stomach at the same time. "I don't like to have too solid of plans in life. I like to take things as they come." She answered a confident air took over her faint nerves.

Lauren weighed whether or not to press Bo on the subject. It wouldn't be her place, of course, so, she opted to let the discussion drop.

They fell into silence, and Bo's eyes slanted smoky, seductively sideways, her lips pouty and inviting. Lauren swallowed hard knowing it was unlikely that anyone who fell into her clutches would be able to escape the trap. Not that Lauren wanted to escape.

With that in mind, Lauren catwalk-like walked slowly toward where Bo sat. She tried not to smile, and her stomach tightened with each step.

Automatically, Bo's pupils dilated as she watched Lauren. She sat up straighter, trying to keep her heart beat down at the prospect of what was likely to happen next.

When Lauren finally stood in front of Bo, she hooked her fingers in the belt loops on the sides of Lauren's jeans and tugged.

The action was so direct that Lauren let her pull her forward. It was aggressive but sensual and arousing.

Bo dipped her fingers slowly under the hem of Lauren's jeans, brushing her bare skin. "You don't play fair, do you?" Lauren asked, she leaned forward and placed her hands on Bo's shoulders.

Growing bolder, Bo started walking her fingers up and down Lauren's stomach. "Nope," She said, lurching Lauren forward onto her lap. "I'm so happy you decided to come over here," She whispered into Lauren's ear, lightly nipping her earlobe. She fisted her hands in Lauren's hair, gently licking her ear. "Do you like that?"

Lauren melted into Bo's arms. She was having trouble finding her voice as her body pressed up against Bo. "Yes," She mumbled incoherently.

"So, you like me teasing you?" Bo questioned, pulling gently on her back with her other arm, as her lips dragged over Lauren's jawline.

Lauren's breathing turned heavy, and her lower half started pulsing in anticipation. The things Bo could do to her body were unbelievable, and they hadn't even slept together yet.

Bo released her hair and slowly slid her hands down Lauren's sides. Across her hips and down the crease of her jeans, her fingers pushed down Lauren's zipper and unbuttoned them. "Want to go to the bedroom?" She breathed against Lauren's neck. Waiting any longer to have Lauren seemed highly impossible. Their intense flirty encounters, banter over texts and phone calls were becoming addictive, but also frustrating. The lure of Lauren was almost too much.

Lauren was having trouble thinking with Bo's hands running over her body. As Bo's thumb circled on Lauren's hipbone, she reached up, guiding Bo's face toward her, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"You're driving me crazy here," Bo murmured, not very far from Lauren's lips. She pushed forward for a more demanding kiss.

Bo tilted her head back, just enough to see the bedroom eyes Lauren was giving her dipped down to her cleavage for a split-second, she groaned out, "Don't you want to stay?"

Bo's slow and sensual voice danced over her, and nervous laughter escaped Lauren. Her laughter faded from her expression, and uncertainty darkened her features. "You really want me to stay?"

"Um, yeah," Bo blurted out. She didn't give Lauren a chance to respond, she took possession of Lauren's lips in an intense, sinking kiss.

Lauren could kiss Bo forever until her world faded away. She tasted so good, like the wine and something else she couldn't quite place. It was just Bo.

"I want you to stay, so much," Bo whispered, and started tugging at the hem of Lauren's shirt.

As Bo's fingers glided along the inside of her shirt, she watched as Lauren's lips fell open. "Lauren, tell me what you want."

I want you, Bo. The words didn't make it to Lauren's lips but surged through her as she kissed Bo deeply.

Bending back, Lauren's voice finally started working again, and she said, "I don't think I'll need this." She helped Bo pull her shirt over her head, and they tossed it to the side.

Chuckling, Bo told her, "No, you most definitely don't need that."

Lauren leaned and swept her lips over Bo's. "I want this. Really, I'm ready."

Bo smiled against her lips, and unfastened her bra, pulling it off her body. Bo assessed Lauren's naked form, for a long moment. "Lauren, I will do as little or as much as you want me to. You're in control here. You say stop, we stop." Bo whispered, she slid a hand up Lauren's stomach, and paused at the edge of her breasts and waited.

Lauren stared at her dreamily and nodded, arching forward.

Bo smirked at Lauren's hardened nipples before taking both breasts in her hands and massaging them.

Lauren could feel her entire body tense in readiness. Her breathing quickened as Bo sent her body into overdrive, the teasing was killing her.

Bo pressed a lingering kiss on Lauren's nipple and grazed her thumb over her other hardened peak. "I really shouldn't want you this much," Bo whispered her lips rubbed over Lauren's sensitive tip.

Lauren gave a nervous scoff, "Does that line…"

Shocked pleasure hit Lauren, and she stopped midsentence when Bo's lips wrapped around her nipple. Lauren's toes curled and the words caught in her throat.

Lauren's desire grew every second Bo's lips were on her. She couldn't even think properly with Bo's tongue sliding across her breast. She didn't want to think, it was almost painful to resist Bo any longer. Since they met, even when she wasn't thinking directly about Bo, she was still there lingering in the back of her mind. And here, with Bo, she didn't want to be anywhere else.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Lauren pushed herself off Bo, hovering over her, she put her mouth on Bo's ear and whispered. "Show me your bedroom."

Bo tilted her head back to look at Lauren, enjoying a glimpse of a bossy Lauren. That inspired her tongue to flick out over her lower lip. Without a word, Bo rose, grabbed her hand, and quickly guided Lauren to her bedroom.

XXXX

Bo slammed the door shut behind them, cloaking the room in darkness. She circled slowly around Lauren, getting ready to pounce.

Lauren closed her eyes waiting until Bo came to a standstill behind her and wrapped her arm around her stomach. Lauren's head fell backwards onto Bo's shoulder, and she speared her hands into Bo's thick hair.

"Stop being so damn sexy," Bo rasped against her shoulder, she flicked her tongue out to slide along the edge of her shoulder. "I want to see you lose control," She whispered, her fingers skimmed down Lauren's tight stomach muscles.

"Your turn, clothes off." A demand laced with powerful entreaty. She reached around to tug on Bo's shirt.

"Patience," Bo latched her lips on Lauren's neck, sliding a hand down past Lauren's waistband, lightly teasing her.

Lauren shivered at the touch, her heart beat furiously in her chest when Bo ran her fingers down the soft fabric of her underwear. Bo pressed her lips behind Lauren's ear and plunged two fingers up inside her in one deep thrust.

Lauren's eyes flew open in surprise and then fluttered shut again at the feel of Bo's hand and fingers. Somehow, she didn't know how, her legs found the strength to keep standing.

Putting her mouth to Lauren's ear, Bo whispered, "Does that feel good?" She pushed harder into Lauren as her fingers searched her.

"Yes," Lauren pushed out between deep breaths.

Encouraged, Bo stroked Lauren with more pressure until she gasped and clutched on to Bo's neck, for support. Lauren's mouth fell open with silent moans, her body aching for more.

With Bo's free hand, she snaked her hand up Lauren's stomach. Her fingers circled and caressed her nipple. As Bo's fingers filled her over and over again, Lauren's body slumped into Bo with gratification, shuddering with every lash of her fingers. She wrapped both arms around Bo's neck as she shook in pleasure when her orgasm took her body.

A long, satisfied, sigh slipped from Lauren, and she turned to face Bo. "That was fast."

Bo kissed her as she withdrew her hand. "Good news, I never stop at one," She released Lauren and fell to her knees to tear the jeans and panties off Lauren's body, kissing down her hips as she went. She flipped Lauren around and placed slow, wet kisses on Lauren's stomach.

Stark naked, Lauren was lost in Bo's slow, sensual kisses. It felt like a slow burn that crawled underneath her skin and set her body on fire. She couldn't believe she had held out as long as she did when she looked down at Bo's determined, beautiful face.

Just when she thought she might lose her balance, Bo abruptly stopped with her lips hovering over her opening, so close she could almost taste her. For two mind-numbing seconds, she did taste her, when she placed one small kiss on Lauren.

The caress was so intimate, so promising, Lauren's body reacted, growing even wetter, more needy.

With a smirk, Bo grazed Lauren's skin up to her stomach, before rising to her feet. Her grin transformed into a broad smile as she leaned into Lauren. "You know, now that I've seen all of you, you're even more beautiful than I imagined," She said, the words came out husky and desirous.

Bo's stormy eyes trapped Lauren. "Do you want to try out the bed?" Bo asked, and it was obvious that's what she wanted.

Lauren nodded, and Bo started walking backwards to the bed. By the time they reached the bed, nearly all Bo's clothes were stripped off. Most of the credit went to Lauren, as she peeled them off as they moved, all that was left on her were her bra and underwear.

Gripping Lauren's waist, Bo flung her onto the bed. "Ready for more?" Bo managed hoarsely, her eyes drank in the sight of Lauren sprawled out on her bed. She was so turned on, she could barely wait another second.

Lauren answered by pulling Bo on top of her, their eye contact held. "Kiss me," Lauren urged, pushing her fingers through Bo's hair.

Bo's desire spiked, and it only took her a half second to comply. Her lips pressed hard onto Lauren's.

All thoughts left Lauren with the caress of Bo's tongue, the feel of her perfect curvy body pressed against hers. She pulled Bo closer to her, wanting to feel all of her, as Bo's tongue explored her mouth. The heat coming from their bodies superheated her skin. With every sense heightened, she flipped Bo on her back and hovered over her. Her lips parted in a devious grin as she stared down at Bo, straddling her hips.

Surprised, Bo licked her lips and kneaded her fingers up and down Lauren's spine. Euphoric energy pumped through her veins as she got a good look at Lauren's gorgeous exposed body.

Lauren's eyes fell to Bo's mouth, as she slipped her fingers under Bo's bra. Softly rounded and ripe, she filled her hand and then some. Feminine, sexy, seductive just like every inch of her. She circled her fingers around Bo's nipple. It swelled in response to her touch, and a soft cry escaped Bo's throat.

With a smile, Lauren yanked her bra up and off her, and slowly dragged her tongue over the peak awaiting her. Once. Twice. And more. Her heart hammered intensely in her chest while her mind tried to comprehend the sensation of finally tasting Bo's skin. A wave of excitement hit Lauren and her stomach clenched, tight.

Panting, Lauren drew back and for a long moment, she kept her eyes fixed on Bo's body. Her full, rounded breasts, the flare of her hips, every part of her seemed to be designed to tempt, to ensnare. Without a doubt, she was the sexiness woman Lauren had ever seen.

Without a word, Lauren captured her lips, angling her mouth to take her tongue deep. With their lips locked hungrily, she rubbed her leg against Bo, and she made a low sound in response.

Lauren's fingers moved to Bo's hips and Bo arched, allowing Lauren to remove her underwear. Holding Bo's gaze, Lauren penetrated her with two fingers. Bo was so worked up already she slid in smoothly and easily.

The sensation of Lauren's fingers gliding into her felt so good, so welcomed, she dug her heels into the mattress and arched her hips up into Lauren's touch.

Intently watching every nuance of her expression, Lauren picked up her rhythm and uncontrollably rocked into her. The motion was so rough and demanding, Bo felt lightheaded. Bo rolled herself into Lauren's fingers, the faster they moved in and out.

Bo's breathing picked up, and Lauren pressed the pad of her thumb against her clit, and pushed harder against her core, increasing the pressure.

Together they moved in harmony. Bo was gone. "Fuc.." Bo's words were hijacked as Lauren sealed their lips together and ran her thumb over the crazy-sensitive area again. Lauren pushed against her harder and harder. Deeper.

Lauren broke the kiss, sliding her tongue over Bo's lips. She kissed Bo's face before stopping at her ear. "Bo, do you like that," Lauren whispered. She buried her face into Bo's neck as her pace quickened.

With Lauren's warm breath on her skin and her fingers buried deep inside her, the world seemed to shift out from under Bo.

As their bodies met, again and again, Bo finally felt her release surge through her, with hot pleasure that raced down her spine and sank into her stomach. She collapsed back onto the pillow with her chest heaving up and down.

With sweat beading her forehead, Lauren jerked up into a sitting position with her legs draped around Bo's body. She stared down at Bo with her face flushed, her own heart hammering in her chest. She dipped her fingers down the valley between Bo's breasts, feeling her heart race underneath her touch. She found herself staring at Bo, as Bo recovered from her climax, wondering how things between them would play out in the long term. Was this it? Would Bo move on after this? Like no other woman before Bo had swept her up in a whirlwind of lust, and passion. Scared that her own feelings would grow too deep, she started to move off Bo.

All of a sudden, Bo bolted upright, and Lauren released a surprised, low sexy laugh. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and nuzzled into her neck while Lauren ran the palm of her hand up and down Bo's back. She decided the future didn't matter. It felt too good to be held by Bo, and she didn't want to leave.

Bo breathed Lauren in, her stomach constricted at the thought that she might become addicted to this, addicted to Lauren. She couldn't deny that there was already a connection between them, and it seemed to be more than just the physical. She knew if she were a good person, she would walk away now, before Lauren got hurt.

In silence, for several minutes, they held each other, still engrossed in the afterglow of the moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

Slowly separating from their embrace, they both rested on a pillow face to face. Giving Lauren a sizzling smile, Bo sank her fingers down Lauren's stomach. "I'm so not done with you."

Lauren tensed in arousal, fascinated by the cloudy passion that sprang into Bo's eyes. Bo reached between her legs and slowly entered her again. She pulled Lauren closer, resting her ear on Lauren's lips so she could hear every little breath and moan that escaped her.

As the night wore on, they took their time, kissing, licking, tasting, as their hands moved tenderly over each other's bodies. This wasn't as fierce, hard, and desperate as before, it was slow, sweet lovemaking, and it continued for hours.

XXXX

Later, Bo woke up to find Lauren stretched out beside her. She was so warm, it felt nice. Feigning sleep, Bo took a moment to enjoy how good it felt. Making love to Lauren had been exceedingly satisfying. The only thing troubling her was that she liked it a little too much. The thought of a real relationship never entered Bo's mind, no matter how good the sex was, and she decided this was no different. That wasn't her, would never be her.

Bo's mind drifted away from those thoughts, and she glanced over to find Lauren reading off her phone, with pillows piled behind her. For a moment, she watched Lauren's eyes scanning the screen quickly in the glow from her phone. "You're still here," She murmured, sleepily.

Lauren gave a ghost of a nervous giggle. "You fell asleep, and I decided to look over some notes." Her face fell, and she turned to look at Bo with a serious expression. "I hope that's alright." She suddenly felt silly like she should have left while Bo was sleeping. She wasn't really sure about the proper protocol for this sort of thing.

"Yes. Don't you dare leave." Bo's hand fumbled for her phone; she blinked at the screen. "It's late, when do you sleep?"

Lauren rubbed her eyes and frowned, but didn't answer.

Bo studied her face, for a moment, and took her phone away.

"Hey," Lauren said, reaching over to take it back.

Bo tossed it on the floor and scooted up against Lauren. "Sleep."

Lauren opened her mouth to argue.

Bo placed a finger on her lips. "If you were your own doctor, what would you tell yourself?"

Lauren nodded and relaxed into Bo's body. "You're pretty caring for a one night stand," She said, brushing her fingers down Bo's face.

Bo gave her a broad smile. "So, you're done with me, huh?"

Lauren cleared her throat. "I just thought…since well…I thought you'd want to move on to the next challenge."

"You weren't a challenge." Bo teased, nudging into Lauren's body.

Lauren's tongue peeked out, and she rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

Bo towered over Lauren, still naked her breast pressed against Lauren. "It's up to you, but I would very much like to keep seeing you…doing this as much as possible. Fun. Easy. Casual." She watched Lauren silently acknowledge her words with a small smile.

Lauren reached out and traced a finger along the curve of Bo's jaw. She decided that was exactly what she needed, just fun, nothing serious. "Sex can just be sex, not a life long commitment. Humans need what we need. There's no shame in that. Plus, all that relationship stuff is pretty overrated."

Surprise washed over Bo at Lauren's words. "Exactly. We can keep hanging out, enjoying each other's company, without all that messiness."

Not caring about the consequences or the future, Lauren pushed her face forward and moved her lips against Bo's.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next up: A little drama, and a little sweetness.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren felt sore in all the right places and all the right ways. After a week of passionate sex, she never felt so fulfilled, so sexually sated. Like the magnetic attraction of opposites, their connection seemed inseparable, they just couldn't get enough of each other. Something about Bo had brought her to life, freeing her inhibitions. How she touched her made her feel so much, but also made her forget herself and everything else. She never felt so adored and beautiful as she did when she was with Bo. Being with Bo was unlike anything she'd experienced before. But she knew she was headed for trouble.

Up and down Bo slid between her legs, working her frantically. "Bo…." Lauren gasped out. Her breathing became irregular as her heart sped up. Automatically, her fingers grasped Bo's hair as she moved her hips back and forth, trying to increase the pressure.

Lauren's call was met with enthusiasm, Bo licked and sucked her, harder and with purpose. She ran her hands up to Lauren's hips and focused on the sounds of Lauren's breathing and used it to guide her strokes and pace.

With her eyes fluttering open, Lauren's gaze swept down over Bo's half naked body, hot curves, perfect backside, and beautiful face as her tantalizing tongue ran up and down her.

Undone, and unable to resist, Lauren had no time to think before the pleasure in her body took over her mind completely. Her head fell back, and loud pants and moans escaped her lips.

Lauren shuttered with her climax and closed her eyes, letting out a long, content sigh. Bo continued her strokes as Lauren came down from her high, and Lauren appreciated Bo's attentiveness. "Good grief, Bo," Lauren breathed out as Bo continued to work her. Bo was truly talented that was evident. Sex with Bo was so unbearably good. She almost wanted to twist away and find relief, but at the same time, she never wanted her to stop.

Bo lifted her head, staring directly at Lauren as her soft lips teased the bare flesh of her stomach. She licked her along the valley of her stomach, and Lauren's muscles tensed bunching together.

In a slow speed, Bo made her way up her body with a broad grin. She licked her lips, tasting Lauren again. "I could do that all day." Bo's voice was pure sex, and it made Lauren shiver.

Lauren looked up at Bo when she straddled her, her tank top clad breasts hovered above her. "You say that to all the girls, I'm sure."

The sight of Lauren under her unleashed an alarmingly warm feeling in Bo's chest. Forcefully, ignoring that feeling, she said, "But with you, I mean it 100 percent."

Lauren's brown eyes sparkled with silent laughter. "Sometimes, I can't figure out if you're being real or not."

That surprised a laugh from Bo. "I can be a world-class bullshitter, for sure." She admitted with a shrug, "but I'm not bullshitting you right now. So…let me prove it."

"Okay," Lauren pushed the strap of her shirt down, teasing her skin. "But not today, I have class."

Bo shivered at Lauren's touch and leaned closer as if needing more. She tucked her face against Lauren's neck. "Another time, then?" She murmured hotly against her skin. Lauren smelled so good that she just stayed there. Breathing deeply, she took in the scent of soap and sweat on Lauren's flesh.

As Bo's lips caressed her skin, Lauren trembled thinking about what her mouth could do to her, what it had just done to her. Lauren relaxed into Bo's touch as her breath tickled her just below her ear.

Eventually, Bo pulled back. When Lauren looked up at her, a smile spread across Lauren's face, and she nodded a yes.

Bo touched her jaw, brushing her thumb against her lower lip. "Tomorrow?" Her mouth twisted into a grin, but her eyes remained sharply focused on Lauren.

Lauren avoided eye contact by fiddling with her fingers. "I can't. I'm busy." Uneasiness rose from her stomach and clogged her throat.

The evasive answer made Bo study her face with curiosity, for a moment. "You're always busy. But what are your plans?" She asked, with forced conversational lightness.

Guarding her expression, Lauren shrugged and played with the hem of Bo's shirt. "I…um…" She broke off, and then managed a weak smile. "Have a date."

Intrigued, Bo bolted upright, her eyes slowly widened. Bo was unprepared for the slight lump she felt in her throat at hearing that. "With who?" A sudden demand escaped Bo. Her face was calm, but her mouth was tense.

Lauren sat up and wrapped her arms around Bo, nuzzling into her neck. "Why?" She asked, through a peppering of kisses. "Why do you care?"

Attempting to sound nonchalant, Bo said. "Call it, curiosity."

Lauren leaned back to give Bo a laughing smile. "Call it, none of your business."

Bo gazed at Lauren steadily; she couldn't remember ever being so turned on by just a smile, but Lauren did that to her.

"Well, what are your plans for this date?" Bo held up quotes around the word 'date.' "Again, purely for curiosity."

"I don't ask you about your dates." Lauren mimicked Bo by putting up air quotes around the word 'date'.

Bo whisked Lauren's blonde hair off her shoulders and planted a kiss on her skin. "I just want to know about your life. What you do when you disappear from me."

That made a smile play across Lauren's lips. "I'm taking her Pilates class. She's an instructor."

A laugh bubbled out of Bo, making her stomach quiver. "Are you sure that's a date? Sounds like she's recruiting you for a membership." And yes, Bo did take a small amount of pleasure in hearing that.

Lauren pushed herself off Bo and fished around for her shirt, which laid somewhere on Bo's floor. "Don't be mean."

Bo fell onto her back and stretched out, watching Lauren dress. Her gaze lingered on Lauren's very fine, toned, naked body for a long moment. "I'm sorry," She said, sounding anything but. "But I always insist on the first date being in a restaurant."

"Maybe you're just old school. Group dates are what all the kids are doing nowadays."

"Well, in your case, it's more like work dates." Bo laughed good-naturedly, and Lauren glared at her. "Sorry," She added, quickly.

Silently, Lauren pulled her pants on and ignored Bo.

Bo threw up her hands and gave her a smug smirk. "I am."

"She's really nice, you know."

"Nice?" Bo pinched her lips to keep from laughing. "Okay. Nice is good."

Lauren scoffed and smoothed out her hair. "And did I mention, she has three jobs? She's very responsible."

"You don't have to sell me. I'm not the one dating her." Bo threw her arms around Lauren's waist and dragged her down into the bed.

Lauren laid motionless on her back, staring at the ceiling fan as Bo showered her face and neck with kisses. "But I need you to agree to another date with me," Bo muttered out against Lauren's skin. "I need it."

Lauren's body heated under Bo's lips. "Date? You mean, sex." She countered, chuckling. Her voice came out light and breezy.

Bo grinned and nodded. "Yes, please." She said and kissed Lauren softly, slowly, savoring her.

Lauren broke the kiss and beamed up at Bo. "I don't know. I'm very busy. Lots of things to do."

Bo gave her an adorably disgruntled pout before eventually cracking and smiling at her. Lauren's eyes twinkled at Bo's infectious smile.

Bo's eyebrows shot up. She shackled Lauren's wrists above her head with one hand and began tickling her ribs with the other. "I want to see you again."

"Maybe," Lauren puffed out, dissolving into a breathless puddle.

That response drove Bo to increase the tickle torture.

Lauren arched up, wriggled and squirmed. Her breathless, laughing demands for Bo to stop only encouraged her more.

Bo probably would've kept right on tickling her, if not for Lauren wrapping her legs around her and almost flipping them over.

Laughing Bo released her wrists, "You're stronger than you look," She rolled onto her back, with a heavy sigh. "You're planning on driving me nuts over this date, aren't you?"

Breathing hard, Lauren turned to Bo. "You have no idea."

With a groaning chuckle, Bo dragged her into a long, slow drawn out kiss. "You're killing me here; you know that," Bo said, brushing her lips against Lauren's. "I don't think I can survive unless I have a date confirmation."

The soft 'hmm' from Lauren did nothing to cool her down. This game made her want Lauren even more. She slipped her hand into Lauren's pants, teasing her over her underwear. Bo gave her a look of utter confidence, as she touched her. "I can be very persuasive."

Something deep inside Lauren couldn't help but enjoy all Bo's annoying charisma and absolute confidence. "I'll text you," She promised as she removed Bo's hand from her and grinned.

Bo's eyes dropped down her body as she bounced off the bed. A terrible feeling briefly twisted her gut, but she tried to ignore it. Jealousy? What if Lauren fell for this 'cute', 'nice' Pilates instructor? Something wasn't right. Bo Dennis never, never got jealous. That would only complicate things between them. Pushing away from her silly thoughts, Bo focused on Lauren.

Lauren finished pulling on her dark blue scrubs, which Bo thought looked surprisingly good on her. "It's annoying how good looking you are," Bo bit her lip and gave a lusty laugh. "It's not fair that you're not in my bed anymore."

Lauren dropped her head and laughed a little. Trying to play it cool, she said. "I had a really great time, Bo."

"Yeah, I could tell. If your multiple O's were any indication that is." Bo said, getting more amused with herself when Lauren turned bright red at her comment.

Lauren rolled her eyes and bent over to get her shoes. "Aw, you say the most romantic things."

"Okay, how about you have an adorable butt," Bo said and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Lauren paused at the door, after slipping on her shoes with a broad smile still plastered on her face. "You might have to keep working on it."

"Fair enough."

Lauren dropped her gaze to her feet, quickly replaying the night's events. Every time they were together they shared such an intense connection. In the bedroom, they connected so easily as if their two bodies melted into one.

Lauren opened her mouth but was interrupted when Bo's phone rang beside her. Quickly, she snapped it shut and tore her eyes away from Bo. As she left the bedroom she only barely managed to miss Bo's cheerful greeting to the other person. She wasn't going to let it bother her. Fun and easy, that's what their relationship was, and Bo was free to see, talk to, or sleep with anyone she wanted.

XXXX

One thing Lauren knew: No one had an easy road in life. And hard work and planning ahead were the best ways to avoid life's pitfalls. Her whole life, because of her intelligence, she had always worked twice as hard and long to prove herself worthy of those gifts. She set high standards for herself, and failure for her simply wasn't an option. It never would be. Achieve, and achieve big. So, she worked her ass off, in school, in life, running the hamster wheel to her elusive future as a surgeon. But overloaded, and under increasing stress, she was flirting with a burnout. She could feel it creeping in on her during her unguarded moments, like now when she walked into the restaurant to meet her friends for a quick brunch. But her mantra had always been keep 'your head down and work hard' and that's what she planned on doing as long as possible.

Tired and edgy, having just completed an all night studying shift and a morning class, and going on two hours of sleep, she skidded into the café. She peered around the restaurant and smoothed down her wrinkled scrubs as she looked for her two friends.

Lauren plopped into the yellow vinyl seat beside Tara. She had a change of clothes in her bag but was too exhausted to go change.

"You're late." Dyson aimed his fork at her. He looked her up and down with slight concern.

She yawned and rubbed a hand over her face. "I have so much to do day…this week…this lifetime."

"You look like you need a boost," Dyson slid a coffee mug over to Lauren. "Pick your poison."

"Thanks," Lauren said, fighting another yawn. "Coffee, yes, give me all the coffee." She poured the steaming hot coffee into the large mug and took a careful sip. "Have I ever told you that I love you, Dyson?"

Dyson laughed and slid a plate under her. "Eat." He pushed the syrup at her. "So, what's on your to-do list for today, LL?"

Lauren buttered her pancakes and then dripped syrup all over it.

"I bet a little sex with a certain someone is at the top of your to-do list," Tara quipped, joining their conversation. "Look at you, I can tell you've had lotsa sex lately, lots."

Lauren's eyes bulged, annoyed as she swung her eyes to Tara's. But she didn't deny it, she just poked at her pancakes with a smirk.

"Bo's that good, huh?" Tara prompted, casually giving her a little poke with her finger.

Lauren studied her for a second, before coming to the conclusion to be candid. "I'll be honest. It's unreal. I've never been so sexually compatible with someone before…it's…" She sighed dreamily and then fanned her suddenly overheated skin. "The most incredible sex I've ever had." She shook her head, to clear her blistering heated thoughts about Bo.

"You're headed for trouble with this woman, Lauren. She's like some sex demon sent to earth to consumed your soul."

Lauren shot Dyson a glare that could level a tall building. "Ha Ha. You're so funny." She said, then gave him an affectionate shove.

"You have it bad," Dyson said, thoughtfully evaluating the emotions visible on Lauren's expression. "It's all over your face."

"No," Lauren denied dryly and nibbled her lip a few times. "We're just having fun," She said, annoyed by how defensive that sounded. "It's just sex…great sex, but…"

Dyson gave a small laugh, cutting off Lauren's stuttering. "You'll have to forgive me if I call bullshit on that."

"It's true." Lauren snorted and then turned away from him, and said. "I'm trying not to overanalyze it. The sex is so good. Can't I just enjoy that? I'm finally starting to have a little fun. For once, I want to go after what I need. There are many practical upsides to sex. It's a stress reliever, spectacular exercise, and, of course, it just feels so damn good."

"Here, here," Dyson said, clinking his mug against Lauren's. "I knew you were my best friend for a reason."

Tara stared at them and then interjected. "So, Bo's better in the sack than Jules." She teased, licking the syrup off her fork with a smug smile.

Dyson shot Lauren a look. "You slept with your friend, Lauren?" He shook his head. "You're not supposed to sleep with your friends."

"It was only once…like a one-off kind of stress release kind of thing…" Lauren trailed off and scooped up her pancakes, focusing on her breakfast.

Tara choked out a laugh. "Poor Jules."

Lauren ignored Tara entirely and ate her breakfast.

"Well, I'm off men forever. All you need is a stockpile of batteries." Tara went on. "I don't even like sex that much."

Both Lauren and Dyson's jaws dropped, wearing matching shocked expressions. "That's crazy," They said in unison.

Tara gave Lauren a pointed look and shrugged. "Whatever. A pack of batteries can go a long way. Some of us never get partner induced orgasms."

Lauren blinked, slowly, disbelief heavy on her expression. "Never?"

"That might be a bit of an exaggeration, but there are more important things, in life, than sex."

"Like what?" Dyson piped in, pouring himself more coffee and offering the pot to Lauren.

Tara rolled her eyes. "Lots of things."

Dyson and Lauren looked at her like she was nuts before Dyson glanced at Lauren. "Do you believe that?"

"Umm," Lauren paused and looked at Tara, holding a teasing smirk. "I don't know it's pretty important to me."

Tara's answer was a huff and an eye roll as she turned her attention to her cell phone.

Lauren and Dyson got the message loud and clear. Tara was done with the discussion.

Lauren popped a piece of pancake into her mouth as Dyson started up a new conversation. "How do you tell the difference between lust and love?"

Lauren snorted at the unexpected question, and Tara answered. "If you can wear granny panties around them, it's love. If they kissed you with morning breath, it's love…"

"Yikes, I never want to fall in love then. Granny panties are horrifying." He gave a mock shudder.

"Maybe you just know when you know. But love and lust are not necessarily contradictory. If you're lucky, you find both." Lauren said, with a slight shrug.

"That's my girl, always the overachiever." Dyson quipped, grinning with a mouthful of pancakes.

Lauren's jaw went a little tight, and she focused on her coffee. Suddenly, aware of the time Lauren stood and fished for her money.

"Don't," Dyson put his hand on her, "Foods on me."

Lauren smiled down at him, said her goodbyes and rushed off to continue her jam-packed day.

XXXX

The idea of a committed relationship made Bo antsy. It always had. She didn't do permanent, no commitments on her end. It was always better to be able to go separate ways when needed. Impulse control problems, her sister, Kenzi, called it. She just couldn't stick to something for too long.

She dated a lot of people, some she'd liked, some were just okay, some were just sex. It was a release, fulfilled her needs. She was happy with the freedom, knowing she could do anything she wanted, when she wanted, and she wasn't planning on giving that up. It wasn't natural to force oneself into a relationship. She'd feel like a trapped animal, never allowed to run free. She liked to keep things simple and not linger too much with one person. Keep things carefree, so, if the impulse arose, she could easily walk away. Living in the moment, being free, is exactly what she planned to keep doing as long as possible.

Yet, Bo was headed for trouble, with Lauren, but she couldn't bring herself to stop seeing her. She'd never craved anyone after they left her bed like she did with Lauren. Never before had she wanted the attention and conversation with anyone like she had with Lauren. She couldn't get her out of her head. She just haunted a small corner of her mind, with the memory of how warm and good she felt. Lauren had the ability to affect her like no one else could.

Maybe she needed to get moving. She didn't want to become too comfortable with Lauren. But the thought of not seeing Lauren again, twisted her stomach.

Granted, she'd never met a person that equaled Lauren. She was the whole freaking package. Beautiful and funny. Humble and smart. Shy but confident. Sexy as hell but also adorably cute, and sweet. In her mind, Bo knew Lauren wasn't perfect, no one was, but in her heart she felt she was absolutely perfect.

Meeting Lauren had shifted her world a bit, and she didn't know if it was in a good way. Lauren's mere presence in her life threatened to shake her resolve to remain single. She seemed to see through her, and she never felt so exposed before. And, when they were together, all the insecurities that followed thoughts of a relationship fled at the warmth of her smile.

But she wouldn't tie herself to any one person, no matter how much she liked Lauren. Bo had absolutely zero confidence in her own ability to be anyone's girlfriend. In reality, she would end up feeling strangled in a relationship. She knew she would always fall short compared to someone like Lauren. She had no doubt if she got too involved with Lauren, she'd end up breaking her heart.

And yet her instinct to walk away from Lauren subsided by the time she yanked open the door of the building, walking determinately inside.

XXXX

"I'm glad you could make it," Violet greeted Lauren as she prepared for the next class to start. Her sharp eyes held Lauren's.

Lauren laughed a little. "Thanks for inviting me. I don't have a lot of time for exercise and my flexibility is basically shot, but I'm looking forward to a nice, hard workout."

"I can help with that."

At Bo's voice, Lauren whipped around, her heart dropped into her toes. Her eyes bulged as Bo stood in the middle of the studio, with a big grin. Fully anticipating a nice workout and spending a little time with Violet, now her mind was going haywire looking at Bo. Of all the things she'd expected that day, this was the very last thing she'd imagined.

Instantly, her whole body reacted at the sight of Bo. She felt like she was punched the moment she saw her. And what was she dressed in? Body-hugging yoga pants and a low cut tank top. Why did Bo have to look so disturbingly gorgeous all the time?

"Bo," She choked out, at a loss for any other words. Her mind and body were frozen, completely frozen. Everything seemed to slow. The chatter behind her melted away, and everything disappeared with only Bo remaining. Her brain finally caught up with her body, and she said. "What are you doing here?" Her hands shook, and her knees went weak and wobbly.

Bo blinked innocently. "Hi there. Is this spot taken?" Bo asked bending over and placing her mat on the floor, directly in front of Lauren's spot.

"Friend of yours," Violet asked, darting her eyes back and forth between Bo and Lauren.

Surprised, Lauren pivoted back toward Violet. She shook her head at the absurdity of the situation. "Yeah," That came out high pitched, so she cleared her throat. "I…didn't know she would be here." She stammered out with her heart beating fast for some reason.

Violet nodded and ran her fingers down Lauren's arm. "Cool, the more, the merrier."

Bo frowned, not liking how Violet's fingers lingered on Lauren's arm. It made her more uncomfortable than she would have thought possible. She folded her arms and watched them. Briefly, she felt like maybe it was a mistake coming there. Impulse problems, Kenzi's voice, repeated in her head over and over again. But she had been just too curious about Lauren's date not to show up. Lauren tilted her head back laughing at Violet. Bo ignored the hot flush of jealousy sinking into her stomach. It was unwarranted and ridiculous. She tore her eyes away and was again stabbed by an uneasy feeling.

Feeling more awkward than she could ever remember, Lauren tried to swallow past her nerves. "Just go easy on me, okay," She said to Violet, fully aware of Bo's burning presence behind her.

Violet laughed and removed her sweatshirt, exposing more tattoos over her body. "There's no fun in that," She added a quick, small wink.

Lauren walked past Bo to her spot. She caught Bo's gaze. Her eyes gleamed with something between bewilderment and anger. She pursed her lips, and without a word, she took her spot behind Bo.

Bo smiled at Lauren's reaction. It crossed her face before she could even think to contain it. Lauren just made her smile. But watching Lauren with another girl had thrown her off kilter a bit. But that wasn't possible, she didn't do jealousy.

Trying to ignore Bo's presence Lauren focused on the workout.

Bo glanced back and watched Lauren, appreciating the soft but focused way her body moved. Her movements were fluid, made only more graceful by her slender frame and the tight clothes she wore.

Lauren rolled over on her blue mat as Violet instructed the class into a plank position. Her muscles shook while holding the push-up like pose as her eyes found Bo. Just when she thought she might collapse, Violet told them to release.

As Violet instructed them to their next series of positions, Lauren rolled over on her side. She looked up and saw Bo shoot her backside up into the air, in front of her, in a downward dog position.

Everything about Bo stopped Lauren cold, her movements, the way her pants clung to her rounded backside. Bo tossed her hair back as she looked at Lauren, there was a little dare in her expression, her face glowed with a sweat sheen. Then licked her lips in an outrageously sexy move that made Lauren almost groan.

As the session moved on, Lauren's attention wasn't on the class or Violet. Her gaze was elsewhere, drawn to Bo. Her focus fixed on the erotic movements of Bo's body playing out in front of her. She ran her eyes over the way Bo's shirt clung to her body as she stretched and moved. She tuned into how her body was reacting to watching Bo. Her heartbeat picked up, and she felt warm all over.

Lauren was so confused, too many emotion were roiling through her body. She ground her teeth in frustration. She couldn't believe Bo was there. Coming to her senses, Lauren forced her eyes away from Bo, ashamed that she was so focused on Bo when she was supposed to be hanging out with another girl.

Jumping up from her seated position, Lauren scrambled to the other side of the room to get away from Bo. She smiled apologetically at Violet, pushed a loose wisp of hair behind her ear and yanked the door open, leaving the studio.

She pushed her way down the hallway dodging other people as she tried to get away. Her eyebrows scrunched together, completely baffled about why Bo would show up like that.

"Something wrong?" Bo asked, with an innocent expression, jogging up to her. If she'd hoped to draw a smile from Lauren, she failed miserably.

Abruptly, Lauren stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Yes…" Lauren shouted, her gaze dropped to Bo's sweaty cleavage. "How am I supposed to concentrate on this class and date…with you…" She trailed off and waved her hand up and down Bo in an angry gesture.

Bo gave her a half-commiserating, half-teasing smile. "Too many naughty thoughts drifting around your head?" The moment those words were out, Bo could have bitten her tongue off because of the expression Lauren gave her.

The calm and leveled headed Lauren fell away as her temper flared. "You were out of line, coming here, Bo," She said bitterly, pointing a finger directly at Bo.

Lauren started to walk away, and Bo lightly grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute, Lauren. Let me apologize," She said gently, not wanting to egg on Lauren's anger. Her brain worked overtime trying to discern why Lauren was so angry and hurt.

Lauren shook her arm free, hating the way her skin warmed under Bo's touch even then. She whipped around, feet planted firm, eyes wide, ready for a fight. "I can't believe you," Lauren shouted at her. She swallowed the lump of raw emotion and refused to cry.

Lauren looked at her with those sad brown eyes that shone with hurt and confusion-pain she had put there. Remorse pricked her, maybe she had permanently fucked things up between.

"Lauren, I…" Bo stuttered, trying to find the words to explain her behavior. Her eyes rapidly darted around the hall to keep from looking at Lauren's wounded expression.

Lauren stepped away from her not wanting to give her the chance to touch her. She shook her head, barely containing her disbelief. "Did you think this would be funny, or something? Did you come here to laugh at me?"

"No." Bo straightened, keeping her movements towards Lauren slow. She kept her voice soft as she said, "I made a mistake. I'm sorry." She folded her arms, holding her elbows. "I'm sorry for being so self-absorbed and immature. I shouldn't have come here. I didn't know it would upset you so much."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You barge in on my date, and you didn't think that would bother me?" She gasped sucking in deep breaths between forcefully held back angry tears.

Bo stayed silent. Her regret was evident on her face. She realized she'd made a mistake coming there, and she couldn't understand why she had done it.

"This wasn't funny, Bo. It was hurtful and rude." Still fighting tears, Lauren walked away from Bo. Guilt stabbed at her for leaving Violet without a word, but she had to get away from Bo.

Bo's quick stride after Lauren faltered. "Lauren, I'm sorry," She called out to her as she got further away from her.

All she got was silence in return. Complete silence as Lauren ran away from her. Bo hung her head in shame. She didn't know how others managed their lives so effortlessly. She seemed to screw up at every turn.

XXXXX

After giving herself two days to think, and calm down, plus five lengthy phone calls with Bo, Lauren had agreed to meet her, maybe against her better judgment. Bo said she was sorry, and Lauren believed her. She asked herself if she wanted to see Bo again and the answer had been yes. Honestly, she felt like the answer would always be yes.

As Lauren walked up across the field, a blast of cold wind hit her. "What's going on?" She asked, her cheeks pinked from the cold and her eyes turned bright.

Bo stood on the ice, wearing jeans, a red winter sweater, and a welcoming smile. She skated up to Lauren and handed her a pair of skates. Her breath crystallized in front of her mouth as she waited.

Lauren tried not to smile, but Bo's unguarded happiness was contagious.

"Thanks for meeting me," Bo said. She pointed to the skates in Lauren's hand. "Now put those on."

Lauren sat on the bench next to her and laced up her skates, and Bo reached her hand out for Lauren to take it.

Keeping her hold on Bo, Lauren cautiously moved onto the ice with her head down, and Bo watched her carefully.

"Bo." Lauren lifted her head to make eye contact with her bright-eyed date. "This is beautiful."

Holding Lauren's hand, Bo led her onto the ice-skating rink. Bo glided across the ice with ease. At first, Lauren's movements were jerky and shaky until she found her rhythm.

Lauren glanced over at Bo. Her mood lightened in accord with Bo's enthusiasm. "This was a nice surprise."

"Try not to swoon too much." Bo taunted a bit, enjoying coaxing a smile from Lauren's lips. "But if you do, I'll catch you."

"Who would have thought underneath all of the sex talk, you were a fairytale romantic at heart," Lauren said, with a chuckle, matching Bo's strides across the ice.

"The two are not mutually exclusive," Bo told her as they floated farther toward the center.

Lauren shifted her gaze momentarily up at the sky, noting how the stars above peeked through the clouds, shining over them and the ice. "Guess not," She whispered into the night air.

Bo released her hand, skated away from Lauren, circling the rink in graceful loops and figure eights. After a few rounds, she skated back up to Lauren with a smile.

Lauren touched Bo's face and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm still a little mad at you, for that stunt you pulled." She perched her hands to Bo's waist to steady herself.

"I'm a selfish, immature idiot, and I'm sorry I upset you." She ran a finger over Lauren's jaw, down her throat. "I shouldn't have crashed your date."

"I don't ask you about the other people you're seeing, or give you a hard time about it. And I think I deserve the same respect in return."

Bo nodded slowly, taking in Lauren's words. "Of course, you do. Again, I'm an idiot. It was a terrible idea to go there."

Lauren smiled at her, her gaze roaming over her beautiful features. "Maybe I overreacted a bit. I could have just ignored you or asked you to leave."

Bo leveled her with a solemn stare. "No, Lauren, I was an asshole. You had every right to be upset with me."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at Bo. "New rule."

A slow smile lifted Bo's lips, and she eased closer to Lauren. "I'm not big on rules unless I'm breaking them."

Amusement slanted a corner of Lauren's mouth up spiritedly. "Nothing major, just one rule. We don't talk about the other people we're seeing to each other."

Bo smiled and hooked their arms together, leading her around the ice. "Yes, I agree to your rules, whatever you want."

As they made their way around the ice, one of Lauren's feet slipped out from under her, but Bo managed to keep her upright before she went down. "You're thinking too hard about this," Bo said, her voice low and sexy. Teasing. "Just clear your mind and let your body move with the ice."

"Unlikely," Lauren rolled her eyes at herself and laughed.

Bo pressed a kiss to Lauren's forehead and linked arms again. They laughed as they made a painstakingly slow turn.

Bo gave her a sidelong glance, and she was happy to have quality time with Lauren, and that she had forgiven her. Guilt stabbed her again, and her pulse skyrocketed as Lauren met her eye.

Abruptly, Bo came to a stop. She pressed into Lauren, her hands went to her hips to hold her in place. "I'm no saint, Lauren. I'm only me. Nothing more, nothing less. And I don't want to hurt you." Her eyes were filled with anxiety, and something unknown wriggled deep inside her. "I need you to tell me that this is still just a fun time for you, that none of this is going to hurt you," Bo said, sounding uncharacteristically unsure of herself.

"It's a very fun time." Lauren rested her head against the soft cotton of Bo's sweater. A smile crossed her face as she melted into Bo. "I know what this is, and I'm happy to keep it up." And she was, but she promised herself that she would walk away the second that changed. "You're not taking advantage of me, Bo. I'm not fragile. I'm not made of glass, I won't break. I can handle myself and make my own decisions." Lauren said firmly, and she leaned forward and kissed her, bringing her warmth to Bo's cold lips.

They linked arms again and continued their path for several minutes in comfortable silence.

"The last time I went ice-skating my sister Kenzi fell into the ice." Bo's voice tinged with the pain of the memory.

Lauren blinked in shock, giving Bo a sympathetic glance. "What? Really? How awful."

Bo nodded, and stopped their movement. "I jumped in and saved her." She cleared her throat, tamping down the ache from her memories. "I had to carry her home. She almost died."

Lauren squeezed Bo's arm, her gaze never leaving Bo. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"I was ten; she was seven. I remember that I didn't even panic or think, I just jumped into the water after her." Bo said, musing her memories out loud.

Hearing that story touched Lauren's heart, and she felt herself being drawn even more to Bo. She rested her head on Bo's shoulder. "I like this Bo. The one that's real, not showing off all the time."

Bo felt too exposed after telling that story, too vulnerable. Quickly, she morphed back to her carefree self. "You like it when I show off a little, though, right?"

"A little. But you don't have to put on a show for me. It's okay just to be you, sometimes. I've liked what I've seen so far…"

Bo cut her off by kissing her just beneath her ear. "Have you ever had sex in the snow?"

"I'm not having sex out here." Lauren's breath caught, tingling all over as Bo flicked her earlobe with her tongue. "Is that all you think about?"

Bo tilted her head to look at Lauren; her eyes were gleaming with mischief and a sexual promise that made Lauren rethink turning her down. "No, but I do think about it a lot when I'm with you."

Lauren laughed, and Bo smiled at her. Lauren's cheerful laugh danced along Bo's nerve endings, making her emotions kick up. "I just love to hear you laugh. It's beautiful." Bo held Lauren's gaze for a few more seconds before breaking eye contact and focusing on the ice. "Come on," She said, steering Lauren toward the exit. "Let's get you back. It's getting cold, and I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Bo…I…" Lauren said, sounding unsure.

Bo stopped and looked at Lauren. "Lauren, I know you don't sleep well. Come home with me, and just sleep." She brushed Lauren's hair back off her face.

An irritated spark lit up Lauren's eyes. Instantly, she turned defensive. "I do sleep. Why does everyone think I don't sleep? I do! I can't help it if I have a lot of responsibilities. I'm trying to graduate a year early…that's nearly impossible…I can't slow down…"

Bo put a finger to Lauren's lips to cut off her words. "Is that a yes?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, questioningly.

Lauren smiled down at the ice, and whispered. "Yes."

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next chapter: Dyson and Lauren talk about Lauren's real feelings for Bo, and Bo makes a snap decision about their relationship.**

 **Thanks y'all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren started brushing her teeth when her phone beeped on the sink. She dropped her eyes to the phone, and when she saw Dyson's name on the screen, she clicked the green button to answer it.

"What are we doing tonight?" Dyson asked cheerfully.

"I've had such a long week," She mumbled out around her toothbrush. "I just want to stay in."

"So, no plans with the girlfriend?"

"I have no girlfriend." Lauren corrected automatically, quickly frowning.

"Okay, sure. What's going on with you and that other girl? The not Bo."

"Funny," She said sarcastically. "I haven't talked to her…since…"

His laugh sounded through the phone. "Too embarrassed after you ran off during your date?"

Lauren took a deep breath and shifted awkwardly onto one hip. "Yes, but more than that, I'm not interested in her, and I don't want to lead her on. She's nice and doesn't deserve that."

Lauren heard Dyson sigh. She knew he was weighing whether or not to push her on something.

"What?" She asked, curious about his reaction.

Dyson's cheerful, bantering tone turned serious. "Bo has bad news written all over her. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I have no illusions about Bo. She has been open and honest with me from our first date," She stated calmly, disregarding her sinking stomach. She rinsed out her mouth with her phone to her ear.

"Just be careful, Lauren. I worry about my little sister."

Lauren sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. She was trying really hard not to obsess over Bo. But lately, she kept thinking about running away, backing out, knowing her feelings were growing.

"I will, but right now, the pros outweigh the cons. I'm happy with this arrangement as long as it lasts." She lied, just a little lie, but it's what she desperately wanted to be true.

"Lauren, you get this misty, dreamy look whenever you talk about her."

Lauren groaned silently at the direction of the conversation. The last thing she wanted was a lecture about Bo or herself. She decided to bluff her way through it. "I just love spending time with her. I've had a lot of people in my life…that didn't stick. I don't want to cut her out of my life."

"And you're okay just being one of many for her?"

Lauren huffed loudly into the phone. "For now. I promise I'll walk away if I need to." She said, not wanting to let him know that his words were affecting her and making her think.

"Alright, alright," He answered with disbelief heavy in his voice. "But I think you deserve more, if that's what you want. Don't accept less than what you deserve just because the sex is good."

"Okay," Lauren said weakly into the phone. She ended the call and pulled back the shower curtain. She hoped the warm water would relax her and get her mind off Bo.

XXXX

Bo's gaze raked Lauren from head to toe. "Cute outfit," She said with a grin.

Laughing, Lauren glanced down at the towel wrapped tightly around her body and the bright pink flip-flops on her feet. "You mind explaining what you're doing here." She stepped into her dorm room and closed the door.

Bo stretched out on Lauren's small bed. "I wanted to see you. And boy did I get a great treat catching you in that towel."

"And how did you get in here?" Lauren asked, bending over and pulling off the towel wrapped around her head.

"Your roomie was easy enough to bribe. All it took was a coffee and a smile."

Lauren scoffed, and finger-combed her hair. "You really aren't her type."

Bo shot her a mischievous look. "I'm everyone's type, Lauren," She said, with a clear teasing tone.

Almost immediately, Lauren turned her back and went to the closet in the corner. "Well, what are you doing here? You should have called."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Lauren grumbled at her clothes and Bo. "I hate surprises."

"You like my kind of surprises."

Lauren turned back around to face Bo with a broad smile. "True enough."

"I came over to take you to breakfast," Bo folded her arms behind her head. "But now I'm looking forward to a little show. Drop that towel and let's get started."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I thought that's what you might be thinking." She shook her head and wrapped her arms across her chest. "You get the strangest ideas."

"Strangest? You mean sexiest."

Lauren bit her lip and turned away, Bo smiled, pleased at her reaction.

"You look too sexy right now," Bo said with a grin, her eyes following the length of Lauren's body. "You've really got to knock that off, or get into this bed." She said in her smooth come-hither voice.

Lauren whooped out a laugh. "You're really a powerless slave to your body's cravings."

"To be quite honest," Bo said and shot Lauren a teasing glance. "Yes. But really it's your fault. You're just so damn sexy. But not just your body but your mind as well."

Lauren slanted a doubtful glance, and then cracked into a smile. "Riiiiight." She drawled out the word and gave an eye roll. "Are you trying to charm me out of my towel?"

Bo laughed, sitting up. "Now I can't imagine why I'd try and do that." She scooted to the edge of the bed. "Admit it. You like being my prey."

Lauren wandered over to her desk and slipped off her flip-flops. "You have such a way with words."

With that, Bo was up and walking confidently to Lauren. Her hands moved up and secured themselves against Lauren's narrow hips. With a little force, Bo pulled her into her. Aroused simply from being in Bo's presence, the sexual tension crackled between them when Bo pressed into her.

Lowering her head, she pressed a kiss to the dip of Lauren's throat and then touched her tongue to her skin.

Bo trailed kisses down her throat, and Lauren sucked in her breath when Bo got to the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Lauren's eyes drifted closed, and she shuddered under Bo's touch. She radiated sex and desire, and Lauren was seduced by everything about her.

"You taste so good," Bo murmured with her lips hovering over Lauren's shoulder.

"I'm late, Bo," Lauren whispered as Bo locked their lips together. She held still for a moment before giving in. She closed her eyes, and Bo's lips moved slowly against hers, luring out her reactions but not in a demanding way.

"Are you upset with me?" Bo asked finally breaking away from her, but placing one more light kiss upon her lips.

"Of course not." Lauren muttered against her lips, the air around them growing tense. She averted her eyes away from Bo. She hadn't lied, but she was definitely holding back. But she wasn't upset with Bo, only herself.

In the grating silence that followed, Bo stared at Lauren. "Something's different about you," She thought out loud. "You look sad."

That threw Lauren off a bit. In typical Bo fashion, she gave Lauren the most endearing look. Dyson and her conversation rang loud in her mind. At least one thing was clear, this was no longer just fun for her, she was falling for Bo.

Lauren looked into her caring eyes wondering if she could answer that honestly. She had entered this relationship for fun only, for a little adventure, but she now knew she had gone and gotten her heart involved.

"I'm just swamped, you know." She said truthfully, but avoiding what she was really feeling.

"Can I do anything?" Lauren looked serious and conflicted, and Bo felt the immediate desire to erase her somber expression and transform it into a smile. But she spoke before she could.

"All my life I've been special." Lauren pursed her lips together. "That may sound conceded, but it's simply the truth. I went to college at 16. I feel like all I do is study because it's what I expect of myself. I'm sick of working all the time and missing out on life. But…my brain doesn't turn off."

Bo stared at her with quizzical concern. She felt like she'd missed a turn in the conversation somewhere.

Lauren went quiet for a moment. She gave her a half smile and avoided her eyes. "Sorry, I'm rambling. Thinking out loud." Her brief laugh was small and nervous.

Bo looked at her with a curious interest, and her lips curved up in a gentle smile. Lauren was always so charming when she started babbling on about things. And Bo found herself wanting to know more about her, needing to know more. "Don't stop I like it. But if you're feeling stressed I can help with some of that tension." Her voice was heavy with seduction.

Lauren laughed and shook her head.

Lauren needed to be in the right state of mind to talk to Bo, and that was difficult with her looking at her that way and holding her. The prospect of finally coming to a conclusion about her relationship with Bo and talking to her about it made her stomach hollow out.

With mixed feelings, Lauren braced herself with her hands on Bo's shoulders. Wavering back and forth about what to say. She took a deep breath, relaxing in Bo's arms. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah?" Bo gazed at her from underneath dark lashes. "What about?"

Panic rose up in Lauren's chest as she fought to think clearly. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to end things. She just wanted more time with Bo.

"What-if…" Lauren faltered, her brain seemed to disconnect from her mouth, and she was unable to articulate herself.

Lauren gave a noticeable sigh and Bo tilted her head in question the moment she did. "I hate what-ifs. Mistakes and bad decisions make great stories and some of the best times."

Lauren blinked slowly, a hint of frustration creased her brow. Her mind boggled, it wasn't that easy for her. "That doesn't make any sense to me, I mean imagine a doctor disregarding what-ifs? Doctors must always be aware of probabilities, of…"

Bo kissed her to cut her off. When she drew back, she said. "All the more reason to forget all that in your personal life. I can think of a million things that are better than worrying about what-ifs."

Lauren clenched her jaw. "I can't stop being me," She said, forcing the words through the lump forming in her throat. She couldn't let herself feel all this. She didn't want to get swept away by Bo, but, really, she knew, she was already swept away.

Bo brushed her knuckles over Lauren's cheek. "For me, I don't want to think about any what-ifs." A buoyant smirk crossed her face. "There are too many factors that are out of your control, to worry about what-ifs." She bent in and covered Lauren's mouth with hers.

Instantly, Lauren's heart sped up. Her eyes slid closed as she gave herself over to Bo's kiss, and what she made her feel. She was such a great kisser, and she couldn't stop herself from enjoying it. "That feels nice," Lauren murmured into Bo's mouth.

Bo's arms came up to circle tightly around her body. She leaned in and took a hold of Lauren's lower lip, tugging gently. "So, do you still want to talk because it's the last thing on my mind, right now," She whispered, and glided her fingertips between Lauren's legs, across the sensitive part of her skin. "Tell me you still want to…talk." She tugged on her towel until it fell away.

Faced with the choice of getting lost in Bo, in ecstasy, and having an awkward conversation about their relationship, which she wasn't ready for, Lauren clung to Bo's shoulders and let her explore her body. At that moment, she didn't want to move or talk. Logic could only go so far against her emotional and physical responses to Bo.

"Ah," Lauren cried out when Bo pressed her fingers up inside her. "It can wait." She whispered, and drew in a jerky breath.

"Yeah, I thought so."

XXXXX

Falling for the magnetic Bo had been easy, and walking away seemed impossible. Her heart and mind seemed to be in conflict, in an endless battle. She felt like a fool for letting herself get into this situation. Why couldn't she be normal, and have a normal, casual friends with benefits relationship. Why did her stupid heart have to get involved? Already horrifyingly close to a break down, she needed to reboot, to think clearly.

Pulling free of her thoughts, she knocked on Dyson's door.

"You look like hell," Dyson said, opening the door for Lauren.

"Hey," Lauren sighed out, walking into his apartment.

Confusion crossed Dyson's face as he watched Lauren amble into his home.

Without a word, Lauren collapsed on the sofa and rested her head back, staring at the ceiling with a faraway look.

"Really, you look like you got hit by a freight train," Dyson said, pushing Lauren a drink. "And maybe like you need that."

Lauren nodded not really acknowledging his words.

He stared at the drink that Lauren didn't accept. "I know it's not top shelf, but it's still good," He said with a teasing glint. "So, have you heard anything about the internship?" He asked when Lauren didn't speak for several minutes.

"Yeah, I got it," Lauren said, absently studying the cracks in the ceiling.

"That's great, LL."

"I'm happy." Lauren turned and gave him a smile wishing she could put more effort into it, but really she didn't have to with Dyson.

"You sure?" He asked, apparently not convinced.

He placed the glass in her hand, and she finally accepted it. "Sure it's what I want," She said, swirling the liquid slowly, but not indulging. "Another goal met and checked off. It's great, and it will also be challenging."

"I'm happy for you."

Lauren's silence was enough to make him curious.

"Am I missing something? You don't seem happy." He stared at Lauren with unwavering concern.

"I think the bubble popped. The blissful, delusional bubble I put around myself. I knew it was temporary, but I didn't think it would hurt so much…"

Understanding lit Dyson's eyes, and his expression turned sympathetic. He asked the most obvious question, "Did she break things off with you?"

"No," Lauren mumbled, barely audible. "She wants to see me tonight, and tomorrow…" She quietly trailed off.

That brought forth a concerned, protective big brother expression from Dyson. "I know her type, relationship-phobic, party girl. You can't expect someone to change for you."

Lauren blanched at his words. "I don't want her to change." She fired back, pulling an arm around her stomach. "I wouldn't ask her to but…"

Dyson stayed silent, waiting patiently for Lauren to continue.

Lauren tried to push down the anxiety wreaking havoc with her insides, as she set her untouched drink down, and leaned back. "I think I'm falling in love with her," Tears pooled in Lauren's eyes. "I didn't want to, or plan to…I just…."

She squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable, which was impossible because her entire body was stiff with anxiety.

"I'm a damned idiot. I thought I could do easy and fun, but I can't." She rubbed her tears away. "Unlike Nadia, Bo was upfront from the beginning about what she wanted. With Nadia when I found out she was using me, and I'd been living a lie for so long I didn't feel like I knew what was real anymore. Until Bo. I guess, even though I have a high IQ, I have a reckless, stupid heart."

"Lauren, stop. It's not your fault. If you have feelings for her, it just happens sometimes. You can't change the past, what happened with Nadia, but you can hope and work for a better future."

She envied those, like Dyson, like Bo, who were carefree in their lives, but she couldn't live life that way.

Lauren's lips compressed into a thin line as she pondered Dyson's words, she knew he was right, but she'd discounted her growing feelings for so long, telling herself she didn't care. "I have to stop seeing her. It's not fair to her." She tried to ignore the slight quivering of her lips. "I'm going to lose her."

"Lauren, if you like this girl you deserve more than just being one in her rotation. Walk away if you need to. Protect your heart, first. Don't stay in this thinking you can change her. Change only happens from within, another person can't force it."

"You are right. I need to end it." Lauren laughed at herself. "I will miss the sex, though. It was truly amazing." She joked, attempting to lighten the tension and her mood.

"You are like my little sister and I only want the best for you. You deserve to have someone love you. I don't want to see you go through another Nadia situation."

"Thanks for listening," Lauren said with a grateful smile.

"Nah don't thank me. You need someone to take care of you. Like a real girlfriend."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me, I'm an adult woman. That's insulting."

"You know what I mean. You need someone who feels what you feel."

Lauren's eyebrows pinched in a frown. "I thought I could just blow off steam with Bo, enjoy her company…but….I thought it was lust driving me. Plain and simple, but…" She sighed, and sank into the couch. She drew in a breath to settle herself and exhaled purposely slowly, finding a hint of calm that she clung to, allowing her to think more clearly. "I'll end it, tonight."

Protectively, Dyson wrapped an arm around her, and Lauren finally let the tears fall freely.

XXXXX

Lauren needed a drink to calm her nerves before making a firm decision about what to say to Bo. She stood at the bar and ordered a drink. It was busy and bustling with patrons.

She heard loud laughter behind her and caught a glimpse of Bo with some girl on her lap. She couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it looked. So, when a girl approached her for a little flirting, Lauren indulged a bit and ignored Bo's presence.

She caught the eye of an attractive woman standing next to her. She snapped her fingers at the bartender twice. She turned to Lauren with a charming smile. "How can you get good service around here?"

Lauren laughed and sipped her drink. "Maybe it's not a good idea to snap at them. It's a little annoying, I'm sure."

Her mouth dropped, and another smile broke out. "Touché. I guess I'll just wait patiently for my turn."

Lauren heard Bo's voice drift across the busy bar but tried to ignore it. Why did Bo have to be there? Why couldn't she just escape Bo? Tonight, she just wanted a chance to think clearly about what to do, but with Bo near she couldn't push her feelings aside, and make a rational decision. Bo shifted her utterly off balance, swayed her emotions too much.

"So, what's your guilty pleasure?" Lauren asked, her voice laced with laughter.

The woman giggled. "Is that a trick question?" She asked, leaning closer to Lauren. Her body language was more than clear, and Lauren could tell she was interested.

Lauren's eyebrows rose. "Do you care if it is?"

She smirked at Lauren's answer and then shrugged. "Not at all."

Across the room, Bo couldn't help herself. She took many quick glances at Lauren and the other girl, and sometimes she openly stared. Lauren was all smiles and openly flirting with that girl. It shouldn't matter to her whether Lauren talked to one girl or a hundred. But somehow it did.

Free from any emotional attachments, sex had always been an easy distraction for Bo during school, during stress, during good times. In truth, she'd prided herself on being absolved of any emotional vulnerability with others, it was safe, it was easy and more than a little fun.

But Bo wondered if she'd entirely lost that objective distance that usually came so easily to her with Lauren. All the while, she'd been telling Lauren to keep things light and easy, fun, and instead, she'd let Lauren become a part of her, important to her.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Her jealousy ate away at her beneath her confident mask. It would only take one, and Lauren would find the right woman. And then, she would lose Lauren. No matter how much she denied it or tried to pretend otherwise, the thought of Lauren with someone else made her crazy. Everything about Lauren terrified but excited her. Why did Lauren have so much control over her? Something was definitely wrong with her. She didn't know what she wanted to do.

Suddenly, a strand of guilt wove through her. She felt like the worst kind of ass on the planet, feeling jealous when Lauren was single and available.

After a long moment, Bo shook off those thoughts, forcing herself to concentrate on the present, and when Lauren was finally alone, Bo strode across the bar.

"Who was that?" Bo whispered in Lauren's ear, as casually as she could.

Bo. Lauren inwardly smiled and grimaced. "Who?"

Bo's eyebrows rose, questioningly, waiting for her answer. Bo couldn't explain this new restlessness and why she decided to barge in on Lauren's date or when she now desperately wanted her away from that girl. Maybe she didn't want Lauren to find a real relationship, yet. It would only take one, and Lauren would fall in love and probably get married. Lauren was too beautiful, too smart, too perfect and someone was bound to come along and see that and give her what she deserved. Selfishly she didn't want Lauren to find that person yet. She wanted Lauren all to herself. Yes, she was selfish, she was painfully aware of that fact.

Deliberating on the best response, Lauren said. "Oh, you know, just a girl who'd like to take me out sometime. You know bars," Lauren gestured her hand over the bar top. "It's where people go to make connections."

Lauren seemed to be playing with her, and Bo liked it. Bo chuckled and drew Lauren closer. "Sure. But you could do much better than that." She placed a hand on Lauren's hip, and brushed her hair off her neck.

Bo kept a smirk on her face when Lauren turned and looked at her incredulously. "You don't know anything about her."

"Yeah, but I could tell," Bo added a wink for good measure.

Annoyed, Lauren focused on her drink. She hated that Bo could act jealous about this when she had a girl on her lap not two minutes earlier. The double standard was starting to piss her off. With Bo still holding her, she asked. "What are you doing here? I saw you with a group and a girl on your lap." Lauren gave her a smile, attempting to throw her off her game.

Inwardly, Bo grimaced feeling guilty. She'd shored up some of her self-confidence, and said. "Forget them, I'd rather talk with you." Bo lightly kissed her neck. "Come home with me. The night's young."

Bo felt Lauren stiffen, and then slightly leaned into her body, and she was confident that she had her. "I saw you this morning," Lauren said, in a forced light tone.

Enjoying the familiar banter, Bo kissed her again. "It wasn't enough. Come on, forget that girl. You'll have a much better time with me. I swear it."

Bo was taken aback when Lauren promptly answered with an 'I don't know.'

Bo held her breath, waiting for Lauren to finish her thought. "Are you getting sick of me?" She asked, trying to joke through the mounting tension.

"No, I'm…"

"What?" Bo could sense the tension rolling off Lauren's body. She wondered what Lauren was thinking.

Lauren snapped back to reality and said. "I think we should see less of each other, for awhile."

That hit Bo hard. She wasn't expecting that at all. Not by a long shot. She did her best not to outwardly react, but this had snuck up on her, and she was thrown off. She wanted nothing more than to see more of Lauren, not less. She didn't understand what had changed. They had so much fun together. "Why?"

Bo felt Lauren pull away before she turned to look directly at her. Bo could see her struggling with what to say. "Bo, you were honest with me, from the beginning, which I appreciate so much. You made it clear you weren't looking for an exclusive relationship, and I respect that. But…" She hesitated and Bo noticed her holding her breath. "I think I'm developing feelings for you. I just think it's better if I walk away before…."

Bo's brain barely functioned right then. The realization that Lauren was about to walk away from her twisted her stomach. She couldn't let that happen. If Lauren walked away, she knew she would never see her again, and she couldn't handle that.

That knowledge tore Bo apart inside, ripping her to shreds, leaving her in pieces.

Feigning casualness, Bo cut her off with a smirk. "Before what?" She prompted, trying to track Lauren's emotions on her face and bring herself down from her swelling anxiety.

Lauren decided the best way to get through this was, to be honest. What would it hurt? She planned on ending things that night anyway. That was the way things had to be. "Before I fall in love with you," She confessed.

Bo heard a slight crack in Lauren's voice. She hated all the disappointment, and sadness she could see in Lauren's eyes. Life had a way of turning upside down at the most inconvenient times. Life was random and unpredictable. The brutal truth was undeniable if Bo didn't act she would lose Lauren forever. She couldn't just stand there and let Lauren walk out of her life without a fight. The conflicting desires to be with Lauren and to avoid a relationship at all costs prodded her with equal strength.

Impulsively, making a quick decision, Bo turned serious. "Forget what I said then." She gently tilted Lauren's chin up to meet her eyes. "Forget the rest of them." She smiled and held Lauren's gaze. "Let's do the relationship thing. Go steady. Be girlfriends all that."

Bo was both surprised, and nervous when Lauren laughed at that before saying, "Bo, that's not what you want."

Was it? Could Bo really do this? She was only sure of one thing. She wanted to keep seeing Lauren.

"Things change." She kept her eyes locked on Lauren and spoke with a confidence she didn't really feel. "I want to keep seeing you, and I can do the whole commitment thing, with you."

This was what Lauren wanted to hear, but she didn't want to push Bo into something she wasn't ready for, so she said, "I don't know. I feel like…"

Bo plastered a smile on her face and wrapped their fingers together, to reassure Lauren and maybe herself. "Lauren, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked, placing kisses on her fingers.

Lauren couldn't believe those words were coming out of Bo's mouth. Out of all the reactions she had anticipated from Bo this wasn't even on the list. "Are you serious? This is what you want?"

Lauren sounded disbelieving to Bo's ears. Bo didn't generally care about relationships ending, especially when the other person was ready to end things. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time the other person ended things first. It was normally her. Not until Lauren. There was no way she could stay away from Lauren. That scorched through her, which helped her find clarity in the situation. "Absolutely. So, are you my girlfriend?"

Mirroring each other, their breathing quickened. "And you'll stop sleeping with other people and only be with me? That's what you want, truly?" She needed reassurance that this was what Bo actually wanted before she could let herself believe this was happening.

Bo reassured Lauren again before they sank into a tight embrace and kissed. Anticipating breaking things off with Bo, Lauren couldn't quite believe that they were now officially together. Lauren could feel all the emotions Bo was pushing into the kiss, and Lauren responded by matching her intensity.

XXXXX

After they'd made love at Bo's apartment, Bo scooted up next to Lauren. Their bodies were damp with sweat. Their heads rested on the same pillow, only a few inches apart as they gazed at each other.

"How are you?"

Bo bit her tongue and ran her fingers up and down Lauren's exposed skin. Her thumb fell over the curve of Lauren's breast. "Hungry," She said facetiously.

Bo's caress set off butterflies in Lauren's stomach, a warm rush spread through her body. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Bo choked out a laugh. "Wow, really? This girlfriend stuff is amazing already." Her fingers glided down Lauren's flat stomach and the graceful arch of her hipbone.

Lauren laughed and inched a little closer. "Now is the time to back out, Bo. Are you sure you want this?"

Bo didn't know what to say. She hadn't really thought about the details of being in a relationship or how things would change. She had been so wrapped up in the fear of losing Lauren that she hadn't stopped to consider really what she was doing. Her mind spun with all the questions and doubts she had not contemplated.

"You betcha, babe," Bo answered, automatically. "You, me, and many, more multiple orgasms…" She jokingly said, trying to laugh off her nerves.

A moment later, Lauren's fingertips brushed her lower lip. "Bo, be serious for a moment," She said, her voice strained, sending Bo an uneasy look. "Do you regret it?"

Bo knew she needed to grow up and start her life. She didn't know what might happen if she didn't. At some point, she had to take her life and relationships seriously.

Bo frowned, but stared at Lauren with affectionate eyes. "Yes, babe, I'm sure. I'm in."

Lauren's eyes settled on the lines of Bo's frown, and she chewed on the inside of her cheek. "But you told me over and over again you couldn't do this…didn't want…"

The last thing Bo wanted was for Lauren to have any doubts, so she wasn't willing to voice any of her uneasiness. It was a struggle, but she softened her expression, and cleared her frown. "I changed my mind." She slid her hand down to rest on Lauren's lower back, in a half-embrace. "I can do this, and it's what I want. Do you need more of a reason than that right now?"

Lauren couldn't stop the spiraling thoughts in her mind. "I'm just so surprised…I mean I'm happy, but…"

"Lauren, I'm ready. I'm in this," She smiled, keeping her voice purposely clear and firm. "I don't want to be without you."

That sounded completely genuine to Lauren's ears, and she couldn't help but find herself being charmed.

Bo's eyes flickered over Lauren's face, searching for the right thing to say to reassure her girlfriend. "I'm done living my life intentionally simple. I want complicated. I'm ready for it."

Lauren winced at Bo's insinuation. "Are you saying I'm complicated?"

"Yes," She paused to give Lauren a mesmerizing smile. "And I fucking love it. You are complicated in all the best ways."

A layer of tension melted away, and Lauren surrendered her doubts. "Saying things like that is probably going to get you laid again, you know? Probably, multiple times."

Bo laughed a little, and stroked Lauren's spine with her fingertips. "Well, I was certainly counting on that."

Bo's eyes said all Lauren needed to know. She wanted to enjoy this moment, just the two of them, sweet and unguarded, officially together. She wanted to give everything to Bo, knowing that Bo was willing to do the same in return.

She moved in to kiss Bo. Their lips met gradual and undemanding at first. But soon, both their eagerness grew, fusing their mouths together tightly. Lauren slid her hand up Bo's lush body and moved one hand to trace the line of her jaw.

Bo trembled, her mind so frazzled from the events of the night, but without allowing herself any more time to think she pushed Lauren back and expertly inserted two fingers deep inside her. At that moment, she wanted to lose herself in the fun, explosive, mind-altering sex that came so easily to them. So, she did. Many times.

But sleep never came for Bo that night. She stayed up most of the night, staring up at the ceiling. Somehow, inexplicably, she'd ended up in a relationship, with a real girlfriend.

Never prone to nerves or doubt, Bo didn't feel like herself. From a young age, Bo had always been impulsive, even when she tried not to be, and now she was faced with the consequences of another rash decision. Panic slithered down her spine, and suddenly she wanted to dash out of the bed to keep her anxiety at bay. But another part of her didn't want to be anywhere else but in Lauren's arms.

The weight of her decision crushed her chest, making it hard to breathe. It was risky to think she could change. But a necessary risk. Lauren deserved that, deserved the perfect girlfriend, the perfect relationship. But, in truth, she didn't see herself evolving any time soon.

She turned and studied Lauren's sleeping face, and that right there was the only answer she needed. Finally, she decided she could do it. She wanted to do it or at least try. And she would try for Lauren, for herself.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next Chapter: Kenzi visits and hits Bo with some truth bombs.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

As Bo walked to work, she checked her messages. At least, fifteen missed calls, which was a lot. She had been ignoring her phone as much as possible lately. Giving in, she called her voicemail and waited for the inevitable messages.

"Call me." Said a sexy female voice.

Bo rolled her eyes and deleted it.

"Bo, where are you," Brian said in the next message.

Delete.

The rest of the calls were all variations of the same theme. She hit delete, delete over and over again. She didn't return any of the calls. She didn't want to do anything that would put her relationship in jeopardy. There was no need to call any of them back. She had a girlfriend. She had Lauren. For the last three weeks, she'd done nothing but go to class, the gym, work, and see Lauren. If she didn't go out, she wouldn't make a mistake. And that's why she avoided any and all social events.

To her surprise committing to Lauren had been easy, so far. She didn't think about other people. She supposed that was good and bad news. Good, because she wanted to be the perfect girlfriend for Lauren. And bad, because it had been too easy and wasn't really her. But now she was always thinking, which made it hard to relax and enjoy her new relationship. She sweated every word, every thought, every action. Ever since she'd jumped into this relationship thing, she'd thought about little else, and slowly she felt herself being driven over the edge from her fear of messing things up.

Normally, she got bored easily, but the more she had Lauren, the more she wanted her. This thing she had with Lauren was so good. She didn't have words for it. Despite her fears, she was content being with Lauren. She'd never been content before, ever. Which made her feel vulnerable, which made her feel uneasy, which made her feel guilty. She crushed a quake of nerves and told herself everything was going to be fine.

It was Saturday night, and the bar was packed with wall-to-wall customers. Several bartenders stood behind the bar, dishing out large quantities of alcohol.

"Bo! We're running low on tequila."

Rushing back from the floor, Bo swooped under a waiter's tray and weaved her way through the jam-packed wall of partying, laughing, rowdy customers. As quickly as possible she hustled behind the bar.

"Hurry up, hot shit." One of the bartenders, Piper, joked with a smile, but impatient tone. She promptly started making four Jager bombs.

Groaning, Bo went to the back in search of the extra supply of alcohol to restock. As soon as she got back she jumped in to help them catch up on drink orders. She placed several shot glasses on the bar and started filling them with clear liquid.

Sweat beaded Bo's forehead as she worked at a quick pace to get the drinks in the hands of the demanding customers. Amidst the chaos, a drunken man went down on one knee to ask Bo to marry him. A crowd around him burst into applauses and hoots. Staring up at her, he rocked back and forth, almost falling over.

Bo chuckled and rolled her eyes. "We might need to cut off that one," She said to Piper, pushing beers across the counter to the servers.

Piper hopped up on the counter and shouted across the bar. "Mark, call that guy a cab. He's done." She swiped a finger across her neck and jumped back down.

Bo thrust a bottle opener into the back pocket of her pants and leaned forward to take another order. On her right, a shot appeared in front of her face. "For you, sexy bartender," Brian said, winking at her.

Open-mouthed, she swiveled her head to look at him. "I don't drink when I'm at work." She swatted his hand away, spilling the liquor on the bar top.

After she had wiped down the mess, she tried to get back to work and ignore him. She glanced up and watched as he sat on the stool, directly in front of her. "When do you get off?" He asked, yelling over the noise.

"Late," She said in a firm, loud voice. The longer he sat there she fumed more and more. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him, at that moment, or any time really. He represented everything she was desperately trying to hide away from, and forget.

He propped himself up on the bar, closer to Bo. "Want to go to the back for a little BJ action?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Bo's eyes bulged, staring at him dumbstruck. "No." She snapped out with conviction evident in her voice. "I don't think so." She hissed and scowled at him.

He smiled smugly and drummed his fingers on the bar top. "Come on, be with me tonight," He said, licking his lips, suggestively. "I've got a few ideas."

Bo grimaced, and thunked a glass on the bar. "I said I can't. I don't want to." She barked back, gaining the attention of a few people around them, and then focused on making more drinks.

"Geez, Bo, fucking chill." He stood, and peeled a couple of bills and threw them on the counter. "Whore," He bellowed loudly over the commotion around them, turning his back on her.

Her head jerked to look at him, and she puffed out angrily as he walked away.

Piper laughed boisterously and shoved a few beers aside to Bo. "Some crazy customers tonight, huh?"

Bo's eyes scanned the bar while her hands were busy making more drink orders. "Why is it that guys can sleep with whoever they want, and no one bats an eye? But if a woman does it, she's a whore."

Piper shrugged and poured six more shots for a waiting server. "One of the many joys of living in a patriarchal society. Just shake it off, sister and live your life."

Halfway through her shift, Bo took a break and sat in the back, alone. She drank a beer; she wasn't supposed to drink on shift, but she didn't care. She pulled out her phone to check her messages and deleted a few before she texted Lauren. "What are you doing?"

Two minutes passed before Lauren's reply came. _"Two guesses."_

Lauren's text made her laugh. At that moment, her fears, her past screw-ups, her uncertainty, faded to the back of her mind.

She smiled at the screen and leaned back into the chair. "I only need one. Studying."

Quickly, her phone buzzed again. _"Yes."_

Sipping her drink, Bo typed out a reply. "Do you want me to come over and tuck you in?"

Lauren's response took a little longer than Bo had expected. _"Ha. Tara's home. It might be weird."_

Bo frowned at the message and hesitated a minute before responding. "But I miss you."

A quick beep back. _"You can't survive one night without me?"_

Bo rubbed her finger over the edge of her phone and debated her reply. "Honestly, I don't know."

" _Something wrong?"_

What was wrong? She asked herself, but no answer came. She didn't understand what she was feeling. "Nothing. I have to get back to work."

She closed the text window, pocketed her phone and turned her attention back to her drink. Her chest tightened into a knot of anxiety with a variety of unexpected emotions, and she worried she was getting in over her head. She wasn't one to fixate on one person. What was wrong with her?

"Hey."

Bo's head snapped up at the sound of a male voice and a knock on the door.

It took her a moment before she recognized him. "Oh, hey. You're Dyson, right? Lauren's friend?"

Dyson nodded and joined her at the small table.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked, baffled by his sudden appearance.

"I wanted to talk to you, and the other bartender said it was okay."

Bo waited for him to continue and suddenly questioned why Lauren hadn't officially introduced them. Why didn't Lauren want her to meet her best friend? "About what?" She asked, pushing down the strange sensations she felt at that question.

Dyson glanced around the small room and scratched his bristly chin. "Look, I don't know what your intentions are with Lauren. But don't break her heart or you'll have to deal with me."

Bo absorbed the abrupt stab of his words, feeling raked over the coals. "What are you in love with her?" She managed to ask. It was the first question that came to her mind.

Dyson stared at her a long moment, giving very little away on his expression. "No. But I do love her like a sister. She has a crappy family, and it's my job to protect her. It's been my job since the second grade. She's important to me. Family."

Bo felt both touched and aggravated. Touched that someone cared so much about Lauren, but aggravated that he assumed the worst about her. "Lauren's an adult. And what makes you think I have bad intentions?"

Dyson shrugged, and eyed the beer in her hand, critically. "I don't know you. But I've heard a few things. You have a bit of a reputation, and I don't want to see Lauren get hurt."

Bo just stared at Dyson, her eyes enlarged at the last statement. She gulped another drink and fully contemplated her answer. "Well, she's my girlfriend now. I appreciate the big brother act, but our relationship isn't any of your business."

Dyson stood from his chair. "Lauren is always my business," He said before walking away.

Bo thought that was a strange thing for him to say. Dyson was almost at the exit, when Bo asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Dyson paused at the door and turned back. "Do you think I should break up with her before I hurt her?" She finally questioned Dyson in a strangled voice.

Dyson shrugged, his gaze intense and unwavering. "I just hope you are the person Lauren thinks you are, and not someone else. Just be real with her. I can see that she cares a lot about you, and it's real for her."

Bo wanted to bury him with his words and prove him wrong. She straightened and looked him square in the eye. "I'm going to win you over. And you and I are going to be friends one day."

"I hope so," Dyson said, giving her a genuine smile at the prospect.

Bo watched him go and chugged the rest of her beer. With a frustrated sigh, she opened another bottle. Her mind was whirling.

Her brush with losing Lauren had made her reconsider what was important in life. Being with Lauren, she'd grown contemplative about her life and future. But she wondered if it was all too much too soon. It was the strangest feeling in the world, only wanting to see Lauren and no one else. Whether it was the beginning of love or not, she didn't know. But she did know it was a dangerous, uneasy feeling. She really needed to get herself under control.

XXXX

"I want you to meet Lauren while you're here."

Kenzi turned around from the open refrigerator and eyed her suspiciously. "Why?" She asked coolly, closing the door, slowly.

"Because…" Bo paused, the words stalled on her tongue. She bit down on her lip. "We're together. She's my girlfriend." She announced in an upbeat voice.

Kenzi just gaped at Bo for a long moment. "Wait," She said, the shock evident in her voice. "Wait. You and this Lauren are really together?"

Bo was pretty sure she'd shocked the shit out of her sister. Then again, her relationship with Lauren had surprised her as well. "Yes. I like her a lot." She declared after a moment.

"Okay…." Kenzi leaned her hip into the refrigerator and crossed her arms. "I don't understand. You're against anything resembling a relationship. You always find some reason to get out of your so-called relationships, and now you have a girlfriend. A Lauren, which you've never told me about."

Inwardly, Bo sighed, Kenzi might be her sister and best friend, but she could be a real pain when it came to her 'love' life. She rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you now. I want you to meet her." She said, with a hint of grouchiness, which she tried to hide.

Kenzi stood there with her eyes narrowed. "But how long until you find something annoying about her, and you want to run away? Or you get bored."

Uncomfortable now, Bo's stomach tightened, and she fiddled with her fingers. "I like her," She repeated, avoiding giving her a complete answer, mostly because she didn't have one. "A lot. And we have a lot of sexual chemistry."

The blatant disbelief on Kenzi's face mocked that declaration. "Bo, seriously?" She studied Bo carefully. "It takes more than that to build a relationship. Sex isn't enough. Not by a long shot."

Bo's expression turned fierce. "I know!" She exhaled releasing some of her growing anger. "It's not really a big deal. This relationship stuff is easy. Lauren makes it easy. I don't know why I avoided it for so long."

Kenzi shook her head and scrubbed her hands down her face. "Easy? What about when it's not? It's easy to declare yourself girlfriends with someone. But being in a relationship is another story."

Bo did have uncertainties, and to be honest with herself, she was scared of being in a relationship. But she wasn't going to tell Kenzi that. If she admitted her doubts, Kenzi would pounce, and she didn't want that. "I like her. I want to try." She meant that, one hundred percent. In truth, she liked Lauren more and more every day, which only made her want to try harder.

Kenzi's expression clearly showed she didn't believe her. "Are you really ready for all that?"

Kenzi's disbelieving glare was enough to make Bo's stomach flop. Swiftly, she turned defensive, maybe she had a lot of practice screwing up, but she wanted to change. "Yes," She said, wishing like hell that was actually true. "What choice did I have? I was going to lose her." She angrily gritted her teeth. "And thanks for the vote of confidence here, sis." It hurt her to know that even her sister didn't have faith in her.

Kenzi smiled and softened her face and tone. "I'm not saying that it's impossible, and I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want you to think. You're not exactly future-orientated, and now you've made a knee-jerk decision and brought someone else into that life."

Bo knew that was true, but she denied it anyway. "Not true." She grimaced at her own lie, swallowed hard, and looked away. "I'm trying to figure my life out. I thought you'd be proud of me."

"I am, but it sounds like you panicked and made her your girlfriend," Kenzi said, clearly asking for confirmation.

"No," Bo muttered and shifted her eyes back to Kenzi. "Well, a little." She blew out a breath and hung her head.

"Maybe you should figure out your life before bringing someone else into it," Kenzi said bluntly.

Bo hunched her shoulder, slightly, she was getting increasingly irritated on top of defensive. Bo wasn't afraid of much, but even she knew she was afraid of hurting Lauren. And apparently the whole world had decided she was a fuck up before she had done anything wrong. "I can do both."

Kenzi sighed and got quiet, very quiet for a long moment before she spoke, again. "Bo, you flirt with everything on two legs."

Bo cringed at her words. "Again, not true." She defended incomplete, evasive honesty. She didn't flirt with everyone, but she knew what Kenzi had meant.

Silence lingered between them. Bo felt tension crawl into her chest, spreading out through her whole body.

"Do you two even have anything in common?" Kenzi asked to break the silence.

"Sure. But opposites attract, and I could never handle dating someone just like me. Lauren's perfect. She helps me focus on what's important."

Kenzi answered that with a snort. "No one's perfect."

Bo blew out a slow breath and slid her an annoyed look. "Fun was fun. But now it's time to follow through on something." She said, feigning confidence.

"You think you can change being the person that you are because you're in a relationship now?" Kenzi asked her frankly.

Bo scoffed, starting to feel greatly insulted. "The person I am? Wow, you really think I'm an asshole." She grumbled her mood darkening. Her shoulders fell with the weight of disappointment Kenzi's words brought.

"No, you're a great person, Bo. But you are always fickle about other people, and you tend to downplay any relationships you have. Not dealing with that reality won't make it go away. I'm sorry if the truth hurts."

Bo shrugged, trying to let that roll off her shoulders. How could she clear away Kenzi's doubts when she had so many of her own? "Are you done?" She asked, wanting to get out of this conversation.

Kenzi smiled and pulled Bo into a hug. "Yes. You know I love ya, I just have to tell you the truth. If not me than who?"

"Sometimes the truth is overrated, apparently," Bo mumbled as she hugged Kenzi back. She felt so out of it. Their conversation had only put further doubts in her mind. As if she wasn't already over thinking everything, now she knew that Kenzi doubted her as well. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was kind of inevitable that she would screw things up.

Kenzi pulled out of the hug and smacked Bo playfully on the butt. "I can't wait to meet your girl. She must be something else."

With a tired sigh, Bo forced a smile with barely any emotion behind her eyes at all.

Kenzi went back to the refrigerator, and Bo's hand curled into her stomach as Kenzi's warnings raced through her mind on repeat. Kenzi was the one person Bo could open up to about her doubts about herself, but now she couldn't. It would, apparently, only confirm what Kenzi already thought about her. She supposed that the best course of action was to fake it until she made it.

XXXX

The next morning, Bo rubbed her eyes as she walked into her kitchen. She blinked slowly, her eyes adjusting to the light and found Lauren hunched over a laptop. It was 6 am, and Bo wondered when Lauren slept.

Bo would never forget the first glimpse she had of Lauren. Or her second. From across a crowded room, and in spite of the chaos around her, Bo's gaze had gone straight to Lauren. Just one glimpse and Lauren was all indelibly imprinted in her mind. Bo knew, that moment her eyes met Lauren's, that they were going to have a sizzling affair. One look and lust had hit her like a Mack truck. But was that lust growing into something more genuine, she didn't know. And wasn't that the scariest thing of all? The not knowing.

Bo looked Lauren over carefully. She had shadows under her eyes. Her brow was scrunched in concentration.

Lauren's expression turned far away as she silently mouthed something to herself, and then chewed on her lips in debate, and then slowly she met Bo's gaze.

"What are you doing?"

Lauren yawned, her eyes tearing from exhaustion. She relaxed with a self-conscious chuckle. "Nothing."

Grinning now, Bo cocked her head in her question, waiting for Lauren to explain.

"Just reading a paper on the causes of deterioration of cell…" Lauren trailed off and bit her lip, seeing the googling stare of total confusion on Bo's face.

"Oh," Bo said and went to pour herself some cereal and a glass of orange juice before collapsing in the chair by Lauren. "I mean it's exciting and fascinating."

Lauren smiled and ran her finger over her laptop.

"The amount of studying you've been doing lately is obscene," Bo said, her gaze on Lauren's face, roaming it and shifting back to her cereal. "You are simply too hot to be hunched over a computer all day and night." She glanced at Lauren with eyes alit with teasing.

Lauren self-consciously touched her eyes and ignored Bo's second statement. "Bo, I have a very tough next few years coming up, and I need to make sure I'm on top of everything."

Bo tried to read the tone of Lauren's voice to ascertain whether she was getting upset or not. She couldn't tell. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't worry about you?" Bo's eyes lingered back on the shadows under Lauren's eyes and took a moment before saying, "So, doctor, how exactly does a lack of sleep affect the brain?"

Lauren laughed taking it lightly and sidestepped the issue. "You don't seem to mind when you're keeping me up all night trying to get into my pants."

Bo snapped her mouth shut, managed a weak laugh, and focused on finishing her cereal. Lauren had a point, and Bo had no counterargument.

Minutes later, Lauren stretched her back and rolled her shoulders. Her muscles ached from hunching over the table for hours.

"Come here." Bo set her glass down on the table, and then reached to pull Lauren onto her lap, and Lauren didn't resist.

"That's better." She started massaging Lauren's shoulders. She ran her fingers up and down Lauren's back. "Are you drowning, Lauren?" She whispered the question into Lauren's ear.

Lauren was quiet, and sometimes, her being quiet was deafening to Bo. Lauren seemed to be a master at holding weighted silence when she wanted to. Bo accepted her silence and continued working her tense shoulders.

Bo's fingers trailed circles into her muscles, and Lauren held back a moan as Bo physically rubbed the tension out of her neck and shoulders.

Frowning, Lauren dropped her head, and Bo continued to explore the knots in her muscles. "Really, I'm fine, don't worry," Lauren whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

Bo's fingers froze over Lauren's muscles. "Would you tell me if you were?" She asked, softly into her ear.

Quickly, Lauren climbed off Bo's lap and sat back into her chair. A hurricane of emotions crossed her face in a flash. "Bo, I'm all right. I've dealt with stress all my life." She explained, her voice gentle. "If I can't handle the pressure now, I have no business becoming a surgeon."

Bo threw her hands up in surrender, not wanting to escalate things further. "Okay," She said, thinking this girlfriend stuff was tricky. She knew there would be times when they would butt heads about things, but she wondered if she had stepped over some invisible line with Lauren. Bo's chest tightened as Lauren's expression turned somber.

Lauren fired up her laptop and closed out a few tabs. "Really, don't worry. I'm good at taking care of myself. I know my limits." She said, with her eyes on the computer screen. "You're so sweet to worry." She stood up as she spoke and went to make coffee.

Bo nodded, considering Lauren's point, but didn't reply.

Bo could tell Lauren was getting irritated, but she couldn't grasp why. After a throbbing beat of silence, Bo switched topics. "I really want you to meet my sister, Kenzi. I thought we could have dinner or something."

Lauren stopped making coffee and glanced around the apartment. "Is she here?"

Bo chuckled and tracked Lauren's gaze. "She's staying at our father's house for a few days. Are you free tomorrow?"

"I…" Lauren darted her eyes to her laptop on the table and thought about all the work she had to do.

Bo went still, confused by Lauren's reluctance. She didn't know much about relationships but she thought meeting each other's friends, and family was a pretty standard practice. She wondered what was brewing behind Lauren's eyes. She suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable. "Come on, Lauren, I want you to meet my sister."

Lauren saw the eagerness on Bo's face and said. "I would love to." She smiled at her and finished making coffee. "I can't wait to meet her."

Lauren's smile hit Bo, easing away some of her growing nerves. She couldn't get jittery about every little thing; she reminded herself. "Great."

Lauren rubbed her neck with one hand and walked back to the table.

Bo stopped her with her leg and reached for her arm, lightly stroking it. "Do you need another massage? Like a naked massage?" She asked with a quick wink.

Lauren hovered over Bo with a grin. "You know, the brain attempts to distract itself from pain by seeking pleasure."

Any uneasiness Bo had felt disappeared. All her emotions and thoughts were replaced with arousal. She loved how quickly they could diffuse any tension…with sex. Sex had always been her escape, and she wasn't able to ignore that pull even now. "Really? I like the sound of that." Her voice held clear desire as her eyes devoured every inch of Lauren. "Do you have something on your mind?" She drew Lauren down and kissed her hard. She went for sex. After all, it was her default defense mechanism when she felt uncomfortable.

Bo's mind instantly went on autopilot, letting her emotions take control.

With their lips still locked together, Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and climbed back on her lap.

That was all the invitation Bo needed, she grabbed the backs of Lauren's legs, pulling her close.

Lauren broke the kiss and pressed her face into Bo's neck. Bo could just barely feel Lauren's lips, but her breath was heavy on her skin.

Bo laughed through Lauren's kisses on her neck. "Is that what your brain is doing now? Wanting a pleasurable distraction?"

Lauren adjusted her position, pressing into Bo, her eyes laden with passion. "Yes." That word was a moan, an encouragement. And Bo's hands started roaming her bare thighs.

It seemed like the perfect excuse to shift her focus. Taking control, Bo slipped off Lauren's shirt and tossed it aside. "Well, who am I to deny your brain its much-needed distraction." She slid her fingertips over Lauren's slim rib cage, and the curve of her breasts.

Lauren's eyes half closed and her head fell back. She loved the feel of Bo's touch. It empowered her to shut off her mind and only think about the pleasure.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

With a frustrating start to her day, Lauren was in an unusually bad mood. After a near sleepless night, someone had stolen her laundry right out of the dryer. Granted, she had left the clothes in there all night and forgotten them. And now she was missing every piece of clothing that she'd worn in the last three weeks. All her favorite outfits were gone. She kicked the dryer hard denting it. She couldn't breathe and stared blankly at the back wall for several long minutes.

She exhaled slowly, remembering she only had about fifty dollars left to last her for, well, until next semester when her scholarship money came in. She thought about the long list of books she needed and wanted to buy, food, other things, and wondered what kind of crazy person would steal a stranger's clothes.

She threw herself into a plastic chair and put her head in her hands. Angry, her face felt hot, and she knew, just knew, that she was about to cry. Weep like a helpless, small child. The last thing she wanted was to call her parents for a loan or use the credit card her mother had given her for emergencies. She imagined what her father would say about that, and none of it was good. She tried to avoid asking for help from them as much as possible.

It wasn't fair. She should be able to go to her parents when she needed something. Those thoughts made frustration and anger and anguish spill over her. She chastised herself for feeling sorry for herself. It made her feel like an idiot. It didn't matter and crying about it wouldn't change things. It only made her sad. And she didn't have time to be sad.

As she bit back hot tears, she decided she needed to get a part time job. But she questioned when she could find the time for that. Her schedule was packed, and as the semester was ending she was only getting busier. She just couldn't understand how she'd blown through her budget so fast. Usually, she was so responsible with her money. She carefully measured each expense and tallied her monthly budget. Nevertheless, she was now almost out of money and, apparently, clothes.

Blind rage clouded her mind, and she had to blink back those stupid tears as she squared her shoulders and marched out of the laundry room. This problem would have to wait. She had a class soon.

On the way to class, she spilled coffee all over one of the last clean shirts she had left. She dropped her head to look at her shirt as she mocked herself silently. Luckily, it was winter and her jacket covered the stain. But that didn't make her feel any better.

And her mood and day didn't improve, only darkened more when she fell asleep in one of her classes. She was humiliated when her professor asked her to leave and only come back when she could respect his class. She grudgingly accepted that and left swiftly.

After leaving, she was staring down at her phone, walking past a used-book shop, computer shop, and a used-clothes store. She groaned thinking back to her missing clothes and made a mental note to look for a tutoring job.

With too many things on her mind, she wasn't entirely paying attention when she stepped off the curb into the street. Traffic around campus was usually slow and cautious. People were used to stopping for distracted students.

The squeal of brakes and a car horn surprised her and sent her tripping backward onto the sidewalk. Like a bad, humiliating joke, she landed hard on her bottom with her books spilling out, and her phone cracking on the pavement.

After a couple of fast breaths, she realized she'd nearly been run over by campus security. The security officer got out of the car, looking angry. He stalked over to Lauren pulling off his sunglasses, as she collected her stuff and sighed at her phone.

He towered over her with his hands on his hips. She locked eyes with him for a full ten seconds and then looked down. "I'm sorry," She said and swallowed her dry mouth. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Obviously," He snapped, offering her a hand to pull her up. "Maybe, next time watch where you're going."

On her feet, she threw her bag over her shoulder and glared at him. And by simple reflex, she shot back, "Yeah, thanks."

"Watch it, or I'll write you a ticket." He pointed a finger at her, and shook his head. "Damn kids."

With that, he put on his sunglasses, turned, and strode back to his car. Before Lauren could respond, he was in the car and driving away.

It did not improve her mood. Worst day ever, she muttered to herself. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was, so far, an incredibly shitty day.

She walked over to the Quad after shoving her cracked phone into her pocket. It was late afternoon and packed with students hanging around. She picked up a campus paper from a stand, took a seat in the shade, and opened it to the "Jobs" section. She skimmed down until she found the listings for tutors.

She dug in her pocket, found her phone and started dialing numbers through the broken screen. After she had made a few appointments for interviews, she heaved herself up and sighed from exhaustion. And she headed to her next class and hoped she could stay awake this time.

She desperately wanted and needed to rest.

But she couldn't even think about going home to sleep at the end of the day, she had a mandatory stop to make, at her girlfriend's apartment. Tonight, she had to meet Bo's sister. She felt the pressure building in her chest as she walked. She thought through what clean clothes she had left and tried to plan a decent looking outfit for the dinner. She supposed she could borrow something from Tara, but she was several sizes larger than Lauren and, truthfully, she had terrible fashion sense. Most of her clothes were old concert t-shirts and sweatpants. She sighed because really all she wanted was to sleep and forget her day.

XXXXX

It had been a very long, long day, Lauren was cranky and tired and frustrated. She stripped out of her jacket and tossed it on the table. She felt both sweaty and cold, both mentally and physically drained. She adjusted her shirt. Fortunately, she'd been able to find a decent looking top at a thrift store, but she really loathed spending the money she didn't have.

Eventually, she collapsed onto Bo's couch with a long, slow yawn. The combination of a long, terrible day and almost no sleep the night before made her eyes droop as she relaxed into the pillows.

Lauren looked completely out of it. Her eyes and body seemed tired, and Bo's heart ached for her. She slipped off the chair and went to sit beside her.

"You okay?" Bo asked, startling Lauren from nodding off.

Loaded question, and one not easily answered. Lauren took stock of her day and her feelings about each event. "It's been an awful day." She sighed with a yawn as Bo wrapped her arm around her. Lauren found a little comfort in Bo's presence and rubbed her hand up and down Bo's leg.

"What happened?" Bo studied Lauren's eyes. She was always surprised at how she could see Lauren thinking.

Finally, Lauren filled Bo in on her day. When Lauren finished, Bo slapped her hand over her own mouth to cover her smile.

Lauren pushed into her body. "It's not funny. I don't even want to imagine what a stranger is doing with my underwear." She said, laughing at herself and how ridiculous the situation sounded. She glanced at Bo and wrinkled her nose. "Do you think they're going to wear them?"

Despite Lauren's grave expression, Bo couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Lauren said miserably and fiddled with her jeans. "It's so embarrassing."

Their gazes met, and Lauren's eyes lit up at the endearment blazing from Bo. "Okay, maybe it's a little funny," She said with a grin. She allowed herself a second to give in to the humor of the events, despite her lingering annoyance and weary mind.

After a moment, Lauren turned to Bo and straightened, her expression went guarded, and the earlier sparkle disappeared. "I think I need to get a job tutoring. I have some appointments next week."

Bo grumbled hearing that. "What? No. I can give you a loan." She said, trying to be helpful.

That was sweet. But Lauren didn't know whether to be insulted or grateful. On reflection, she just felt helpless and irritated at herself. "Bo, don't even go there. I'm not taking your money. It's not a big deal. I can do tutoring like two days a week and make enough until next semester." Lauren was surprised at the conviction in her voice because she wasn't really confident in her ability to handle it. But her sheer, stubborn pride wouldn't allow her to accept Bo's money. She couldn't let herself depend on Bo this quickly. Their relationship was only a few weeks old, after all.

Bo watched Lauren sigh. She looked burnt out, and Bo disliked it. "I'm worried you're taking on too much," She said, genuinely meaning it. She also didn't want Lauren to get a job because she was so busy already. She wanted her all to herself. It was greedy of her but accurate. Being without Lauren felt a little like suffocating. Dramatic? Sure, but it was how she felt.

Lauren turned away and said nothing. She let herself process the statement, and it made her squirm because of the truth of it.

Clearly, Lauren was doing her best to meet some pretty tough expectations she had for herself. She had drive and ambition, and Bo admired that. When had she ever felt that sort of passion or drive? Never. Part of her felt badly for all the weight on Lauren's shoulders, the other part of her envied Lauren.

She knew Lauren was too good for her. Far too good. Even when she was down or stressed, she was more together than Bo could ever dream of being. Bo was self-centered to her core. She knew Lauren deserved way more than she could offer. How could she ever help Lauren with her path in life when she couldn't do that for herself? But she was starting to like the idea of being needed, especially by Lauren Lewis. But she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Truthfully, it freaked her out.

"Let me help you." Bo urged, unwilling to drop it, just yet. "You can count on me, Lauren. Aren't girlfriends supposed to help each other out?" She asked, treating Lauren to a full-fledged smile.

Lauren's eyes widened as if she couldn't believe Bo was pushing the issue. She smiled gratefully and said. "I don't mind tutoring; actually, I like it," She said, truly she had no idea if anything she was saying was true or not. She felt tired, light-headed, and a little sick.

Bo nodded, trying to understand. She was disappointed Lauren wouldn't accept her help. She wondered if she should take it personally, or if it was a rejection, or just Lauren wanting independence. Lauren's reluctance confused her. It was just stupid, meaningless money. And then, she wondered if there was a Relationship for Dummies book she could read.

Bo's phone beeped on the table next to Lauren and trying to be helpful Lauren picked it up to hand it to her. She caught a glimpse of the text on the screen, and only saw the words ' free tonight'. Before Bo quickly snatched the phone from her hand and thumbed the button to silence it.

Lauren wouldn't have thought anything about it, but Bo avoided her eyes and sank into the couch, looking uncomfortable.

Silence reigned between them. And all of a sudden, tears filled up Lauren's eyes, and she clambered to her feet and dashed off to the kitchen. Her heart was hammering so fast, it almost hurt. Panic attack? She couldn't be sure. Self-diagnosis was a tricky business. It wasn't one thing. It was everything crashing into her. Her silly reaction to a simple text only further aggravated her mood. It wouldn't have bothered her, but it seemed to spook Bo.

She rested her hand on the table and took deep breaths. She rubbed the tip of her nose, hard and told herself to suck it up.

Bo peeked into the kitchen. "Lauren?" She said cautiously.

Lauren stilled at Bo's voice. "Sorry." She turned around and combed her fingers through her hair. "Did I mention today was a bad day." She looked tired and weary.

Bo stepped into the kitchen, her face a mask of concern. "I don't know what you saw, but…"

"I didn't see anything." Lauren interrupted, and that was true. It was only Bo's guilty reaction, which had made her react.

Bo nodded, slowly. "A lot of people have my number. It wasn't what you think."

Her eyes seemed haunted by a lingering emotion Lauren couldn't place.

"You don't have to explain every text you get to me. You should know that I completely trust you. You don't have to prove yourself to me."

For some reason, Bo didn't believe that. Why would Lauren trust her when she didn't trust herself? Her throat clogged with confusing emotions, and she couldn't respond. Again, she was struck by the fact that Lauren was too good for her.

Lauren turned her back on Bo, breathing heavily. She was trying to keep it together, but it all seemed like too much in one day.

On impulse, Bo encircled her arms around Lauren from behind. Bo's lips felt miraculous against Lauren's neck, sending ripples of pleasure through her as her breath warmed the skin there. She leaned back against her with a sigh. Her girlfriend's body felt lush and safe, and her arms went around her, wrapping her in comfort. The tension she'd been holding melted a bit.

Bo rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder and whispered. "You sure you're ready for this dinner?"

Lauren nodded, missing Bo's lips on her skin. "I am. I want to meet Kenzi."

With a hint of vulnerability, Bo said. "I'm sorry for being so pushy." She gave Lauren another quick kiss on the nape of her neck. "I…well this is all new to me, and I'm just trying to figure out my place in your life," She admitted, coming around to Lauren's front, holding her tight against her. She didn't feel like she was quite a part of Lauren's world yet. "When I see you struggling I just want to help. Isn't that how relationships work?" She knew she sounded anxious because she was anxious.

Lauren supposed, in a way, they were both having insecurities. They were just approaching it differently. "I think it'll be a bit of an adjustment for us both. And I'm not upset. I just need to be responsible for my little corner of the world. Do you understand that?"

No. Bo thought but didn't say. That wasn't what she was hoping she'd say. She wanted her to say she needed her. That she was welcomed into that little corner of the world with Lauren. A reluctant part of her wondered if she was feeling more for Lauren than she felt for her. And then, she worried, for the first time, that Lauren might be the one who would break her heart if she let herself fall in love.

Not wanting to dwell on those thoughts, Bo shifted the topic. "You know, sex is always fun," She said, moving hair back from Lauren's cheek. Sex was easy, after all. Bo understood sex. "We could just blow this dinner off and go to bed instead."

Lauren pretended to think it over. "You don't mean that," She said with a smile.

Bo leaned back on the table with her hands on Lauren's hips. "Well, I want to give you whatever you want. Just say the word."

"You seem pretty confident that I would have sex with you tonight."

Slowly, Bo's eyebrows rose, along with her distinctive smirk. "Oh, Lauren," She said, inching Lauren closer to her. "I love that, you pretend you can resist me."

Lauren's eyes narrowed and darted to Bo's cleavage. "I think you might have to wait to ravage my body."

"That better be a promise." Bo leaned forward and lightly dragged Lauren's lower lip toward her. She ran her hands over Lauren's back in slow circles, and with each pass her hand moved lower until she settled on the curve of Lauren's backside.

Lauren rolled her eyes to the ceiling, a grin spreading across her face.

Bo looked at Lauren with a mix of playfulness and desire. "Wanna make out for a while?" She asked hopefully.

Lauren gazed at her and wrapped her arms around her neck. She pushed herself closer. Smiling slowly, she kissed the corner of Bo's mouth. "Nope. We need to make dinner." She murmured against her mouth.

Bo groaned when Lauren stepped back, taking a quick look at her watch. They had time. So, she didn't let Lauren escape. She captured her lips instead.

Lauren's mind focused on nothing but the feel of Bo's arms around her, her mouth against hers, her tongue sliding over her tongue.

They kissed, just kissed, for a long time, slowly, then passionately, and then slowly again. It went on and on until it became necessary to break apart and get ready for Kenzi and Dyson's arrival.

XXXXX

That evening, Kenzi, Dyson, Bo, and Lauren sat in awkward silence in Bo's living room. Lauren wanted to say something clever, but her fatigued mind wouldn't allow that, her tongue seemed paralyzed in her mouth.

Kenzi stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

Lauren sagged in unease, and her mind churned on her day. She knew she needed to be engaged in the present and detached from how overwhelmed she was feeling. But she couldn't seem to pull herself out of her own head. As the seconds of silence ticked by her mind had time to wander, and she wondered if she was losing her ability to focus.

Kenzi leaned back, stretching her legs in front of her. "So, how did you two meet?" She asked, gesturing her finger back and forth between Dyson and Lauren.

Dyson smiled and nudged Lauren with his shoulder. "Lauren used to do my homework in grade school."

"Uh-huh," Kenzi said, focused on Lauren, waiting for her to speak.

Lauren cleared her throat and tried to concentrate on the conversation without allowing her mind to amble off into a meaningless tangent. "More like I got roped into being partners with him on a science project. He never left me alone after that." She had meant that to sound lighthearted, but she worried it came off as harsh and serious.

"And of course, you did all the work." Bo cut in, beaming at Lauren.

Lauren returned Bo's smile. "Yes." The word trembled out of her mouth after she realized everyone was waiting for her to say something. The weight of her day made her body feel heavy. She was sleepy and unfocused. She felt a twinge of regret that she couldn't be more herself for Bo. She knew the whole evening was starting off as an epic fail, mostly because of her.

When an alarm went off, Bo got up, went to the kitchen, and spooned Lasagna onto four plates, added them to a tray along with forks. Quickly, Kenzi was by her side, helping her.

Dyson scanned his eyes around the room and thought that Bo's apartment was far too large for one person. He had a small studio apartment and couldn't imagine needing more than that. He guessed she was living off of family money. There was no way a bartender could afford to live there, alone. He heard Lauren sigh and then turned to look at her. "You seem off. What's up?"

Lauren shrugged, head down, and reached for the open beer on the table in front of her. "Don't ask." She thought about her day and her lip trembled, and she hated herself for it. Her spirits were deflated, to say the least.

Dyson reached for his beer and took a sip while he considered his friend's mood.

Lauren curled into herself, self-conscious about everything. The circumspection in Kenzi's eyes was unnerving, making her even more uncomfortable. She definitely didn't seem to like her much. Her brow furrowed in thought. She just couldn't snap out of her sour mood. She stared with keen interest at her beer bottle but didn't drink it.

"Relax, LL. Have a drink. I can see you wrapping yourself up in that brain of yours."

His words made her bristle, and she sat her drink down. "Alcohol doesn't solve everything," She said, only half-irritated.

Dyson laughed at her. "Sure, whatever you say," He said, filling his tone with humor. He pulled a joint from the pocket of his shirt and showed her. "Wanna go on the balcony and smoke this? Might help."

Lauren batted his hand away while she stifled a yawn. "I hate pot. It makes me all loopy and jittery."

Dyson chuckled, putting it back. "Yeah, that's kinda the point, you know. Might help you sleep." His voice contrarily laced with amusement and concern.

She ignored that and said. "Are you going to keep smoking that when you're a cop?" She glanced purposely at his shirt pocket.

"Of course. Everyone smokes weed. Even cops."

Grinning, Lauren shook her head and glanced at Kenzi and Bo in the other room. She wondered what they were discussing.

Kenzi stared at Bo a moment. "She's so standoffish," She whispered into Bo's ear as she hopped up on the counter beside her.

Bo made a frustrated sound. She set her jaw angrily, rolled up some words, and swallowed them. Of all the things she'd expected Kenzi to say about Lauren, that wasn't even on the list.

"Like could she be any more uptight?" She audibly shuddered and glared quickly at Lauren in the other room.

Bo stared at her a long time, in complete silence. Then shook her head, quickly. "She's not uptight. She's just nervous. And she had a bad day. Plus, you've literally known her minutes, how can you say that?" She pointed out under her breath after she exhaled deeply. Her sister's attitude about Lauren mystified her.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Well, I like her friend. He seems more your type."

Bo was so blindsided by that comment that she almost laughed. "Kenzi, that's…" She exclaimed, gaping at her sister. She nervously glanced at Lauren, hoping she didn't overhear that. "Don't say things like that," She said, speaking out of the corner of her mouth, not wanting her voice to carry to Lauren. "I don't have a type." She gave her the most annoyed expression in her arsenal.

Kenzi leaned forward, and whispered, "I'm just saying, he's laid back, good looking."

Bo goggled at her, waiting for her to say she was just kidding. But she didn't. Perplexed, she sputtered for several seconds before shooting back. "What are you doing right now? I don't understand. Please, give her a chance." A defensive urge surged in her, and she hoped Kenzi was messing with her.

Kenzi shrugged and jumped off the counter. "I get a weird vibe from her. I think she's a little snobbish."

Bo tired to ignore her sister's snap judgments on Lauren. And without another word, she took the tray and brought it back to set it on the coffee table.

Dyson stared at it, then Lauren. He knocked shoulders with her and smiled.

Kenzi sat on the floor and took a plate and began eating. "This is sooo good," She said, taking another bite.

Bo settled next to Lauren and squeezed her knee in silence support. "Lauren made it." She picked up her fork and began eating.

Kenzi nodded, chewing steadily, glancing back and forth between Bo and Lauren. And then, her eyes settled on Lauren for a long time.

Feeling Kenzi's eyes, Lauren ducked her head and concentrated on her food. She never felt more judged in her life. She really wanted Bo's sister to like her, but it didn't seem to be going well. Her head began to throb, and her anxiety kicked up a notch, which only made her more self-conscious.

Sensing Lauren's uneasiness, Bo leaned over and kissed Lauren's cheek. Lauren blinked, startled, realizing she'd completely spaced out on what was happening around her.

"Eew with the PDA!" Kenzi said, pointing her fork at them.

Lauren blushed, shifting uncomfortably, and beside her Bo groaned and glared at Kenzi.

When Kenzi met Bo's gaze, she mouthed a 'stop', with a frown deepening.

Eventually, Kenzi loosened up on her glares at Lauren and brought up some embarrassing stories from her and Bo's childhood. Lauren was delighted to be able to sit back and listen while they talked. Hearing stories about Bo made her perk up and her nervousness lessened a bit.

The rest of the meal passed with easy conversational talk. It all started out intensely uncomfortable but then turned kind of normal and surprisingly relaxed. Some of the earlier tension was gone, and natural banter replaced it. But it didn't last long.

Lauren's eyes focused on Bo's lips as she told a story, the way they moved as she spoke, and the way she licked them when she caught her staring. It did things to her, and her mind wandered to a sexy daydream.

Kenzi cast Lauren a curious glance. "Did you just space out," She asked her in a sharp tone. All the residual warmth from the earlier banter evaporated.

Heat suffused Lauren's neck and cheeks, and she yanked her eyes away from Bo's alluring lips. She sank back, aware of everyone's eyes on her. "Sorry, long day." Her voice sounded fatigued to her ears, and she cursed herself for it. Apparently, she was losing the ability to function on almost no sleep. That day was one of the worst possible days for Lauren to meet Bo's sister. Everything around her seemed to be breaking, even herself. Looking back, she realized she should have rescheduled but the last thing she wanted was to disappoint Bo. Her eyelids lowered and she kept them open by sheer force of will.

To try and save his friend, Dyson leaned back and pulled out the joint again. "Anyone?"

Kenzi spoke up first. "Dude, yes," She exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Bo didn't answer. She only glanced at Lauren, looking for approval.

Through a yawn, Lauren replied. "Pass," She rubbed her tired eyes. Discomfort climbed into her body; she felt strangely detached and numb. She squirmed under Kenzi's not-so-subtle glare.

"Surprise. Surprise." Kenzi muttered, fishing for her jacket and following behind Dyson.

Anger clouded Bo's eyes as she watched them walk away. She needed to have a serious talk with her sister, and set some clear boundaries with her. Quickly, she refocused her attention on Lauren and offered her an awkward apology for Kenzi's behavior. When Lauren looked at her with a somber expression, shame tugged her stomach.

XXXXX

After Kenzi and Dyson had left, Lauren and Bo cleaned up together. Lauren was putting her last bit of energy into that task while her usually well-ordered thoughts were leaping around. But she had regained some of her composure being away from Kenzi's prying eyes. She was relieved that the dinner was finally over.

"Hey," Bo whispered, intimately close to Lauren's ear, and then kiss that spot on Lauren's neck that always made her quiver. Bo seemed to know exactly what to do to relax her.

Lauren turned in Bo's arms and kissed Bo full on, just a brief brush of lips. It was only a quick kiss but still managed to make Lauren's stomach flutter.

They stepped apart and focused back on the dishes.

"I don't think your sister likes me," Lauren said casually as she was rinsing off a plate. She gave a hollow, fatigued little laugh.

Bo nearly dropped the one she was drying. "That's not true." She denied and put the plate into the drainer. "Listen, I love my sister, but she can be quick to judge sometimes. And she's just protective of me." She leaned over to kiss Lauren. "Besides, I don't care what my sister thinks." She fibbed. In truth, Bo always valued her sister's opinions above everyone else's, but she was deeply unsettled by Kenzi's attitude toward Lauren.

Part of Lauren knew Kenzi didn't like her, and Bo's words only confirmed it. She wiped her hands on a towel and turned to Bo. "She doesn't have to protect you from me."

"I know that. Give her time. Not everyone clicks immediately. " Bo put her hand on Lauren's cheek and got a very tight smile in return.

Sometimes, Lauren wanted to pinch herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming and Bo was real. Lauren screwed her face into an appreciative grin. "You're a great girlfriend."

Bo opened her mouth automatically to protest. She wanted to warn Lauren against thinking that, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. It was what she wanted to hear, and believe, even if she doubted it herself.

Lauren went into Bo's arms, and they shared a soft kiss. "You are," She said, answering Bo's silence.

Bo blinked quickly as her brain compiled a list of all her flaws. She studied Lauren carefully, considering her words. "Well, I must be doing something right because you're here with me."

Lauren tightened her arms around Bo and kissed her, a lovely burst of warmth hit her as their lips met. The sweet joy of that released the pressure inside her. Wow, she loved that. Loved Bo. Or…

Lauren stumbled back away from Bo's lips, her heart caught. Uneasy about her thoughts but not wanting to fully consider it, she stared at Bo with large eyes. She was moving way too fast having those thoughts. She knew she was moving toward loving Bo, but it was too soon for her to be there. She'd never been this tired in her life, and she wasn't thinking clearly.

"What is it," Bo asked, her half smile revealing her dimples. Her gaze moved over Lauren's face in a slow sweep as she licked her lips. "I bought a few toys, today. If you want to try them out, it might make you feel better."

Lauren stared at Bo. Her voice was achingly seductive. But the only thing that would make her feel better was a good night's sleep. But Bo was looking at her expectantly, and she couldn't bear to disappoint her. "Okay," She said, after a definite hesitation.

Smiling, Bo clapped her hands together. "Great. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Bo found Lauren asleep on the couch, stretched out on her stomach with her arms draped over the side. She was breathing slow and deep, the sort of sleep only the extremely exhausted could achieve. She was out cold. In her sleep, her lips twitched, and she mumbled something about cell membranes.

Crouching down, Bo ran her hand down her back. Just for a second, she closed her eyes and rested her head on Lauren's back.

She pulled away and studied Lauren's face, enthralled by the lines and angles of her face and the curve of her lips. They were slightly parted as she breathed evenly. Even in her sleep, she was so beautiful, and Bo had to fight against the urge to kiss her. She outlined the edge of her lips with a finger.

"Lauren." She tickled the edge of her ear, but Lauren didn't even stir.

Chuckling, Bo decided to let her sleep and went to get her a blanket. After tucking Lauren in, Bo lightly kissed her cheek. As she walked across her apartment, she heard a hard knock on the front door.

She rushed over to the door and peeked through the peephole, cringing at the sight of her visitor.

"Bo, it's Brian. Can I come in?"

"No," Bo said through the door, not opening it. He sounded drunk and like his lips were close to the crack in the door. "Go away."

"I'm sorry about the other night. I was a jerk." He said, his words slightly slurred.

Bo glanced over her shoulder at Lauren. She was thankful to find her still sleeping soundly.

"What's the matter with you lately?"

"I have a girlfriend. Now, go away." She said, in a raised voice so he could hear her clearly.

Bo heard a loud knock. It sounded like he kicked the door. "You're such a bitch, Bo. You could have just told me that." He shouted through the door.

"Leave." She hissed through the door.

Silence. She checked the peephole again, and she was relieved to see him stumble away.

She managed a deep breath. An uncomfortable heat rose into her chest, and her throat tightened. She supposed Brian had been right about that. She should have just told him she had a girlfriend weeks ago. But for whatever reason she hadn't told anyone, she just disappeared and avoided them.

During the short walk to her bedroom, she tried not to dwell on her increasingly complex and confusing feelings for Lauren, the unpleasantness of her sister's behavior, and the way Brian's words cut into her.

She flopped on her bed, and since sex was apparently off the table for that night, she decided to watch a movie until she fell asleep. As she watched the movie, she thought about how much her life had changed since meeting Lauren. Before Lauren, her priorities had been having fun and hooking up whenever she felt like it, to fully live the college experience as much as possible. She wanted to enjoy herself before she had to go out in the real world and grow up. But now she had a girlfriend, never went to any parties anymore, and was walking through her life confused all the time. She was starting to feel very grown-up and, honestly, she didn't know how she felt about that.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want to hear it. If you can't respect Lauren than I have nothing left to say to you." Bo hissed into the phone as she, once again, had an argument with Kenzi about Lauren.

Disagreeing with Kenzi made discomfort creep across her temples. Even as kids they never fought like other siblings, they were always in sync, always a team, best friends. From a young age, it had always been the two of them against the world. For as long as she could remember, her sister was all she had. Her mother was dead, and her father traveled all the time. They were never close.

And Bo would be lying if she said that it didn't mess with her head, and make her question things. It gave her second thoughts about everything. She knew people could, and did grow apart, but the shift in their relationship crushed her. Kenzi was the one person that had her back no matter what, but it was different now.

Even though Kenzi was younger, in a lot of ways, Bo looked up to her younger sister. She desperately wanted to be able to confide in Kenzi about her relationship, but she couldn't.

After a pause, Bo heard Kenzi snort over the phone. "I just don't like her."

Kenzi said 'her' like it was a dirty word. Here we go again, Bo thought. "You don't even know her." She snapped back, on the verge of ending the call. Her finger hovered over the button, wishing she hadn't called her sister. "Just give her a chance."

"You mean another chance? She's the one who cancelled our lunch before I left."

"She was busy." Bo defended Lauren awkwardly. After the dinner from hell, Bo arranged a lunch for Lauren and Kenzi to talk and get to know each other better. But Lauren cancelled at the last minute, saying she needed to meet up with a study group. Kenzi had to go back to school shortly after, and they never got a chance to talk.

Silence fell over the phone, and at first, Bo thought Kenzi hung up, but then she spoke, "Are you going to let your girlfriend come between us?"

Bo laughed out loud at that. How could she say something so ridiculous? If anything, Kenzi's behavior was driving a wedge between them. Not Lauren. "Are you kidding me? You're the one that's coming between us." She said, shaking her head, even though, Kenzi couldn't see her.

"All I know is you shouldn't be in a relationship that changes you this much."

Bo grimaced at the implication of that statement. She scoffed, and tightened her hold on the phone. For several seconds, she didn't know how to respond to that. "You don't want me to get my shit together because you like being the sister that takes care of your older sister. You look better if I'm a mess." She accused with a bitter tone.

"Oh, please. You're crazy."

Bo huffed out an irritated breath as she paced in front of her bed. "Are you jealous of Lauren?" She asked, putting the pieces together, unable to keep from asking the obvious.

"Again, you're crazy," Kenzi muttered into the phone.

Bo was reaching her breaking point, and tears welled in her eyes. "You judged Lauren the second you met her, and decided she's something she's not. You don't know anything about her." She simply couldn't understand Kenzi's feelings, or point of view. Lauren was a good person with a good heart.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later."

Bo knew Kenzi was dismissing her. It enraged her. "You are acting like an immature, spoiled brat."

"Whatever, Bo."

"Yeah, whatever." Bo, for the first time in her life, hung up on her sister.

Bo slumped into her bed and fought back angry, but sad tears. Her throat burned, and she closed her eyes feeling no real peace. She wanted her sister back, wanted their connection back. Her relationship with Kenzi was sacred, and she was irreplaceable. She never imagined having a girlfriend would put a strain on that bond. She couldn't help but feel the absence of that connection. She felt so alone like she'd lost her very best friend in the world. She was heartbroken.

Instead of going to class, Bo sat and stared into space, and obsessed about everything. She couldn't help her mind from darting in a million wild directions. She was in emotional limbo, and arguing with Kenzi only exacerbated it.

XXXX

After brooding for hours and putting the issues with Kenzi out of her mind, Bo knocked on Lauren's room door.

A strange thrill bolted through her, and her heart missed a beat when Lauren answered the door with a smile. "Hey, beautiful."

Lauren's face lit up when she met Bo's gaze. "Hey. I'm sorry I'm not ready, yet." She gestured down her body. She was in boy shorts and a tank top. "I just got out of the shower."

Bo's lips quirked as her gaze moved over Lauren's body. "You should have come to my place to shower," Bo replied and then she followed Lauren into the room.

"Somehow, I think that might have been counterproductive."

Bo laughed and leaned back against the door. "But fun." She glanced at the pile of books sprawled out on Lauren's bed. "Tough day?"

Lauren shrugged, and smiled. "Not really. Just long." She said, and started digging through her drawers, beside her desk, for an outfit.

Bo pushed herself off the door and came to stand in front of Lauren. "There's a simple solution to nearly every problem."

Lauren's heartbeat accelerated, from Bo's closeness and her words. "I suppose you mean sex." Lauren said with a laugh and shoved her arm playfully. "You're incorrigible."

"Let me take you to bed and the rest won't matter." She gripped Lauren's waist and hoisted her up to sit on top of the desk.

Lauren laughed, again. "You're modest, too." The shirt she was holding fluttered from her hands and fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around Bo.

Bo brought her lips to Lauren's ear. "Come on, we'll work up an appetite."

"We can't." Lauren said, but she would be lying to say she wasn't turned on by the gleam of desire burning in Bo's eyes.

Bo shoved her knees apart with her hands, widening her legs and settling deeper between them. "Don't tell me you have an aversion to sex on desktops. I promise it's fun." She brought her hands to Lauren's face, drawing her lips to hers.

Lauren swept her hands through Bo's hair but tugged her mouth away. "That's not it. Tara will be home soon."

Bo groaned, and her head fell back. "I hate roommates."

Lauren grinned as she slipped off the desk, and fixed her stuff, which had been pushed to the side.

A dreamy look overtook Bo's face, and she took Lauren's arm and hauled her toward her to kiss her.

For a moment, Lauren reveled in the feel of her lips on hers. She let her lips linger on Bo's before she rested her head on Bo's shoulder.

"I can feel how much you want me," Bo whispered, her heavy-lidded eyes met Lauren's. "How about a little afternoon delight?"

Lauren's head tipped back as she laughed. "Bo, it's far from the afternoon." She buried her head in Bo's jacket. She blinked suddenly, with comprehension flashing in her eyes. She stiffened and then pulled back with her face pinched. "Have you been smoking?"

Bo frowned and stepped back. She looked away briefly then met her gaze again. "No." She lied automatically. She didn't know why she lied. It just came out. Usually, she didn't smoke, but lately, she started having one once in a while. She started smoking when she was thirteen. There was no one around to tell her not to, so she did it because she could. When she got older, she realized it was a stupid way to rebel, and she was only hurting herself, so she quit. But now, it was just something she did when she was alone in her apartment, avoiding the world.

Lauren surveyed her for a moment. "Oh," She said a little reluctantly, slightly taken aback by Bo's apparent dishonesty.

Bo felt a little sick to her stomach. She had never really outright lied to Lauren before, and she didn't particularly like the feeling it gave her. But she didn't want Lauren to think less of her. She glanced at Lauren, a glimpse of sorrow evident in her eyes.

Bo could see a hint of hurt take over Lauren's features.

Lauren forced a smile, and Bo knew she wasn't satisfied with that answer. But instead of coming clean, she improvised. "Some guy was smoking at the bar when I picked up my check."

Lauren nodded her understanding. "Well, that's gross, and really shouldn't be allowed in a public place," She answered, accepting Bo's explanation.

Shame ricocheted through Bo. Wordlessly, she chewed her lower lip and watched as Lauren started getting dressed.

A beeping noise blasted from Lauren's phone, she stopped buttoning her shirt and glanced at the message. It was a text from Dyson. _"I read this quote at a bar, and thought of you: Friendship is like a hangover, everyone can see it, but only you can feel it."_

Lauren chuckled as she typed out a reply. _"Not sure how to take that."_

Leaning back against the desk, Bo tilted her head and looked at Lauren. With a smile, Lauren repeated the quote from Dyson as she finished buttoning her top.

As Lauren pulled on her shoes, Bo said. "You're lucky you have such a close friend in Dyson."

That made Lauren smile. "I didn't really have many friends in school, being younger than everyone else it was hard to find and keep friends. But Dyson stuck." She rolled her eyes overly exaggeratedly. "For better or worse," She said lightly, standing up and smoothing out her clothes.

Bo sighed, it sounded pained. "I haven't really stayed in contact with my friends from childhood. I lost touch with most of them."

"That's a shame. But at least, you have a sister. I've wondered, at times, what it would be like, having brothers or sisters. Someone to stand beside me against my parents."

Lauren's words made Bo's stomach tighten with a burst of regret and despair. "You'd think very differently if you actually had siblings," Bo said, with her head down. Her spirits suddenly deflated.

Quickly, Lauren noticed the shift in Bo's demeanor. "What's wrong?" She asked, slipping into her jacket.

"Having a sibling is a pain in the ass," Bo said absently, flipping through the book on Lauren's desk.

"You don't mean that."

Bo's eyes glazed over with memories of her sister. A cloud of sadness darkened her features. "Maybe it's just that my sister's a pain."

They rarely talked about Kenzi since she left town, but Bo had been doing it more and more, and Lauren knew things weren't good between them. "You can fix it," She said. She didn't need to know all the details to know that was true. "Family is important."

Bo shot Lauren a look, and Lauren amended her statement. "Well, if you're lucky enough to have a supportive, caring family that is. And I can tell your sister cares about you."

Bo nodded, hesitated, and then drifted her eyes to the floor. "She does."

Lauren waited, but Bo didn't continue, she smiled and tilted her head to the door. "Come on, I'm hungry."

XXXX

Bo took a hold of Lauren's hand and led her into the small pizza place. It wasn't fancy or flashy, but the parking lot was packed. As they walked through the door, the delicious aromas and cheerful chatter enveloped them. The restaurant teemed with boisterous energy as servers carried food and drinks and loud conversation escaped the customers. The atmosphere was contagious, and Lauren's mood immediately lifted to match it.

The hostess greeted them, and Lauren glanced around, noting that every table was filled.

"Bo!" an older woman called out as she approached them. "So good to see you again," She paused and looked at Lauren. "And with such a beautiful friend."

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Lauren."

The woman held a kind and welcoming smile. "Nice to meet you, Lauren."

"Diane's the owner," Bo filled Lauren in.

"I love your place," Lauren said, smiling back at her.

"Such a sweet girl. Just wait until you try the food." Diane glanced back at Bo. "She's a keeper," She added a wink for good measure. "Don't be a stranger, Bo. And bring in that sister of yours." She said before rushing off to chat with other guests.

They followed the hostess through the crowd to the back, out a set of doors, and onto a balcony overlooking the water.

Lauren slipped her jacket onto the back of the chair and sat across from Bo. She waited to speak as the hostess handed them a menu, took their drink order, and left.

"This is a great place, Bo. I've never been here before." As she spoke, she surveyed the water beside them. It all seemed so simple but so perfect.

Bo laid her menu out flat in front of her. "We used to come here a lot, my sister and I. We would force our nanny to take us here like every Friday night. Diane would always have this table fixed up for us and make us a special dinner." She frowned at her memories of Kenzi and remembered all their recent disagreements. Not that she wanted to think about that. She wanted to enjoy Lauren's free night and make her happy.

Smiling, Lauren looked at Bo, unaware of the conflict churning inside her girlfriend. "That's sweet," She said, dropping her head to read her own menu. "I bet you've brought a lot of dates here," She added light-heartedly.

Bo shook her head and took Lauren's hand. "No, only you. As usual, you underestimate yourself."

Lauren's insides vibrated as she watched the slow development of a heart-stopping grin cross Bo's face, and the way her eyes shone in the light.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Bo asked, "If you could pick one career other than a doctor, what would it be?"

"Teacher," Lauren replied without hesitation.

Bo blinked, not expecting that answer.

"My parents aren't exactly emotionally supportive, and my education has been my escape. The thought of helping little kids discover the joy of learning…I don't know, I think I would find that satisfying." She hesitated and smiled. "Only, of course, if I couldn't be a doctor. Medicine is my first love, always."

Bo's expression softened, and she stared off into space, thinking about that. Not only did Lauren have clear goals for her career, but she had also thought through a plan B, and Bo was barely able to follow through on any of her plans.

The server appeared with their drinks. Lauren took her margarita. Tipped it up and took a long sip, sighing when the alcohol hit her stomach. The waiter disappeared giving them more time to look over the menu.

"What about you? Do you have any interest in politics like your father?" Lauren asked, over the rim of her glass.

"No. Never," Bo said, clearly ending that discussion.

While Lauren launched into a conversation detailing her upcoming summer internship and how she was looking forward to all the challenges and learning opportunities, Bo focused on her words but uneasiness climbed into her chest. From the sound of it, Lauren would be living hundreds of miles away, and never once did she talk about what that meant for their relationship. What did that mean for their relationship? What did it mean that Lauren never asked her what she felt about it? Did she have the right to feel anything about it? Was she selfish for wanting to be included in Lauren's decisions? Her entire life changed for Lauren, but would Lauren ever be willing to make any changes for her? She was still unsure about how to approach all this relationship stuff. It didn't mean anything, she told herself. And then she reminded herself to stop obsessing about every little thing.

Lauren cut herself off mid-sentence and smirked. "Sorry, I was rambling."

Bo drew in a deep breath, deciding not to bring up all her questions. She tuned the voices in her head out. "I'm glad you're excited." She toyed with the straw in her drink. "I was thinking about looking for a new place." The words tumbled from her mouth out of nowhere, looking at Lauren, in that instant, she just made that decision. Lauren had inspired her to want to work hard to set the foundation for her future. Lauren worked so hard to be independent of her parents. Bo liked that and wanted the same for herself. In truth, it was a little scary to give up the security of her father's money, but she realized she had been coasting most of her life, and that needed to change.

Lauren's eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "You are?" She wasn't sure why she was so surprised, but she'd just never thought Bo would want to give up her apartment.

Bo bobbed her head enthusiastically, warming up to her snap decision. "Yeah, my father owns that apartment, and I think it's time I pay for my own place," She looked at Lauren and got another idea. Her face broke into a broad grin. "But I might need a roommate."

"Yeah, that will help a lot," Lauren said, oblivious to the hint Bo tried to drop. "Next year Tara, Jules and I plan on getting a place together."

Bo's insides wilted, and her body sagged. Her heart fluttered uncomfortably. Time seemed to tick by agonizingly slow as Bo decided what to say. "I didn't know that." Her voice sounded a bit dark, perplexed.

Lauren lifted her eyes to hers. Bo's expression matched her tone. "We just decided." She cleared her throat and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I can't live in the dorms anymore."

Holding Lauren's gaze, Bo crossed her arms over her chest. Her stomach dropped with feelings she found difficult to explain. "Huh."

Lauren leaned back and matched her position. "What?"

Not wanting to get into an awkward argument or push the issue, Bo shook her head and fidgeted in her chair. "Never mind," She said, choosing to mope silently.

Silence stretched as they gazed at each other. Needing something to do with her hands, Lauren picked up her drink, lifted it to her mouth but didn't take a sip.

Bo looked distinctly uncomfortable, so Lauren asked, "I'm confused. You hate me living in the dorms. I thought you'd be happy. Why are you upset about this?"

Bo stiffened, startled by the question. "I'm not." She denied, with an edge in her tone. She was hurt that Lauren didn't even consider her. No matter how strong she thought she was, she was as fragile as glass in Lauren's hands. She frowned, not really sure how to have this conversation without putting all her insecurities on display.

Under Lauren's searching gaze, Bo gathered her courage and asked. "Did you ever consider me as a possibility?"

Lauren raised her eyebrows in inquiry. She regarded her with open bewilderment. "For what?"

Again, silence stretched. Lauren felt Bo's eyes on her, heard her sigh, and then Bo replied. "For a roommate."

Lauren gaped at Bo in stunned confusion. The shock had her mind blank for several seconds. Did Bo truly want that? That was not something she'd expected Bo to suggest. "That's different," She said, feeling like an imbecile for not picking up on Bo's suggestion at first. Finally, she said the only thing that made sense to her. "We've only been together a little less than three months, how could you even be thinking about taking that step?"

Bo slumped in her chair, pondering that, not looking at Lauren. "Fine. Forget I brought it up." She was afraid to ask if that was the real reason, or if Lauren doubted their relationship. Opening her mouth had been a critical, if not massive mistake. Her attention shifted to her napkin and wordlessly twisted it in between her thumb and forefinger.

Lauren wondered what Bo was thinking at that moment. She saw nothing but clear disappointment. She considered Bo at length. There was still a lot she didn't know about Bo, and therefore, she deliberated the possibility that Bo was genuinely hurt by her answer.

Lauren straightened in her chair and smiled brightly, as her hand covered Bo's. "Don't be upset," She said trying to do damage control. "More than anything I want to take those steps with you…someday…but it's too soon. We'll have plenty of time for all that stuff later." She said cheerfully.

It was a confession of sorts, and Bo perked up. The statement struck her as a good, encouraging sign. She swallowed the uneasiness that had settled over her.

Bo's insides loosened and she relaxed. Her gaze fell on Lauren's lips. Maybe the whole living together thing had been a bad idea. She was astonished that she would even suggest such a thing. She reached out and laced their fingers together.

The server slipped in to set more drinks on the table and walked away. The brief interruption gave Bo the space to shift the conversation. "So what are you thinking," She tapped the menu. "Something spicy?"

Grinning, Lauren picked up her glass. "Oh, I don't know, nothing too spicy. You have to draw the line somewhere."

A smile slunk on Bo's lips. "I don't believe that. The spicier, the better."

"Okay. I like the sound of that. You order."

For the rest of the meal, they talked about inconsequential aspects of each other's lives. Talked, and laughed. During most of the meal, Bo rested her leg against Lauren's, under the table. From time to time, she would lean forward and kiss Lauren's cheek or lips. The conversation flowed smoothly, and the food came and went.

They bickered when the check came, Lauren insisted loudly on paying her half, and Bo responded with silence. Instead of debating the issue, Bo simply put her credit card in the holder and held it out of Lauren's reach.

"You always pay." Lauren huffed as Bo handed it to the server as he passed by.

Bo glanced up at Lauren with mock innocence. "I'm sorry. Did you want to pay? I didn't realize." She teased with a smirk.

Lauren's jaw dropped open, studying Bo openly, and then said. "I can pay sometimes. I like to reciprocate."

Bo chuckled and took her card back from the waiter. "Yes I know, babe. You are very good at that."

Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Really, I'm not keeping score, and neither should you. If I want to pay or give you things that's my choice, and I don't want you to worry about it and feel guilty or like you need to reciprocate. I mean what's so wrong with that? We're in a relationship, why can't I do things for you?"

Lauren frowned, trying to absorb her logic. She took a moment to sort through Bo's words and their meaning. "Fine. But it might take me awhile to adjust to that perspective."

Bo's gaze moved over her face, and a small grin of victory curved her lips. "Well that was surprisingly easy, you're not as stubborn as I thought."

A slow smile brightened Lauren's expression, and she playfully poked Bo's foot with hers.

XXXXX

When they finished dinner, they walked down the pier to look out at the water. Lauren felt buzzed with warmth and cozy comfortableness. She sighed, feeling lethargic and somewhat giddy to be arm and arm with Bo in front of the water at twilight. It made her feel all mushy inside.

They positioned themselves at the edge of the dock with plenty of space between them and the restaurant. The late evening light was replaced with the darkness of the night.

"Date's not over." Bo muttered into her ear and then looked up.

Lauren's eyes darted up to the sky as a green firework exploded overhead, covering the night sky and shimmering off the water.

Several more fireworks erupted, and Lauren stared on in wonder as the colors lit up the sky.

"You did this," Lauren asked into the night air.

"For you."

Lauren shifted her gaze to stare into Bo's shining brown eyes. Bo looked relaxed, poised, and confoundedly sexy. "I thought you might like it." She smiled and placed a kiss on Lauren's lips as the firework display continued.

Lauren's gaze fell away from Bo's and shifted back to the sky. "How did you arrange all this?"

Bo chuckled, "My father's name carries a lot of weight. We don't have a lot of nights out together, and I wanted to give you a proper date. These are our moments." She replied, and the dimples appeared on her cheeks.

While Lauren aimed her eyes up at the sky, Bo studied her profile, the elegant curve of her jaw, the way her hair fell loose and wavy over her shoulders, just begging Bo to run her fingers through it. She just wanted to touch Lauren all the time, and suddenly she wanted to taste Lauren's jaw, with her lips and tongue. Repeatedly.

Lauren spoke startling Bo from her thoughts. "I think this is the nicest, most thoughtful date I've ever had."

Hearing that, Bo couldn't contain her smile, or the delighted feeling perching in her chest. She lifted her arm around Lauren and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

As the last of the fireworks boomed and crackled, Bo turned to stand in front of Lauren. "Somehow I just knew you'd be incredibly sexy under the lights of fireworks." She looked Lauren over, biting her lip. "Does it ever get tiring, being so hot?"

A smile that was both flirtatious and sweet crossed Lauren's face. "It's a burden for sure."

Bo reached for Lauren's hand and kissed the back of it. "Are you having fun, tonight?"

Lauren nodded, basking in Bo's gorgeous smile. "I always have a good time with you."

Bo kissed her lips lightly. "Likewise."

After a few more kisses, Bo fell silent and gazed out at the water. Her thoughts wandered to Kenzi, and their arguments. She had too many memories from childhood there, and she couldn't help but see Kenzi everywhere she looked. Kenzi had told her that being with Lauren had changed her, but she wondered if that was true. Was she different or was she just hiding from her real self? She wondered if deep down she was still the same person she was when she and Lauren first met, no commitments, no relationships, no real responsibilities. And then she questioned if Lauren thought that as well and that's why she kept her at arm's length, at times, like she was protecting herself.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Lauren asked, and pulled her to her, crisscrossing her arms around Bo's back.

"You look sexy as hell," Bo answered, dodging the question.

That made Lauren smile. It was such a typical Bo response. "You're impossible." She turned serious and pressed. "But really what's on your mind?"

"Do you believe I'm a certainty, Lauren?" Her voice sounded strangely lost to her own ears.

Lauren studied Bo, pondering what she was asking with that seemingly random question. She searched the question and came to a conclusion. "Nothing's a certainty."

Bo's chest clenched in anguish with Lauren's response, she wanted Lauren to say that she knew she had nothing to worry about with her.

Lauren's grandmother once told her that there were two types of people in the world: those that always look and those that just leap. Lauren always thought of herself as a third, not only did she look, but she analyzed decisions over and over, at times paralyzing her. But she had leaped once in her life with Bo, agreeing to their relationship, because deep down she didn't believe Bo was ready. Part of her felt she acted selfishly pushing Bo, because she wanted her, all of her, but she knew that wasn't really what Bo wanted. Bo was clear, from the beginning that she thought of long-term relationships as a hassle, she wanted freedom, no attachments. And all that was always lingering in the back of Lauren's mind.

But just because someone acted or felt one way in the past didn't automatically mean they couldn't change or want to change. And Bo had proven herself, and in a lot of ways, Lauren was the one who was more hesitant about their relationship than Bo. It was like her heart and mind were always competing in an endless obstacle course. Why did she always feel that their relationship was a balloon that might blow away at any moment, or pop unexpectedly? She felt adrift in an ocean of unknowns with no map, with nothing to guide her. With her parents, with Nadia, she felt like she was living in a state of perpetual disappointment with people, life had taught her that people were inconsistent and unreliable. Therefore, she had calibrated her expectations about their relationship, according to that. The truth was, she was always waiting to be left behind, rejected, and, therefore, she spent a significant amount of time protecting herself, and preparing for that. It was difficult for her to fully give herself to Bo, to depend on her emotionally as well as physically. She was scared, yes, that was it, scared.

And her mind was trying to make things simple, but people weren't simple, Bo wasn't, and neither was their relationship. She didn't want to be closed off with Bo. She didn't want to jeopardize their relationship because of her own insecurities.

With all that in mind, she rewound her thoughts and decided to leap, she said, "I'm crazy about you, Bo Dennis. You're everything I've ever wanted and more. So yes, nothing's a certainty, but that's okay. I want to take that chance with you, with us."

Bo closed her eyes and let Lauren's optimism and compliment wash over her. "I just have a terrible feeling that…" Bo looked away. No words arrived because her own thoughts and feelings continued to confuse her.

Lauren's gaze followed Bo's eyes and landed on the water. She snuggled her body into Bo's, and she tightened her hold on her as they both looked out into the water.

In the silence that followed, Bo glanced at Lauren, a stabbing pain tore through her chest. It was a spasm of genuine and pure emotion. In that single instant, it was like the world stopped.

A suffocating anxiety crippled her, causing her body to burn. A new all-consuming emotion wrapped around her, the feeling scared the hell out of her. It felt like she was flooded by the tide of her feelings and was being pulled in hard and quick. She suddenly wanted to run away, to hide, to put some distance between them. But she didn't, she squeezed Lauren tight, but her anxiety didn't dissolve; rather, it constricted around her in a bubble of trepidation. She was in love. She loved Lauren.

 **XXXX**

 **Greetings all,**

 **I wanted to add Tamsin to this story (which is difficult because she doesn't meet BoLo for another 5 years). But I've thought of a way to write her in, not next chapter but soon.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

The loud beeping of the alarm on her phone bolted Lauren awake. Not wanting to wake Bo, Lauren fumbled for her phone to silence it.

Bo grunted and stirred, but remained asleep. Lauren's hazy gaze landed on Bo, captivated by her sleeping form. She was always so beautiful in the mornings, with her face relaxed and her hair disheveled. Lauren fought the urge to run her hands down Bo's body and wake her.

Instead, she took a moment and snuggled against her side. Brimming with emotions, her senses soaked Bo in, and she reflected on their relationship.

So many months ago, Bo's devastating beauty had hit Lauren, instantly. But more than that, she felt drawn to her as if an invisible rope bound her waist and Bo was on the other end, pulling her in. Every inch of Bo seemed to have been painstakingly crafted to perfection, and she seemed to bleed charm from her very pores.

It was a magnetic attraction at first sight, and their maddeningly physical connection seemed to translate into every part of their relationship. But it had grown deeper than that, it was more for Lauren now.

Filled with Bo's warmth, she was tempted to lean over and whisper that she loved her in her ear. But she stayed quiet, she clamped her lips together to stop the words because she was afraid of saying it too soon.

When she met Bo, love was the absolute last thing on her mind, but there she was in love with her girlfriend. So many times she wanted to say the words. Just tell her how much she loved her, but courage always eluded her. Honestly, she was waiting for Bo to say it first. She knew that wasn't fair. Maybe it was the leftover insecurities from what happened with Nadia. She was afraid of being completely vulnerable, giving Bo her heart, with the risk of being rejected and having her throw it back in her face. Perhaps she was just projecting her own fears and insecurities onto Bo and was making some unfair presumptions. Maybe she should just say it…

She inched closer. She rubbed her leg against Bo's thigh, and a wayward strand of her hair fell over Bo's cheek.

Letting out a long yawn, Bo's eyes blinked open. "Morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

Bo barely cast a glance at her. That hurt Lauren for some reason. "Pretty well."

Bo buried her face in the pillows. "You can shower first," She mumbled, still only half awake.

Grinning, Lauren whispered in Bo's ear. "Why don't you join me?" She feathered kisses down Bo's face. "We can spend the next twenty minutes washing each other."

"No, go ahead. You have class." Bo said, pulling away from Lauren and turning over onto her stomach. "I'll sleep a bit longer."

Lauren couldn't help but notice the edge in Bo's tone. It stung her a little, and she jerked up. She placed her hand on Bo's back, and asked, "Are you sure?"

Bo let out an audible groan and pulled a pillow over her head.

Thrown by that response, hurt coiled in Lauren's heart as she made her way into Bo's bathroom.

Bo had been growing distant for two weeks. She couldn't really place what was different, but it was something. Bo had been working more and more at the bar, and they didn't see each other most nights. Whenever Lauren was free, Bo wasn't.

But it was hard to be upset with Bo, it would be unfair. She couldn't expect Bo to live her life around her schedule. Bo needed her life, and to have her own priorities. Lauren could understand that, so she wondered why it bothered her.

Education first, Bo second. That's how it was from the beginning and maybe Bo was starting to feel bothered by that. Bo told her once that she was selfish, but Lauren couldn't shake the feeling that she had been more selfish in their relationship than Bo. Had she done enough to make room for Bo in her life? It was hard but opening her life up to Bo, really letting her in was the right move.

She needed to force herself to remember there was more to life than medical school. Maybe she was the problem. She needed to do better, adjust her priorities. With Spring Break approaching, she would have extra time off to spend with Bo. It was time for her to show Bo how important she was to her, how much she meant to her.

Leaning against the shower wall, her fingertips traced the curves of her face. She recalled each romantic and touching thing Bo had ever done for her or said to her. She was being silly, letting doubts control her thinking. Bo was probably tired and overworked. Lauren knew what that was like after all.

After spending a long time in the shower thinking, Lauren pulled herself together and got ready for class. After cleaning up the bathroom, she walked into Bo's bedroom. Bo was still in bed. Maybe she was overthinking things, making something out of nothing.

She eased down on the edge of the bed and brushed Bo's shoulder. "Are you going to class, today?"

Bo grumbled as she rolled over to look at Lauren. "No. I don't want to."

"What are you going to do today?"

Bo fisted the sleep from her eyes. "Not sure," She said, her voice flat.

Leaning over, Lauren gave her a quick kiss. "I should go. I don't want to be late."

"Okay," Bo said, flinging the sheet back. "So, I'll see you tonight?"

Lauren desperately tried to unglue her tongue to say something-anything-that might alleviate her growing uneasiness. But she couldn't, the words, the right words, didn't exist in her mind. Unable to speak for fear of a shaky voice, Lauren just nodded. She didn't want to sound upset because maybe Bo's distance was all in her mind.

Without another word or a parting kiss, Bo jumped out of bed and ambled into the bathroom.

XXXXX

When Bo looked at herself in the mirror, she frowned in disgust. Her once lively eyes held no semblance of life. Lauren's pained face and confused eyes invaded Bo's conscience. "I'm a fucking asshole," She muttered under her breath.

Defeated, she turned on the shower. Standing under the hot water, she let it pound and burn her skin. She rolled her shoulders from the restlessness the hung thick around her. The one that cloaked and suffocated her since the night on the pier. Emotions, like she had never known, entered her that day, but instead of embracing and celebrating it, she kept railing against it.

Squeezing her eyes closed, she banged her head against the shower wall. The emotion upheaval wrecked her physically. The distance she created between her and Lauren tore her apart emotionally. Her doubts, her worries created a wedge between them. She felt it. She was sure Lauren felt it as well.

The more she was in Lauren's presence, the more she grew to love her, but the more she felt like she was suffocating. So, like a real selfish coward, she tried to avoid Lauren as much as possible. She didn't know what to do, but she knew something had to give. She just wanted it all to stop.

She was emotionally shut off. She was in uncharted territory, and all her thoughts were irrational, and at odds.

Bo didn't like it one bit. She fell in love, she loved Lauren, but that only meant one thing, now she had everything to lose. Someone to lose.

Leaving any and all emotions at the door, and replacing it with detachment had always been easy. Letting herself love Lauren made her feel too vulnerable. Attraction, sex, passion, love, and then ultimately heartbreak. That seemed like the likely order of any relationship. And that's why she'd always stopped herself at the sex part.

After her shower, she sat alone in the darkness of her apartment for hours. She would reach for her phone to call Lauren and then she stopped herself.

The growing, persistent unease crept beneath her skin for days. The more she tried to ignore it, the more unbearable it became. Kenzi once told her that the urgent need to run away from things before they went wrong was like a defense mechanism. And she wished she could call her sister and talk it through. Outside of Lauren, she didn't feel like a single person was in her corner. But how could she open up and talk to Lauren about any of this? It would hurt her.

Days upon days, her mind lingered on thoughts of just breaking up with Lauren. To get away from her, to erase the mark she'd left on her if that was even possible. But that wasn't something she was prepared for, yet the thoughts stayed, her fear wouldn't allow them to disappear. She was suffering knowing she loved Lauren when she didn't feel she deserved her. Of course, she didn't, just look at how she was reacting to falling in love. Confusion in the most brutal form tightened around her like a noose. Why was she in the deepest turmoil of her life, when she should be happy? Clearly, she was more self-destructive and messed up than she'd ever known.

She liked to believe she was an adult, but she felt like nothing but a stupid kid. And maybe she still was.

XXXX

On the way to the bar, Bo dug her phone out of her jacket pocket. Glancing down at the screen, she grimaced. A text from Lauren. "See you tonight." She clicked the side button, darkening the screen, without replying to Lauren.

The bar was packed with sweaty, drunk college kids. The spring semester was in full swing, and the bar was busy every night. Bo walked over to the bar and stood at the end. Piper winked at her.

"Need help tonight?" Bo asked with her eyes on the growing crowd.

Piper laughed, opening some beer bottles. "You're just asking because you want my tips!"

Bo made a face and sighed deeply. "I'm saving up for a new apartment. I could use the money."

Piper passed drinks across the bar. "Alright."

Shame echoed through her when she felt relieved about being needed at work. "I need to call my girlfriend, first," She said, as she retrieved her phone.

"Whipped!" Piper teased, as Bo walked to the back.

Lauren answered quickly. "Hey," She said happily into the phone. "I'm so glad you called. I was thinking tonight we could…"

"Babe," Bo cut her off, her stomach was in knots. "I feel like a jerk. I wish I didn't have to, but I have to work tonight. Piper's swamped, and I could really use the money."

Bo's words hung there, and Lauren didn't say anything.

"Will you say something?" Bo asked, growing impatient because Lauren's reaction was making her feel bad. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to come over after?" Lauren asked, hopefully. "I was really looking forward to seeing you."

Bo sighed and rubbed her eyes. "No, I think it'll be a late night. You should study or something. I know you love doing that."

"What do you mean by that? I study because I have to. I think my future patients will appreciate my thoroughness."

"Yeah, I get it. Medical school is super important. Being a doctor is super important." Part of her froze when those words escaped from her mouth because she knew that was a low blow, and would hurt Lauren.

"Well, I don't think I deserve these passive aggressive comments. Wow, you're moody. What's wrong?"

"I'm moody because you're trying to make me feel guilty about working when I always have to be understanding about your schedule."

"That's certainly not what I was doing," Lauren replied, in a slightly raised voice.

Bo cringed at herself. Yep, she thought, I'm an asshole.

"Look, I'm sorry," Bo said softly, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Yeah, okay. I…" Lauren went silent for a moment. "Have a great night."

An hour into her shift, Bo walked across the bar, shame ate at her for picking a fight with her girlfriend, purposefully avoiding her. She didn't understand what she was doing.

She scurried across the bar to get a drink order, and a man collided into her. He seemed completely drunk, making obnoxious comments. After a short pause, Bo muttered and turned around. Glancing his eyes over Bo's body, he smacked her on the ass.

Bo saw red, blinding rage. It was too much. She spun around and shoved him back until he crashed into a table. She was used to dealing with drunks, in a weird way, she usually felt more at ease with drunks, but not that day.

All eyes fell on her, and the customers quieted. They were all waiting to see what happened next.

"Bo, you've proved your point," Piper shouted from across the bar. "Go home." She jerked her head to the door as she made drinks.

Still breathing heavy, and shaking from anger, Bo tore off her apron, turned on her heels and left without saying a word.

She really should have called her girlfriend.

She didn't.

She should really have gone home.

She didn't.

Instead, she decided to find the nearest party she could. She shouldn't care. She was twenty-one, this was the life expected of college-aged adults. She needed an evening to escape, to relax, a playground to lose herself. It felt like acceptance like she was embracing her character flaws. Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

XXXX

The music pumped loudly through the speakers as Bo entered the house. She made her way through the crowd of sweaty, drunken bodies. Her body was saturated with the sounds of the bass, yelling, and giggling girls. She took in the chaos around her, feeling at home. This was a scene she recognized well, she was transported back to a simpler time, to a simpler Bo. No one was around to witness bad behavior or even care. It was easy, relaxed fun. Or, at least, it should be.

She sat on a couch and immediately was handed a joint. She assessed it a moment and wondered if it was laced with anything. She glanced up at the wafting white smoke hovering above them. She didn't take a hit, only passed it along. The house was so full of smoke, and she felt like she was high already. She didn't speak to anyone as she let her head fall back against the sofa cushion.

The guy beside her looked at her with sleepy, red-rimmed eyes. "Do I know you?"

Bo sighed, she wanted to be left alone and lose herself in the crowd. "No," She said, barely paying attention.

His eyebrows crinkled in as confusion shadowed his face. "I'm pretty sure I know you." He took a drag and held his breath for a few seconds before hacking out a puff of smoke. "You look so familiar," He said, still coughing.

A glass broke across the room, laughter, yelling and chanting followed.

"You're wrong," Bo stood up, annoyed with the conversation and getting increasingly bored with the scene. Losing herself wasn't working, it only reminded her of how much her life was different. Did she really miss all this? Random people, random hook ups, countless types of debauchery? Lauren's laugh, her shy, sweet smile, her eyes, her voice all flooded her mind. Bo could feel Lauren all around her; she might as well have been standing next to her. Why the hell was she there, and not at home warm and safe with her girlfriend? It was like she was possessed with stupidity and confusion.

Maybe a party had been a terrible idea.

She pushed her way to the door, seeing two guys throwing punches, making a mess of everything around them. She needed air. She paused before walking out and found her phone. It was time to get back to her regularly scheduled life. To be free from the burdens, from the confusion.

Without giving herself time to rethink her decision she typed out a message to Lauren. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." She immediately turned the phone off, for fear of Lauren's response.

She was throwing happiness away with both hands. Sabotaging her relationship, just because she could. Because she was a selfish, coward and nothing more.

She was just a hollow shell of a woman. Reprehensible. Unforgivable. A coward.

She had done it, she was free. But freedom from the choking and suffocating emotions didn't come. Instead, they felt more intense and tighter around her. Instead of feeling relief or freedom, she felt nothing but misery.

Standing outside with a brand-new pack of cigarettes in her hand, she absently, hit the end of it against her palm, and then tore it open.

A woman approached Bo, her high heels clicked with her steps. And then her plump red lips curved into a grin. "Looks like you need a light."

Bo didn't, but she took the lighter anyway. She handed Bo a lighter, letting her fingers linger on Bo's hand longer than it should have. Her whole body tensed, and her mind flashed to her first conversation with Lauren. An ache rolled through her chest. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget. She loved Lauren but she was intentionally ripping her from her life.

The woman watched Bo light it. Bo tried to hand the lighter back, but the woman winked and said. "Keep it."

Bo pocketed the lighter and stared at the burning paper nestled between her fingers. She took a drag from her cigarette, and the woman reached her hand out and took it from Bo's hand. With her eyes locked on Bo, she dragged it in.

Bo's eyebrows rose, as she watched her. She was at a loss for words on how to handle this woman's advances. She was the prey at that moment. Normally, she would have taken the lead from the moment she approached. She should probably just tell her to leave her alone, but she didn't.

The woman handed the cigarette back to Bo. "Since we're both out here, we might as well chat," She said as she blew smoke from her lips and smiled.

Bo stared blankly at the woman. Her shattered thoughts were everywhere, she slowly registered her words. "What do you want to talk about?" Bo asked, collecting her thoughts.

"Are you here with someone?" She made a show of running her gaze over every inch of Bo.

Bo put the cigarette to her lips and shook her head. No, she thought, my Lauren is at home probably feeling hurt and confused, crushed and devastated for ever trusting someone like her.

The woman's lips twitched with a smile. "I must be just the luckiest woman at this party to have stumbled upon a hot-looking girl with no date. I guess my horoscope was right, after all."

That's a killer pick-up line, Bo thought with an inward cringe. Once upon a time, she might have said something similar to a stranger. Boy, she must have been really obnoxious.

"You look like the type of girl I should stay away from," She said, with a show of licking her lips.

Bo winced, another move she might have used. "Probably," She said, trying to ignore her mounting guilt.

Walk away, a sharp voice echoed in her mind. Stop. This. Now. That was the voice of Bo's conscience, trying to prevent her from making a serious mistake. The biggest mistake of her life. So why wasn't she listening to it?

Bo started questioning every decision. Why was she there? What was she doing? Despite the needle of guilt pricking her chest, she didn't walk away.

The woman cocked her head to the side and grinned coyly. "You know my ride took off. So, now I'm here all alone," She said, suggestively.

Bo's heartbeat blasted in her chest as the weight of that statement crashed over her. Her mind and heart fought against each other. She had been down this road many, many times before. She knew exactly what she was insinuating. She felt like she was cheating on Lauren by even talking to this woman. She blew out the smoke she was holding, annoyed.

If she made a move, she probably wouldn't object to having sex in the bathroom right then. And maybe once, Bo would have done just that.

She needed to walk away and go to Lauren. Apologize, beg for forgiveness. If she were a good person, a person who deserved Lauren, she would walk away. Her mind screamed at her feet to get moving, but she found herself rooted in place.

But then the suffocating weight of everything bore down on her. She never wanted any of it. But Lauren made her love her. The pressure of trying, of living up to expectations had broken her. She was never going to be all Lauren needed her to be. Literally everyone she knew told her she was a screw-up. So, why not just embrace it? It was all too abundantly clear she was a bad person. She ran from Lauren, because she loved her, she didn't think anything could get more fucked up than that. It that wasn't the very definition of self-sabotage, she didn't know what was.

Bo gazed at the end of her cigarette, the ashes fell away as the fire climbed the paper. "I have my car here," She croaked to the woman.

She gave Bo a seductive smile. "That's wonderful," She replied, her voice a purr. "Don't you want my name?"

Bo shrugged, no apology in her eyes. "Is it needed? Do you want to get out of here or what?" She asked, trying to revert back to her former self by bottling the feelings that were brewing inside her.

"Do you live around here?" She asked, inching closer to Bo.

Even though she chatted non-stop the entire car ride, Bo didn't hear her. She nodded her head from time to time, and that seemed to satisfy her. All she could think about was that this was her real self. She had to purge all these feelings from her system. She tried to ignore the churning in her stomach. She glanced at herself in the mirror and felt revulsion. A moment later, she felt nothing. The pressure just broke her, and for the rest of the night, she didn't think about Lauren or the fact that her actions were breaking her own heart as well as Lauren's. This was her true self, selfish, uncaring to the core. Lauren deserved better than that, than her. Bo wasn't good enough for anyone but just another lying, cheating scumbag.

Back at her apartment, she grabbed the tequila off her kitchen counter. She already made the decision about what would happen that night, and she planned on getting hammered. No way she would excuse her behavior because of alcohol. She was creating this mess herself, no one was to blame but her.

Sex had always been a way of making her feel better, masking all other emotions, but she felt light-headed, hollow, and empty.

She tossed a shot down her throat, and then another. For the next hour, Bo became mindlessly buzzed. The many shots of tequila caught up with her. She was in a drunken stupor, just like she wanted. Her emotions were black, and her heart was just about there.

All thoughts vacuumed out of her mind as she started walking down the hallway, with the bottle in hand, and then turned back. "Come on."

XXXXX

"Never have I ever had a sex dream about Lauren."

Lauren's eyes widened, and then she glared at Dyson. "Oh, come on. That's not fair."

Heat instantly spread to Jules' cheeks, and she tore her eyes away from Lauren.

Tara's head fell back as she laughed at Lauren. "Are you afraid of the answers." She chuckled and turned to the group. She picked up one of the shot glasses and touched it to her lips. "Be honest people."

"But does it count if she was a mermaid at the time?" Dyson asked, teasing Lauren.

Choking and sputtering, Lauren chimed in. "Ew. I hope you're joking."

Everyone started laughing but Lauren.

Ciara shot Dyson a warning glare. "Don't be rude to your friend, Dyson." She shoved his arm. "Don't embarrass her."

Connor made a face and gaped at Dyson. "That is such a disturbing image. I can't…but it is a little hot…"

"I hate this game." Lauren cut him off and touched her forehead to the table.

Tara waved her hand at Lauren. "You know the rules people drink up."

Lauren kept her head down, and Dyson patted her back a couple of times, and she lifted her head.

Shyly Jules took a shot, not looking at Lauren. Dyson shook his head and pushed his shot glass away.

With matching grins, Connor and Tara all down their drinks and slammed it down on the table.

Lauren realized her mouth was hanging open and snapped it shut.

Lauren cast Tara a look, and she shrugged. "I'm curious, what? You've got that whole lady in the streets, freak in the sheets vibe going on."

Lauren rolled her eyes at Tara, and her head angled to the side. "That's not a thing."

"No, it's a real thing, Lauren," Connor said with a mouth full of food.

Tara let out a sigh between giggles and said. "If I take a dip in the lady pond, I hope it's with you."

A few small smiles were exchanged, and Lauren righted her posture, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm so uncomfortable right now. This group is so strange. Next turn, please."

Jules shifted in her chair, still not looking at Lauren. "I agree. Can we move on please?"

"Oh, Lauren. You're so easy to pick on, and that's why we do it. It's how we show our love." Connor said, still laughing at her.

Lauren glared at him. "How fun for me."

Again, the whole table burst out into a chorus of laughter.

Tara stacked the empty shot glasses and moved on. "Never have I ever masturbated more than four times in a day."

Everyone took a shot but Tara.

"Yikes guys," Tara said, and then added another. "Never have I ever had sex three times in a day?"

Lauren, Dyson, and Connor took a shot.

"5?" Tara asked, darting her eyes over their faces.

Only Lauren took a shot. The table stared at her, and Tara continued. "6?"

Lauren shrugged, and downed her drink.

"8?"

Lauren sighed but didn't drink. "Yes. But I can't take another shot."

Tara's mouth fell open. "Good lord, woman."

"No wonder the table has sex dreams about you," Connor said before sipping his beer.

Lauren darted her eyes around the table. "You guys have never had an all day sex marathon? It's not a common thing?"

"Girl, the only thing I marathon is Gilmore Girl episodes," Tara said deadpan.

"What is your highest number in one day?" Jules blurted out, with a bright red face.

Lauren ducked her chin. "I mean I don't exactly count…sometimes…I mean it's easy to get carried away and keep…it's sort of just flows together…" She paused and glanced up at them staring at her. "Forget it. This game's absurd."

Holding, a playful smirk Tara said, "No, continue. Like there's no starting and stopping, you just keep going…and going…and going."

Standing quickly, Lauren glared at the group and grabbed her empty glass. "I need new friends. I'm going to the bar. And when I get back I hope we can talk about something other than my sex life."

"Don't count on it." Tara joked as Lauren walked away.

Dyson approached Lauren and leaned against the bar.

Lauren ordered her drink, glanced at Dyson and shook her head. "I wish you would just date Ciara. I like her."

Holding Lauren's gaze, Dyson took a long pull from his beer. "Nah, we're just friends that hook up sometimes."

Lauren glanced at the table, and then back at Dyson. "What's the problem? She's beautiful, smart, with a great job, and she doesn't take any of your shit? She's perfect for you."

Chuckling, Dyson patted Lauren's back. "I'm a bachelor for life, Lo, you know that."

Lauren sighed as the bartender sat her drink on a napkin in front of her. "You're so dumb Dyson. You drink too much and avoid happiness." She said, bluntly.

"Who said I'm not happy." He scratched his stubbly cheek and narrowed his eyes at her. "Where is your girl, by the way?"

"I can't deny I really admire the way you're able to transition seamlessly from one topic to the next. Or are you just avoiding my questions?"

Dyson merely shrugged and smiled. "I answered your question. Men are designed to roam it's a biological fact."

Lauren rolled her eyes dramatically and crossed her arms on top of the bar. "Don't make me puke with that. It's a choice."

Dyson straddled a barstool and looked at Lauren, waiting for her to answer his previous question.

Lauren inhaled strongly, at his expression. "Bo's working. Why?" She grumbled clearly getting annoyed.

Dyson ran his hand through his hair and down his face. "Interesting."

Lauren sat down on a stool, next to him, it was her turn to wait for him to elaborate.

"I was at her bar earlier with some guys, and she wasn't there." He took a swig of beer, washing down his statement.

Lauren leaned an elbow on the bar top, facing Dyson. "She was probably on a break."

Dyson's eyebrows pulled in. "Maybe." He chugged the rest of his drink and motioned to the bartender for another. "You want to call her?"

"No, I trust Bo," Lauren replied the words came out barely above a whisper. Things were great between her and Bo, she told herself. Sure, they had ups and downs, that was all normal, but overall when they were together, things were good. She repeated this to herself over and over again. Things were great, everything was fine.

Dyson nodded, slowly, and gave Lauren's shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

XXXX

A light snore reminded Bo that she wasn't alone, the realization of what happened, the night, before hit her. The stale smell of day old liquor and cigarettes lingered in the air and on the sheets. Rolling over, her eyelids felt like they were weighted down as she pried them open. When her eyes open, there was a face, which was not her Lauren. A face that held no name that she could recall. This was her downward spiral, her awful decision, staring her in the face. This was typical of something she would do. She had only thought of herself.

She reached for her phone and threw back the sheets before padding to the door. She slowly cracked open the door and tiptoed from the guest room into her bedroom. She glanced around the room, her eyes landed on a book of Lauren's, and she bolted to the restroom to be sick. But nothing came, she slid down and sat on the cold floor.

She felt completely wrecked by guilt and shame and desperation.

A few minutes later, a knock on the door startled her.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Her nameless guest asked. "I'm starving."

"I don't know," Bo said weakly, inching to the door to lock it. After the night's activities, she had no desire to be anything to that person. It was cold but true.

Leaning against the door, she lightly banged her head against the wood. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll call you a cab."

"You're so sweet."

Her words made Bo's skin crawl, and her stomach heaved. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she listened to the footsteps walking away.

Bo held the button down to turn her phone back on and called her guest a cab. At that moment, she didn't check her messages, she couldn't. She couldn't bear to face Lauren's hurt and disappointment.

After Bo took a shower and got dressed, she stared at her phone. She slid her finger across the phone, contemplating what messages she might find. She knew Lauren would probably hate her. She hated herself. She ruined everything. Her decision destroyed everything. Sending Lauren that text was such a cowardly thing to do, but she had done it, anyway.

She covered her eyes with her hand, so ashamed that she couldn't look for a long moment.

Instantly her hands began to shake as she checked her messages for Lauren's reply. Nothing. She scrolled through her sent messages and saw the red exclamation point next to her last message to Lauren, with a Not Delivered alert. It didn't send. She could barely believe her eyes.

For a few agonizing seconds, she could only gaped at the screen in disbelief.

Thinking, she raked a shaky hand through her wet hair. Anxiety and stress pressed down on the pit of her stomach. On wobbly legs, she sat down on the toilet, her mind replaying every thought, every action.

Lauren was still her girlfriend, and that meant that she had cheated on her. In her mind, she was broken up with Lauren, but that was irrelevant at that point, it didn't matter. It didn't make the situation better or right. She was a cheater. The guilt of cheating on her girlfriend ate away at her. She supposed it was what she deserved for trying to break up with her girlfriend that way. What kind of horrible person breaks up with the woman they love by text anyway? And then, she brought a random stranger to her apartment to screw Lauren out of her heart and mind. Of course, it hadn't worked. Lauren could never leave her heart or thoughts.

She convinced herself that Lauren was better off without her. She felt undeserving of Lauren, someone as amazing as Lauren. She was afraid of her feelings, and she had tried to push Lauren away. And she had wanted a way out for the last few weeks. And like a coward she had attempted to run and ruin everything between them. Lauren handed her happiness, and she threw it all away, and ultimately cheated on her. She had failed their relationship on every level because of her fear.

A memory flashed in her mind, of holding Lauren, whispering in her ear. Wow, she really did love her so much. And wasn't that the most messed up thing of all?

Maybe, just maybe, she had needed this. She needed to break herself so she could put herself back together again, stronger and better. This scare convinced her, she could, and would do more. With a second chance, she would be all in, without fear. She promised herself she would.

She deleted the unsent message so that it wouldn't go through later. She made a mistake, but she could right her wrong, and fix things. Everything would be okay. Had to be okay. She held on to those words and repeated them over and over again, hoping that it would be true.

She'd been going out of her mind for fear of messing up, for fear of loving another person. But she was done being that girl. She would never be that girl again. She would become the type of woman who expressed how she felt without fear. No way was she going to continue down this selfish, destructive path.

Somewhere lost in her own doubts, she'd forgotten that she'd managed to get Lauren in the first place. That Lauren chose to be with her. That she chose Lauren as well.

She checked the time and thought through Lauren's schedule. She knew Lauren had an early morning class. She had time. She would get going quickly, get over to Lauren's place. She would remedy her mistake, she had time, everything was going to be fine. By a random stroke of luck, the universe had stepped in by not delivering that message and saved her.

Lauren was still her girlfriend, and maybe she didn't have to ever know about the cheating. It would only hurt her in the end, break her heart. She didn't want their relationship tainted by cheating, Lauren deserved more than that.

She sighed, hating herself again. Was she really trying to convince herself that she was protecting Lauren by lying? Could she live with that guilt? Was it selfish to tell Lauren the truth, so that she'd feel better? A plethora of doubt crowded her mind, making her wonder if she was in Lauren's position what would she want. She'd want the truth, always.

At that moment, all she felt was sad, guilty, and ashamed. But she had no right to wallow in self-pity, this was the bed she'd made, and she was going to have to lay in it, filthy sheets and all.

After a long pep talk with herself, she decided she would come clean…eventually. She would fight to be a better person, not just for Lauren, but for herself. Her actions had potentially ruined her future with Lauren. She could only hope that Lauren would forgive her for everything.

She gathered the nerve she so desperately needed to face the day. She forced a smile and walked out of the bathroom tugging a towel through her hair. "Did I hear the door?" She asked her guest, silently hoping her cab had arrived, and she was gone.

"Lauren, brought you breakfast."

Bo's small contrived smile faded, and her stomach sank. For a few beats she couldn't move, feeling like a cornered animal. She knew she had been caught, and she had no idea what to do. A cold spiral of fear ran down her spine as she darted for the door.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **I will admit it's a challenge to write this prequel, when bits and pieces were already written in BBB, but I'm trying to make sure it all fits together but with more context.**

 **Next up: Tamsin makes an appearance and Kenzi visits again.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	11. Chapter 11

" _I don't understand what's happening. Are we broken up?"_

Lauren read the message from Bo and deleted it. As soon as she did another text pinged.

" _I'm sorry it was a mistake. I was stupid and selfish."_

Delete.

" _Please talk to me."_

Delete. Her phone buzzed in her hand.

" _Can I come over?"_

Delete.

Her cell rang. She ignored it, rolling her eyes at Bo's name on the screen. A minute later another text appeared.

" _Tell me you are okay, at least. Please."_

Delete.

"So, what happened?" Dyson asked, sitting down next to Lauren.

With her head down, Lauren shrugged, not wanting to talk about things right then.

From a young age, Lauren would experience a numbness that would set in when she wanted to shut something out. She could visualize wrapping the anger, the hurt plaguing her into a tight bundle, locking it away. At certain points in her life, she could allow her mind to remove the emotion from a situation, suppress the despondency. It was a numbness that served to detach her. She welcomed the nothingness, the cool abyss. So, after catching Bo cheat on her, she didn't feel angry, or sad, or disappointed, only numb. She felt nothing; it was easier. It made her calmer, more in control.

Frowning, Dyson studied Lauren's face. His expression creased with concern. "It's been three days are you going to tell me anything? I don't mind you staying here but…" He trailed off, hoping she'd fill in the details for him.

At that, Lauren brought her gaze up to Dyson. Without answering, she threw her hair into a messy bun.

"Well?" He questioned, with a puzzled look.

Lauren jumped up from the sofa and stared into Dyson's eyes. "Let's go out. Dance, drink. I want to have some fun." She said, deleting three messages from Bo, before shoving her phone into her pocket.

Dyson shifted back, surprised by her sudden declaration. "Is that really what you need?" He asked, he sounded worried. He scrutinized her face, noting the sleepless lines below her eyes. She looked worn down and tired, which was nothing new, but he saw the sadness underneath.

"Yes, it's what I need," Lauren tried to convince Dyson as much as herself. In truth, she didn't know what she needed or wanted.

"Why are you protecting, Bo? What did she do?"

Lauren's jaw tightened, and she swallowed. "She cheated on me," She paused, letting the information sink in, "and I don't want to talk about it okay? I don't want to think about her. I've got nothing more to say about it."

Seemingly unaffected by Lauren's statement, Dyson cocked his head. "How do you know that?"

Lauren pressed her lips together as she processed Dyson's question. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I showed up at her apartment and caught her with another woman." Lauren regretted her snippiness, but he had hit a nerve, pulling her out of the numbness she craved.

"What was she thinking bringing a woman to her apartment?"

"Does it matter?" Lauren fired back, annoyed at the pointless question.

Dyson gave her a stone-cold stare. "And clearly you're dealing with all this appropriately. You're shutting down to avoid feeling the pain. I can tell."

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Dyson read her so easily. That was the downside of having a best friend from childhood; he knew her too well. Her numbness was fading, her nose flared as she tried to fight the silent tears. The tears she didn't want to come. "Or maybe, I'm not going to let Bo Dennis control my emotions." She barked, striding to the door to get away from his knowing eyes. She spun around to face him. "And the worst part of all this. I'm not even surprised. Part of me was just waiting for her to do this or something…"

"Maybe this is just a setback."

"I think it's more than a setback." Lauren countered, bitterness making her tone sharp. "It takes two to have sex but only one person to make a mistake. Bo already made her choice."

Dyson's mouth dropped down into a disapproving frown. He sighed, choosing his words carefully. "You never let yourself just be and be carefree. But I see that part of you when you're with Bo. I've seen the way you look at her, I've never seen that look on your face before."

Lauren busted out laughing at that, she didn't know why.

He leveled Lauren with a piercing, knowing gaze. "You should talk to her. Hiding from her won't help. It won't make you feel better. Trust me."

Exasperated, Lauren threw her hands up and said. "You want me to be some foolish woman that throws herself at a cheater?"

Dyson sighed and rested his head back on the couch. "I never said that. I said talk to her. You will regret it if you don't." He said, staring at the ceiling. "Follow your heart. I know you better than you like to admit and I know how your brain works, don't make this black and white. Listen to your heart, don't make a decision you'll regret."

A hard lump climbed in Lauren's throat. After a long moment of glaring at Dyson, Lauren yanked the door open. "I'm going out. I don't need you telling me anything about relationships like you're some kind of expert."

XXXXX

For the better part of three days, Bo spent all her time in bed. It was the last place in the world that she wanted to be. She wanted to be with Lauren. She wanted to soothe Lauren's heartache, somehow. She longed to comfort her, heal the cracks in her heart but she knew she was probably the last person Lauren wanted support from, or to see.

With a desperate ache for Lauren consuming her, Bo clenched her phone and stared at the unanswered messages. Loneliness flooded Bo's chest, and she wondered where Lauren was at that moment. The only thing she could visualize was Lauren walking away from her. Regret and shame clung to her, an ever-burning constant.

Pleasure and fun. That's what she used to seek, but she had it all wrong. She should feel relieved to be free. But she was far from happy. She felt physical pain being separated from Lauren. She never knew that kind of pain could exist. Yes, she was wallowing in self-pity, again only thinking about herself and her suffering. Whatever hurt she felt couldn't compare to Lauren's. She was to blame, it was all her fault, she had gone down this path, and now she had to face the consequences.

But all she wanted was Lauren. Her mind told her to let Lauren go before it ended in more tears and disaster, but she couldn't ignore the intense ache that shot through her whenever she thought about losing Lauren. She willed away the tears that threatened to escape.

Maybe if she had just talked to Lauren about her fears from the start things would have turned out differently. Or not. She didn't know. Lauren was intelligent, driven, and independent. She was everything Bo wasn't. But she had tried to change, to grow, so what had possessed her to do something as foolish as cheating on Lauren?

She rolled over on her bed and pulled the sheet tighter. Her head hurt thinking about it all, and her stomach began to revolt but it was empty, so it simply squeezed. Her appetite had disappeared along with her self-worth.

She heard someone enter the apartment and bolted upright. She jerked her head to her door, hoping it was Lauren.

Bo's eyes were hollow and bloodshot as she glared at Kenzi when she walked into the room. "What are you doing here?" She snapped, collapsing back onto the bed.

"Hello to you too, sis."

Bo shook her head violently against the pillow. "Whatever happened to knocking?"

Kenzi stared at Bo, assessing her current state. "I'm here to help you."

Bo's face contorted, and her eyes grew glassy. "I'm not doing this with you right now, okay?"

Kenzi leaned back against the door, folding her arms across her chest. "Lauren messaged me on Facebook. She said you might need a friend right now."

Flinching, Bo pinched her eyes shut, and smacked a pillow hard on her face. She screamed into it, angry, sad, pained. And then, her chest rose and fell in laughter. "Unbelievable," She mumbled between defeated laughs. After she composed herself and tossed the pillow aside, she said, "She won't talk to me, but she'll message my sister? It's been three days, and she hasn't answered me."

"Maybe she just needs more time." Kenzi walked around the mess in Bo's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "She said you cheated on her. But she was worried about you and didn't want you to be alone."

Bo raised her hand, covering her forehead. "Why do you care? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Kenzi's face clouded with sorrow. "No."

Bo heaved an angry breath and frowned in deep hurt. "I want you to leave." She blared, rolling over and jumping out of the bed. "I bet you're so happy this happened." She pointed at Kenzi, accusingly. "You were right, all along."

"No." Kenzi stalked over to Bo, her heart breaking for her older sister. "I wasn't right; I was a terrible sister, and I'm sorry. I should have been there for you. I let you down, and I'm sorry." She said with genuine remorse. "It shouldn't have mattered whether or not I liked Lauren. It wasn't my place to judge her or you."

Bo hung her head. Just the thought of how she had hurt Lauren sent stabs of regret through her. "I should have listened to you." She murmured with tears filling her eyes.

"You were right I never gave Lauren a chance. I judged her, and that was wrong." Kenzi held her breath a long moment. "I was jealous and petty. I was feeling insecure about a lot of things, and I took it out on you, and that wasn't fair. I suppose we all have our own issues that linger, and I ended up projecting things onto Lauren, unfairly."

"If only we had had parents to teach us to be normal, healthy people," Bo said, only half joking. They always danced around the topic of their childhood, and how they pretty much raised each other. But it was something Bo desperately didn't want to talk about at that moment.

"I'm so sorry for the way I acted." Kenzi implored Bo with her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

The anger Bo had been holding flowed out of her. This was Kenzi. The person who listened to her babble for hours about any and everything, who brought her food when she was sick, who covered for her always, her sister, her only real family. Without Kenzi, Bo had lost her sounding board, her confidant, the one who always dolled out advice. She had really missed her. And if Bo were seeking forgiveness from Lauren, she could offer forgiveness to her sister. Everyone made mistakes, after all. It would make her a hypocrite if she didn't. "Just shut up, of course, I forgive you. You're my sister. That will never change."

A small smile settled on Kenzi's face and for an awkward moment, they lingered in silence.

Bo slipped on a pair of sweatpants and avoided Kenzi's eyes. "I fucked up, Kenz. I deserve all this, for hurting the one I care about the most…"

"Do you know what your problem is?" Kenzi interrupted.

Bo cringed, suddenly feeling very small, and pulled her arms around herself. "Oh great, what?"

Kenzi placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. "There's a lot of good in you, Bo. You're one of the most caring people I know. But you are completely blind to that. I wish you could see and believe that."

"Must not be that much," Bo said, her voice wavering with emotions.

"You hide behind the impression of confidence and carefreeness, but too often you look to outside people to validate you. That's not a sustainable way to live."

Bo stifled a grimace. Kenzi knew her so well it hurt. Bo usually feared nothing, but with Lauren she had felt overtaken by it. She had told herself plenty of reasons to doubt herself in her relationship, trapping her firmly in a destructive loop. And when she finally cracked, she failed Lauren and their relationship.

"All I know is that I'm lost without her. But I tied myself up in knots for months over my fears. I tried to change, but I failed and failed hard." Bo sighed, trying was the key word. "I forced myself to hide away from the world so that I wouldn't screw up. But I still failed."

"That's not healthy. You can't avoid life so that you won't be tempted into doing something bad. I imagine that got very isolating and lonely, shunning the world."

Bo's eyebrows twitched, and she glanced away. "So you think partying is a good thing?"

Kenzi's eyes flicked over Bo's face, quick and searching, and then she clarified her meaning. "I meant you need like a hobby, friends that you don't have sex with, a life outside of Lauren. That's normal. You need more outlets than just a girlfriend. That's putting too much pressure on yourself and her."

Bo played with her lower lip with trembling fingers. "I just wanted to change, to be someone else."

"Maybe you were forcing yourself to change for the wrong reasons before you were ready."

Brutal regret bounced through Bo's body. She couldn't be more ashamed of herself, it surrounded her like a thick blanket, suffocating her. "I'm screwed up inside, and Lauren, Lauren's perfect. I never deserved her."

Kenzi ignored the perfect comment and asked. "Do you want Lauren back?"

"I don't know if Lauren will take me back. She won't even see me or respond to me. I can barely look at myself, so I can't really expect her to want to look at me either. But what I do need is to talk to her, to see her. I need to tell her how sorry I am; I need it." Bo drew in a gulp of air, her mouth cottony. "I love her, I really do."

Kenzi's eyes were filled with compassion. "Most people who are truly in love don't go and sleep with other people." She put her hands up before Bo could react. "I'm trying to understand; I'm not judging."

Hot, bitter tears cut down Bo's cheeks. "I know. I pushed away happiness because it was scary. I sabotaged my relationship because I'm a coward. She turned my entire world upside down. I was scared I wasn't enough, not built for that life. But I really do love her."

"You don't have to convince me. You have to convince her. You need to tell her."

"I want to. If she'll ever speak to me again." Bo's heart clenched at the prospect of never getting Lauren's forgiveness.

"Give her time. When Lauren messaged me, I called her. And we talked for a long time. She still cares about you, I could tell. I mean she contacted me for you after I was a huge bitch to her, I think that says a lot."

Bo couldn't breathe, her empty stomach clenched with guilt. Why did Lauren have to be so amazing? She knew Lauren was special, she just never realized how special. Every time she thought about how caring Lauren was, it broke her heart. It killed her inside. It was like reminding her she didn't deserve Lauren's forgiveness.

"I'm glad you're here. Thank you. I don't know if I could get through this without you." Bo said, tears falling down her cheeks and off her jaw.

"Don't thank me. I should have been there for you all along."

For the first time, Bo smiled, but she couldn't help the tears that continued to glisten her eyes. "True."

Kenzi leaned in and gave Bo a hug. "It's never too late to change your life," She said softly. "To do better. You can't take back what you've done, but you can take responsibility."

Bo closed her eyes and let her sister comfort her while the tears fell from her eyes. It was the hug she needed. She needed to feel the love that her sister had for her and to be able to give it back. "I've broken us. How do I fix that?"

"You're allowed to make mistakes, but if you only see your mistake because you're caught, then you can't grow. However, if you realize that you've made a mistake because you recognize the error of your ways and make an effort to change, then you grow as a person. There is a difference."

"Do people change? Does anyone have that kind of power?" Bo asked when Kenzi stepped back.

Kenzi's eyes softened and the corners of her mouth lifted. "I think so, but you have to change for you, not because you're trying to live up to some kind of perfection that doesn't exist. No one can handle that pressure. The hardest part of growing up is facing truths about yourself. There isn't some magical cure for all your issues and flaws, but you can work on it, if that's what you want. And I promise I'll be here to help you this time."

Bo sat on the edge of her bed and buried her head in her hands. How was she going to get Lauren back and make things right? Some of her sadness faded, replaced by a firm resolve. She would fight for Lauren, that's how. This time no longer afraid. This time with openness and honesty.

"I hate myself for allowing all this to happen," Bo said, fishing around the floor for her sweater.

Kenzi walked to the window, threw open the curtains, flooding the room with light. She opened the window, and the fresh spring air started filling the room.

"You have to eat and get your energy back. It's time to pull yourself together. The first thing, we should do is clean up this apartment. It smells like smoke and dirty clothes." She wrinkled her nose and turned back to Bo. "And get you into the shower."

Bo grinned, as she pulled her sweater over her head. "Fair enough." She took a deep breath, and it felt like the first real breath she'd taken in days. She watched Kenzi start to clean up her room and she grew grateful that she had her sister back. For the first time in days, she felt hopeful.

XXXXX

Lauren used the walk to the club to get her annoyance at Dyson in check. It was something she didn't want to feel. No. She didn't want to feel anything. She was determined to run from her problems, but she wasn't really getting anywhere. She heard her grandmother's voice in her head, 'Wherever you go, there you are'. The truth of it stung her. She tried to keep her mind off Bo, but the image of her burned in her mind. She could shut down her emotions, but its effects were only temporary at best. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't evade her. She could never run fast enough to escape her completely.

It was impossible. She literally had no control when it came to Bo and her feelings. Well, maybe, that was an exaggeration, but it felt true. Everything she thought she had felt for Nadia was magnified a million times with Bo.

Inside the club, Lauren tried to relax and digest her surroundings. A live band blasted music while the crowd danced and sipped their drinks. She didn't drink. Instead, she concentrated on the pumping music, drifting away from her thoughts of Bo. A dense wall of throbbing bass, and bodies surrounded her. She was bobbing along with the dense crowd of people, not dancing, but only moving with the music.

"Isn't this band great?"

"What?" Lauren shouted the words at the woman beside her.

"You like the band?" She yelled, almost into Lauren's ear.

Lauren locked eyes with the person next to her. She looked like a perfectly respectable, ordinary kind of girl. Nice. She could probably sleep with her and not feel guilty about it, except she knew that wasn't true. Her relationship was in limbo, but she didn't want to use another person to get back at Bo. She couldn't do that. And, in her heart, she still belonged to Bo. Those thoughts were stupid and desperate but accurate. Would she ever be able to move on from a person like Bo Dennis? No, she didn't think so.

Hesitant to start a conversation Lauren just nodded. She cringed at herself she felt out of her element there. Being alone in a group of strangers didn't bother her, she wasn't looking for social interaction, but she was growing increasingly uncomfortable, and didn't feel like she was blending in as she wanted.

Pretending to be oblivious to her advances was much more comfortable. So, Lauren watched the band and tried to avoid her eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked, moving closer to Lauren's ear.

Lauren didn't, so she shook her head and weaved her way through the crowd away from the woman. She bumped into several people, mumbled apologies, and stumbled forward.

Lauren lost it in the restroom. Everything finally surfaced. Sitting on the toilet, a defeated sob of anguish escaped her lips when she noticed the empty toilet paper roll. She sighed, and cried as she reached inside the holder, and found another empty roll.

"Dammit," She half whispered, half grumbled, and then suddenly laughed out loud at herself. A bitter smile held on her lips as she gritted her teeth and at the same time thought about how foolish she was acting. Crying wouldn't solve anything, but the tears fell anyway.

Was she upset that Bo cheated on her or was she disappointed that she was such a dummy as to do it in her own apartment asking to get caught? Or was she upset with herself because she was waiting for Bo to break her heart? Or was she angry that she still loved Bo, that all her feelings didn't drift away as soon as she caught Bo?

She stared at the blue door of her stall, chewing her bottom lip, and tried to decide if hiding in the stall for the rest of the night was actually feasible.

The emotions she'd suppressed for days started to rise into her chest, and tears streamed down her cheeks. The empty toilet paper roll had just been a catalyst to break her down. She fought the sudden urge to tear it to shreds and scream.

The world blurred as her eyes filled with more tears. This is precisely why she wanted the numbness. It was so much safer than the alternative.

XXXX

Tamsin rode at night to avoid the traffic and slept during the day. With no destination in mind and no direction she didn't know what town she was in, but she did know she needed to change her clothes and get food.

Pulling into a parking lot, she shut off her bike. It was old and falling apart, but it was all she could afford, so she didn't complain. She would never complain about much, just make the best out of her situation.

With the kickstand down and pulling off her helmet, she glanced up and read the sign outside the building, "Hole in the Wall". She scoffed and shook her head with a stupid name like that she must be in a college town. Once she had thought about enrolling at some university, but she gave up those dreams and opted for a free life, traveling, moving from one place to another.

Tamsin pushed through the writhing mob, making a beeline for the restroom. She slung her bag over her shoulder and stood at the sink and washed her hands, the bass of the music was muffled and steady. She sat her helmet under the sink and entered an empty stall.

She started removing her shoes and through the thin walls, she heard someone crying in the stall next to her. Inwardly, she squirmed uncomfortably. She hated when strangers cried, or anyone really. Couldn't people keep all that stuff in private?

She tried to ignore the other person and change quickly, but her conscience tugged at her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered through the door separating her and the weeping stranger. She closed her eyes and hoped the woman would just ignore her.

Lauren laughed through the bathroom stall. "No. My girlfriend cheated on me and I'm crying alone on a toilet in a random club, so I don't think I'm okay." She blurted out. She sounded slightly hysterical, but she couldn't seem to care, at that moment.

Tamsin cursed under her breath. Just her luck. Why did she say anything? That was what she got for getting involved. She hesitated a long moment, what could she say to that. "Umm. That sucks." She said, simply while fidgeting with her fingers. Relationship problems weren't something she could quantify or really understand.

Lauren was silent, because yes it did suck, it sucked big time. "And I love her," She confessed, the words were thick on her tongue. "I'm pathetic. I still love her and want her. Even now." She wiped her tears away. She knew when she looked into the depths of Bo's eyes. She saw the real Bo, the Bo she tried to keep hidden. The one that cared for her, but that only served to make her betrayal even worse. Maybe she needed to stay as far away from Bo as possible. But there was no denying the draw to Bo was stronger than her resolve. She scoffed at those thoughts.

"Well, I mean…I don't know, love's complicated, and stuff." Tamsin said, wishing for a fire alarm or something to save her from this awkward exchange.

Lauren laughed at herself, and couldn't stop. But soon the laughter pushed out more tears. And then, there was no laughter only tears. "Sorry," She mumbled, ashamed at her behavior.

Tamsin turned panicked and confused, half tempted to flee from the woman. She wasn't really cut out to help her, but she planted her feet and asked. "Does one bad action mean that person is bad or unforgivable?"

Silence followed, and Tamsin hoped the woman had left, but then she spoke. "No, of course not. One action doesn't define a person but the sum total of his or her choices. There is always a choice, and cheating is always a choice."

The woman sounded calmer; Tamsin lifted her eyebrows and chose her next question carefully. "Making a wrong choice, makes you a bad person?"

Lauren scratched at her forehead, wiping her tears with her other hand. "No, intentions matter as well."

Tamsin chewed on her lip, concerned about the dramatic turn in the conversation. Discomfort slapped her in the face, but she found herself strangely engrossed with this woman's problems. The part of her that had an insatiable appetite for observation was enthralled by the theatrical situation, and she couldn't stop herself from engaging. She suddenly felt like she was pulled into one of those soap operas that always played on the main TV at her group home.

Studying the blank stall door, she said. "I'll say from experience, no one makes all right choices all the time, and everyone makes mistakes. The world isn't divided into good people and bad people. Everyone falls somewhere in between. You can't put people in categories."

Lauren's breath caught, and she forced out an exhale. "Maybe not, but some mistakes in life can not be undone. How would I ever be able to pretend none of this happened? How could I forgive?" She asked, not sure why she would ever listen to a stranger. "All I want is love over heartbreak, trust over mistrust. Perhaps that's impossible." She mumbled that last part under her breath.

"Don't pretend, but don't dwell on it. You can accept some situations, and not live in the pain forever. You can choose to look forward, and to let go. When you're ready." Tamsin said, with an authority that surprised herself.

"So, it's that easy, huh?" Lauren said with a laugh.

"Shit, I don't know. It sounded good in my head." Tamsin joked back. "I'm as lost as everyone else. I haven't really figured out this mess called life, yet."

Tamsin didn't make a habit of prying into stranger's private lives, but she couldn't stop herself. Usually, she was more content to sit back and observe human nature than getting involved. Social norms were a mystery to her.

"Maybe some people just have a tendency to be slightly stupid. I have yet to meet a levelheaded adult who does everything right. Sometimes, I think all adults are just still little kids playing dress up and pretending." Tamsin said, breaking the silence between the stalls.

The bathroom fell silent again, and Tamsin heard the chirp of a cell phone and a heavy sigh from the crying stranger.

Tamsin opened her mouth to speak but popped it closed when Lauren asked, "Can you hand me a roll of toilet paper. I'm out."

That made Tamsin smile. "Sure."

"Thanks," Lauren said, accepting the roll. "Sorry…about…well, thanks for listening. I had a lot to get off my chest. I guess, sometimes, it's easier to talk to a stranger than friends. That's kind of messed up." She snorted a chuckle and then fell silent.

Tamsin opened her mouth to respond but her instincts prickled telling her the stranger wanted to be left alone. That she could respect and understand.

With that, Tamsin quickly changed into fresh clothes…well, different clothes and exited the restroom. Outside, she climbed onto her bike and rode off, to nowhere really, just wherever the road took her.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **I might have cheated a little bit adding Tamsin into the story, but I don't think I would remember the voice of a stranger five years later after just one conversation, so I don't think it takes away from BBB.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you think Dad is going to do with this place?" Kenzi asked, animatedly bouncing into Bo's kitchen.

Bo lifted her head and looked at Kenzi. "Don't know, don't care."

"Have you talked to him?"

Contemplating, how she wanted to respond, Bo's expression drew downward. She had tried to call her father, but he was unavailable. "No, I emailed his assistant." She answered, without giving the other detail.

"You know the easiest way to move forward is to let go. So, letting go of this apartment is a great first step." Kenzi said encouragingly, crouching down and taping up the last of the boxes, in the kitchen.

Bo wiped her hands on her jeans and made her way over to Kenzi. "You don't have to stay here. I know you're missing classes being here."

Kenzi waved that off and stood up. "I hardly think my education will suffer by missing a couple days. You're more important right now."

Bo glanced around her apartment and all her stuff in boxes. Her apartment was a constant reminder of a different life, and Kenzi was right she was ready to move on. She just couldn't live there anymore. It was like she was a stranger in her own home. Kenzi had helped Bo pull herself out of her wallowing well, and she was finally trying to take charge of her life. She was happy not to be alone because all she would do is think about Lauren and her guilt. Focusing on moving was giving her a much-needed distraction. She needed to reclaim her life, stand on her own two feet.

"You look better today."

"I do?" Bo couldn't imagine looking any different because on the inside she was still a mess. She was taking the first steps with pulling herself together, but she needed to do more.

"Yeah, you do," Kenzi assured, with a broad grin.

At the edge of her vision, Bo saw Dyson walking through her opened door. She was entirely unprepared for seeing Dyson. The blood rushed through her, and she realized her mouth was agape, and her stunned eyes were staring at him. She gulped and snapped her mouth shut, wanting to run off in a mad dash. She feared he was there to lay into her for breaking Lauren's heart, and she wasn't ready for that, even though it's what she deserved.

After a long pause, Dyson's gaze found hers, "We need to talk." He gave her a friendly enough smile, despite the tension in the air.

Bo was speechless, momentarily confused.

Kenzi spoke from behind her. "Well, look who just floated in." She smiled at him. "Are you here to carry boxes?"

Dyson's eyes moved beyond Bo to where Kenzi stood. "I wasn't planning on it." He answered, and his attention turned back to Bo. "Are you moving?"

Bo nodded, "I've been saving up for a while, and I finally found a decent place I could afford." Before she could stop herself, she asked. "How's Lauren?"

Dyson's eyebrows lifted. He hesitated then said, "Lauren is Lauren. She didn't send me over here."

"Oh," Bo sighed and dropped her head.

A moment passed as Dyson and Kenzi exchanged a look.

Dyson cleared his throat and hopped up on the counter top. "Lauren told me you were interested in becoming a cop."

Bo frowned and lifted her head. "I don't know. I've thought about it…but…"

Dyson clapped his hands together and jumped down. "I want to take you somewhere."

Bo almost argued with him, but Kenzi nudged her in the back. Bo looked at her watch and conceded, agreeing to meet Dyson in a few hours.

XXXXX

"Do you think Lauren will give me another chance?" Bo asked, climbing out of the car into the open air. Dyson told her to wear her work out clothes, so she wore running shorts and a black racerback tank. It was spring, but surprisingly warm that day.

"Do you deserve one?" Dyson answered, pulling a bag from his back seat.

Bo exhaled an exasperated breath and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I don't have any excuses for my behavior but I can and will do better. I've never been in this position before." She sighed, collecting her thoughts. "I love her, and I'm scared about what that means."

Dyson led Bo down the gravel road and looked over at her. "I only care about Lauren's happiness and if she forgives you. Fine. But don't screw it up." He said, boldly.

Those words brought up all the feelings of insecurity and inferiority back to the surface. Shame for her careless behavior enveloped her. She tried to stuff it all back in the recesses of her mind. "My intention wasn't to hurt Lauren…I…it doesn't matter because I did." She grabbed Dyson's wrist to stop him and looked him squarely in the eyes. "I promise you I won't do anything like this again. I won't hurt your friend, again."

He pulled away from her grasp and stared her down for about ten seconds. "If you both want it enough, you can make it work."

"It's been radio silence from Lauren all week. I text and call, but nothing. I have no idea if she even wants to see me or talk to me. So, what should I do?"

Dyson wrapped a friendly arm around her and led her down the road. "You can get back what you lost, but you need to fight for what you want. But also, be prepared for Lauren to reject you because you messed up big time." He glanced at her and then back to the road. "Having said that, she cares about you, I can tell."

Dyson's reassurances made her feel the tiniest bit better and more confident. She followed Dyson and darted her eyes around. "What exactly are we doing here?"

Dyson let out a short laugh. "I want to see if you can handle a little training. I want to see if you can finish something."

"Why?" Bo asked and watched as someone approached them. He wore a crisp police uniform, clearly physically fit, shiny black shoes, and a smile stretched across his face.

"This is my friend and mentor, Hale."

Hale stretched out his hand to take hers. "You're Bo, right?"

When Bo grasped his hand, she squeezed hard and firm. Have to show, confidence, after all.

Hale chuckled, eyed her hand, and then released it.

Bo noted that he had a friendly, easy going smile, which directly contrasted his police uniform. He had an air of genuine pleasantness that was relaxing like he radiated positivity. "How long have you been a police officer," She asked awkwardly, kicking a rock on the road.

Dyson slapped Hale on the back. "Hale's a rookie cop, and he's helping me train for the Academy. He graduated top of his class." Dyson announced proudly with a bright smile.

Hale's grin dissolved and he settled into a cop persona, he zeroed in on her and placed his hands on his gun belt. "If you're thinking about becoming a police officer, you need to take it seriously. It's a dangerous, serious job." He looked over at Dyson quickly, before he stared at Bo. "Why do you want to become a cop?"

Bo blew out her cheeks and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I like the idea of working for the greater good." She replied with the generic answer that she always gave. "Being a part of something bigger than myself…I don't know…" She rambled, still conflicted about her future and what she wanted.

Hale narrowed his eyes at her, turning suspicious. "You don't sound so sure. We don't want any quitters in our ranks."

Bo rubbed the back of her neck, his eyes and words ignited something deep inside her. Humiliation for not having a concrete path for her future? "I don't know if I can commit to something that important." She answered, honestly.

"Our job is to serve and protect. But more than that, you need to be a team player…" Hale stopped and walked away when his walkie-talkie sounded. After a moment, he strode back up to them. "I've got to get going. Duty calls." He pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to Bo. "That's my card, if you're serious about law enforcement, you should think about going on a ride along with me. Get a look at what we do first hand."

Bo took the card and pocketed it. "Thanks, I'll think about it."

Dyson and Hale said their goodbyes and sealed it with a fist bump.

As Hale made his way back to his car, Dyson looked over to Bo. "Let's do some drills." He called out, as he sprinted away from her. "Come on." He shouted over his shoulder and Bo followed.

XXXXX

Two hours later, Bo was struggling to keep up with Dyson's pace. Pushing herself to finish the last mile was going to be a challenge. She already felt like her body was weighed down by cement blocks and her thighs were like rubber. Her lungs burned, and she cursed herself for smoking. She needed to break that disgusting habit and many others.

"Move your ass, Dennis!" Dyson called out ahead of Bo with a smirk.

She broke out in a sweat, reached down deep inside herself, and summoned the image of Lauren. Focusing on Lauren and thinking about her guilt gave her the ability to push harder, and overcome her fatigue. Her feet lightened as her second wind settled in. She ran up the hill she'd been dreading since it came into view minutes before. With each smack on the road, the burning sensation in her legs increased, but she didn't stop, wouldn't stop. She took deep breaths and focused on the reason she was there. To prove to herself, she could finish something. Everyone had baggage, made mistakes, but she wasn't going to allow that to weigh her down anymore.

Her knees were wobbling, but she was going to finish the run even if it killed her. She would not fail. She smiled as she reached the top of the hill. She'd done it. This time, she'd battled something and won.

Bo stood in front of Dyson. Her breath came in quick pants from exertion, her chest rose and fell while her heartbeat slammed against her ribs.

"You are a decent runner." He said as he grabbed a towel from his gym bag and rested it around his sweating neck.

Bo collapsed into the grass and poured water over her head. Her mind was surprisingly clear, and her muscles were loose. It was a small thing, but she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She hadn't given up.

"Here." Dyson sat next to her as he handed her another bottle of water. "Feel better?" He stretched out his long legs and studied her face.

"When did you decide you wanted to become a cop?" Bo asked, as her breathing started to slow.

After chugging a bottle of Gatorade, and tossing it in a wastebasket, he said, "Lauren suggested it to me in high school, because she said I had protective instincts and an innate loyalty and ability to handle stress. And it got me thinking."

Bo's head fell back, and she looked up at the sky. "How did I ever let that perfect woman slip through my fingers?" A sense of loss filled her, and the overwhelming shame returned. Yes, she was feeling sorry for herself again.

Dyson's stare raked over her with a disapproving frown. "Will you stop with the perfect stuff? Lauren's as messed up as everyone else. You need to realize that."

Bo fell back on her elbows and glared at Dyson. "No, I won't. She's perfect in my eyes. There's not one thing I don't like about her; I even love her flaws. Do you want me to give you a list as to why she's so perfect? Because I will."

Dyson made a clear show of rolling his eyes. "You have to let go of that if you want a healthy relationship. If you put her on a pedestal, she'll only disappoint you because she's only human with her own set of issues. No one can live up to a perfection title."

Bo silently pondered that while she started stretching out her legs. They seemed to be developing a new friendship that Bo was starting to enjoy. He seemed to get her, and he was allowing a friendship to grow between them. And that's why she found herself ashamed for doubting his intentions. But she couldn't understand the type of loyalty Dyson had for Lauren. She sensed he had unrequited feelings for her.

"I know you said you weren't. But I can't help but get the feeling that you're in love with Lauren." She said, unable to contain her thoughts and worries.

"Maybe that's because you've never had a good, platonic friendship before. Not all love is romantic." Dyson shook his head, and irritation laced his voice.

She nodded her understanding, mad at herself for her doubts. Dyson was right; she'd never had that type of friendship. She always had a lot of friends, but the relationships tended to be superficial, without a deep connection.

"Being with Lauren terrifies me, but being without her also terrifies me. Does that make any sense?" Bo said, feeling increasingly comfortable and able to open up to Dyson.

"When you talk to her, don't tiptoe around your fears. Either she'll accept you, or she won't. But you need to lay it all out in the open. Life happens, and you can't sit around waiting, you need to act."

Bo let that advice sink in. She smiled appreciatively at him. "I'm gonna go see her tonight." She announced, standing up and stretching out her back muscles. "Maybe we can work out together again, sometime?"

Dyson smiled, shaded his eyes and looked up at her. "I come out here three times a week you are more than welcome to join me."

XXXXX

Incoming call: Bo

Lauren stared at it, and her finger hovered over the answer button for a moment, and then she silenced it. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to Bo or not. She only knew one thing: she needed to speak to Bo eventually. Lauren had always been a meticulous planner about her career and had contingencies for almost every possible scenario in her life. Her inner drive was so strong; it served to keep her focused on her goals. She only wished matters of the heart were that easily planned. But there are no certain outcomes with relationships or love.

Tara stopped her aimless flicking through her book and turned to Lauren. "If you had a Time Turner, what would you do with it?" She asked, out of the blue.

"A what?" Lauren asked, not looking up from her laptop.

"A Time Turner from Harry Potter." Tara sat up and tucked her legs under her. "You know a magical device that allows you to go back in time and change something."

Lauren yawned and rubbed her eyes. It had been a while since she'd had a good night's rest. Her growing insomnia was going to catch up with her. She knew it was only a matter of time. Slowly, Tara's words registered through her drowsy mind, and she said. "Time travel makes no sense. One would probably end up making things worse, not better."

"You're such a Muggle." Tara heckled, slightly laughing, and then tossed an empty food wrapper at Lauren.

Lauren was only half listening as she brushed the plastic from her face. More than her insomnia, she was on edge all day, well, all week, and clearly not focusing very well. It was surely to do with her loaded course schedule, lack of sleep and Bo. "What's that?" She asked between yawns, still looking at her computer screen.

Tara huffed at that comment. "Why am I friends with you again? How do you know nothing about Harry Potter? Have you been living under a rock?"

Lauren laughed, albeit a bit anxiously. She didn't want to let herself feel anything, but after breaking down in a bathroom stall, her emotions had freely escaped. And she was fried after so many days of thinking about Bo. "Have you ever thought about doing something that's just a little stupid and crazy?"

"Like skydiving? Or sex without shaving my legs?"

"I was thinking about talking to Bo. Hearing her out." Lauren said. She had some fleeting doubts, but deep down in her gut, she knew it was the right thing to do. Talk to Bo. She knew she had the fortitude to make the decision to hear what Bo had to say, to put aside her fears and go for it.

Tara cocked her eyebrow at her. "You're blinded by that sweet ass and those boobies…"

Lauren held up her hand to stop her. "It's not that. It's not about sex. It's about…I don't know. I just want to talk to her face-to-face. Freezing her out isn't going to help anything."

"You're a grown woman, and you can make your own decisions. But don't make a decision you'll regret because you're blinded by her hotness."

"I won't lie, I'm insanely attracted to her, but that's not why I want to talk to her."

"What can she say? Oh, sorry my face fell into her lap, and I couldn't help myself…"

Lauren rolled her eyes, living with Tara for years, she'd really learned how to push her buttons. "Maybe some relationships just don't take the shortest or easiest path. Sometimes, a relationship needs to be broken before it can become what is should be."

Tara shrugged that off nonchalantly. "I don't know about that. But cheaters always cheat. Liars always lie."

"I never want to become that cynical about people." Lauren shot back, slightly defensively. Tara's judgments were starting to grate on her nerves.

Unmindful of Lauren's annoyance, Tara said. "Don't make a decision with your vagina. She's hot, but she sounds like a shallow…"

"Stop." Lauren warned, her voice tinged with hurt. "You are not being fair."

Tara blinked in apparent shock. "Okay. Just don't follow around miss sex on a stick like a whipped tool. Don't get caught up in the throes of passion or whatever. I know it's the best sex you've ever had but…"

Lauren's pulse picked up in anger, and she cut her off, "I love her." She tried to shake off the mess of emotions that were taking up in her body with Tara's words.

"Girl. Good luck with that." Tara said before she mimed zipping her lips.

Lauren sank back into her bed and groaned in frustration, more confused than ever. She watched as Tara gathered her things and left for work.

Just when she started focusing back on studying, her phone vibrated beside her. She grabbed it quickly, thinking it was Bo. For the past week, Bo texted her every night with a goodnight message, and she hated that it made her smile and her heart flutter. She sighed as she glanced at the screen. It wasn't Bo. It was Dyson. _"Are you at your place tonight?"_

"Yes."

" _Is Tara home?"_

Confused, she texted out her reply. "No. She's working, and then staying at Jules' place. Why?"

" _No reason."_

Hours later, a knock on her door sent Lauren's heartbeat racing instinctively. For a long moment, she stared at the door and chewed her lip. Dyson's odd texts became clearer in her mind. Gathering her courage, she moved off her bed to answer it.

She knew it was Bo, and a tumble of anxious sparks flared in her stomach. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she drew in a deep breath. Whether she was ready or not, it was time to face Bo.

XXXXX

When Bo's eyes opened, a smile spread across her face. Lauren had taken her back. She'd almost lost Lauren to a whole lot of stupidity on her part. After a week of not talking, they'd reconnected in Lauren's dorm room. She confessed her love and apologized, and Lauren had forgiven her and expressed her own love in return.

Bo didn't know how anyone was worthy of Lauren's love, but she was taking it. It was more than she had anticipated when she showed up at Lauren's door. Deep down she knew she didn't deserve another chance, and truly she believed love wasn't meant for her.

But she was done making stupid choices in her life. She needed to become more than her flaws. Now she had the chance to show Lauren how much she meant to her, and maybe she would become someone that deserved love and forgiveness.

She slid her eyes over to Lauren sleeping next to her. Feeling grateful to have Lauren back in her arms, she moved the hair out of her mouth and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Bo?" Lauren whispered in her sleep. Not wanting to wake up, it was the first full night's sleep she'd had in a week.

"Yeah, beautiful," Bo said, sliding her body down Lauren's.

"Morning." Lauren murmured with her eyes still closed.

"I'm so sorry," Bo mumbled against Lauren's ear. She rested her chin on Lauren's shoulder and draped an arm over her. "About everything."

Lauren stretched out as the last bit of grogginess faded away, and her mind drifted back to the night before. There had been so much longing, pain, and desperation in Bo's eyes when she expressed her sorrow and love, she felt herself unable to resist her. Bo's words and the events replayed in her mind.

 _When Lauren opened her door to find Bo, the world silenced around her and everything stopped, including her mind. She seriously hated how good Bo looked, but tried to keep an air of indifference, detachment. Her ego demanded it, to protect herself._

 _Lauren listened to Bo's words, her ramblings, studied her expressions, just staring at her. She could see all the emotions bubbling up in her. She wanted to lash out at her, but the pain written on Bo's face stopped her._

" _Lauren, I want you to know that I'm sorry about what happened…"_

" _It was stupid, I don't know why I did it…"_

 _Lauren only answered her with stony silence, and Bo kept talking. She looked panicked, and her rambling kicked up. She hated seeing Bo like that. So hurt. So broken. She knew Bo brought it on herself, but a sadness crept into her, and her heart sank._

" _This is all new to me…a real relationship…I was immature and made a dumb choice…please…"_

 _Dumb? Lauren thought what an understatement. Dumb and the biggest mistake ever. What did she expect her to say to that? She opted for silence. Bo looked extremely uncomfortable, which was perfectly fine by her._

" _You have to know this was the one and only time, something like this has never happened before, it's not like I've been cheating on you or anything…"_

 _Lauren wondered if Bo thought that would make her feel better. She couldn't wrap her head around that. Once, twice, it all hurt the same. She watched Bo intently, her eyes swept over Bo's face and found nothing but regret and pain. The sincerity harbored in her face astounded her._

" _I have a lot to learn about love and relationships. Please, don't give up on me."_

 _We both do, Lauren thought, her heart thudding hard in her chest. Confusion cascaded through her, and her resolve was cracking. She looked at Bo, wanting to reach out and touch her, but resisted the urge, letting Bo continue._

" _I guess I got scared because of my feelings for you, maybe…I don't know…I've never been in love before."_

 _Momentarily stunned by Bo's words, that declaration tugged at Lauren's heart. She felt those words like a physical blow, and her resolve broke. It was crazy, but those words seized her heart in a single second. Her emotions clouded her mind, and she allowed all Bo's words to envelop her. Her protective barrier was nowhere to be found, her mind wasn't fighting against what her heart wanted. And she wanted Bo._

 _Life wasn't easy, love wasn't either. Should loving Bo back feel wrong? Because it didn't. Not a bit. That had to be worth something, right? She couldn't deny that her passion for Bo ran as deep as her hurt, deeper really._

" _You love me?" She asked, finding her voice._

" _Yes, I love you…."_

 _When Lauren confessed her own love, she was passed the point of no return. She couldn't help it, everything else seemed irrelevant, if only, for that moment._

Back in the present, Lauren scurried away from Bo. "I have an early morning class." She looked around the room over to Tara's empty bed, anywhere but Bo's eyes. She was light-headed and felt the blood drain from her face.

Lauren's mind was flooded with thousands of logical reasons why they could never work. It was quick and impulsive taking Bo back, but now the fog lifted, she felt disconnected and unsure. Bo's words had pulled her in, like a sneak attack, and before her mind could process everything, her heart had leaped. What was she doing? Did she succumb to a foolish dream? Would any self-respecting woman let a cheater slip so quickly back in? She felt weak, needy, and pathetic.

She hadn't thought about that or anything else, she had reacted on pure emotions, letting her need and want take over. No amount of mental preparation could've prepared her for Bo, for the feeling she had sparked in her the night before. She was afraid they were moving too fast, but they were like two magnets drawn together. The question was whether or not that was a good, positive thing.

"I can take you," Bo suggested, sitting up and pulling a blanket over her. "Buy you breakfast or a coffee…"

Lauren let out a quick breath of frustration. "That's okay," She said, scooting off the bed and then shrugging on her jeans.

Bo just wanted to throw her back on the bed and kiss her, make love to her, but she didn't want to push. If she wanted to change, she couldn't use sex to escape the tough stuff. They had issues to work through that weren't going to be worked out with one conversation. At least, they'd started a dialogue, though. She was determined to get things right, this time. This was her second and last chance, she knew that.

"Will you come over tonight so we can talk?" Bo asked while Lauren fumbled around for her shoes. "I didn't get to say everything I wanted to say yesterday."

They hadn't really talked about what happened when she cheated. Everything happened too quickly, and they got swept up in each other. They went to sleep, and the rest got pushed under the rug, but they was still so much they needed to address, so they could move forward and trust each other. It was easier to have sex and ignore their issues than to face them head-on. But Bo knew that was a pattern they needed to break. After cheating she had had a reality check, things weren't always going to be perfect and easy between them, but open communication was vital. Their relationship could never work if they couldn't be honest with each other. She just hoped Lauren realized that as well. It was the only way they could work out their problems. When Lauren took her back, she'd thought the worst was over, but now she had the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

Lauren threw her cardigan on and gave Bo a peck on the lips. "Yeah. I mean maybe. I'll text you later." She said, and then gathered up her stuff. "You might want to get going before Tara comes back." She said, dropping a huge hint.

Bo nodded and watched as she made a hasty exit.

"I love you," Bo called out, but the door was already closed.

She fell back into the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was confused, completely baffled about Lauren's behavior. That all-too-familiar fear crept back in. She had her girlfriend back, they were together. They exchanged 'I love yous'.

And yet, she felt like the one getting ditched after a one-night stand, only without the sex part.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next chapter: Bo gets a new job. If you read the original you already knew they got back together quickly and they still have some issues but it's not going to be 20ish chapters of them going back and forth like BBB.**

 **I got a couple of comments about writing another chapter for BBB. I'll answer with a maybe. I had planned to bow out from fic writing after I complete my last 4 stories, but I won't give a hard no on adding something, sometime.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Smiling, Bo took the sponge from Lauren's hands and began washing her. With one hand, she brushed Lauren's hair away and peppered kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"Do you like my new place?" Bo whispered in Lauren's ear, gently circling the sponge all over Lauren's back.

Lauren nodded before Bo eased her into the stream of warm water to rinse her.

"I love washing you. Well, I love getting you all sweaty and then cleaning you, and then well getting you dirty again." Bo said sliding the soap up and down Lauren's stomach, breasts, and chest. Her movements were slow as she licked Lauren's earlobe, and moved down, lingering her lips behind Lauren's ear.

Lauren's eyes fluttered closed, and she rested her head on Bo's shoulder while she explored her body with the sponge. Thoughts of Bo's unfaithfulness lay heavy on her chest. She sighed deeply trying to keep her insecurities from pouring out.

Bo flipped Lauren around and dropped her eyes down Lauren's wet body, and she shifted closer to Lauren's mouth. "Everything about you turns me on." She whispered the words vibrated against Lauren's lips.

Lauren brought her hands up to her hair, rinsing out the soap. "I think naked and wet helps."

"Definitely wet," Bo joked, and she thought Lauren would laugh, but she didn't. A weird vibe grew between them. "I'm teasing." She fidgeted with the sponge in her hands.

Lauren gave a small smile, but Bo couldn't help but see a flash of sadness in her eyes.

Bo circled one arm around Lauren and pressed their chests together. "What is it?"

Despite the damage done to their relationship, there was something secure and incredibly gentle in Bo's hold and touches. Warmth blanketed her skin, filled up the conflicted places that ached with hurt and fear. She wanted Bo so much, but she wasn't sure she could deal with Bo hurting her again. What if she got scared again? Could she believe Bo would be strong enough to face all the ups and downs in the future? Why would, this time, be different? In truth, she didn't know anything beyond the fact that they were together, and they really did love each other. But was that enough?

"I have to get ready, or I'm going to be late." Lauren pulled the shower curtain back and stepped out of the shower, leaving Bo alone.

Bo sighed and pulled the body wash off the shelf to wash herself. She tried to relax, but her efforts were futile.

In the kitchen, Lauren filled two mugs of coffee and added creamer, stirring them. While she fired up her laptop and scrolled through a few assignments, Bo joined her in the kitchen.

Their eyes met, and Lauren handed Bo a coffee mug. There were so many things they needed to talk about, but neither seemed to be able to start the conversation.

Bo sipped her coffee and studied Lauren. "You work too hard." She said with a forced lightness she didn't actually feel.

Absently, Lauren scrolled through her school email, keeping her eyes off Bo. "I'm fine."

It was a strange sensation standing in front of her girlfriend but feeling utterly alone. "I barely see you. I need alone time with you." Bo said, trying to draw Lauren into a conversation. "You're here with me, but it's like your mind is off somewhere else."

"I'm right here, and we were together last night." The corner of her eye was on Bo, but her attention was on her screen.

Bo's anger spiked, Lauren was brushing her off. "Yeah, and it was the first time in days." Sadness clouded Bo's face. "Is it always going to be like this?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, pushed out a hot breath and tipped her head back. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Bo's face darkened, and she clutched her coffee mug. "Where do I fit into your life?" She asked, feeling defensive because of Lauren's dismissive attitude. "When will you let me into the different parts of your life?"

"What would you like me to say? I'm trying, but it's an important time in my education. And…" She trailed off, not wanting to bring up the recent cheating. It was two weeks ago, how could Bo expect things just to go back to normal between them? Bo broke her heart and her trust, and there was no antidote for the hurt. In time, it would mend, get buried beneath all the new memories, new experiences the stacked up in life. But two weeks? No, she needed more time to process than that. It angered her that Bo wasn't more understanding. Of course, she had made no real effort of her own to talk things through with Bo, and make her see her side. She could try harder, but she was focusing on silently working through her feelings.

Bo blinked slowly at Lauren, absorbing her words, and expressions. She knew what Lauren was thinking, and guilt twisted her face. Shame. It was thick and stifling. She hated what she'd done to Lauren, how she'd handled things. Sad thing was she'd seen it all coming, but she still couldn't stop herself.

"I get it, Lauren. I'm sorry. But I also need you to know you can count on me and lean on me when you need it." Bo said, and just stood there. Waiting, giving Lauren time to mull that over. She was perfectly aware that they were dancing around the elephant in the room, but she couldn't bring herself to start a conversation about it. Maybe she hadn't grown as much as she thought she had. Fear was guiding her decisions again. She wasn't the only one, though. Lauren was holding back as well. Of course, she wanted to fix the damage she'd done, but she didn't know how to begin.

Lauren met her eyes; conflict reigned in her gaze, questions and blatant hurt.

Guilt knotted in Bo's body, and she found herself wanting to explain what had sent her over the edge that night. "I ruin everything I touch, but I don't want to destroy us." The words drained out of her mouth, hoping Lauren could feel the truth in her words. "Please, let's talk."

"Well, as I have a class, I don't have time right now." Lauren closed her computer as she stood up. "I'll call you." She promised, advancing to the front door.

Bo watched her go, part of her wanted to call after her, but didn't know what to say. In the end, she didn't chase her. Instead, she sat on the barstool, finishing her coffee.

XXXXX

Bo's second week in her new apartment got off to a great start. So far, her neighbors seemed friendly, and the building was neat and clean, she didn't have anything to complain about, it was a great place for the money she paid. Kenzi had helped her move in but had to leave and get back to school.

Having Kenzi with her had been a comfort, but she knew she couldn't rely on her forever. At least, now, she was only a phone call away. Her little sister lived in Los Angeles where she was working toward her degree in fashion design. Sometimes, it felt wrong having her sister so far away, but it was Kenzi's dream, and Bo supported that. She didn't want her problems to get in the way of her sister's education and future.

She had started looking for a roommate, but she dreaded the process of vetting potential roomies. If she were honest with herself, she still hoped Lauren would move in. It was crazy, they only just got back together, things were still weird, and tense between them. She couldn't push things. She had to let Lauren set the pace. She supposed she could fly solo for a while and then maybe Lauren would come around in a few months.

After she woke up, she unpacked a few boxes and looked up directions to a grocery store. Just as she was about to head out, she checked her phone. No messages. Lauren hadn't texted her or called in two days. She decided to not read too much into it, Lauren's schedule was tight, but she did promise to call and didn't. She finally had her girl back, but she just barely got to see her or talk to her. And they never had the talk they needed to have. Somehow, they had fallen into the trap of avoiding their issues with sex. Bo loved having sex with Lauren, but she greatly wanted to talk and reconnect with her on a deeper level. Quickly, she shoved off those thoughts and focused on her day.

The grocery store was only a block away, which Bo was happy about. She hated going to the grocery store, but she wanted to get all the foods she knew Lauren liked, for when she came over. She wanted Lauren to feel comfortable and welcomed in her home.

It was nice out, and since it wasn't terribly far, she decided to walk. As she walked, she canvased the neighborhood, noting the different restaurants, and shops around her apartment. It was a nice neighborhood, and she felt content about her decision to move out of her father's apartment. Small, tiny blocks paved the road to real change, and that's what she was doing. Making small changes in her life, hoping it would lead to a stronger, more independent Bo.

She wandered around the store and filled up her cart with enough food for a week, a few bottles of wine and she picked up extra coffee, oatmeal, and fruit for her girl. Browsing through the aisles, she stopped at a display of flowers and debated getting something for Lauren. She realized she didn't know if Lauren even liked flowers. Would any flowers really be good enough for her girlfriend? She looked through the displays and stopped at the purple lilacs, the card said it symbolized first love, which seemed appropriate. She gathered up a bouquet and placed it gently in the cart.

And then, she thought about getting Lauren chocolates. And then, she felt silly. She needed to do something bigger than that, bigger than flowers. Maybe a card? Feeling ridiculous, her head fell back in frustration. Apparently, she thought gifts would mend things between them. But was it wrong that she wanted to do something nice and simple for her girlfriend? Her gaze fell on the flowers, and she put them back. No, gifts wouldn't fix things, only honesty, and communication. So why was she so afraid to talk to Lauren?

She tossed a few more random items into her cart and headed to the checkout.

After she had put her food away, she went to the living room and sat down on her couch. She picked up her phone and clicked the icon for text messages. Nothing from Lauren. She moved to her email. She scrolled through the junk mail and found a message from the Campus Security Office with the details of her job interview. She read through the information again. Part of her knew she got the interview so quickly because it wasn't exactly a secret around campus who her father was. She attended a small community college, and it made it easier for the faculty to know details about students. So, her name got her in the door, but she would have to prove herself during the interview.

Working as a security guard wasn't exactly her dream job, but she felt it was a good first step to figuring out what she wanted. Maybe she wasn't qualified, but she could learn. If nothing else it would look good on her application to the police academy, if she chose to go that route.

She closed out her email and walked into her bedroom. In a few hours, she had her job interview, and she had no clue what to wear. She wanted to make a good impression but wanted to look like herself. She pulled out a few outfits but wasn't thrilled with the way anything looked. She sighed and stared at her hopeless wardrobe for a long time.

She wished she'd picked a different time to quit smoking. Her upcoming interview stress was setting off cravings.

Giving up, for the moment, she tried something else to occupy her thoughts and take her mind off everything. Unpacking didn't help and neither did reading, so she gave up and chose instead to take a long, hot bubble bath before her interview. She filled the tub, and steam filled the room, as she immersed herself in the water. She let her mind drift as she rested her head against the rim of the tub.

She closed her eyes and practiced possible interview questions and answers. Thoughts of Lauren kept creeping in, and she found it impossible to focus. Sighing, she ran her fingers over her wet legs. She knew what she'd done, but she believed they could get through it together. She only needed Lauren to give her a chance. And they really needed to talk.

Climbing out of the tub, she wrapped herself up in the nearest towel and walked into her bedroom, water dripping from her, leaving small puddles wherever she walked. She scrutinized her clothes again. She lounged around the apartment, debating her outfit until her alarm rang, reminding her to get ready.

Finally, she dressed in a black skirt that went just past her knees, a white-collared blouse, a simple black jacket, and black pumps. It was conservative but still her, and it would have to do. The drive to campus was short, and she had a couple of minutes to sit in her car and gather her confidence and thoughts. She was grateful to have this meeting, and she started going through her speeches and possible answers to questions in her head.

She pulled up her shirt, worried she was showing too much cleavage. She wanted to come off as serious, professional.

Minutes later, she climbed out of the car into the warm air. She smoothed out her clothes and grabbed her purse. She stood tall and rushed up the sidewalk to the building with confidence.

An hour later, she walked out with a job offer. Sure the HR person talked a lot about her father, asked a lot of questions about him, but she knew she landed this job with her conviction and talents. Or at least, she hoped. She needed this job; it symbolized a shift in her priorities. She didn't want to rely on tips from drunken jerks, and a steady income took a load off her chest. It was a job with a purpose. She needed that change. The next step was figuring out how to fix things with her girlfriend.

XXXXX

Lauren's father called her four times, and she'd missed the calls, and it didn't bother her much. He didn't leave a message, so she decided not to return the call.

She had far more important things on her mind than whatever lecture he had planned. Her entire life her parents treated her like she was wrong, not good enough. If she stayed in and studied at night, her father would scoff and tell her she needed more friends. When she graduated at the top of her class, her mother lamented that she didn't do enough extracurricular activities. When she would go out with friends, her father would roll his eyes and tell her she was wasting her time, and she should focus on her education. Whenever Dyson was around her father would say girls and guys couldn't be best friends, it wasn't natural, and they should date instead.

Basically, she could never win, everything she did evoked a negative reaction from them. They were always her loudest critics, and never a source of support. It was infuriating. Her strained relationship with her parents didn't improve when she left for college, but at least, she had more freedom, an escape. She refused to let that affect her.

After crossing the street, she growled at herself for running from her father, from Bo like a weak fool. She heard someone advancing behind her. Based on the quick steps, she assumed the person wanted to pass her, so she pivoted to the side. Only the person didn't pass her.

The moment the person fell into step with her, she glanced over. It was Nadia. Great. Perfect. What the hell was she doing back in town?

Nadia smiled. "Hey."

Lauren froze mid-step for a second, her mouth dropping open. Why was the world playing a sick joke on her, dangling her past mistakes in front of her face? Why was Nadia suddenly standing beside her? The universe had a terrible sense of humor for sure.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she found her stride again.

Nadia shot her a wicked grin. "You're not happy to see me?" She asked, knowing it would piss Lauren off.

Lauren snorted and picked up her pace. She wished Nadia would stop looking at her, she so didn't need her eyes on her right then. Her mind stumbled through a roller coaster of painful memories. She didn't miss Nadia, just seeing her was a stark reminder of how foolish she had been in the past.

Nadia kept up with her. "Let me take you to dinner. We're old friends."

"Have you lost your mind? No." Lauren refused to wince at her loud voice. It was justified, after all.

"Are you scared to be alone with me?" Nadia asked, laughing loudly.

A jittery ball of nerves shot through her at Nadia's amused expression, putting her further on edge. She shouldn't allow Nadia to upset her like that. "Scared that I might vomit, yes."

Nadia's face twisted like she just smelled something foul. "Oh, get over it, Princess." Her face morphed into a smug smile. "We had a lot of fun together, but things end. Don't be bitter; it gives you wrinkles."

Lauren halted her steps and stared sharply at her. She leaned forward into Nadia's face to make her point. "Don't flatter yourself. I feel nothing for you. You are so meaningless to me I don't even hate you. I wouldn't waste the energy." She replied not showing any sign of weakness. She turned on her heel, storming away. No way would she ever be feeble and frail with Nadia. Never.

Lauren was seething when she got back to her dorm room. She slammed the door and kicked her shoes across the room. And then she stared at them and went over, picked them up and placed them neatly under her bed.

She released a breath and fell onto her bed. She really needed to shower, to study. Sometimes, she wished she could make herself not care about anything. She wondered how much easier life would be if she just didn't give a damn about anything. To be unmotivated, directionless. If she could blow off class and not study, and not care. Cheat on her girlfriend without a second thought. Use other people without caring and toss them aside. Would that be freeing, liberating?

She shook off those thoughts, she wouldn't allow herself to envy people like that for too long. It wasn't her, and she shouldn't admire that.

She pushed herself back up. She rolled her neck as her muscles knotted. Her body was paying the price for her stress and lack of sleep. She wanted to crawl under the covers and hide from the world, block out everything. The problem was she wasn't comfortable being idle. It wasn't her natural state.

But she felt shredded, torn apart, and she wondered if she could ever feel like herself again.

She was so confused. It was her most powerful emotion, especially with Bo. It was all so complicated.

She pulled out her phone to check her messages. Just as she was scrolling through her messages, her phone lit up.

Bo: Can you come over tonight? I have news.

She stared down at the phone and, her finger lingered over the screen, indecision creasing her forehead.

Okay, I'll come by at 8. She typed out.

As soon as Lauren replied, her phone rang in her hand. Thinking it was probably Bo, Lauren answered automatically without checking the screen.

"What the hell is Nadia doing back in town?"

Lauren's eyes widened, she hadn't expected it to be Dyson, or that he would know about Nadia. "I really don't care." She snarled and paced around her small room.

"I saw her when I was getting coffee. She's still a bitch. I'm sorry for calling a woman that, but it's true."

Lauren laughed at that. "So, did you see Bo today?" She asked, changing the topic. Nadia wasn't worth the breath or time.

"No, we're going to work out tomorrow. Does it bother you that we're becoming friends?"

"No. I'm just surprised." She said, and she was. Dyson was always protective of her growing up. He made so many of the hardships with dealing with her parents manageable by making her feel like she was a priority to him and that they were family. So, she assumed he wouldn't want anything to do with Bo after she cheated.

"I see a little of myself in Bo. She's smart and resilient but she needs a guiding hand, I think. A friend."

"So, you're taking her under your wing?" Lauren said with a smile. She could easily see Bo and Dyson becoming very close, and getting comfortable with each other. Though things were weird with Bo, the thought made her happy.

"For now. If I didn't have Lauren Lewis in my corner growing up, I think I might have turned out a lot differently. And not in a good way."

Lauren blew out a breath and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "You give me too much credit."

"I don't think so." He paused for a moment. "How are things between you two?"

"Fine." She replied quickly. As much as she loved, and trusted Dyson, she wasn't ready to talk about her relationship with him. She needed to work it out on her own.

"Uh-huh." He answered, clearly skeptical.

It perturbed her that her brush off didn't go unnoticed by him. "What? I'm seeing her tonight. But I'm trying to take a realistic perspective on things with Bo. I need time." She countered with growing frustration.

"Okay, logical approach as always." He said patiently with a hint of amusement.

Lauren shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. They chatted a few minutes more about small things and then said their goodbyes. Lauren ended the call before glancing at the time. It was still a few hours away from eight.

After stuffing her phone into her jeans, she picked up her textbooks, needing a distraction. She needed more time to silence the voices within her head before going to see Bo.

XXXXX

Lauren was late.

Bo was looking forward to a lovely, low-key night with Lauren, and she was excited to share her news about her new job. She checked her watch before she stretched out across her couch, watching some Lifetime movie. She didn't know what it was, but it was keeping her mind off Lauren, so she kept her eyes glued to the screen.

With a loud rapping on her door, Bo stretched up and hurried to the door.

Peering through the peephole, she caught sight of Lauren. She was confused, not by the fact that Lauren was there, but because she had knocked, asking permission to enter.

She swung the door open. "There you are, pretty lady," Bo said, and a smile crept its way across her beautiful face, and butterflies flipped in Lauren's stomach. Bo's energy seemed to spring forth and flow from her into Lauren; it was potent. Her appearance rendered her speechless like it did some many times before.

As Bo's eyes devoured her, pulling her into the depths of her adoration, Lauren cleared her throat. "Hi," She said as she stepped in the apartment, but when the door closed, the walls seemed to close in on her. The day had been extremely draining, filled with too many emotions, and issues, and she didn't have the energy to face her unresolved issues with Bo. But it was impossible to block out her feelings around Bo, being in her presence made her feel too much. It only took a look or a smile. It almost made her regret coming over, but she didn't want to cancel.

Bo's eyes softened, and she grabbed Lauren's hand and eased her into her body. "I missed you," She whispered at the top of her head.

A pang of guilt ribbed Lauren, and she fell into her hold. Bathing in Bo's warmth, Lauren lost herself in the way it felt to have Bo's perfect body pressed against her. Some of her stress, and worries dissipated as Bo tenderly rubbed her back.

A soft sigh slipped through Lauren's lips, the faint sound lit up every one of Bo's nerves. She could freely admit that she loved Lauren, and she wasn't going to let her go. Maybe that love was strong enough for them to get through all the issues between them. She was done surrendering to self-destruction because she had finally accepted that Lauren could be her life. Lauren made her want to be better. Her only worry was that Lauren didn't feel the same.

She buried her nose in Lauren's neck and held her as close as she could. For the longest time, Bo just held her, a promise in her embrace.

Bo kissed her temple, and then move down to press her lips to Lauren's mouth, softly, yet utterly intense. Leaning back, her eyes roamed Lauren's face. She was so gorgeous, Bo's chest tightened. Her skin all smooth and flawless, her jaw striking, defined, her eyes soft. "I love you." She hugged Lauren close, stressing how much she meant those words.

Tension thickened the air, so heavy Lauren could hear herself swallow. A grimace twisted Lauren's face, and it took everything in her power to step away. She strode from Bo, shrugging off her jacket.

Crossing her arms beneath her breasts, Bo gave Lauren a searching look. "I got a new job." She said, trying for a lighter topic to cut the tension.

With deliberate aloofness, Lauren moved into the living room. "That's wonderful," Lauren said, not asking for more details, which stung Bo.

"Do you want to know where?" Bo asked, her brows pulling together.

"Of course."

"I'm a Campus Security Guard, now. It will be a good experience if I decide to go into law enforcement." Her eyes lit up, and she smiled proudly.

"That's great. You can do anything you want, Bo. I know you'll do great if that's what you want."

The build up of panic in Bo's chest subsided, curiosity taking its place. She paused in the doorway, a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind. "So what's wrong?" Bo asked as the tension grew uncomfortable between them. Obviously, a lot was wrong between them, but she needed Lauren to say it, open up.

Bo watched a little twitch of Lauren's jaw when she gritted her teeth.

With a sigh, Lauren rocked back and forth on her heels. "Nothing's wrong."

Bo grimaced at Lauren's clipped tone and dropped her hands to her hips in frustration. Unease slowly snaked its way through her. "Can we not do the whole dance around it thing." She said. She knew Lauren was holding something back.

"I'm just exhausted. I'm completely spent." Lauren snapped, and then instantly felt guilty for lashing out at her.

Bo gazed at Lauren, with eyes full of concern. "Can I do anything to make it better?"

Shaking her head weakly, Lauren flopped on the couch, and Bo stared at her in exasperation.

Lauren's distant behavior was at the forefront of Bo's mind, and she aggressively paced the small living room. "Will you just scream at me, call me names, slap me or something, anything." She barked no longer able to hold the words inside. She spun around to face Lauren. "Get all the hate and all the anger out of your system so that we can move forward." She said, trying hard to keep down the emotional turmoil boiling over inside of her, but failing.

Sitting on the sofa, Lauren stared at her hands. She couldn't look at Bo's hurt and angry expression. Merely the sight of her caused a flash of the most unwelcome emotions and memories. All she wanted was to forgive Bo, to forget the cheating, to move on. But she worried she couldn't. Part of her wanted to fall into Bo's arms and be happy, love her, forgive her. The other part of her wanted separation, distance. She snapped her jaw closed and focused on handling the twists of confusion growing inside her.

When Lauren didn't say anything, Bo's face flushed crimson as she took controlled breaths to prevent herself from escalating things into an argument.

In a few quick strides, Bo was on her knees, directly in front of Lauren, gripping Lauren's thighs. "Be angry with me, but please don't shut me out."

Lauren caught a whiff of Bo's painfully familiar scent. It was almost more than she could bear. Lauren looked away, collecting herself and her thoughts. Her mouth dried out, revealing her inner emotional state. "I'm not." She tried to deny. She suppressed her tears, and Bo tightened her hold on her legs.

Bo released her grip on her thighs and took Lauren's hands and placed kisses at the base of her wrist. "I'm so sorry about everything," She whispered between kisses.

With the way, Bo's body pressed against her and the feel of her lips, arcs of pleasure shot through Lauren. Usually, her brain took the lead, but with Bo, her body always insisted on taking over.

As Lauren attempted to turn away, Bo brought her lips up to Lauren's mouth. Her warm, soothing breath brushed hers, breathing rapidly with desperation. On impulse, Lauren's lips betrayed her and parted, and Bo didn't wait to capture her lips with fervor.

Lauren sniffed back a gasp through her nose as Bo worked passionately on her mouth, pleading for Lauren to return the kiss.

As the gentle flutter picked up in Lauren's lower stomach, she opened her lips more and moved her head slightly, giving Bo more of her mouth. Aggressively, Bo moved her mouth with Lauren's, licking her lower lip before sweeping her tongue back over Lauren's.

Bo rose up and pressed Lauren back against the couch. They were frantic as they clung to each other, and in unison, a moan escaped their mouths. Bo never tasted better, and Lauren never felt so overwhelmed by anything before. She didn't know if it was possible to feel that way about someone else.

The flame. The kind of burn that could hurt and scar but was worth it. The need, the desire. The raging and intense spark that always lit up between them barreled over Lauren. Everything about Bo was overpowering, consuming.

Bo continued at a sensual pace before Lauren broke their incredible kiss, desperate to remove herself from the spell Bo had her under. She jerked her head to the side and looked at the wall, focused on one spot and not on Bo.

Bo hesitated, and then practically begged as she said, "Look at me, babe, please."

"I don't know if I can do this," Lauren stated the words that had been locked inside her, as her gaze came back to Bo's. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"How can you say that? You just took me back." Bo said, with a shaky breath. "You said you love me." She stared at Lauren with a pale face, tears were filling her eyes.

Lauren's lips and cheeks quivered as tears broke loose, running down her face. "I do." She uttered softly. The painful sorrow in Bo's gaze stabbed through her heart.

Wracking her brain for something to say, Bo's eyes darted over Lauren's face. A familiar tightening ache spread painfully over her chest. "How can you do this to us?" She asked before she could filter it. Self-disgust almost knocked her over, because her decisions had brought them to this point, not Lauren's.

Lauren's face flamed with anger as she squinted her eyes at Bo. "I would ask you the same thing."

Those words made Bo squirm uncomfortably. She gulped back the lump in her throat though she still choked out her words. "So, this is payback? You take me back so you can break my heart. All this was for nothing?"

Lauren pulled back and frowned, offended that Bo had such a low opinion of her. "No." She held in a breath. The words stuck in her throat and came out faltering. "I can't think straight when I'm with you. I got caught up in the moment, and I...it all happened so fast."

Bo clutched Lauren's legs and leaned forward to focus on her face. Lauren's expression was so sad, so guarded. "How can I fix this?" Bo pleaded, the emotions clear in her voice and on her face. "Tell me what to do, I'll do anything." Again, she was begging, pure and simple and she didn't have enough pride to care.

Lauren sucked in her bottom lip and glanced away. Neither of them said anything for a long time. Bo's eyes glistened, her mind reeling as she tried to think of the perfect thing to say to make things better. Everything rode on that moment, if Lauren walked away, there wouldn't be another chance.

"Listen, listen to me for a minute," Bo said as she found Lauren's eyes. She breathed slowly to hold in the dread rising in her chest. "I've never seen relationships as anything more than a temporary thing, until you. I promise that no matter what life throws our way, I won't walk away. I know those are just words, but please give me a shot to show you I mean it."

An expectant silence hovered in the space separating them. Countless what-ifs and fears took flight in Lauren's mind. Bo's pleas repeated in her mind, and acid burned her stomach. "More than anything I want to believe that, but…"

"I am sorry for breaking your heart. I couldn't tell you I loved you, I couldn't handle it, so I crumbled until I broke. I fucked everything up by sleeping with that woman, and I know that. I know I don't deserve you, Lauren. I'm just asking for another chance to show you I can be better."

Lauren raked her shaky hand through her hair and then palmed the tight muscles in her neck. "I can't believe you actually slept with someone else. How could you let that happen?"

Bo had no real answer for that. She had made a phenomenal mistake.

"It is my greatest regret and shame. Lauren. I did it because I was afraid because I'm selfish. I messed up because I don't know how to do anything else. I know I haven't done a great job of showing it, but I do love you. You have my heart."

Lauren's head hurt. Her heart ached. Everything just hurt. She was miserable without Bo but conflicted when she was with her.

"I'm literally on my knees begging you to forgive me. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this work." Dignity? No, Bo had no dignity in that situation, and she couldn't care less.

"I knew you weren't ready when we became official, but I wanted you anyway. In a way, I gave you an unfair ultimatum and maybe that led us here."

It terrified Bo that Lauren was blaming herself, it amplified her self-loathing and shame. "Don't make excuses for me. I don't want that."

"I'm not. I understand things don't break in a vacuum; I'm merely acknowledging my part."

"You did nothing wrong. I want you to know that." Bo's eyes grew distressed, pleading. "Can't we just start over? Let me fix this. I won't squander this chance, please."

The discussion was gnawing away at Lauren. It left her feeling raw and ripped open. "How can I trust that when things are tough, you won't make the same mistake? I get that you were scared, hell I'm scared, but I can't understand cheating because of that." She wiped away the dried tears on her cheeks. "I'm afraid that any second you'll cast me aside and run."

Bo leaned forward and rested her forehead to Lauren's. "I don't want to run from any and all commitments anymore. New apartment, new job, I am trying to make changes. Before I was trying to be a completely different person, but I now know I can still be me, only a better me. I'm not exactly the image of perfection, but I realize now I don't need to be perfect, it's okay for us not to be perfect."

Lauren's irritation started to build as she listened to Bo's words. "I never asked you to be perfect." She pulled back to look at Bo. "I don't even know what perfect means, it's such a fallacious term."

"I know, I put those expectations on myself." Bo placed her hands on the edge of the sofa and got up. She paced in front of Lauren, chewing on her lip in a nervous gesture. "There are plenty of things I wish I'd done differently." She said quietly, her eyes averted from Lauren.

"We can't expect everything to go back to the way it was," Lauren said, watching Bo's movements.

Bo stopped and captured Lauren's gaze with a deep tenderness and pain behind her eyes. "I don't want our relationship to go back. I want us to be better. I want us to become a real us, no holding back this time. I want to create a life together that's uniquely and perfectly us. I had no direction in life before you and never really cared if my actions hurt other people. So, I don't want to go back."

Lauren tried to relax, but uncertainty loomed over them, and her. She wanted to believe in the power of love, in forgiveness. Ultimately, it all came down to one question. Was she ready to take the risk of being hurt again and love Bo without doubts?

Lauren's phone went off, interrupting them. She glanced at the screen. Her father again. "I should answer this, it's my father." She told Bo, before stepping away from her.

"Lauren Lewis! How dare you not return my phone calls!"

Lauren didn't bother to suppress a groan. Her father was upset with her. Wonderful. Just what she needed.

"Hello? Lauren?"

"I'm here. What's up?" She said as Bo walked away from her into the kitchen.

Her father launched immediately into a lecture, all about his difficulties getting a hold of her, and how she was disrespectful and ungrateful. She leaned her head back, trying to tune him out.

"I have to go," Lauren whispered, cutting off his tirade. She wasn't in the mood to listen to him. "I'm at a friend's place."

"Who?"

Lauren raked her hand over her face to rub the frustration away. "Just a friend." She replied automatically. She didn't want her father to pry. Her father, despite being a terrible parent, was a brilliant surgeon and researcher. He devoted his life to his private practice and was highly respected in their hometown. He offered free check-ups and shots to single mothers in the community and spent his free time on breast cancer research and treatment. Part of her hated him for the way he treated her and made her feel, but she couldn't help respecting him for his professional kindness and accomplishments. To say her feelings about him were complicated would be a giant understatement. He wasn't a good person, but he wasn't all bad either.

He scoffed into her ear. "In case you care your grandmother is in the hospital. It would mean a lot to her if you were here." Her father's displeasure traveled through the phone. "She's scheduled for a major surgery."

Lauren's heart squeezed. Her grandmother was the only family member she had that offered her understanding and kindness. Losing her would be more than Lauren could bear. "What happened?"

"I'm not doing this over the phone, young lady. Get on a plane and get home." He barked, ending the call without another word.

She buried her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. Bo. Her father. Her grandmother. School. Nadia. It was too much. Too much for one day. She wished that every part of her would become detached. All of her emotions. It's what she craved. The numbness. But it didn't, all her emotions welled up within her until she was ready to burst.

Bo leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched Lauren. She looked at her girl's beautiful face filled with so much pain. She felt responsible for that.

"I have to go," Lauren said, tapping out a quick text to Dyson before shoving the phone back in her pocket.

Bo's head fell forward, and she stared at the ground. "No," Her heartbeat caught in her throat. She paused regrouping. "Please don't walk away from me."

Lauren gave Bo an apologetic smile and wrapped her arms around Bo. She breathed deeply, allowing Bo's heat to comfort her. As she took measured breaths, she willed the hurt away, letting Bo's love encase her. She knew, at that moment, she never wanted to lose that feeling. She didn't want to give up on Bo or their relationship. She couldn't. In her heart, she knew she wanted Bo, and Bo wanted her. That knowledge alone gave her the first real sense of peace in days. It was as if her heart jumped back to life, all the barriers she was trying to build against Bo broke. And she knew it was okay to forgive, and she could in time.

Lauren buried her face in the crook of Bo's neck. "I have a plane to catch." She said, breathing against Bo's skin. "My grandmother is having surgery, and I need to be there."

Bo's eyes widened, and she pulled back and her gaze connected with Lauren's eyes. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No." Lauren pulled away from Bo. "I cannot handle you meeting my father right now. I'll ask Dyson to go with me, so I'll be okay. We'll be back in a few days, it's only like a two-hour flight, no big deal."

Bo winced at that, Dyson, of course. It crushed Bo that she couldn't be there for Lauren and Dyson could, but she didn't want to push.

"Lauren is this it…are we breaking up?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling.

Lauren didn't know how long she'd just stared at Bo before she answered. "It's a risk to love you, to give you my heart," She placed her hands on Bo's shoulders. "but I want us. I have to work on trusting and forgiving you, and it's going to take some time." She darted her eyes back and forth over Bo's eyes. "When I think about the future I want the most, I can see you with me, but none of this is easy. I need time, and we need time to reconnect. But I think our talk was good." A knowing smile spread over her face. "We should do it more often."

They stared at each other for a long moment. The fear, the panic, the sadness seemed to wash away replaced by a love and understanding that ran through them both. Their love seemed to be pushing them past their limits in every possible way, and they had only scratched the surface of that connection. It was scary but exciting for both.

Lauren cupped Bo's cheeks in her hands. "I won't give up on you if you don't give up on yourself or me."

With a small, sad half-smile, Bo nodded in Lauren's hands. "One phone call, Lauren and I'll be there. If you need me."

Lauren pressed a kiss to Bo's lips, squeezing her eyes closed. It was quick but full of meaning. Lauren walked away, and with one last glance over her shoulder at Bo, she mouth an 'I love you'.

Bo grinned back and said. "Bye for now, love."

With that, Lauren was gone.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Sorry about the lack of updates this week. Busy week.**

 **Re some questions: No, I don't plan on removing any stories if I quit writing. Those belong to the fandom now :) Also, I'm not a real writer, I only do this for fun, so I don't have any plans to publish any of these stories or an original piece.**

 **And yes I promise to do another chapter for BBB and because these stories never really leave my head I'll add something to Stand Together in the future as well.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

In the waiting room, Lauren's mother sat across from her looking like a Stepford wife. She wore a pale purple dress, with her blonde hair coifed and perfect makeup. She was even wearing her pearls, which Lauren thought wasn't very appropriate for the occasion.

Lauren was often told she looked like her mother, but she felt like any resemblance was lacking, she didn't see it at all.

She flipped through a magazine and with her head down, said. "You need a boyfriend, Lauren."

Oh good, Lauren's favorite subject. She could almost envision the entire conversation in her head. Her parents were far too invested in making it clear they wanted her in a relationship with a man. It had her guard up with them at all times.

"Yeah, that's not very likely to happen," Lauren muttered under her breath.

Her mother scoffed her disapproval and gave Lauren a cold stare. "Who you date and marry reflects directly on our family."

"And if I marry a woman or don't marry at all?" Lauren questioned, narrowing her eyes at her. Her frustrations were getting the better of her, and she couldn't stop herself from engaging.

Her mother waved her fingers at her, dismissively. "Lauren, you're so pretty. I'll never understand what turned you into a man-hater. You could have any guy you want if you would put the effort in."

Lauren nearly snorted out a laugh, but she slapped her hand over her mouth. Speaking through her fingers, she snapped back. "I don't hate men. I just don't want to have sex with them." She was tempted to point out that her mother knew that already, but was choosing to ignore it.

Her mother darted her head around. "Lauren, hush! I'm horrified by your behavior." She admonished. She sounded scandalized. "I understand that college is for experimenting but after that, you should…"

Lauren shot her a fierce glare. "What you are saying is so insulting." She interrupted her, her voice tense.

Her mother's brown eyes bulged out at Lauren's interruption. "I'm not judging you. I watch Ellen DeGeneres' talk show every day. And the gal that does my hair at the salon has a boy haircut, so I'm sure she's one of those…" She lowered her voice to a horrified whisper. "Lesbians." She shook her head as if saying the word left a bitter taste on her tongue.

Lauren's face fell into her hands, and she massaged the pressure building in her temples.

Her mother inhaled a few times sharply and drummed her fingers on the magazine. "Like I said I'm not judging."

They sat in silence for a while. Everything inside Lauren screamed at her to tell her mother off, but she didn't have the energy to continue the back and forth. It was like talking to a brick wall anyway.

Minutes later, Lauren's father took a seat next to her mother and Lauren crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her shoulders.

Lauren's father studied her with such scrutiny that she cast her eyes to the floor. She wondered what she could have done to upset him. But she hadn't done anything. He didn't have a reason to be angry with her. She knew he was simply in one of his moods, and he was just unhappy with her.

He shifted in his chair to get a better view of Lauren. "We both know I can't condone disrespect of any kind, even implied."

Lauren looked up, and her mouth hung open in shock. How was she being disrespectful simply sitting quietly? She rolled her eyes at him, which infuriated him even more.

Their eyes met in an intense standoff. The blatant scowl he gave Lauren spoke to his displeasure. Her parents stared her down, trying to pick her apart with their eyes, but she remained unwavering under their gaze. She refused to cower under the disappointment behind their scrutiny. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of coming undone in front of them.

"We need to discuss your attitude, missy." He snapped, harshly. The vein in his temple throbbed and looked ready to burst. "Your grandmother is sick, stop moping around here like it's all about you."

Lauren's eyes drifted away from him to the ceiling. She inhaled a deep breath and wished for Dyson to return from the cafeteria.

"I'm going to help Dyson," Lauren mumbled as she stood quickly and headed away from them to find her friend.

Lauren's thoughts focused on Bo as she walked. Thinking about her made her long to hear her voice. As she approached the cafeteria, she dug out her cell to call her.

She was about to fall apart and the instant she heard Bo's voice she could pick herself up. That's all she needed right then. Bo. But Bo didn't answer; it went to voice mail instead. She ended the call without leaving a message. It was strange for Bo not to answer, or, at least, return her calls. That was the fourth time in a row. Her head was a mess of confusion, because of her parents, Bo and it all set her on edge. Doubt in Bo rose, but she stifled it. She couldn't let her mind wander about what Bo might be doing, just because she was unavailable for one day.

Inside the cafeteria, Lauren looked around for Dyson but didn't see him. Giving up, she took a seat at an empty table. She tried to block out the sounds around her, rested her forehead on the table and closed her eyes.

A loud whistle from behind roused Lauren before she could doze off. Blinking quickly Lauren's head shot up, and Dyson halted behind her. When she turned around, he affectionately tugged on a strand of her hair. "What are you doing?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Hiding." She said, snatching the bag of French fries from his hands. "I'm cutting you off. That's your third order today."

Dyson laughed and grabbed the bag back. "I like fries. Sue me."

Lauren rubbed her eyes and cracked her neck from side to side to wake herself up. "You need to start eating better. A diet of junk food and beer isn't good for you." She scolded, but with a playful tone.

"You're not a doctor yet." He said with a smile, licking the salt from his fingers. "Besides, potatoes are a vegetable." He made a show of chomping loudly into a fry.

"Try eating an apple once in a while," Lauren mumbled and stared at her phone.

Dyson watched Lauren silently fidget with her phone for several minutes. "One thing we've always been is honest with each other. Sometimes, brutally so." He said before stuffing more fries into his mouth.

Lauren glanced up from her phone, and her brow pushed together in confusion. "And?"

Dyson smirked at Lauren and wiped the grease from his fingers onto his jeans. "So, be honest now. What's wrong?"

"I hate being here with them. It messes with my head." She grumbled, running her fingers over her phone. "And all I want is to talk with Bo, but she didn't answer her phone."

"That's understandable wanting your girlfriend when you're upset. It's okay to need your girl."

Lauren glanced around the room, utterly frustrated with the last few days. "I know, but I'm afraid to rely on her too much." She replied, honestly.

"It'll never work between you two if you don't. If Bo's making changes for you, why can't you do the same for her?"

Lauren nodded and searched her heart. She wanted to stop turning inward like she always did. She wanted to trust Bo enough to lean on her. But she was still afraid to do so, fearing Bo might walk away or disappoint her again.

Abruptly, Dyson broke into Lauren's thoughts. "I have to fly home, today. I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work."

Lauren exhaled, feeling a bit uneasy and dispirited. "I understand." A sick feeling rolled over her as she thought about losing her only buffer with her parents.

Dyson studied Lauren's crestfallen expression and said. "If you need me to stay just say the word and I'll quit my job."

"No." She said quickly, feeling weak and pathetic about not being able to face her parents alone for a few more days. "Please don't do that. You've done enough already."

After a moment, Dyson linked their arms together, standing them up. "Come on; you need to eat. I don't have to leave for another hour."

With a small smile, Lauren allowed Dyson to guide her away from the table toward the food line. She wasn't hungry, but she was looking for any excuse to stay away from her parents.

XXXXX

Lauren's grandmother had been the first person to tell her that her sexual orientation wasn't something to be frightened of or ashamed about, that it was okay, and she wasn't alone. Although, she was older, from a different generation, she never judged Lauren or made her feel wrong. It was a great relief to a younger Lauren, and despite her parents, it gave her confidence to know it was okay to be herself.

Growing up, her grandmother traveled a lot, but when she was around, she offered Lauren the support and understanding she was missing in her own home. Many times, she had wished her grandmother would adopt her and take her away. As she got older, she realized that was a childish fantasy. But she would forever be grateful for her grandmother's positive influence outside of her parents' negativity.

She took a moment to shake off her earlier conversation with her parents before walking to her grandmother's room. She stopped at the room number and pushed through the door. She hadn't seen her grandmother in two years, and she was surprised by how different she looked. She looked frail and older than she remembered. Her eyes were shut, but when the door closed, she turned her head and opened her eyes.

"Lauren, dear." She said, through the beeping rhythm of the machines.

"Hey," Lauren whispered as she moved to her side. She sat in a chair next to the bed and gently took her hand.

They stared at each other for several moments. Although she was still recovering from her surgery, Lauren could still see a glimmer of the grandmother she remembered in her eyes.

"How are you?" She took a few breaths. "You know there's not a day that goes by that I don't think about you."

Lauren kissed her hand. "I missed you too," Lauren smiled at her and looked her over. "How are you feeling, you look great."

"Still a terrible liar, I see." Her grandmother joked while she adjusted her bed to a sitting position.

An hour later, Lauren was stretched out on the couch under a window, studying while her grandmother watched TV. Yes, Lauren was staying in her room to avoid her parents. They stopped in briefly before leaving to run a few errands, and she didn't want to risk running into them when they got back. And since Dyson was gone, she decided to stay and keep her grandmother company while she was awake.

"You don't have to sit with me all the bloody time," Lauren's grandmother griped. Her skin looked pale against the hospital sheets but seeing her feisty temperament was a good indication she was on the mend, and it brought Lauren a bit of comfort. "You're young, go be young."

Lauren grinned, tapping her phone to the next page on the study notes she was currently reading. "I just want to make sure you're okay. Keep you company."

She clicked off the TV and said. "I'm restless. I'm recovering from surgery, but I'm bored to tears. Lauren, dear, sneak me out of this place."

Lauren lowered her phone and pinned her grandmother with a thoughtful look. "You're more difficult than I remember." She said lightheartedly as she got up to sit next to her.

"It's a newly acquired trait."

Lauren chuckled lightly and tucked her knees into her chest. Quickly, her mood soured along with her expression, she sighed and glanced out the window.

"Is there any special woman wooing you Lauren? You're quite a catch." She spoke weakly, but her eyes twinkled. "Anyone worth mentioning at all?"

Unprepared for that question, Lauren's gaze turned back toward her, frowning. A silence had stretched between them before Lauren answered. "There is someone. Bo."

She tilted her head with a questioning look. "Is it serious?"

Hesitating, Lauren considered her answer, and then she shrugged.

Her grandmother held out her hand. "Let me see a picture."

Lauren scrolled through her phone for a picture of Bo and handed it over.

Her grandmother studied the photo for a long time. "She's very pretty, but she has kind, genuine eyes, which make her more beautiful." She said offering the phone back to Lauren. "Do you love her?"

Lauren held her breath for a beat and shoved the phone away. "Yes, well, I mean we just broke up and got back together…it's kind of a complicated situation. We're trying to figure it out, I guess." She forced out. She questioned why she was ashamed to tell her grandmother about Bo cheating, but didn't come up with an answer. "She made a mistake and seems genuinely sorry about it. But….Do you think I'm naïve or stupid for staying with her after she broke my trust?"

"I don't know Bo. But one thing I know for sure is you're not stupid, and there has to be a pretty good reason for you to give her another chance. Use your head, but keep your heart open, it will speak to you as well."

"I just get so confused sometimes," Lauren replied, getting momentarily wrapped up in her thoughts. Her eyes absently focused on the flowers and cards around the room.

"Your grandfather and I broke up five times when we were dating."

Lauren's eyebrows went up in surprise as her grandmother's words pulled her out of her head. "Really?"

"Yes. It was very much a scandalous situation back in those days. We worked through it and were happy until the day he passed away. There was a magnetic force that connected us. He couldn't deny it any more than I could. We learned from our mistakes, and met each other halfway."

"I never knew that," Lauren said, taking in her alarmed expression.

"No relationship is perfect, and handing your heart over to someone else always comes with risks. And sometimes you need a little conflict to appreciate what you have."

Lauren gave her a small smile at her words.

Her grandmother sighed and leaned back against the pillows, looking tired. "If you love this woman, and she loves you, fight for what you have. Love is a precious gift."

A nurse popped her head in the doorway and said, "The doctor will be here in a minute to examine you."

Lauren stood and gently kissed her cheek. "I love you, Gran. I'll be right here when you're done. I promise."

Her grandmother scoffed, and slowly shook her head. "I'm fine. I don't need you hovering." She said sternly, but her eyes sparkled lively.

XXXX

When Dyson called Bo and told her he had to leave Lauren alone, she booked her flight immediately, intent on being there for Lauren. She was determined to take care of the woman she loved, even at the risk that Lauren might turn her away.

Bo pulled into the hospital parking lot and immediately spotted Lauren, standing alone out front. All the air sucked out of her lungs at the sight of her. She was glowing with the light pouring in from the side. It made her look like an angel, and she never looked more beautiful. The corners of her mouth turned upward, and she realized she was just staring at her, with the car idling.

She parked her rental car in a visitor's spot and took a deep breath as she glanced in Lauren's direction. She looked more scrumptious than Bo remembered. Her body stirred to life with hot flares whipping through her. Once out of the car, Bo stalked toward Lauren, causing her heart to pound with each step, her throat tightened with anticipation.

"Lauren."

Lauren froze for a few seconds at the familiar voice behind her, then whirled around, coming face to face with Bo.

Lauren's eyes connected with Bo's, she blinked not able to fully process what she was seeing. Bo was there. Even after so many months, Lauren could still feel a little helpless and flustered by Bo's presence, especially when she hadn't expected to see her.

Bo could tell Lauren was shocked to see her, that she hadn't expected that she'd come there to be with her.

"Surprise," Bo said, with a dimpled smile. She was holding flowers and a 'Get Well Soon' balloon.

Lauren rushed forward and threw herself into Bo's arms, knocking their bodies together as they collided. Bo wasted no time in tugging Lauren close, her free arm instantly wrapped around Lauren's waist, their lips crashed together. And just like that, they were lost in each other for several minutes.

Then, in Bo's unique way that served to disarm Lauren, Bo whispered. "I missed you so much."

At Bo's simple, sweet words, Lauren couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes. Bo pulled her even closer. She held her tight, doing her best to comfort Lauren, even though she didn't know what was wrong.

Lauren let the tears pour freely as she pressed her face into Bo's face. She didn't understand why she was breaking down. Seeing Bo had just opened the floodgates to the emotions she was holding inside.

Comfort. That was what she had been missing. It surrounded Lauren, like Bo's body heat. What scared her, the most, was relying on Bo too much. But she did. And to her wonderment, Bo seemed to know what she needed before she did, and had shown up to be with her without her having to ask. The heavy weight in her chest lifted. All she could feel was the desire for that moment never to end.

"Is your grandma okay?" Bo whispered softly, gently rubbing circles on her back.

"No, she's fine. I just…I missed you too."

Bo held Lauren's face in one hand and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "This is a first for us." She tenderly kissed her lips. "You needing me. I like it."

Lauren winced at those words. Bo wasn't wrong, though. She didn't know what to say because she did need Bo, she just wasn't great about showing it.

Bo searched her gaze for a long beat. "I was a little nervous you might be upset with me for showing up like this." She said at last. "You told me not to come." There was an uneasy, cautious edge to Bo's voice.

Lauren's breath hitched, and she glanced away.

"I know you don't quite believe in us, in me right now, and that's understandable," Bo said, finding Lauren's eyes again. "Let me believe enough for the both of us for awhile. Trust me with that responsibility."

There was sincerity in Bo's voice that was difficult for Lauren to deny. But she was without an answer, so Bo brushed her lips lightly across Lauren's in a quick kiss.

Confused by Lauren's continued silence, Bo asked. "What do you need from me?"

"I don't want to go inside yet. Can we just sit out here for awhile longer?" Lauren asked, with her eyes locked seriously on the ground. The dread of going inside and facing her parents settled in her chest.

"Whatever you want, babe," Bo said without hesitation.

Bo took Lauren's hand and steered her to a bench. Bo put down her flowers and balloons, and they sat quietly together, and it wasn't awkward at all. It was charged with understanding and love. Things felt different between them since the day Lauren left, and she wondered if it could really be that easy. Could the uncertainty of their relationship be gone? The fear, Lauren was done surrendering to it. Bo shattered all her beliefs about what love could be. In truth, it was messy and hard, difficult but also amazing. Yes, they were young, and she knew that added to their issues, too. But they were connected in ways that were hard to define and understand.

Bo's company sobered her, and she gathered a series of calming breaths. "Are you missing work to be here?" Lauren asked, glancing at her curiously.

"No. Don't worry about it. I took care of it."

A disbelieving laugh escaped Lauren's lips. "I can't believe you dropped everything and rushed down here to be with me."

Bo gave Lauren's cheek a quick kiss. "Believe it."

Lauren flashed Bo a nervous smile. "I'm happy you're here, but I didn't want to involve you with my parents. They are pretty judgmental people."

"I can handle it. I just wanted to be with you, even if that means having a painful encounter with your difficult parents. It's worth it."

Lauren had frowned in thought before her face smoothed out. "I just… I feel bad putting you in this position."

"I can take it," Bo said, giving Lauren's shoulder a little push. She wanted Lauren to relax because she never seemed to be able to lately. "Mostly because you're so damn hot."

Lauren couldn't help but smile at Bo's teasing. She squeezed Bo's knee, tightly. "I'm so glad you're here. I really needed you."

"That's what girlfriends are for," Bo said, smiling. "To be there through the good and the bad. I'm serious about this, Lauren. I'm serious about us."

Bo's extremely genuine and empathetic voice soothed Lauren. She nodded and rested her head against Bo as she linked their fingers together. She related the facts surrounding her grandmother's condition, how she was recovering. Focusing on those details, further calmed her. By the time she was finished she felt lighter, her head clearer.

XXXXX

After avoiding it as long as possible, Lauren finally awkwardly introduced Bo to her parents. Bo noted that they were watching her with guarded suspicion. Tension settled in her body. They were already rubbing her the wrong way.

Bo tried not to grimace and to act normal under the judgmental scrutiny. No emotions marred their faces as they continued their inspection. They seemed to be analyzing everything about her. Her clothes. Her posture. Her hair. Everything.

Lauren's father kept his hair cut short and sported a trimmed goatee, and was wearing a dark blue suit and tie. Bo thought they were both too dressed up to be sitting at a hospital all day. It gave them a haughty, self-important vibe.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lewis. It's very nice to meet you." Bo said with a bright smile, extending her hand.

Lauren's father sat in a chair and crossed his legs. "Dr. Lewis." He corrected her and didn't take the hand she'd offered. "I think I've earned my proper title." His tone was harsh, scolding Bo.

People around the waiting room started to stare, adding to Lauren's discomfort. She cringed, her pulse pounding. She wanted to grab Bo and run away, but planted her feet, instead.

"Of course, Dr. Lewis." Bo said, using an apologetic, polite tone.

Dr. Lewis didn't acknowledge her but shifted his eyes to Lauren, glaring at her. He considered her with impatience as if she were a stain on his shirt.

Mrs. Lewis leaned back in her chair, taking Bo in. "You are very beautiful Bo. Are you and Lauren classmates?"

Bo stared back at her, wondering if that was a trick question. Her face held no amount of kindness. In fact, she looked positively irritated by the audacity of Bo's presence.

Lauren took Bo's hand, squeezing it tight. "Bo's my girlfriend." She said confidently as she turned her head to look directly at Bo, who gave her an encouraging smile. "And I love her."

Lauren's father snorted with disgust and looked away, never bringing his eyes back to Bo. An unmistakable air of privilege and snobbery hung heavy around him, and Bo found herself having no patience for it.

Bitterness rose in Lauren's throat, but she pierced her lips to silence herself. This wasn't the way things should be. Her parents really should be more open-minded or at the very least polite to Bo's face. Her blood heated at the whole exchange. This wasn't how you were supposed to treat people. She tried to remain calm. It wouldn't do any good to blow up right there in the middle of a hospital waiting room.

Mrs. Lewis plastered on a tight smile and said. "Fascinating." She offered Bo her slender hand and shook it quickly, almost like she feared Bo's germs would infect her. "This is embarrassing for us. We didn't know Lauren had…well, she never mentioned you." She said, and glared at Bo and Lauren.

As her mother spoke, Dr. Lewis started cracking his knuckles as his face switched between annoyance and boredom.

Lauren glanced at Bo. She was upset. For her. She gave her a half-smile and mouthed out a 'Sorry'.

Bo searched Lauren's eyes, not sure what she should do. She had zero experience dealing with other people's families. Everything about Lauren's parents was uncomfortable and aggravating. It made Bo understand Lauren a bit more, and she wondered how the hell Lauren had turned out so normal.

Bo couldn't stand for it. They shouldn't treat Lauren that way or look at her like that. "Show some respect to your daughter." She snapped loudly. "She's brilliant, beautiful, hard-working, reliable, and despite your terrible parenting, she's unbelievably confident." As she spoke, her body almost shook with the fury flowing through it. "She makes me think, keeps me strong, and she saved me from myself."

"Good lord, Lauren." Mrs. Lewis gasped, placing a hand on her chest, dramatically. "Who is this aggressive woman?" She asked, looking like she'd just tasted something sour.

Lauren closed her eyes for several seconds and tried to compose herself. Her eyes flew open when Bo spoke again. "I love Lauren, and we're together. And your close minded attitude won't keep me away from your daughter." She spoke directly to Lauren's father, and he continued to ignore her. "You need to get used to the idea of me being around." She circled her eyes back around to Lauren's mother.

Mrs. Lewis stared at Bo like she'd slapped her across the face, and Dr. Lewis pretended not to hear a word Bo had said.

Lauren saw things turning even more disastrous, and she felt the need to defend herself and Bo. "I'm not ashamed of Bo, or our relationship. But you two should be ashamed of your behavior." She said, after finally finding her voice, and it sounded so strange, so assured.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Lauren's father flew out of his chair, with his face flaming red. "I didn't raise you to be such a disrespectful brat." He hissed, looking squarely at Lauren. He took Mrs. Lewis' hand, almost pulling her from her seat. In a dash, they stormed out of the waiting room without another word.

"I'm sorry I put you through that," Lauren sounded utterly dejected. "My parents are truly awful."

"You shouldn't apologize." Bo sat on the edge of a chair and placed her hands on Lauren's hips. "It went better than I'd expected." She said, looking up at Lauren. "I'm just glad I could be here with you."

Lauren's mortification at her parent's behavior turned to irritation, then to fury. "They shouldn't have treated you like that."

Bo steered Lauren to sit next to her with her hands on her hips.

Another silence descended, and Lauren thought about the quarrel with her parents. She knew, beyond a doubt, that Bo was serious about their relationship. Words were just words, but it was Bo's actions that had shown her that. Strangely enough, Bo showing up there, standing up to her parents for her had cemented that in her mind and heart once and for all.

Lauren blinked at Bo, and her voice cracked a little with emotion when she said, "That was a nice little speech you gave them."

Bo wove their fingers together and gave Lauren a smile. "I meant every word. I'm not going anywhere."

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next chapter: happiness and fun times.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	15. Chapter 15

After returning home, time passed so quickly, and the days seemed to bleed together. As the spring semester started to fly by Lauren noticed a definitive uptick in her anxiety level and before she realized it another month had flown by. Although she had a perfect record and grades, she didn't want to get too confident. It would only take one slip up, and she could lose everything she'd worked for, so she studied constantly. But she had made a conscious effort to spend every spare moment with Bo, which only served to strengthen their relationship. She could sometimes put so much pressure on herself that she threatened to crumble, but Bo had become a source of strength, pulling her back before she broke.

Bo's apartment was more comfortable than her dorm room, and Lauren had taken to studying there, even when Bo was gone, and sleeping over most nights. She decided if she had to study, she might as well do it at Bo's place.

With her back propped up against the arm of the couch and her knees bent, she rested her bare feet on the cushions and balanced her textbook on her thighs. The couch had become her spot to study. Most days, she tried to maintain a focus on studying, but it wasn't uncommon for them to get distracted by each other, sometimes Bo would just glance her way, and she would forget all about studying and allow herself to forget all the pressures piled on her.

It was like the outside world couldn't touch them in that place, and Lauren comfortably settled into the safety that wrapped around her when they were alone together.

From the floor, next to Lauren, Bo groaned and dropped her head onto Lauren's leg. "I'm bored."

Lauren laughed and nudged Bo with her leg. "You could try studying once and a while." She gestured to Bo's untouched books beside her. "Have you even looked through your syllabus?" Lauren glanced up, then back at the papers on the couch and picked it up. "Seems like you have a few challenging classes." She said with a serious frown, as she read through the pages.

"I get by," Bo answered with a shrug. "Why do I need to memorize thousands of useless facts?"

Lauren didn't answer that. For the next few minutes, she chewed on her lips, rambling something to herself. She flipped through the pages of Bo's syllabus and meticulously mapped out a study plan for Bo.

Lauren tossed the study plan to Bo. Chuckling, Bo looked it over, and asked, "Are you going to be my study buddy Lauren?"

"You need to graduate. Let me help you get a passing grade."

"Okay. But do I get sexy rewards for good marks, teacher?" Excitement surfaced in Bo's voice.

Laughter emitted from Lauren at the absurdity of Bo's question and her head fell back over the armrest. "No. You get knowledge, and a degree that you will need no matter what career you choose."

A smirk pulled at Bo's mouth. She surged forward and hungrily her mouth captured Lauren's. "What would I ever do without you?" She whispered in between kisses.

From the coffee table top, Bo's phone sounded into the room, grabbing her attention. After glancing at the screen, Bo exhaled heavily before she answered. "Hey, Dad."

Through the phone, Lauren could hear Bo's father giving her a long speech.

"What do you expect me to do?" Bo asked, fiddling with the couch cushions.

Lauren felt a little strange about listening in on a one-sided conversation, so she maneuvered around Bo to get off the couch and went into the bedroom. From the room, she still caught bits of the exchange.

"I don't want to do that," Bo said, followed by an exasperated sigh. "I hate those dinners."

"Fine." She mumbled. "Just let me know when."

A few minutes later, Bo joined Lauren in the bedroom. She leaned against her dresser, puffing out her cheeks as she did. "So…My father's having a party next month. He wants me there."

Lauren lifted her brow in question. As far as she knew, Bo's father was supposed to be out of town for a few months. "You sound thrilled about that."

Bo rolled her eyes and gave a small shrug of her shoulders. "A perfect night of torture…a dinner party with some stuffy people at my dad's house. Can't wait."

Bo reached a hand out in Lauren's direction, beckoning. Lauren glanced at the ground, shuffled forward, and folded herself into Bo's arms.

Bo leaned in close to one side of Lauren's shoulder, her mouth near her ear. "I would love for you to come, get all dressed up in some sexy dress." Her voice softened as she slid her arms around Lauren's body. "At least, if you're there, it would make it a lot less horrible." She dipped her head, placed a soft kiss on Lauren's lips, with just a hint of her tongue.

Briefly, Lauren drew her mouth from Bo's and answered. "Of course, I'll come."

Bo kissed her again, and then her hands moved up Lauren's ribs, and her palm cupped her breasts through the thin material of Lauren's t-shirt. She massaged Lauren's nipple and tortured her through the fabric, her other hand moved to Lauren's backside and pressed her forward.

"Bo, I have to go." Lauren chuckled and struggled to untangle herself from Bo's arms.

"Stay like five minutes longer," Bo's words came out muffled against Lauren's cheek.

"I have…"

"Class." Bo finished for her, pulling back to smile at Lauren.

Bo pretended to pout when Lauren stepped away from her. Bo sat on the edge of the bed and watched Lauren lean down to pull her long, toned legs into her jeans. Locks of her wavy, messy hair cascaded down in front of her face.

"I should have packed a bag," Lauren said with her head down, buttoning her jeans. "I have to go home for clean clothes."

"Why don't you leave some clothes here?" Bo suggested.

That statement captured Lauren's curiosity. She glanced up at Bo as she slipped on her hoodie. "Are you offering me a drawer?"

"Or half my closet."

Grabbing her backpack, Lauren slung it over her shoulder, walked forward and placed a quick kiss on Bo's lips. "Okay."

Bo readily returned the kiss, drawing it out a little longer than Lauren had. "Really? No arguing? No we're not ready for that…"

Lauren placed her finger over Bo's lips to mute her. Her brown eyes caressed Bo's face before settling on her eyes. "I think it's a good idea." She placed a small kiss to Bo's mouth, turned, and walked away.

At the doorway, she paused to look at Bo once, before she smiled and slipped out of the room. With each step, her feet lightened as she realized how much better she was becoming at accepting what life threw her way. It was becoming easier for her to make decisions without overanalyzing each move, at least, regarding her relationship with Bo.

XXXXX

The lines on the track directed Bo as she ran. She followed the path, her arms and legs moved in rhythm. Her body moved effortlessly, allowing her thoughts to wander back over the last few months. She saw herself. Only her other self. She was just a twenty-one-year-old college student with no goals or ambitions. But now she was forming a real plan for the future. She had someone and something to live for, and love.

The realization that she loved Lauren had gutted her. Rather than joy, she'd felt discomfort and confusion, and she had tried to run from it, push it all away. But all that had changed, and the joy had firmly taken root in her heart, and she could happily see their future together.

It was like she had to screw up so she could come to a place where she fully comprehended what Lauren meant to her. The significance of what they were together. Lauren had unlocked something inside her she didn't know she had, exposed it, and there was no going back.

With Lauren, it was the only place she wanted to be, the two of them together. She didn't know what their futures held but every time she tried to envision hers, Lauren was a part of it, the biggest part. Deep down she felt it, the fantasy she wanted, becoming a reality. All because of Lauren's forgiveness, and pure heart. Bo knew there was no one else like Lauren, that no one could equal her. She belonged with Lauren, but she just wanted to make sure she was worthy of her, of her second chance.

Even when she destroyed their relationship, Lauren was willing to build a new one with her. With the second chance Lauren gave her, she felt like a different person. She was forced to admit things about herself, which she'd been too scared to see, and now she was free. It was liberating.

Lauren once commented that they were like a coffee avocado milkshake, two things that shouldn't go together but somehow fit perfectly, like they always belonged together. And Bo could see the truth in that. They were too very different people, from two very different worlds. And maybe it was the differences that made them work. They brought out each other's strengths and weaknesses, forcing them both out of their comfort zones.

Her legs took longer, hastier strides as she became mindful of her body again. She pumped her arms because she wanted to go faster. Wanted to push herself, push her limits.

The afternoon air clung to her skin, and sweat traveled down her back and face. Her arms and legs ached and her lungs burned. But she kept going because she liked pushing through the pain.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Dennis," Dyson called out from the end of the track.

Bo's eyes remained on the lines in front of her, as she ran past him to finish her lap. She stopped and placed her hands on her knees. Her shorts and shirt felt cumbersome and wet against her skin, and she gasped for breath.

Bo glanced at her watch. "I need to do a few more laps before my shift."

Dyson started stretching out his body. "You are putting my training to shame. I need to work harder to keep up with you now."

"Are you always competitive or is it just something about me that brings it out?"

Dyson laughed with a mild shrug. "A little friendly competition is healthy. So, did you turn in your application for the academy, yet?"

Bo shook her head and tipped her water bottle to her mouth.

Dyson looked at her considerately, then back at the track. "Don't wait too long; spots fill up quickly."

Bo collapsed on the grass and started stretching out her muscles. "I have time."

"The program starts in the summer, and it's a perfect time since Lauren's going away."

Bo smiled and swiped her hand across her face, wiping the sweat away. "Are you worried you'll be bored without me?"

"I'm looking forward to beating you on all the courses. And I would like to sign up with a buddy."

"Are we buddies now?" Bo asked, climbing to her feet.

Dyson looked up at her, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Yeah. I think so."

"So." Bo swung her hands wide and clapped them together in front of her. "I wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to Lauren. I met her parents….well it didn't go so well. I guess I appreciate your friendship more after seeing what she lived with first hand. It's clear you are protective of Lauren, and now I understand why."

Dyson's face knitted up in concentration as he studied her. "Don't thank me. My friendship with Lauren was the best thing that's ever happened to me. We're family."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see that family can be made, not something you're born into." Bo's face puckered in inquiry, before asking, "Why don't you want a girlfriend?"

Dyson shrugged and pulled his body up. "I'm happy just dating. My folks have a pretty great marriage, but it's just not something I want for myself. I've never bought into the whole wife and 2.5 kids thing."

"Maybe you just haven't met your Lauren, yet," Bo said, and then jogged away to finish her laps.

XXXXX

Bo's breath hitched when she took in Lauren's short skirt that billowed around her flawless legs. She looked fresh and happy as she greeted her with a smile.

Bo leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Wow, you look incredible," She said, which caused Lauren's smile to spread.

Bo held her hand as they walked down the stairs to her car.

"It's such a nice night," Bo observed, and Lauren nodded her agreement.

As they walked to Bo's car parked in the student parking lot, Bo kept glancing at Lauren. Each time their eyes met, it was the same. Bo's expression caused a tumult of flutters through Lauren's stomach. Bo's touch or look always sent powerful, overwhelming sensations through her.

Their steps were casual and slow, neither in a hurry, just satisfied to be with each other.

Bo stepped nearer to Lauren's side because she just wanted her close. There was something so tempting and alluring in the way Lauren moved when she walked. A tremor ran through her; Lauren was indescribable, devastating, a graceful beauty that kept her captivated.

Dyson invited Lauren to join him for an impromptu dinner and drinks. An hour later, Bo and Lauren walked into the small restaurant/bar with their hands linked together. A night out together was rare, as their schedules were becoming increasingly packed, and both were looking forward to it.

After they had walked in, Lauren scanned the area looking for Dyson. It didn't look like he was there yet, so they searched for a table while they waited. The place itself was set up as a cross between a bar and an old-fashioned pizzeria. Booths were lining the walls with plenty of seating in the middle. At the front was the large bar. There was a hidden room to the right with pool tables and darts. It was busy, given that it was Saturday night, so they wandered a bit to find a free table. Bo went up to the bar to order a pitcher of beer.

Lauren got comfortable at a free table, and Bo returned quickly. Bo poured her a glass and handed it over before she slipped into the booth with Lauren, so their thighs touched.

Bo held her glass up to Lauren's and said, "To starting over and the most beautiful woman in the world."

Lauren held up her glass and then took a sip, looking over the crowd.

Bo regarded Lauren's face in the dim light as she sipped from her own glass. "Who else is coming?" She asked after a few silent moments.

"I think just Dyson," Lauren answered before taking a long drink.

"I'm glad you invited me to hang out with your friend," Bo said as she wiped away some liquid from the edge of Lauren's mouth.

Lauren's lips curled into a little grin. "Dyson's your friend now too."

While they waited, Bo's hand rested on Lauren's knee, her thumb a constant caress.

Lauren had never imagined ending up with someone like Bo. What she had pictured, she wasn't quite sure. Maybe someone more like herself, someone she'd meet years into the future. Another doctor, perhaps. Bo was a surprise. She was complicated, both selfish and unbelievably kind, thoughtful with a tendency toward impulsiveness. And Bo could so easily crush her again, but she had become her welcomed risk.

Bo tilted her head to the side in a silent question, wondering where Lauren's thoughts had drifted.

Lauren turned and gave Bo her full attention. "Why did you fall in love with me?"

"It was easy. Have you seen yourself naked?"

Lauren laughed quietly.

"I'm teasing. I think I love every part of you. No one else has ever made me feel the way you do when we're together. And more than I love you, I love us. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, that's how I feel too." Lauren gripped Bo's head and dragged her into a kiss.

With their lips pressed together, Bo ran her fingers down Lauren's bare thigh, and when they inched too much, Lauren pulled her head back to admonish with a pointed look. Bo pierced her lips at the silent reprimand. She loved teasing Lauren, pushing her to her limits in public.

Bo retracted her hand and took a drink from her glass. Her gaze met Lauren's in the dim light. Lauren's eyes were soft and tender as she shifted herself to cuddle even further into Bo.

Bo danced her fingers up Lauren's skirt and ran along her inner thigh again. Lauren realized how hot she was, how her skin tingled under Bo's fingertips. When Bo brushed her fingers across her underwear, Lauren jerked her head to look at her with shocked eyes.

"Sorry," Bo mouthed, unable to stop herself from provoking Lauren more.

Bo's eyes darted to Lauren's lips, and she licked her own, pulling the lower one into her mouth to bite it.

Lauren's body reeled at the motion with a range of desires. She ached for Bo's tongue to work its magic and ecstasy on her. At those thoughts, her mouth dropped open, and Bo struggled to keep from laughing, but she couldn't hold it in when Lauren suddenly lunged forward for another kiss.

Ten minutes later, Dyson walked into the bar and spotted Lauren and Bo. Bo was whispering into Lauren's ear with her arm wrapped around her shoulder. Lauren rested her head on Bo as they continued to keep engaged in a quiet conversation with each other. They appeared to be in their own little world, ignoring everything around them. He liked seeing them happy. He loved seeing his best friend so content. He hesitated, almost feeling bad for disturbing them when they appeared so wrapped up in each other.

"Hey love birds," He tossed out, after finally approaching their table.

Lauren straightened up and shot him a genuine smile. "You're late." It sounded like she was scolding but the smile never left her face.

Dyson stood beside the table and stared down at them. "Should we do a round of shots?"

Lauren rolled playful eyes and pushed the pitcher at him. "Stick with beer tonight."

"That's no fun," He pouted, crunched up his face and pushed out his lower lip.

Lauren glared at him. "I don't want to get drunk tonight. And you shouldn't either." She chuckled to herself, realizing how much that sounded like a reprimand.

Dyson brushed that off and gave them a cocky smile. "I think I'm going to order a plate of wings and a round of shots."

Lauren groaned, and Bo kissed her cheek. "I'll take care of you if you drink too much."

Dyson chortled and high-fived Bo, and said. "That's what I'm talking about."

"You two are impossible," Lauren said, moving the cold beer glass back and forth between her hands.

Dyson's eyes moved to the bar, and he saw a pretty girl standing there and left quickly after mumbling out about getting his food. Before striking up a conversation with the woman, Dyson placed an order for another pitcher of beer, a round of tequila shooters, and his wings.

While he waited, he started talking and joking with the woman for a few minutes before she left to get back to her friends.

After the woman had wandered away, Bo and Lauren joined him. Quickly, the shots lined the bar for them to grab. Dyson motioned at the glasses, and they grabbed them, tossing them back without a word. The pitcher of beer appeared a second later. Dyson took it and poured himself a glass while Bo laid money on the bar.

Easy conversation struck up between all of them. Bo and Dyson led it, their voices were loud and animated while Lauren laughed adding to it, usually to call Dyson out on his embellishments. They settled into an easy pace. Dyson ate his wings, they talked and drank, all three relaxed into the casual vibe.

With her girlfriend by her side and her best friend with them, any lingering stress from the long week of studying and classes drifted out of Lauren. She felt good. Comfortable. Happy. It was just easygoing, relaxed fun. Soft amusement pulled at Lauren's mouth, watching Dyson tear into a chicken wing. "Did you strike out with that girl," She jokingly asked him.

"Night's still young." He beamed with wing sauce dripping down his beard. He wiped a napkin over his face. "I think it's time for me to kick Bo's ass at pool." He announced, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

A small snigger flowed from Bo's lips. "Pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Oh, I am." He gestured his chin for Bo and Lauren to get up.

Bo offered her hand to Lauren, and she watched as she slipped her perfect body off the stool. She looked so sexy Bo couldn't help the salacious thoughts that crashed into her mind.

Lauren met Bo's eyes and bit her lower lip like she'd just read Bo's thoughts. She leaned forward and kissed Bo, in a way, that wasn't exactly appropriate for a public place. Not that Bo minded. She didn't mind at all.

Bo grunted and mumbled into Lauren's mouth. "You're so sexy. I can't ever get enough of you."

Lauren bumped Bo with her front, pushing her back against the bar. "How about you prove that tonight."

Desire barreled through Bo, sending her senses swirling, and she pressed their lips together again.

Awkwardly standing by, Dyson volleyed his eyes back and forth between them. "I'll just go find us a table. You two seem busy." He said, and then he weaved his way through the crowd away from them.

They didn't notice Dyson's exit. With their lips locked together, Bo slipped her hand down and squeezed Lauren's hand, and she squeezed back. People around laughed and talked loud, fighting against the sounds around, but they didn't hear it. Bo grinned against Lauren's lips at the little silent moment they were having, like it was just the two of them and no one else.

XXXXX

Several minutes later, Bo and Lauren joined Dyson in the small room tucked in the back of the bar. Four pool tables sat beneath lights, which hung low from the ceiling. Dyson had already secured a table and was getting it ready.

"Sorry, we got sidetracked at the bar," Lauren said spiritedly while grinning at Bo.

Dyson tilted his head with a raised eyebrow. "Obviously."

"I used to work in a bar, so naturally I'm good at pool," Bo said as she joined Dyson by his side.

"Do you miss working in a bar?" Dyson asked her, setting his glass down on the edge of the table.

"Not at all. It was a fun job at times, but exhausting dealing with drunk kids all day." Bo said as she went to the wall to retrieve her pool stick.

"Are you ready for this," He asked looking at the table, and then back at Bo. "I need a real challenge; Lauren sucks at pool."

"Hey!" Lauren shouted out in offense. The teasing earned Dyson a smack on the shoulder.

Chuckling, Dyson stepped back and put his hands up. "You have a lot of talents, but that doesn't mean you can play pool. You're horrible at this game."

A taunting grin spread over Bo's face as she pulled out a twenty from her back pocket. "Let's make this a real game." She sauntered over to the table and slapped the money down. Every second of that night made Bo feel like she finally found the real place where she belonged. It filled her with a real sense of happiness, being there with her girl and her new friend. It made her want to stay and never go back to partying and hooking up with random people.

Dyson tossed her a mocking smirk, willing to take the bait. He pulled out his own money and slapped it over her bill. "Okay, but I hate to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend."

Bo smirked back and started racking the balls. "Oh, it's on."

Dyson leaned over the table to break, he pulled back his stick and hit the balls. They spun around the table colliding into the walls and each other before they settled.

Dyson evaluated his first shot for a long moment, and Bo leaned against the table and polished the tip of the cue.

One ball sat beside the corner pocket, he took a position and focused on sinking the ball.

From behind them, Lauren rested her back on a high table, her elbows supporting her, her ankles crossed together, and her bare legs were on display.

Lauren laughed loudly. He didn't sink one. "Not a great start." She teased and amusement danced all over her face.

Bo winked at Lauren and stepped up to take her shot. She hit the ball Dyson had left hugging the pocket. She drove in a couple more before she finally missed. She turned to Dyson and shrugged, "I guess I just got lucky."

Dyson tipped his beer back, chuckling as he swallowed before he stepped in to take his turn.

Bo glanced over to Lauren, in the same second, she saw a girl standing there chatting up Lauren. She tilted her head to the side and caught Lauren's eye as she looked at her over the woman's shoulder. Bo felt a flash of jealousy. It wasn't like she was all over Lauren or touching her, still Bo couldn't help but feel a pang of possessiveness. She walked away from Dyson as he took his turn and slipped around the woman to sit next to Lauren. She cracked a smile and not a welcoming one.

The girl stopped mid sentence when she caught Bo's eye, and Bo draped her arm around Lauren's shoulder.

Bo wasn't okay with some girl making a move on her girlfriend. Not that she could blame her desire to hit on a knockout like Lauren, sitting alone leaning against a table. The other Bo would have done the same. Well actually, she had done exactly that when she first met Lauren.

Bo watched the woman fidget under her gaze, her face and neck reddened. Clearly, she had caught on to the situation. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were with someone." An uncomfortable smile faltered on her face and then she wandered back to her table.

Lauren gave her a head nod and an apologetic smile.

"Friend of yours?" Bo asked at the side of Lauren's face.

"We were just talking," Lauren said, adding an eye roll to stress her annoyance.

Bo kissed Lauren's temple. "Well, I can't blame that girl for trying. You're the sexiest woman in this place."

"You are unbelievable." Lauren leaned closer to Bo and lowered her voice, so it didn't carry. "That girl was clearly trying her first hand at a pickup line, and you embarrassed her. It takes a lot of courage to approach a stranger in a bar. But more than that you should trust me."

Shame sliced through Bo because of her jealous behavior. "I do trust you." And she did trust Lauren, what she didn't trust were other people. Maybe she was overly aware of people on the prowl since she had once been just like that.

Knowing laughter tumbled from Lauren, and she glared at Bo for a moment.

Dyson cleared his throat while he supported himself on the cue stick. "You think we can finish this game? Or are you going to sit there all night smothering Lauren?"

Bo gave Lauren a heartfelt grin and pushed away from her. Stepping up to the table, she darted her eyes over their game, counting the balls. She took her turn, sinking a few more balls. She was winning by a lot. After she missed, she playfully saluted Dyson as he groaned, stepping up for his turn.

While Dyson lined up his next shot, Lauren strolled over to where Bo stood. "You two are so competitive and arrogant at times. Perfect personalities for cops."

Chuckling, Bo stood behind Lauren and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being a jealous fool before; it was stupid."

Lauren nestled her back into Bo. "The territorial act is a huge turn-off," She said, her eyes watching Dyson take his turn.

"Then, I'm doubly sorry because I never want to turn you off."

Lauren tilted to the side to look at Bo, a hint of disappointment in her eyes, but no anger. It reminded Bo of her mistake, and how much she had hurt Lauren.

Bo didn't know what to say because she didn't know what Lauren wanted to hear. Shame hit her, and she wondered how many more times she was going to mess up before she figured out this relationship stuff.

"Really I'm sorry. I trust you, a hundred percent." Bo amended after a moment, trying to smooth over her miss step.

With their hands around Lauren's stomach, Lauren played with Bo's fingers and sighed. "I trust you, and you trust me. Trust is a two-way street, okay?"

Bo nodded against Lauren's shoulder. At the same time, a girl walked by, nearly falling on Dyson as she stumbled by him. "Wow, you're kinda hot," She said, slinging her arm around Dyson's shoulder. "You wanna buy me a drink, cutie?"

Dyson laughed and laid his cue stick on the table; he caught the woman's eye. "Yeah, I could use a drink myself." He glanced at Lauren and Bo. "I'll be right back." He said with a meaningful wink.

Lauren slipped from Bo's hold and leaned against the pool table and watched as Dyson and the girl shuffled out of the room. "Yeah, I don't think he's coming back."

"I guess that means I win." Bo put her hands on the pool table, and Lauren's body was snuggled tightly between them. She leaned up to her ear and whispered. "Have you ever played naked pool?"

Lauren laughed at the silly question though she felt a little flustered. It amazed her how Bo still had that power over her. "I imagine that's precisely how it sounds."

Bo leaned back and gave Lauren a frisky smirk. "Yep, think about it."

Ignoring the goosebumps Bo had kindled with her touch, Lauren did her best impression of nonchalance and said, "That doesn't sound like a game to be played in public." Her eyes were all soft and playful as she looked at Bo.

Bo started fiddling with the edge of Lauren's shirt, teasing her. "I can get us a pool table." Her eyes shamelessly rested on the swell of Lauren's breasts.

Lauren gathered a slow breath, hoping to steady herself, and stomped down the rising arousal Bo was sparking. Her thoughts kept heading towards a very dirty place, but it wasn't the time for that, yet. "Us." She forced herself to say.

Bo's eyes flickered to Lauren's, still lively, flirting. "Yeah, even though, you don't live there I want you to think of my place as your home." Hopeful enthusiasm ripped through Bo's voice. "My apartments just not complete without you."

Lauren bit her lower lip and glanced away, and Bo leaned in. "No pressure. Just think about it." She said in between kisses along her jaw.

"What are you going to do when I'm gone this summer?" Lauren asked, shifting topics abruptly. She didn't want to be away from Bo, but the thrill of her incoming internship eclipsed any sadness she felt. Although she knew long distance relationships didn't always work, she wanted to be confident that after everything they had been through, they would find a way to make it work. Everything had been going so great for the last month, but that didn't stop Lauren from worrying that something might happen to take it all away, especially with her leaving and them being separated for a whole summer.

Bo shrugged and tugged Lauren close, so her nose touched Lauren's. "I don't know. I'll miss you. But, at least, we still have a couple more months together."

"We can handle two months apart, right?" Lauren asked, gazing at Bo tenderly.

Bo exhaled an uneasy breath. "Honestly, I can barely handle one night away from you. But I love you, and I want you to follow your dreams. I support your career and decisions. And I'm so proud of you for going after what you want." She paused and gathered her thoughts. "Together we can figure it out."

Something in those words and the way Bo spoke made Lauren's heart smile. She felt bad about leaving, so it was nice to hear Bo was proud of her and supported her decision.

Lauren pinned Bo with an intense gaze and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

Home. Bo liked the sound of that.

They walked side by side and Bo bumped shoulders with Lauren as they exited the bar, heading back to their nook, their place away from the world.

 **XXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next Chapter: Bo's father's dinner party.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	16. Chapter 16

Tara threw open the door, letting it bang loudly against the wall and launched it shut behind her.

Lauren closed her textbook and tossed it on the floor with a thud, and turned her attention to her roommate. "Tough day?"

Tara squinted at her and then shuddered. "I hate living in the dorms. It's driving me crazy. Plus, life would be a lot easier if guys would just wear a sign with all their shortcomings printed on them to avoid any awkward encounters. Or maybe a star rating system, like movies get."

Lauren laughed at how bizarre that sounded. "I thought you were off guys for a while." It fascinated Lauren that Tara could so easily create and thrive on drama, she seemed to seek it out.

"And now I remember why. College guys are the worst." Tara huffed at herself and came to sit on the end of Lauren's bed. "Are you still moving in with Jules and I?"

"Yeah," Lauren replied automatically, surprised by the question. It seemed to come out of nowhere. At least to her.

"Mmm, We weren't sure since you spend all your time at Bo's place now."

"Well, she's my girlfriend." Lauren said through a quick chuckle, "I think it's natural to want to be with her. What's the problem?"

Tara finished sweeping her hair into a ponytail. "Don't be one of those girls that drops her friends for her girlfriend. It's not a good look."

Irritation tightened Lauren's jaw, but she told herself to relax. But it was such a ridiculous thing for Tara to say. Lauren liked staying at Bo's apartment, not only because of seeing Bo regularly, but being away from the dorms, away from the college life reminded her that life existed beyond school. "I'm not. But I want to be with her when I can."

Tara collapsed back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "We never do anything fun anymore." She said after a long sigh.

Tara's tendency to overdramatize situations of regular life exhausted Lauren, sometimes. "Come on, Tara. I'm busy, and I have a girlfriend now. I'm doing my best to find a balance."

"Fine. All valid points. I just miss hanging out with you. I was really looking forward to living with you and Jules next semester. Please don't ditch us."

The screen on Lauren's phone lit up, dragging her attention from Tara. She swiped her finger over the screen to read the texts: "I can't wait to see you tonight." She smiled at the phone reading over Bo's words.

While Lauren was distracted with her phone, Tara rose to her feet and threw herself on her bed. "Have you told Bo you slept with Jules?" She asked without warning.

Lauren flinched, surprised by the question. "I…" She considered that and pulled her eyes away from her cell to focus on Tara. "Why would I? It was only once. It's not like we dated, or anything."

"She might be upset that you plan on living with someone…that's, well, you know, been inside your vag." Tara suggestively wiggled her fingers and eyebrows at Lauren.

Tara had a point. Silly of her to assume it wouldn't be an issue. She presumed it wasn't a problem because it happened before she met Bo, and only once. Maybe it wouldn't be an issue, but now she wondered if it was something she should tell Bo. Honestly, it was such an insignificant encounter to her she never even thought about it. An awkward silence slithered between them when Lauren didn't respond.

"If you want to get mixed up in some drama by not telling her, you have my blessing."

Lauren turned to face her, crossing her arms over her chest, and said. "I guess, I'm not great at initiating those kinds of conversations."

"Why is that?"

Lauren blew out a breath and dropped her phone from her hand. Tara's directness was starting to irk her. "You seem to be in a bad mood," She snapped feeling increasingly indignant, "but you don't have to take it out on me."

"Sorry, I was just making an observation and talking. I'm never going to be the kind of friend who only tells you what you want to hear."

Lauren stared at her for a beat and thought about that. "I know. Thanks for pointing that out, I guess I didn't think it would be an issue. But maybe it will be. I'll talk to Bo about it."

Tara didn't push further, letting the topic drop. "Let's go out tonight. Have some fun." Her voice pitched up with hopefulness.

"I can't. I have plans with Bo."

Tara's face fell in disappointment but recovered quickly. "Alright, maybe another time."

Lauren nodded to answer, but her phone dinged again with a message from Bo, pulling her focus away from Tara.

XXXXX

Bo and Lauren parked in the long driveway and stepped out into the night air; the mansion rose high into the darkening sky beside them.

Quickly, a valet took Bo's keys, and she ditched her leather jacket, leaving her bare arms exposed in the warm air. She was dressed in all black, with her dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

Lauren stood outside and couldn't stop staring at the massive house. The other guests walked along the path to the door, lined with manicured privacy bushes and lush flowers.

Bo took Lauren's hand over her head and spun her in a full circle, the bright green dress flaring around her thighs.

"What do you think?" Lauren asked, giggling as Bo twirled her.

Bo tugged her close into her arms. "Gorgeous, as always." Her eyes, hooded and seductive, dropped to Lauren's mouth, and then she kissed her.

Several seconds ticked on as they kissed each other. But loud chatter from the people around them broke through the spell they were falling under, and Lauren untangled herself from Bo's arms.

Lauren smiled as she smoothed out her dress while Bo pulled a flask out of her purse. "A little liquid courage." She winked at Lauren before tipping it back. She offered it to Lauren, but she declined with a headshake.

"Are you nervous?" Lauren questioned, watching the flask disappear into Bo's purse.

Bo laughed under her breath. "Nah, it's fine. I just don't want to get bored. These dinners are a drag."

Bo placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder and guided her up the path. The decorative carved wooden front door opened as they approached. Inside, an impressive two-story foyer and a large winding staircase unfolded in front of them.

Bo placed her hand on the small of Lauren's back, and led her through the generous foyer, Lauren's heels clicking on the marble flooring as she walked. Everything looked so beautiful, and Lauren darted her eyes around taking everything in.

As Bo gave Lauren a small tour of the downstairs, she watched her from the corner of her eye, inwardly grinning at Lauren's wide eyes and amazed expression. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Lauren seeing her father's estate. It was a lot for Bo to take in and she had grown up there.

Bo nudged Lauren's shoulder, as her fingers dipped down the curve of her backside. "Let's take a look at the living room before I start ripping your clothes off. That dress is driving me wild."

Lauren chuckled and followed Bo into the next room. "Why, that might be the most romantic thing you've ever said to me." She joked and paused at the threshold.

The massive formal living room stretched out, covered with creamy carpet and decorated with off-white leather furniture. Pieces of expensive artwork were displayed on several walls, and Lauren resisted the urge to examine each one. She always had an appreciation for art, and the collection intrigued her. It reminded her of a museum. Large windows lined the entire back wall, revealing a view of a sprawling backyard. "This house is amazing, Bo. I can't believe you grew up here."

Bo scoffed and looked around the room. "Huh, looks different, he must have redecorated." She wove their fingers together and took Lauren to the one room she thought she might like.

Bo opened a set of sliding double doors, and Lauren peeked inside. "A library? Wow? To actually own a library, how marvelous."

"This was my favorite room when I was little."

"Really?" Lauren asked, slightly surprised as she fully entered the room.

"Yeah, I would spend hours in here just reading and smelling the books." Bo trailed off getting lost in her memories from childhood. "Well, I guess, I stopped doing that when I reached high school."

Lauren wrapped an arm around Bo's waist and leaned in close. "Why?"

Bo shrugged. "Friends and partying became more important." She had said before she downed the last of the alcohol in her flask. "And I started spending more time in the movie theater and indoor pool, and I kind of forgot about this room."

"Oh," Lauren managed to say. She was still amazed that Bo grew up in such luxury, and wealth. Her parents were well off, but it was nothing compared to what Bo had experienced. It reminded her that they came from two very different worlds, but still managed to find each other. If she believed in fate, which she didn't, she supposed it was a perfect example of that.

Lost in her thoughts, she continued walking the length of the room, scanning the books on the mahogany stained bookshelves. "Your father really has an impressive collection." She commented as she read the book titles. "A lot of first additions here." Finally, she stopped at the end. The last bookshelf held a variety of collectibles and framed photos.

Lauren studied the picture frames for a moment and picked up a picture of a young Bo with her sister and father on a beach. "Great picture." She smiled and lifted it to show Bo. "You have your father's eyes. I can see where you get your good looks."

Mild laughter seeped from Bo, and she watched Lauren set the picture back in place. "Yep, Dad never misses an opportunity for a photo op. He loved to sell the whole widower with two young daughters thing, whenever he could, to get votes." She rolled her eyes at the memory of a photographer following them around during their family vacations.

But then, Bo suddenly felt guilty about complaining about her father after meeting Lauren's. Sure, her father had been gone a lot during her childhood, but she knew he loved and supported her no matter how many mistakes she'd made. Lauren didn't have that from her parents, someone to value and love her no matter what, someone to praise her for her strengths, and accept her flaws. Sometimes, from the outside, it was nearly impossible to see the damage her parents had probably created on the inside of that brilliant, gorgeous exterior.

Looking at Lauren now, it was unbelievable to see that none of that had negatively marked her spirit. Briefly, she reflected on how much she had gained having Lauren in her life, her girl with her pure heart.

"It was a fun vacation, though," Bo added with a smile, still feeling guilty.

Bo sighed and lowered her arms to her sides, meeting Lauren's gaze as her hands slowly ran up and down her arms. Lauren's eyes searched as she took in every emotion firing across Bo's face. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Bo suddenly was desperate for Lauren to know how special she was, and the words poured out of her. "Have I mentioned that I think you're incredible? When I look at you, I see someone who deserves all the happiness and the greatest kind of joy in life. I see a beauty and light, which I didn't know existed before you."

Lauren wound an arm around Bo, and ran a finger through her thick hair in her ponytail, wondering how the moment had gone from light to heavy so quickly.

"To hell with anyone who can't see how special you are." Bo pressed her lips to Lauren's forehead, a gentle show of her affection. "Come on. We have some time before dinner. Let me show you my old room."

Lauren laughed quietly and glanced at the floor. "Does that line ever work?" She asked in a playful tone. It was all teasing and regard, a call back to the beginning of their relationship.

Bo's eyes lit up, a slow smile caused the edge of her mouth to curl. "Once or twice," A tease filled her voice, and then she proceeded to guide Lauren out of the library.

XXXXX

Bo closed the door behind Lauren, and Lauren took in the sight of Bo's old bedroom. Everywhere she turned, she saw small touches that reflected Bo's tastes underneath the expensive furniture. Her eyes landed on the stunning view from her window.

Peering through the window, Lauren darted her eyes back and forth taking in the scenery. "I love this view. I can imagine standing here forever. It's very inspiring."

"I agree. It's stunning." Bo's response held a low, husky tone.

Lauren instantly knew they weren't commenting on the same thing. With a cute and sly smile, she peered at Bo over her shoulder. "You know what I was talking about, no funny ideas." She playfully wiggled her fingers at her.

Bo paced in front of the floor length mirror across the room. A blatantly flirtatious and sweet expression crossed her face. "I can't help where my mind goes when I'm alone with my hot girlfriend in my old room."

Of its own accord, Lauren's gaze wandered over Bo's form. She was the picture of sexy, especially with strands of loose hair falling from her ponytail, framing her face, and her breast encased in the black silk of her dress. There was a slight twinkle in her eyes, sending Lauren's stomach tripping with desire.

"I'm not surprised," Lauren said with an undertone of laughter in her voice. Her eyes never left Bo's as she made her way over to her.

There was no hesitation from Bo, one arm slipped low around Lauren's waist, pulling her forward into her. She swayed and rocked them before she lifted Lauren from her feet and quickly spun her around.

Lauren's body pressed back into the floor length mirror, and she gasped in surprise. "Oh." They were standing so close, their breath mingled, lips barely apart.

"I've been dying to get you alone since I first saw you in that dress." Bo's voice was low, her breathing labored. She ran two fingers lightly over the curve of Lauren's breast, and up to her neck.

"Someone might hear." Lauren moaned softly, when Bo's hand trailed down her body to her back and then gripped her bottom, and squeezed as she brought Lauren against her.

"It's a big house, Lauren." The tip of Bo's tongue touched the seam of Lauren's lips. The sensations of it caused Lauren to shudder all over.

"Bo…uh," Lauren murmured incoherently, trying to gather her words. But her body was traitorous in its yearning, and the words escaped her.

"Yes," Bo whispered, tracing her lips slowly back and forth over Lauren's.

Feeling like they could get caught at any second, Lauren tried to collect herself, "Maybe we should…" She began to say, but she was cut off by the weight of Bo's mouth crashing into hers.

A small sigh erupted from Lauren's throat, from the clash of her lips with Bo's and she parted her lips to give Bo entrance. Swiftly, Bo's tongue swept into her mouth seeking hers.

The second contact happened, the taste of Bo flooded her senses, drawing all her focus to Bo. Every nerve detonated to life within her, and she could feel her heartbeat in her core with every brush of Bo's tongue.

Bo pulled back to stare in Lauren's eyes. She desperately, heedlessly wanted Lauren right then. She didn't want to put on the breaks. She didn't want to stop. "Restraint is not my forte, and you just look too damn good."

The need inside Lauren built, Bo's eyes managed to easily put her at ease. Her eyes closed and she tossed her head back, silently giving Bo permission to continue.

Bo wet her lips, and she gripped the strap of Lauren's dress and yanked. Her bra fell off her shoulder as Bo shoved the last of the fabric out of her way and moved her mouth lower. She brought her lips to Lauren's nipple and circled her tongue around until it pebbled.

Trembling all over and slightly dazed, Lauren groaned, drowning in a desperate need for more.

Bo drew the nipple into her mouth, lavishing it with attention as Lauren clutched the back of Bo's neck, applying pressure to drag her closer. Lauren knew her hair was a mess now, and all her lipstick wiped away from their kisses, but as Bo sucked on her breast, she didn't care. She didn't care where they were or that the party was in full swing downstairs.

Raising her head from Lauren's breast, Bo stared at Lauren, her eyes nearly vibrating with craving.

Arousal surged through Lauren, and she grabbed Bo's face to kiss her. A kiss that was both tender and demanding at once. Lauren's tongue filled her mouth, earning a moan from Bo.

With excitement coursing through her, Bo whirled Lauren around until she found herself staring into the mirror. She pressed her palms flat against the glass, her exposed breast moving with the motion of her heavy breathing.

Bo stood behind her, she nudged Lauren's neck with her nose, breathing deeply before placing her lips on her skin. "You're so beautiful, all of you." She whispered into her skin, as her thumb lightly circled Lauren's nipple.

Lauren watched as her face flushed redder in the mirror. A small voice of reason surfaced at the back of Lauren's mind, telling her that she shouldn't be doing this, but she shoved it aside, ignoring it as Bo found the hem of her dress and pulled it up.

Slowly, her hand drifted between Lauren's legs, sliding her hand into her lace underwear. Running a light graze along the seam of Lauren's warm spot, she felt her slickness waiting for her. Lauren sighed loudly as the sweet hit of pleasure rocked her body, aching into Bo's touch.

Bo met her gaze in the mirror and reveled in every delicious expression crossing Lauren's face. She was a vision, with her lips parted, her chest visibly rising and falling as she breathed, half her dress off her body.

Lauren rubbed herself against Bo, and with one hand she cupped Bo's hand helping to push Bo's fingers inside her center.

Bo watched Lauren's eyes darken and slowly, and gently, she slid her fingers in and out of her. Her eyes lingered on every exquisite feature on Lauren's face through the mirror.

Lauren's body heated, fire sweeping through her as she desperately grasped the back of Bo's head and clung to her, riding the storm of the sensations. Bo's thumb made it's way to her tender clit, and brushed it, creating friction.

"Do you like that?" Bo asked, in a drawn-out breath.

Lauren nodded, too flushed with pleasure to speak actual words. In her reflection she saw her own eyes full of wanton abandon as Bo drove into her, pushing her to release.

Moving her hair to the side, Bo sucked along her neck until her mouth was behind Lauren's ear, her tongue sending Lauren's insides quivering with longing.

Soon Bo had two fingers inside her, widening her, moving harder and quicker, her thumb running over her clit. "You feel so good," She whispered, her lips moving against Lauren's neck. "I love feeling you."

Lauren pressed her cheek against the cool surface of the mirror and forced her lips closed to keep from crying out. The heat of passion crawled down her spine. Her chest tightened, lungs clutching as she rocked against Bo, meeting her thrusts.

As Lauren felt the pressure rise higher, tighter, the climax building inside, she pulled in a ragged breath, a cry on the edge of escape…

"Bo?" Kenzi's voice was followed by a knock on the door that made both Lauren and Bo freeze. Bo's fingers were still deep within Lauren, and their eyes caught in the mirror.

"Bo! Are you in there?" Kenzi shouted through the door. "Dad's about to give a speech."

Those shouts and a second knock made them break apart.

"Perfect timing as always, Kenz!" Bo hollered in response, not hiding her annoyance.

Biting her lower lip, Lauren avoided Bo's gaze in obvious embarrassment, and pushed her dress back down over her hips, and adjusted her bra to conceal her breast. As her body fought to recover, she ran her fingers through her hair, but the signs of what had happened were all over her, written in her flushed face, her swollen lips, and messy hair. She'd just indulged in sex at her girlfriend's father's party, which was really something she wouldn't normally engage in. But that was her relationship with Bo. She was always pushed passed her limits. Their sexual connection was so strong, sometimes, it blinded them to the world around them. Their sex had always been amazing, but now that their feelings were in the open, it was beyond anything Lauren had ever experienced before, the sex just kept getting better.

Issuing Lauren an apologetic look, Bo walked away from her and stomped to the door, cursing under her breath.

"What's going on?" Kenzi asked, eyeing Bo with mild confusion through the open door.

Bo let her breath out on a frustrated sigh. Her body was still worked up from the events. "We'll be down in a minute." She barked out.

Kenzi peered around Bo and found Lauren, who gave her a tight smile and a small wave.

Kenzi's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh, sorry."

Bo grumbled under her breath and went to the bathroom to wash up, leaving Lauren and Kenzi alone.

Kenzi stepped forward into the room and took in Lauren's appearance. "Do I even want to know what you two were doing in here?"

Lauren managed a nervous smile and smoothed out her hair again. She hoped the signs of sex were off her, but she couldn't help but feel self-conscious about it. "Probably not." She cast Kenzi a sidelong glance as she stalked over to Bo's bed.

Kenzi sat on the edge of Bo's bed, next to Lauren. "Look, Lauren, I'm sorry about being a jerk before. My whole life it's just been Bo and I, and I guess I felt a little uneasy about someone else entering her life. For a long time, I think, I settled into the mother role with Bo, and, I don't know, maybe I felt weird about our relationship changing."

Relief hit Lauren at the change in subject, and she plastered a smile on her face. "Don't worry about it."

Kenzi sighed and swung her feet off the high bed a few times before she said. "You're too nice. At least call me a bitch or something. I deserve it."

Lauren's feigned smile faded, replaced with a genuine and amused one. "That's not my style. I would rather move on than dwell in the past. I want us to get along for Bo."

"Well, you're with my crazy, stubborn sister, so you must have the patience of a saint."

Uncomfortably, Lauren tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear while her eyes found the floor. Kenzi watched as Lauren seemed to vanish somewhere inside her head.

"You know, I love Bo, her heart is safe with me," Lauren said, after a long pause.

"I can see that, and I know she cares a lot about you. And, even though, we started off on a shaky foot, I'm glad Bo has you." Kenzi studied Lauren for a second like she was still trying to figure her out. "So, are you nervous about meeting our dear old' dad?"

"Honestly, it's a little intimidating meeting a powerful man like your father. I've seen him on television, of course, there aren't many people who don't know his name…" A short chuckle rumbled from Lauren when she realized she was rambling. "Yeah, I'm nervous."

"He's a good guy, just very focused on his career."

Bo walked out of the bathroom and danced her eyes back and forth between Kenzi and Lauren. She wondered what they were talking about, and whether or not Kenzi was being nice to Lauren. She glared at Kenzi with meaning, her body went rigid, and she waited.

"Everything's A-okay here," Kenzi said, by way of acknowledging Bo's uneasiness. She heard Bo's questions without her voicing them. "No screaming, or hair pulling. Just normal chit chat."

Slowly, Lauren stood and sidestepped around Bo to the bathroom. "I'm just going to freshen up before we go downstairs." She said, brushing her fingertips on Bo's arm.

When the bathroom door closed, Bo caught Kenzi's eye.

"I was nice, I promise."

"Good. Keep it that way." Bo's voice was hard and stern, giving her a warning.

A few minutes later, Lauren exited the bathroom, and Bo took her hand. "Come on, love, let's get this over with." She gently kissed Lauren's hand several times.

Kenzi smiled as she watched her sister tenderly interact with her girlfriend. Her heart swelled, and she felt a little pride at how mature Bo was becoming. She knew she was looking at a new Bo. She could see the happiness written all over her, and she was aware of the fact that Lauren had a lot to do with that.

XXXXX

"Going into my next term I promise to work tirelessly every day to heed the needs of my constituents." Harvey Dennis paused, scanning his guests for dramatic effect. A slow smile lit up his face. "I will work day and night to push for the right to quality health care for everyone. My heart hears the cries of the poor and downtrodden. But I can't do it alone; I need your support so everyone in our community can be successful. With your donations, we can continue our fight for the future."

The guests cheered and clapped. Everyone was clearly mesmerized by Senator Dennis. He was tall with movie star looks and had no trouble commanding the room. It was evident he loved politics, loved people, and they loved him in return. He was a very successful politician for a reason, and one of those reasons was his innate ability to get people to trust and listen to him. Lauren could tell that once he turned on the charm, it would be hard for anyone to tell him no. She inwardly smiled, knowing where Bo had gotten her charisma and charms. They both shared the same presence and energy, gaining the room's attention wherever they went, and neither was afraid to use that to their advantage.

Bo pulled at Lauren's waist and whispered in her ear. "He's very subtle, huh? Careful with your checkbook." She teased, tickling Lauren's side with her fingers.

A few more people had given speeches before Senator Dennis weaved his way through the crowd to find Bo and Lauren.

Harvey Dennis smiled at them, and then straightened the cuff of his tux.

"This is my girlfriend, Lauren Lewis," Bo said with an ear-to-ear grin, beaming with pride at introducing Lauren as her girlfriend to her father.

With a friendly smile, he extended his hand to Lauren. Wrapping his hand around Lauren's, he shook her hand. It was firm, hard, but warm, and welcoming.

"Pleased to meet you. Lauren, that's a very lovely name. Timeless and classic, just like your beauty." He had kissed her hand before he let go.

Lauren stole a glance at Bo, and she just smiled at her in encouragement. She turned her attention back to Senator Dennis. "Nice to meet you as well. I loved your speech; it was very powerful."

Harvey darted his eyes back and forth between them. "You two are such a gorgeous couple." He said, dramatically clutching a hand over his chest. "It almost breaks my heart."

Bo brushed her fingers under Lauren's elbow, a silent, comforting gesture. "Lauren's in med school; she's studying to become a surgeon."

He lifted his brow, clearly impressed. "A surgeon. That's a challenging and hard profession to get into, and succeed in. Your parents must be so proud of your accomplishments." It wasn't a question, just an assumption.

Lauren shifted uncomfortably under his warm eyes. "My father's a doctor, a really important one in our hometown." She cleared her throat, feeling a tag of shame about her relationship with her parents. "I always wanted to be a doctor, since I was a little girl."

"A woman that knows what she wants I like that. Beauty and brains is a great combination; I have no doubt that you will leave your mark on the world in a positive way." He paused and tapped his finger to his chin, studying Lauren more closely. "Let me say, you would be a great asset to my team. If you're looking for a job, we could certainly find a place for you. I'm always looking for young, smart people to surround myself with."

Bo blew out her breath but squashed the urge to roll her eyes. "She's not interested in a job, geez. She's in med school, remember? There are so many things wrong with that, I don't even know where to start."

Harvey smiled at Bo. "My little girl always serves to ground me with her lack of interest in politics. It helps stop me from getting a big head." He gave a quick wink. "But what about you, Lauren? What's your interest in politics?"

"I vote. That's about it." Lauren answered, honestly.

Harvey nodded at Lauren and turned to Bo. His eyes probed her for a moment. "There is a ribbon-cutting ceremony next week at the new art museum. The press will expect my daughters to be at my side for the event."

"No, I'm not going to that." The words fell from Bo's mouth automatically. There was no way she would allow her father to parade her around for press pictures. Publicity wasn't her thing. She hated having pictures of her splashed all over the place. The whole idea was making her itch, and she was ready to get out of there.

Harvey didn't bat an eye at Bo's response. "Very well, but I'll have my assistant email you the details anyway."

Bo's jaw dropped, and she readied herself for an argument but at the same moment, Kenzi joined the group, silencing her.

Kenzi walked up to them and wrapped an arm around her father. "Great speech, pop. I had tears in my eyes the whole time."

Harvey clapped his hands together, and his eyes shone brightly. "So, my sweet baby girl are you still kicking ass in everything you do?"

"Yes, sir," Kenzi said in an upbeat, excited tone. "I love the energy and creativity in L.A."

Harvey took both Kenzi and Bo's hands and kissed them a few times. "I'm so proud of my girls. I'm the luckiest man in the world to have such wonderful daughters."

Lauren watched as Bo and Kenzi exchanged a glance, Kenzi smiled while Bo just rolled her eyes. Lauren noted how differently the two sisters responded to their father's affections. It intrigued her, but she supposed it had to do with their ages and different personalities.

XXXXX

Later in the evening, after dinner and more speeches, a tired Bo sat on a chair in the living room. Bo smiled at Lauren as she uncrossed her legs and gestured for Lauren to sit on her knee.

Lauren enjoyed sitting that close, finding Bo's warmth and touch soothing. Bo represented safety to her, and as long as she was near, Lauren felt more relaxed and comfortable.

Bo's fingertips came up to brush against the bare skin exposed over the neckline of Lauren's dress. "I want you so much right now it hurts." Desire rode in her voice, as her other hand roamed across Lauren's legs, teasing her.

Lauren laughed, and goose bumps rose instantly on Bo. Bo just loved Lauren's laugh.

Placing a brief kiss on Lauren's cheek, Bo whispered into Lauren's ear. "I can't wait to finish what we started." She added a flirtatious tilt to her head and peered up at Lauren through her eyelashes, and then her gaze lingered on Lauren's mouth.

Lauren moistened her lips, waiting for Bo to kiss her. She wanted her to, even in the middle of the party, even with other people around. It didn't matter if it was a quick kiss or not, just as long as her mouth was on hers.

As if feeling Lauren's want, Bo kissed her. When she pulled back, she pierced her lips together as if savoring the last traces of Lauren's taste.

Bo stared at her, and Lauren saw confidence there battling with anxiety, but with an edge of cautious hope. "Move in with me next semester. I want you there every day."

Lauren's expressive brown eyes widened as Bo spoke. "It seems so fast." She said, her head swimming with Bo's words.

Doubt riddled Bo's face, but with an underlying hope. "I thought I'd moved away from my selfishness, but it turns out I am selfish. All I do is dream about all of the things I want us to do in the future together." Bo took Lauren's hand and lifted it to her heart. "I want to wake up with you every morning, go to sleep with you every night. I'm not afraid, anymore. I know what I want." Her imagination ran wild, too far and too fast into the future she wanted with Lauren, and she couldn't stop the words from escaping.

A rush of emotions and thoughts crossed Lauren's mind as she listened to Bo. She wavered on what to say because she didn't know how she actually felt about it. The thought of them having their own place together, fully sharing their lives sounded appealing, but still she hesitated.

"I'm in a difficult position because I already promised my friends I would move in with them. They're counting on me." Lauren paused and swept her eyes over Bo's face. "What's the rush?" Her voice was soft and full of questions.

"I don't feel like I am rushing. You practically live at my place already. To me, it just makes sense to make it official. There will never be enough time for us. And I've come to accept that, so why not make it possible to spend every second together that we can."

After what seemed like an endless silence, Lauren shifted to look directly at Bo. Her eyes had an edge to them that caused Bo's stomach to plummet in anxiety.

Lauren's face was serious as she said, "It's not even been a year. It's fast. I fear you continue to make these big decisions without thinking it through. You need time to adjust to all these life changes, not pile more on."

"I've given this a lot of thought, actually. Maybe I'm a fool, but without you, I'm not complete. I don't know how to slow down; I want to give this all I've got, go full speed into the future." Bo took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts and uncertainties. "Are you still afraid I might hurt you, break your heart again? Be honest."

"No," Lauren answered quickly, "but I can't move in with you."

"Why?" Bo asked the word came out barely a whisper.

With her fingertips, Lauren brushed Bo's worry-creased forehead, smoothing it out. "Because I'm not ready." She murmured. "But it's not a no for forever, just a no for now. Okay?"

Bo pushed back away from Lauren's touch and held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. I won't bring it up again."

Bo glanced around the room away from Lauren, before finding her eyes again. Bo's expression softened and transformed into utter affection and devotion. The look on Bo's face was enough to fuel questions in Lauren's mind about her decision.

A knot traveled up Lauren's throat as she swallowed, she narrowed her eyes at Bo as if trying to see into her. "I will give it some thought, alright? If this matters to you, it matters to me also."

Bo perked up, with a sparkle in her eyes. "Fair enough. I'm still learning, and I'm sure I'll mess up again. But I know that us together, that's my perfection."

The subject dropped and Lauren wrapped herself in Bo's arms, resting her head on her shoulder as the other party guest dawdled and chatted around them.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Bo, Lauren and Nadia scene up next.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

Alone, Lauren waited for Bo, sitting outside a little coffee shop while people ambled down the busy street beside her. She got there a little early to make sure there would be a table and they wouldn't have to wait. She slowly sipped her ice coffee while scrolling through her notes for the third time that day. Sunlight blinded her eyes, and she fished out her sunglasses and put them on.

While Lauren was distracted, Nadia sat down at the small bistro table across from her, making herself at home. She looked at Lauren innocently twirling her curls between her fingers.

Lauren pulled off her sunglasses and blinked slowly not believing Nadia was there. A thousand memories pushed to the forefront of Lauren's mind, and none of them pleasant. The shock of seeing Nadia again had thrown her, and she felt disgusted.

Before Lauren could think to speak, Nadia's voice interrupted her internal thoughts. "How have you been?" She asked in a tone that was almost taunting.

What the hell was Lauren supposed to say to that? She trained her voice and acted casual. "I've been busy working on my degree."

Nadia pressed her lips together. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Not true." Lauren took a long swallow of her coffee and narrowed her eyes at Nadia.

Nadia laughed at her and Lauren closed her eyes, leaned back, and willed her gone.

"We're not so different, you know? Both ambitious in our careers, both love sex. Both incapable of feeling any depth of emotion outside of work…"

Lauren's face grew hot, but she didn't open her eyes at that ridiculous claim. Nadia was doing this on purpose, rubbing the past in her face like she thought Lauren still had an open wound that would sting. For what? Fun, amusement? Lauren didn't know and didn't really care to find out her motives. Their entire relationship had been a trick, she had used Lauren. And as far as Lauren was concerned there was absolutely no way a sane person would participate in that kind of deception and still have human feelings. It wasn't that Lauren was still upset about the past. Quite the opposite, really. If anything, she felt quite liberated having Nadia out of her life. And she refused to tip toe around her after the way she had treated her.

"Anyway," Nadia drummed her fingers on the table. "I heard from some people that you are seeing Senator Dennis' daughter…"

Lauren's eyes snapped open and she gave her a questioning glare. "Really, it's none of your business."

Nadia chuckled to herself seemingly enjoying Lauren's discomfort. "So it's true?"

"Is there a point to your question, Nadia?"

"I wanted to know if you'd get me a meeting with him."

Lauren's voice escalated. "No."

"I'm trying to up my profile as a photographer…"

Silence.

"Huh," Lauren said mulling over her words. "This isn't going to work. Leave me alone." The words grated from her throat.

"I don't understand what you're so pissed about. We were friends, who happened to have great sex together. You were relieved that I left you, and you couldn't even muster enough pretend sentiment to cry about it. So, seriously be cool, help me out." Nadia said evenly without a waver or any remorse at all.

Internally, Lauren cringed at her overly simplified version of the past. And then she laughed. At first, it was quiet, and short, completely involuntary. Then, she met Nadia's eye, and another hysterical chuckle escaped her. She laughed so hard that her side and jaw hurt. Nothing about the situation was funny, and yet everything about it was. Finally, she collected herself and said, "Listen to yourself. You're kidding, right? You used me, and then tossed me aside. Oh, and you lied to me the whole time. You made me believe we had a future when we never did. The only thing I'm sorry about is that I ever believed you."

Nadia laughed but it completely lacked any real humor. "You built up a romance and relationship inside your head. That's not my fault. I never promised you anything. Our relationship was open to interpretation at best. So, I had a boyfriend while we were sleeping together." She shrugged indifferently. "It's college, we weren't married. And you never seemed to care all that much before, you never gave a shit about me."

Blood drained from Lauren's face even as heat crept up her neck. Some of that was true, a part of her had always held back with Nadia. Which, in the end, turned out to be a good thing since she should never have trusted her in the first place.

"Did you come here to make me feel bad about the past?"

Nadia rolled her eyes. "Playing the victim until the very end."

Hostility vibrated through Lauren, with a lot of resentment. "I don't want to talk to you. Do you understand? I don't care about anything you have to say. Just leave me alone."

XXXXX

Bo walked down the street toward the coffee shop. She stepped off the walkway to avoid a couple holding hands and taking up the whole space. She smiled at them, thinking it was sweet, and then she thought about Lauren. Her smile faded and she stopped mid-step when she saw Lauren and some other woman talking.

She definitely didn't like how that girl was looking at Lauren. She felt like every time she turned around someone was hitting on Lauren. Well, she wasn't surprised, but it still aggravated her. There was no denying it was jealousy clouding her mind. She hated that she felt that way, but she didn't want other girls hitting on her girlfriend. Was she still plagued by insecurity that she wasn't good enough for Lauren? Maybe. Sometimes, she just thought that Lauren was too good to be true, that their love was too intense that it couldn't be real.

She wanted to go over there and pulled Lauren away from that woman. But that wasn't a good idea. It was most assuredly not a very good idea, but the feelings lingered as she hovered several feet back watching them talk.

A few minutes later, her ears perked up when Lauren raised her voice.

Her eyes stayed on the unknown woman, control eluded her and she strutted forward purposefully to the table. When Bo approached them the air felt loaded, charged. She let her eyes shift to Lauren from the woman. "You know this person?" Bo asked, her voice turning possessive. She cast a curious glance at Nadia, who smiled up at her.

Lauren looked up at Bo, and what she saw was a potent mixture of tension and confusion, maybe a little jealousy. "Nadia." Her voice was curt and to the point.

Nadia. Who the hell was Nadia? Bo had no idea who this woman was, but she made her really uneasy. She felt like an intruder, and it made her exceedingly uncomfortable. Something wasn't right.

Bo lifted her eyebrows in puzzlement. "How do you know each other?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation sounding as natural as possible.

Nadia eyed her pointedly. "Just a little reunion between old friends. Lauren and I go way back." She said cattily.

"Oh." Bo couldn't think of anything else to say.

Lauren's eyes shifted anxiously between Nadia and Bo. She didn't want to cause a scene. "Nadia was just leaving." She spoke sharply.

Ignoring Lauren's dismissal, Nadia focused on Bo. She rolled her lips into her mouth, surveying her. "Are you Bo Dennis, Senator Harvey Dennis' daughter?" She asked slyly.

Bo promptly sat in between Lauren and Nadia. As Nadia's fake smile returned, Bo's expression darkened. She really, really disliked this woman. "Maybe, maybe not."

As Bo spoke, the server popped over and asked if Bo or Nadia needed anything, and Bo ordered a nice tall ice coffee.

"Nadia just go away," Lauren said after the waiter left, and scowled. She didn't look at Nadia while she spoke. Instead, she concentrated on Bo trying to read her emotions.

"Is something wrong?" Nadia asked batting her eyelashes as if she were completely innocent.

Bo turned her head toward Lauren. She was having some difficulty comprehending the situation, but she knew something was off. "I think you should go. You're making Lauren uncomfortable." She said, directing her attention back to Nadia.

Nadia slid a card at Bo. She seemed to be enjoying the exchange immensely. "I would very much like a meeting with your father. Could you pass that along?"

Bo stuttered for a moment, her eyebrows rose at Nadia's absurd request. "No."

Nadia crossed her arms over her chest at Bo's quick refusal. "I've heard a few things about you, it seems you have quite the reputation."

Bo's face twisted up in contempt. Nadia looked at her presumptuous like she had her pegged. She wanted to punch her right in the face. It seemed like a rational reaction. "What reputation?" Her voice controlled, as she struggled to keep her temper in check.

"Oh, you know. Just that you're a skank that sleeps with anyone with a pulse…guys, girls, whatever." Nadia said, gloating. Her eyes roamed over Bo, judging every inch of her.

Face tight, with anger seeping into her voice, Lauren snapped, "Real classy, Nadia. Like you're in a position to judge anyone."

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" Bo asked Nadia defiantly. "Because I'm not ashamed of my past while I was single."

"Nadia, why don't you just go scamper off and annoy someone else?" Lauren cut in, and shooed her away with a small wave of her hand. "Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

Bo's temper was quickly rising, she was ready for this intrusive woman to leave. She could feel a shock of discomfort radiating off Lauren.

Nadia's expression turned theatrically outraged. "Don't talk to me like that." She barked at Lauren but kept her gaze on Bo.

Bo's eyes were on fire, and she was visibly seething. "Don't you dare say one more word to Lauren. Walk the fuck away before I make you." She warned, pointing her finger to the street. "I won't tell you twice." She challenged, daring Nadia to argue back.

Nadia held up her hands, pushed back in her chair and rose to her feet. "Save your drama queening." She took a step and paused, she glared at Lauren and then Bo. "Enjoy my sloppy seconds." She gave Bo a victorious smile and then stormed away.

Once Nadia was out of view, Lauren looked at Bo and couldn't suppress her smile.

"What are you all smiley about?" Bo asked, her body still amped up from the confrontation.

Bo was angry and she looked even more amazing when she was angry. The absurdity of her priority in thought process dawned on Lauren and she chuckled and fidgeted with her cup. "You're so sexy when you're angry."

Bo couldn't hold in her laugh. Some of the tension in her eased at Lauren's words. "Really? That's interesting."

Lauren's smile disappeared as she picked up Nadia's card. "I'm sorry about Nadia. She's…well she always has an agenda. I feel like I keep dragging you into drama. First with my parents, now her…"

"You can't control other people's behavior. Don't apologize for any of them. And your problems are my problems."

The server ambled by and placed Bo's coffee in front of her before dashing off to help other customers, it was still the morning rush and the place was getting busier and busier.

"Lauren," Bo stammered out and stirred her coffee. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Were you and Nadia ever…uh…together?" Bo's voice was a little more strangled than she wanted.

Lauren shrugged and answered vaguely. "All of that was a long time ago."

"All of what exactly?" Bo questioned, her curiosity piqued.

Lauren sighed, her eyes contemplative, "Nadia and I weren't ever really together," She hesitated before adding, "not like we are at least. It's a long story."

Bo had suspected they had a bad history, and Lauren confirmed it in her eyes. "She hurt you," Bo stated, staring at her, from across the table.

Like she was mentally fortifying herself, Lauren held her breath for several seconds. "It was nothing more than a foolhardy relationship that I had been stupid enough to fall for. But I think I'll need a giant glass of wine before I tell you that story." She wasn't sure she could tell that story without physically gagging on the words. She hated how naïve and foolish she had been, and she didn't want to be reminded.

Examining Lauren's expression, sympathy, and a mixture of emotions welled in Bo. When her own failings with Lauren suddenly hit her, Bo hung her head under the weight of her guilt.

A deep resolution marked Lauren's features, and she knew what Bo was thinking. "You're nothing like Nadia, Bo. I promise."

Bo lifted her head and reached for Lauren's hand. "You can tell me the whole story when you're ready."

Wanting to change the focus, Bo smiled brightly. "I have some news." She said, and then she told Lauren about her upcoming plans to go on a ride along with Hale, to see police work first hand.

XXXXXX

The next day, Bo rode patrol with Hale. It had been a fairly quiet afternoon, and Bo was getting jittery to see some action. Hale pulled into an empty parking lot to start filling out his shift paperwork.

"Do you like your job?" Bo asked, tilting her head to the side. The silence was making her anxious.

"I love it. I get to clean up the streets, help people, arrest bad guys…"

"And you get free doughnuts," Bo quipped, trying to make a cop joke.

Shaking his head at her, he laughed quietly to himself but ignored her bad joke.

"I plan on applying and testing for a detective position, probably in homicide. I want to go up in the ranks quickly."

"That sounds more exciting than sitting in this car all day, writing tickets and filling out paperwork…" Hale gave her a quick glare and she sensed she'd said the wrong thing, so she added. "I mean everyone has to start somewhere, I get it."

He kept his eyes trained on his paperwork and said. "The day shifts are usually slower, and this job isn't just about the thrill. You see people at the worst moments in their lives, you have to take that seriously."

Seconds later, dispatch announced a domestic disturbance and Hale answered the call over the radio. The dispatcher rattled off the address. Hale tossed on the lights and siren on the cruiser and sped away.

As he wove through traffic, Bo's heart raced, finally, a little adventure, a little excitement. She imagined the adrenaline rush of kicking in a door, storming a room, and taking down the bad guy.

"No call is ever routine, and sometimes the simplest call can turn into the most dangerous," Hale said as he drove to the location of the alleged disturbance. "It's important to stay alert at all times."

"Have you ever been shot at?" Bo asked, gazing out the window watching the passing buildings.

Hale laughed his eyes shining. "I've been lucky so far. But the key to this job is to never get cocky."

Hale maneuvered the cruiser onto the street, slowing down as they approached a small house. He killed the siren and parked outside the house. As Hale called in his arrival at the location, Bo reached for the door handle.

Hale darted his eyes from her to the house and shook his head. "You have to stay in the car, you're a civilian."

Bo opened her mouth, but he got out quickly before she could protest. She crossed her arms and sighed as Hale disappeared from her view. Minutes later, red and blue lights flashed behind the car as backup arrived.

Even though she was curious and anxious to know what was going on, she continued to wait. She leaned back against the headrest and took in the scene. The house appeared normal, peaceful, nice. But the outside was false, hiding the dark secrets inside. Suddenly the saying, "Don't judge a book by its cover" made sense.

Finally, Hale emerged from the house helping an elderly woman walk with another officer pushing a man in handcuffs toward his cruiser. From where Bo sat, she saw that the woman had obviously been beaten up, and badly. She clenched her jaw and wondered what kind of sick person would attack an elderly woman.

Through the window, Bo watched as Hale comforted and held the woman until the ambulance arrived. She cried on his shoulder and he held her hand. Bo's heart wrenched as she looked at the broken woman in Hale's arms.

Saving the innocent, stopping criminals, that's what Bo wanted and she felt in her heart she could do well as a cop. It reminded her of why she wanted to become a police officer in the first place.

After more waiting, the ambulance arrived and the woman was whisked away. Hale talked with the other officers, who carried a small notepad before he walked back to the car.

Hale slipped into the car and slid on his aviator sunglasses. Sirens sounded as the ambulance sped away.

"That was…that poor woman…" Bo tore her eyes away from the house and eyed Hale curiously. "How do you do it? It seems like nothing gets under your skin?"

"You have to learn to compartmentalize and not let your brain linger too long on the bad. But you also can't let yourself become an unfeeling robot. It's better to try to focus on the good you do."

Bo's eyes sharpened on Hale's face. "Well, I hope that sicko has a real rough time in prison."

Hale tossed his paperwork between the front seats, and slowly pulled the cruiser away from the house. "Come on, let's get you home."

The drive back to the station was quiet as Bo reflected on what she'd seen and how she had felt about it. Her life had never been planned. In fact, she had avoided goals and lived life like nothing mattered, until Lauren. Now she felt like she was standing at a crossroads in her life. She needed to pick a road, a career and follow it.

XXXXXX

The next evening, Bo walked into the kitchen. She crossed the threshold and stumbled, her knees nearly giving out. Recovering quickly she stood straight, her mouth dried out as her heart raced. One glimpse at Lauren, and she just about came undone. Lauren stood at the kitchen island, leaning over it. Her attention totally focused on the textbook sprawled out in front of her, a finger between her lips. The only thing covering her delicious body was a small t-shirt and short shorts, which came to her thighs. And since she was bending over the island her shorts just skimmed the bottom of her glorious backside. And her legs, so long and exposed and every kind of sexy. She was impossible, a miracle. And just like that Bo was turned on, just looking at her girl from across the kitchen.

Bo gazed at Lauren as she slowly dragged her tongue over her lower lip and then caught it between her teeth, as she hastily jotted down some notes.

Lauren glanced at Bo, she watched her, and Bo watched her in return. And that's what Bo wanted. To come home to Lauren, to that, every day. It felt really normal, nice, and she liked it.

Her desire for Lauren was insatiable and she wanted to take her right then in the kitchen. She walked up behind Lauren, her hands were quick and impatient as she found her body. She pulled down Lauren's shirt and placed a kiss on her spine, just below her shoulder blades. Her gentle touch was at complete odds with her desire to have Lauren right there.

As she kissed Lauren's back she watched her hairs stand on end under her touch. She loved watching Lauren physically react to her.

Lauren braced her hands on the counter as her body leaned into Bo. "What are you doing?"

Bo ran her hands down her sides before stopping to grip her hips. "You have no idea what you do to me. Teasing me with how sexy you look." She whispered just behind Lauren's ear. Unbridled lust emanated from her. "Do you have any idea what it's like finding you standing here like this?" Her fingers trailed down Lauren's stomach, eventually playing with the elastic waistband of her shorts.

Bo's stomach grumbled audibly, they both laughed, and Bo stepped away from her.

"Well, that ruined the moment," Bo chuckled and hopped up on the counter.

"Did you eat today?" Lauren asked as she placed her notes in her textbook and closed it.

Bo shook her head. She'd forgotten to eat breakfast and should have taken a lunch break, but she had been on a roll working out and decided to skip lunch.

"Let me make you dinner."

How could Bo say no to that? She shot Lauren a huge grin, and rubbed her stomach. "Yay, I'm starving."

Lauren twisted her long hair into a messy bun as she walked over to the fridge. She cracked it open and assessed what Bo had inside. "Grilled chicken and vegetables?"

"Perfect."

Bo practically salivated as Lauren started cooking and the heavy aroma of the food hit her. Lauren was a diligent cook and went all out for every meal she prepared and Bo was very entertained watching her work.

"Who taught you to cook?" Bo asked, over the hiss of the chicken on the stove.

"My grandmother and I would bake together. I've always liked cooking, even as a little kid. It's a lot like science."

Bo pictured a young Lauren and her grandmother cooking side by side and smiled. "Our nanny always did the cooking growing up and she would scold Kenzi and I if we ever got in her way."

It didn't take long for the food to be ready. A couple minutes later, Lauren started spooning it onto their plates.

"I really liked your dad," Lauren said as she handed Bo a plate.

Bo couldn't help but smile. Everyone liked her dad. Shrugging her shoulders, she popped a piece of chicken into her mouth. It tasted like ecstasy, and she suppressed a groan. It had been too many hours since she'd had eaten anything, but she also loved Lauren's cooking. "Meh. It's kind of his job to get people to like him." She chuckled and grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth.

Lauren watched Bo eat like it had been days since her last meal. "Still. I could tell he was genuine. Some people just have a positive energy."

"Politics is fueled by money and deception, and all Politicians play into that, including my father."

"You really believe that?"

Bo shrugged in response. "Are you staying here tonight?" She asked, prompting the conversation to move on. She didn't want to spend her evening with Lauren talking about Harvey Dennis.

Lauren smiled her biggest, most knowing smile, and then leaned to kiss her on the mouth. "For the rest of the night, you have my undivided attention. My night belongs to you."

Bo smiled back at Lauren, her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "In that case, I plan on us never leaving my bed."

The screen on Bo's phone lit up, she stared for a second and then tapped out a message to Dyson. He was asking her how her ride along with Hale went, and she answered him with a few details.

They finished their meal and they started cleaning up. "I put in my application for the police academy."

"You did?" Lauren asked, searching Bo's face as she poured the extra food into a bowl. She was surprised because Bo had been putting it off for a while and not making a decision.

"Yeah. Looks like my training will start while you're gone this summer. It's good, I'll be so busy I'll have no time to miss you." Bo smirked playfully knowing neither of them believed that.

"Aww," Lauren teasingly reached out a finger and poked the dimple in Bo's cheek. "You might miss me a little."

Bo snatched Lauren's hand and kissed it. "A lot probably."

They grinned at each other like fools for several seconds. When Lauren was happy, Bo was happy. It was like the closer they got, the more emotions they shared. It was a strange, foreign feeling but Bo enjoyed it.

"I'm glad you've made a decision about your career." Lauren told Bo, wanting to show her support. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, babe." Bo helped Lauren put the dishes in the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen, a task they did mostly in silence, only breaking when Bo told Lauren various details about her ride along with Hale.

"Lauren, I shouldn't have tried to push you to move in with me. If you're not ready I can handle it. But I've learned I can't keep my feelings to myself or bad things happen." Bo said when they were seated next to each other on the couch in the living room.

Lauren missed Bo when they weren't together, and hated that the majority of their relationship they were apart because of their schedules. She hardly saw Bo or her friends lately. And she wanted to savor every moment she had with Bo. And the time spent driving back and forth between their places could be used for something more important. But she couldn't avoid analyzing the situation with the pragmatism it deserved. It was too fast to be taking that step.

"Bo, it's okay. I understand what you were trying to say. Next year will be tough with both our schedules. But…I don't know if we're ready. Call me crazy but jumping into this right after…it doesn't sound like the best idea. Can't we just take some time and let things settle?"

Bo nodded almost imperceptibly. "Sometimes, nothing makes much sense to me, but us. And I guess I can be a little dramatic and over the top. I'm just a fool in love, but I never what to pressure you into something. I would never want to push you before you're ready. I can wait. I want you to move in but I'm not going to push it."

Lauren blew out a breath, wondering how to start the conversation. "I uh…" She paused still uncertain of how to begin, "You know my friend Jules?" She stretched out her legs out in front of her and leaned back.

Bo looked at her over her glass considering her question before responding. "Yeah, the mousy one that blushes every time she looks at you."

Lauren's jaw dropped, and her eyes bulged. "She does not."

Bo shrugged and placed her glass down. "She does."

Lauren cleared her throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Like it only happened once…a long time ago…before I met you…" She tried to get out the words, feeling very abruptly mortified about sleeping with one of her friends. She bit her cheek not finishing her unsaid words.

Bo stared at Lauren a long time, her mind playing catch-up with Lauren's words. She flinched when the realization hit her. "You had sex with her?" She asked, and then thought back to Nadia. "Is she another crazy ex-girlfriend of yours?"

"No, she was never my girlfriend. It wasn't a big deal. It just happened once." Lauren said through a grimace.

Bo sighed and her head thumped back against the couch as she absorbed the new information. "I certainly don't want to hear the details about that. And I don't care what happened in the past. Sex is just sex sometimes, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Lauren studied Bo with serious and appraising eyes. "So, if I choose to move in with them. You don't care."

Bo winced and her brain clicked things into place, she'd forgotten about that. Jealousy was not a pretty emotion. But it hit her hard and chased away every rational thought. "Of course, I care. I don't want you sharing a living space with someone you've fucked." She knew she sounded like an ass, but she was upset.

Lauren's jaw ticked, and she just stared at Bo for a long moment. "Bo."

Agitation bounced Bo's knee, her thoughts racing wildly. "What? I'm being honest, but I'm also trying to be mature. She obviously has a thing for you but whatever..."

"Yes, really mature," Lauren replied with an eye roll. "And no she doesn't."

"Maybe I'll just call up one of my one night stand's and ask them to be my roommate." Bo's chest expanded, and her breathing became heavy. "If our roles were reversed, would YOU be okay with it?" Her voice was anxious, angry.

Lauren blinked at Bo's tone and considered that. "Grow up."

Bo scrubbed both palms over her face, dropped her hands into her lap and glared at Lauren. "Why is it different?"

They engaged in a staring contest as the tension swirled and mounted around them.

"You know why," Lauren said at last, not breaking eye contact.

"So, because of my mistake, I don't get to have an opinion. Ever?" Bo asked, eyeing Lauren reproachfully.

"I never said that. You asked why it was different, and you got your answer. I can't even talk to you about this, just look at you, you're all tensed for battle, for a fight." Lauren said exasperatedly. "I'm going to bed."

Bo watched Lauren walk away, and moped. She couldn't just let the subject drop. Lauren was planning on moving in with a girl she had slept with, and now Bo felt like she was being painted as the bad guy. Why? Was she being unreasonable? Was her jealousy rearing its ugly head at an inopportune time? She wasn't even sure why it bothered her, she understood meaningless sex, but she just didn't like it. She realized that she still had no idea how a relationship should work.

She was annoyed, maybe a little horny, jealous, and frustrated. She stared at the far wall like it held the answers.

A beep from Bo's phone pulled her out of her sulking mood. She clicked the button to pull up the text message. _"Let's get drinks tomorrow and chat about the academy. I'm happy you'll be joining me!"_ The text was from Dyson. It reminded her of how far she'd come with her life, and she wasn't going to let her jealousy hurt her relationship with Lauren. She tapped out a reply to Dyson. Instead of moping around she needed to be proactive, and so she went to find her girlfriend.

XXXXXX

Bo leaned against the doorframe, a faint light crept across the room from the lamp on her nightstand and Lauren's computer. She just stood there, staring at Lauren as she stared back at her. Lauren was sitting cross-legged with a laptop balanced on her lap.

Uncertainty poked Bo right in the stomach. And a voice nagged her that maybe she was overreacting making a mistake, again. Taking a step back and looking at the situation with a calmer head, it was easier to see that she had overdramatized the situation. She wondered if her love for Lauren was driving her half-mad. Jealousy at its core was the fear of losing something to someone else, but why should she have that fear at all? Lauren loved her, and no one could take her away. She found it almost laughable at that moment that she had been jealous of a random hook up.

Carefully, Lauren slid the computer from her lap onto the nightstand. She blinked, her eyes acute as she gazed at Bo with hesitation.

With four long strides, Bo crossed the room and stood in front of Lauren. She took Lauren's face in her hands. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I was jealous, and hot headed. That wasn't fair to either of us." There. She had admitted it, she was jealous. "And I don't want to fight about this."

"We're not fighting." Slowly, Lauren unwound her legs and inched up so she could drape them along Bo's sides. "But I need to apologize to you. I should have told you sooner but it happened so long ago. It was just a random hook up and it really didn't mean anything, so I didn't think it would be an issue. But I do understand why it bothers you. And I won't move in with her if you don't want me to."

Bo dropped to her knees, bringing them eye-level. Lauren studied her carefully as Bo did the same in return. "I'm glad you told me the truth. I'll support whatever decision you make, okay?" Bo said as she rested her hands on Lauren's thighs, rubbing up and down slowly.

Lauren frowned at Bo, wondering if she was just saying that to appease her or if she really meant it. She looked genuine on the outside, but Lauren questioned if she was still seething on the inside. "I haven't made my decision. There are pros and cons on both sides." She watched as a glimmer of relief crossed Bo's face. "Maybe I'll just move in with Dyson."

One corner of Bo's mouth slid upwards at Lauren's razzing. "Ew, his place smells like gym socks."

Lauren laughed good-naturedly and they settled down beside each other on the bed. Lauren rolled on her side, and Bo rested behind her, her head propped on her hand so she could see Lauren.

"I'm glad we can have a disagreement and then work things out so quickly."

Lauren pretended to consider that and then smirked. "Me too. It's very mature of us."

Silence ensued, and they were content at that moment to lie together, listening to the other breathe, and explore each other with gentle touches. It was calm and peaceful.

The moment passed, and Bo ventured forward with the conversation. "I don't need to be jealous anyway. I saw that Jules wearing pink Crocs once, yikes." She teased, eyeing her mischievously.

"That's not funny."

"What?" Bo smirked, and poked her side playfully. "And not the fancy kind, either."

"You're so ridiculous sometimes," Lauren said with a pointed smile, wiggling away from Bo's attempts to tickle her.

"Yeah, I know." Bo stopped, and abruptly pulled Lauren onto her back, so she was hovering over her. "Even if you move in with your friends and not me, this apartment will always be your home. I just like having you around."

Bo's face was so completely heartfelt. How could Lauren not believe her? Bo made everything sound so simple, so reasonable, so possible.

"You've come a long way from the woman who was terrified of commitment less than a year ago."

"I never want to revert back to my old ways. I feel good about the future and focused. I'm happy with the person I'm becoming. And it's all because of you. You showed me what's important in life."

"No." Lauren brought her lips up to meet Bo's. "You did that all on your own." She kissed Bo between each word.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **Next up: Lauren's going away party.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you drunk already?" Dyson asked as he chucked cans of beer out of a cooler at a few people across the room.

Lauren's answer came out in a high-pitched snort. "Well on my way."

Unfortunately, she was leaving Bo for two months, but she had worked hard to secure her internship and wanted to celebrate, so she decided to get rip-roaringly drunk. She didn't like being the center of attention at a going-away party but seeing all her friends was making it easier. Plus, lots of alcohol.

Bo's apartment handled the large amount of people with ease. All her friends were present, but Bo, who was arriving a little late because of work. It truly touched Lauren that all those people gathered for her going away party. It was comforting to have so many people she cared about so close to her. She couldn't believe she would be leaving them all the next day. But the only way to push herself in her education was to face a new challenge. She had a longing to prove herself, to stretch beyond her limits and one day truly make a difference in the world.

Grinning, Dyson lightly bumped his shoulder with Lauren's. "Tequila shooters followed by beer chasers are always your downfall, lightweight."

Lauren chuckled and spat out a little of her beer. With the back of her hand, she wiped away the liquid. A random thought broke into her head and shot out quickly. "Watch over my girl for me at the academy." She clumsily shoved her hair away from her eyes with her free hand. "Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything crazy."

Dyson let out an amused grunt. "Yeah, I will. Although, with all her training she might have to look out for me."

"I'm happy you're my friend…and my friend's my girlfriend's friend…and that Bo's my girlfriend but also my friend. Friends care about each other despite all faults, and maybe sometimes care more because of your faults…" Lauren rambled quickly, her words slurring, before losing her train of thought. She scrunched her face, and sipped her beer, trying to remember the point she was making. Those shots and beers she had polished off were definitely kicking in. "Like, sometimes, don't you think friendship is more important than family? Or I mean it can be…because it's a choice…"

Laughing at Lauren's nonsense, Dyson unscrewed a fresh beer. "You're hilarious when you're drunk."

Lauren raised her beer and grinned, albeit a bit drunkenly. "Cheers to that."

Shaking his head, Dyson raised his bottle to hers. "Cheers." His lips twisted into a playful smile. "Have you ever stopped to think you're being selfish by leaving us all summer and following your dreams."

Lauren laughed, the alcohol in her system hit her making it come out louder than normal. "It's only the summer. Between texts and Skype, you'll never know I'm gone."

While Dyson drank his beer, he carefully watched Lauren's every move. She had been drinking the hard stuff, and he wanted to keep an eye on her until Bo arrived.

Lauren took advantage of the brief lull in conversation to pull out her phone. She suddenly wanted to talk to Bo, so she dialed her number.

"How did you know I was just thinking about you?"

Lauren smiled at the greeting. Even in her drunken state, her body warmed with sexual need at Bo's voice. "Maybe because you're always thinking about me."

"Very true," Bo laughed softly into the phone. "I'm twenty minutes out."

"Good." Lauren said excitedly and grinned wider, "See you soon," She made a kissy sound and ended the call.

"Dyson," Lauren cried out, giggling loudly at herself because he was standing beside her. "Let's do another round of shots."

She spun awkwardly on her heel and poured herself another drink, intent on getting back to drinking and socializing while she waited for Bo.

XXXXX

Lauren stood in the living room taking shots. Friends kept chatting with her, giving her hugs and well wishes for the summer. And by the time Bo entered the apartment Lauren had many more celebratory drinks.

Dyson nodded in Bo's direction, though Lauren didn't really need a signal. Her body was already well aware, warming under Bo's gaze whenever she was near. Pushing, prodding, and begging her to go to her girlfriend.

"BO!" Lauren called out in delight, almost dropping the beer bottle as she threw herself at Bo. "Look everyone. My sexy girlfriend is here." She wrapped her arm around Bo's neck as she cocked her head to the side so that she could look at Dyson. "Bo's the best, isn't she?"

Dyson greeted Bo with a thumbs up and went to find Ciara to give them their moment.

Unaware of Dyson's departure, Lauren's eyes lazily roamed Bo's body. She was still in her security guard uniform. It was form fitting, which pleased Lauren greatly. Her chest dually squeezed and expanded. She tried to whisper to Bo, but it came out loudly. "Sorry, we started without you."

"Yeah, I can see that," Bo smiled and looked at Lauren with an expression that mixed both desire and amusement. She eyed Lauren carefully and deduced quickly that she was already drunk.

Lauren grinned. "Would you like to frisk me," She teased, and tipped the opening of her bottle to her lips.

Bo chuckled under her breath. "Maybe later, but can I have a kiss?"

Since Lauren had no words in her, she smirked. She pulled Bo's mouth to hers. As their lips moved together, Bo wrapped her arm around Lauren's waist and tugged her close. As usual, when they really kissed, they lost track of their surroundings and everything else just ceased.

Lauren threw herself back with a wide grin. She started swaying them, clinging to Bo like a lifeline. "Bo, I'd do anything for you." Each word came out slightly slurred. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Instead of speaking, Bo just nodded.

"I love Bo Dennis!" She cried out as the giddiness overtook her.

Lauren couldn't stand straight, and Bo tightened her grip to support her. A swell of protectiveness rushed over her. She worried Lauren might regret drinking so much in the morning. "Come on, let's get you some food." She said, trying to keep Lauren on her feet.

Lauren tried to focus through the fog in her mind. "Have a drink with me." She urged bumping into Bo's body.

Bo smiled and willingly allowed Lauren to lead her to the drinks. "Fine. You win as always."

With Bo's absorbing eyes glued to Lauren's face, she fished through the cooler to find Bo a beer.

With an unopened drink in hand, Bo guided Lauren to sit down on the couch. "If you don't eat or drink some water you're going to have one hell of a hangover when you wake up."

Lauren leaned into Bo's body to avoid any potential eavesdroppers. "Guess what?" Her face curved into a grin. "No, wait, I'll just tell you," She slurred and pointed at Bo's chest. "Cause you'll never, ever guess."

Bo tuned out the surrounding noises and waited patiently for Lauren to express whatever was on her mind.

Lauren's drunken mind laughed at her. "No hold on; it's a surprise."

Playfulness and affection shone in Bo's eyes. "Give me a hint."

"I want to move in with you." Lauren's eyes bulged, and she clasped her hand over her mouth. Her slip up caused her to launch into a fit of giggles. She was gloriously drunk making everything seem ten times more hilarious than normal.

Bo didn't respond. She didn't get a chance before Lauren said. "That wasn't even a hint, shoot." She mumbled through her fingers.

Bo's lips pulled down as she tried to conceal a smirk. Lauren looked adorable when she was drunk. "How about we talk about that when you're sober, huh?"

"I'm not that drunk," Lauren protested sitting tall and giving Bo a lopsided smile.

Lauren's eyes were glassy, and Bo watched as she wobbled a little in her seat. "Okay, but indulge me." She said but paused as Lauren poured them a drink. "Have some food, and let's talk about that later."

Lauren held up her shot glass full of clear liquor. She leaned into Bo and murmured. "I think a toast is in order."

Bo warred forcefully against laughing at Lauren. "And what are we toasting to?"

"To us. To love." Lauren said, her drink spilled a little from the shot glass as her body rocked. "To friendship."

"And to kicking ass and chasing dreams," Bo added and picked up her shot glass, clinked it with Lauren's and they took their shots at the same time.

Someone pinched Lauren's shoulder, and she turned to find Tara at her side. Next to her stood Jules. Tara collapsed next to her, and flung her arm around Lauren and leaned into her ear. "Mingle girl." She threw her head back and laughed. She was trashed, which was no surprise as she was drinking as much as Lauren. "You promised me a round of karaoke."

Jules stepped into Bo's line of sight and smiled shyly at her. Bo smiled back, it wasn't hostile but not warm either. She used no subtlety when she placed her hand firmly on Lauren's thigh.

"How is it that there's not a single datable boy in this town?" Tara tacked on a long-suffering sigh for effect and continued on a tirade about the bad dates she'd experienced.

"What about Dyson?" Bo asked, joining the conversation.

Tara paused her ranting and glanced at Bo around Lauren. It took her a moment to comprehend her words. When she did, she squealed. "Dyson?"

Bo shrugged as if her suggestion was no big deal.

"He is hot but with a truckload of arrogance. He's a player; I don't need it."

"What about you, Jules. Seeing anyone?" Bo probed, trying to let her know with her eyes that she needed to let go of her crush on Lauren and move on. The green-eyed monster shouted inside her. It made her a little crazy that Jules had slept with Lauren, touched her, kissed her, saw her naked. The thought of another girl with Lauren sent a swirl of nausea through her stomach.

Jules grimaced, obviously uncomfortable discussing the subject. "A date here or there, nothing serious." Her cheeks reddened, she mumbled something else Bo couldn't hear.

Bo nodded along and listened, trying to squash her jealousy. But she knew Lauren wasn't interested in her at all, and that served to lessen the jealousy, some.

Her knee bounced as she glared at Jules. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

Tara shot Jules a knowing look, who fought back the flush creeping up her neck. Then glanced at Lauren beside her.

In her drunken state, Lauren was oblivious to the exchange. She blinked at her friends and forced her eyes to focus. They were looking blurrier by the minute. She cocked her head turning serious. "Dyson's not arrogant. He's sweet."

The group erupted into riotous laughter, and her eyes widened as she looked from side to side. "What did I say?"

"That was said like five minutes ago," Jules said, giving Lauren a half smile and a longing look. She caught Bo's eye and averted her timid gaze to the ground.

Bo raised her eyebrows and scooted so close to Lauren that there wasn't a sliver of space between them. She could almost see Jules fantasizing about touching her girl through her eyes. Even though she wanted to, she resisted the urge to say something about it and instead she turned her sole focus back to Lauren and squeezed her leg. Part of her felt sorry for Jules pining for the girl she could never have, but the other part was simply annoyed.

At the same time, Lauren stared down at her drink. "Oh…guess I'm a little inebriated."

Tara's eyes zinged to Dyson, who stood flirting with Ciara, and then back to Lauren. "Maybe he's not arrogant, but he's a total manwhore. You know his reputation."

Lauren poked Tara in the shoulder and shrugged. "He's a good guy and much more than just a player." She slurred heavily, gazing at her with half-glazed eyes.

Fuzziness edged around Lauren's vision, and with one palm, she scrubbed her face to try to clear it.

"I'm so jealous of you, Lauren." Connor piped in, joining them on the couch, at Tara's side. "After this internship, hospitals are going to be fighting to snatch you up for a residency spot." He sighed, and pushed back his long hair. "I'll probably be stuck in some subpar residency program."

Lauren perked up, and tapped a finger on his knee, leaning over Tara's body. "There's a lot more to being a doctor than knowledge and diagnostic capability. You need to understand people, which can't always be explained with logic and quantified by science."

Connor snorted in laughter, and swatted her hand away. "What are you talking about?"

Lauren took a long moment to think through her fuzzy thoughts. "Just that life experience is just as important as the practical knowledge gained in a residency program. Great doctors can be created in any environment."

Quickly, the conversation shifted back and forth between the future doctors in a friendly competitive banter, and Bo noted the increased slur in Lauren's voice and her droopy eyes. Excusing herself, she went into the kitchen to make Lauren a sandwich to help sober her up a bit.

XXXXX

Dyson appeared at Bo's side and gave her a smile that was loose and relaxed. "Hey, hotshot."

"What's up?"

Dyson shrugged and lifted the half empty bottle of beer to his lips, and poured the cold liquid into his mouth. "I looked at the roster, and it looks like there are only three women, including you, in our class at the academy."

"I don't care about that. I'm fully expecting it to be a boys club." Bo said with a long eye roll.

"Should be interesting, though."

"People will always see what they want to see, and all I can do is the best I can. I know I'm enough, and that's enough. Lauren helped me understand that."

A burst of laughter from the living room invaded their conversation. Followed by Lauren singing, her voice slightly off-key and slurry, her hips swayed to the music. Tara had turned on a karaoke game and had convinced Lauren to join in.

Bo's eyes wandered over to Lauren, and she took a moment just to stare at her. Affection throbbed through her firm and defined, and she was fully aware of how lucky she was that Lauren was hers. It almost hurt a little to look at her. It always seemed impossible to love someone that much.

She tore her eyes away from Lauren and glanced at Dyson. "I'm going to marry her one day." She declared straight-faced, nodding in Lauren's direction.

Dyson followed Bo's gesture even though he didn't need to. "Oh no, you're not proposing are you?"

Bo shot him a glare, narrowing her eyes for emphasis, and he added. "No offense, Bo, but you've only known each other like eight months or something."

"I know." Bo shot back as if his point was irrelevant.

"Marriage is a lot like a tattoo. Permanent and expensive as hell to remove, leaving you scarred forever."

Ignoring the implications of his words, Bo craned her neck to look at Lauren again. The song ended, and Lauren fell back on the couch laughing boisterously. With her eyes on Lauren, Bo gave him the most honest answer she could. "Not today, maybe not for a few years, but one day I'll marry her."

Dyson looked apologetic and sympathetic. "Let me preface this by saying I'm not telling you what to do, but if you start talking about marriage to Lauren, you're going to scare her off. Just a warning. It took Lauren a year to decide on a university to attend. She made charts, and lists and visited each campus like ten times each…"

Sighing away those warnings, Bo cut him off. "I'm not proposing, geez. But for the record, love doesn't follow a plan or timeframe, and it doesn't work the same way for everyone. I have no delusions about the future; I know it won't always be easy, but I know Lauren's the one."

"Oh no, not the one business. That's too sappy for me." He pretended to gag, and Bo slapped his shoulder.

Bo's face scrunched with conviction and irritation, and she huffed. "Well, it's true. Without a doubt, Lauren Lewis is the love of my life."

Chuckling, Dyson socked Bo on the shoulder, in a friendly gesture. "You're fun to tease while you're being all intense and dramatic." He goaded softly.

"I know you think I'm crazy, but I just know what I know," Bo let that declaration hang in the air, as she finished making Lauren's sandwich. When she looked back up at him, she added, "and I know I'm going to marry Lauren…one day."

Dyson broke out in a hearty laugh. "Your secret's safe with me, then."

"Good. Don't tell Lauren what I said."

"I won't," Dyson promised. He sighed, and then a chuckle rumbled his chest. Bo really couldn't help herself with Lauren, could she? "Look, I'm no romantic."

Bo snorted and shot him a look. "Romantic? You, never."

Dyson shrugged, not for a second offended. "But believe it or not, seeing you two crazy kids in love does make me happy. And Lauren. The way she looks at you, that's a gift. She loves you. She may show it differently than you. Where you may express yourself by shouting your love from the rooftops, Lauren reveals her feelings in quieter ways."

Bo interrupted him. "I already see everything Lauren feels in her eyes. I know that she loves me."

"Okay. All I'm saying is I can see that what you two share is special. Hell, I don't think a single other couple has the beautiful shit that you two have."

Bo shot him a grateful smile and head nod. "I'm not one to brag."

It was Dyson's turn to snort at Bo.

That made them both laugh, and then Bo added. "I feel like I have the best life, and the greatest future to look forward to. People don't always get to love like Lauren and I do. That's the gift." She rested her hip against the counter and stared Dyson down for a long moment. "Why did you let Lauren get involved with that Nadia woman?" She frowned at herself as the question tumbled out of her mouth.

Dyson's eyes protruded at that accusation. "Let her? Lauren's a big girl." He huffed out an indignant sigh. "Plus, she doesn't listen to me about her relationships."

"She told me the whole story, and the only thing I can conclude is that Nadia's evil."

Dyson scratched the back of his head thoughtfully as he looked at her. "She put on a good show, but in the end, she turned out to be nothing but a user. But I can tell you Lauren was never madly in love with Nadia, more like she was young and got caught up in the idea of a romance."

That bit of information actually made Bo feel a little better. At least she knew Lauren was never in love with Nadia. But she still felt bad that Lauren had gone through such pain and deception.

Lauren stumbled into the kitchen. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked, and rocked back on her feet, but Bo caught her arm to hold her in place.

Bo held Lauren close, touched her nose to Lauren's and gave her a soft kiss before responding. "Just about how amazing you are."

Dyson rolled his eyes as they tangled themselves up in each other. "Are you packed for your trip, Lauren?"

Lauren stared at Bo but answered Dyson. "Of course, I've spent days making my lists and organizing everything." She ran a slow finger down Bo's cheek, at the same time, Bo rubbed slow circles on her upper back just beneath her hair.

"Always a compulsive list-maker." Dyson trailed off at the end, noticing they weren't listening to him at all. He gathered up his drink and made his exit.

Lauren swayed a little and Bo guided her to a seat, and Lauren dutifully followed. "I made you a sandwich."

The loud chatter of the party picked up around them as Lauren ate her food. After taking a large bite, Lauren grinned at Bo. Her smile was infectious, and Bo found herself mirroring Lauren's silly grin. Bo watched over her as she ate and offered her water, she couldn't stop smiling at Lauren even if she tried.

When Lauren couldn't eat any more, Bo helped her to her feet and ushered her back into the living room to join her friends.

For the rest of the evening, in the midst of the various conversations, yet completely separate from it, Bo and Lauren regarded each other, whispered soft words and gifted each other with quick, and lingering kisses.

XXXXX

Bo slowly undressed Lauren, feathering soft kisses over each piece of skin she exposed. "You ruin me with your beauty."

Holding Lauren's hands, Bo helped her step out of her jeans. Lauren groaned as her stomach flip-flopped. "Bo, I feel awful." Her stomach lurched, and she thought she might lose it on the bed.

Unable to stop herself, Bo chuckled. "Serves you right, drinking so much."

Lauren's hands settled on Bo's shoulder for balance. "Good thing you're here to take care of me."

"You just need to keep your mind on something else." Bo murmured as she rubbed Lauren's back.

Lauren licked her lips as her eyes drank in the sight of Bo. But to her supreme astonishment, Bo eased her onto the bed and quickly crossed the room to the bathroom. Seconds later, she returned with a bottle of almond oil and a damp washcloth.

"Oh, I thought you had something else in mind," Lauren said, biting her lip and eyeing Bo's breasts.

Bo smirked and guided Lauren onto her back before placing the cloth over her forehead. She sat on the edge of the bed and, tenderly put Lauren's foot on her lap. "Don't think about your stomach." She said as she squeezed some oil into her hand and began massaging Lauren's foot. "We need to sober you up before you sleep."

Bo's massage was calming and therapeutic and took Lauren's mind off her queasy stomach. Everything about the situation was thoughtful, and Lauren's heart swelled with affection. She rested back against the pillow and closed her eyes. The scent and Bo's touch were soothing, and the dull ache in her stomach gradually receded.

"So, why'd you drink so much?" Bo questioned as her attention turned to Lauren's other foot.

"I wanted to enjoy the night and not feel sad about leaving," Lauren answered and stretched her legs under Bo's firm but gentle caresses.

Bo worked her way up Lauren's thighs. "Did it work?"

Lauren's eyes narrowed, and she glanced away from Bo.

Bo watched her for a long moment, studied her expression and body language. She looked sad and conflicted. So, she let the question drop and finished her massage in silence.

"Be right back," Bo said quietly as she settled Lauren's feet back on the bed. Lauren gave her a sleepy smile when she removed the cloth from her forehead.

With a clearer head, Lauren threw on a shirt after Bo went to the bathroom to clean up. It was one that she didn't normally wear. But it was saturated with Bo's scent, and she wanted to surround herself in Bo while she slept. She pulled the fabric up to her nose and inhaled the smell of Bo before crawling under the covers.

When Bo walked out of the bathroom, she was wearing nothing but a smile. Lauren's chest rose with a heavy breath, and her needy eyes traveled the flawless span of Bo's naked body.

"Still feeling sick?" Bo asked as she joined Lauren on the bed.

"No." Lauren snuggled closer into Bo. "I feel much better, thanks to you. How do you do that?" Her question was quiet, wistful.

"Do what?" Bo frowned as they studied each other for a minute.

Honesty streamed from Lauren in a whisper. "Make everything better."

Bo's gleaming eyes sparkled with unashamed adoration as they shifted slowly over Lauren's features.

Lauren would never get tired of the way Bo looked at her with love in her eyes. Bo gave her a tender, but completely passionate kiss. It was one that made Lauren's heart beat faster, and desire pool in her stomach. It was unbelievable how much Lauren loved it, just kissing Bo.

"I'm going to miss you so damn much," Bo grumbled hoarsely near Lauren's ear before she burrowed into Lauren's neck.

Lauren moaned her agreement as she relaxed into the bed and let Bo kiss her wherever she wanted. Lauren wasn't sure how long they kissed, but she knew it was a while.

All the words Lauren could say raced around her mind. She wanted to choose the right ones to make sure Bo really believed every one. She didn't pull away from Bo's embrace, when she finally spoke. "Bo, I want you to know that I love you so much that the thought of being without you hurts…like getting punched in the stomach." She paused to find Bo's eyes. A tear fell down Bo's cheek and Lauren kissed it away. "I love you desperately, but I have to go, for me, for my future." Her voice dropped pained and uncertain. "But I know….two months…it's a long time…and…distance like that can make even a rock solid relationship crumble."

"Wait. Stop." Bo kissed Lauren and rolled her onto her back. "I'll be okay while you're gone. We'll be fine. I don't want you to worry about me…about us."

Lauren leaving crushed her. The thought of her apartment without Lauren felt cold and uninviting. There was just something about Lauren being there that made her home seem more alive, more real. Her energy filled it with life, with warmth. But she could do this, be supportive and act as though Lauren's impending trip wasn't slowly gutting her.

"Follow your dreams you deserve it. We're going to be okay."

Lauren grabbed Bo's face with both her hands and tugged her mouth to hers. They had done enough talking for one night. It was the last time to enjoy each other before she left and Lauren wanted all of Bo for as long as she was still there.

Bo clung to Lauren's shoulders and opened her mouth, matching Lauren kiss for kiss, moan for moan, stroke for stroke. She wanted to savor that night and moment.

"You have no idea how much I want you." Lauren murmured, slowly dragging her fingers over Bo's spine.

"I think I do." Bo's eyes glowed with excitement, and she attacked Lauren's lips.

Their lovemaking lasted hours. It was passionate, playful, thrillingly slow and romantic.

Bo had never made love with anyone but Lauren. That thought occurred to her as she held Lauren in her arms, savoring the afterglow. Listening to Lauren's light breathing, she slowly caressed her arm, and that was the difference. The touching, the exploration, the trust, and intimacy during and after were the difference between making love and sex. But then, she doubted it always felt that way. Everything she felt was the result of their amazing connection. Lauren made her feel cherished, respected, adored, and that's what made it different, unique.

XXXXXX

Morning arrived too soon.

When Lauren woke, in Bo's arms cradled snugly around her, she was parched. She blinked her eyes open, wondering what time it was. Bo's soft, even breath brushed the side of her cheek, and she didn't want to move. For a moment, she allowed her mind to project into a faraway future. Picturing how they might look with wrinkled faces and graying hair. Still in love, still laughing, still waking up together.

She chuckled at herself and shook free of those thoughts. Their romantic relationship was still new; it was a frivolous indulgence to dream about the future.

She rolled over to grab her phone from the nightstand and checked the time. In a few hours, she would leave Bo. A surge of anxiety and sadness raced through her. She was leaving. It was real.

She sat up and unscrewed the bottle of water Bo had left beside her, and drank until it was empty. Gently, she untangled herself from Bo's arms and went to the shower.

As Lauren savored the warm water running down her body, Bo's voice startled her.

"How do you feel?" Bo asked behind the foggy shower curtain as she stood at the sink and brushed her teeth.

Lauren cracked the shower drape open and batted the soap out of her eyes. "Great. Thank you for taking care of me last night. I really, really appreciate it."

"Anytime, my love. I know you'd do the same for me." Bo winked at Lauren through the mirror with the toothbrush in her mouth.

Lauren disappeared behind the curtain and lathered up her long hair, and massaged her scalp a few seconds before she heard Bo's voice again.

"Do you remember what you said last night?" Bo asked as she finished up at the sink and sat on the toilet lid.

Lauren's eyes went wide, wondering what she could have said after overindulging on alcohol. "Oh, no." She peeked her head out and frowned at Bo. "Did I make an ass out of myself? Sometimes when I drink, I don't even know what I'm saying…" She trailed off, realizing she was prematurely making excuses for herself.

Bo shot her a reassuring smile and took a quick glance down Lauren's naked body. "Nothing bad, but something about moving in with me."

Lauren mentally smacked herself for her drunken loose lips. "Oh…um…" She faltered and played with the seam of the curtain.

Standing, Bo suddenly felt a little nervous and asked, "You didn't change your mind did you?"

"No, but I wanted it to be a surprise," Lauren grumbled and then rinsed the final bit of conditioner from her hair and shut off the water.

Bo watched Lauren step out of the shower and dry off her body with a giant towel as she mulled over that information. "Your friends aren't upset?"

"Maybe a little," Lauren answered as she slipped on a robe. "But I found them a third roommate, so that helped."

Finally, Bo's eyes brightened. "Who?" She asked as she played with a piece of Lauren's wet hair, running it between her fingers.

"Connor. He was looking for a new apartment, and it all fell into place. Win-win for everyone. Plus, my stuff is already here." Days before, Lauren had moved her things into Bo's spare room for storage while she was gone, and that's when she had finally made the decision that she belonged at Bo's place. It felt right and she felt ready.

"I'm just surprised. It seemed like you thought it was too soon."

Lauren ducked her head and smiled at the ground. "My thought was what am I waiting for?"

Bo tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This is what we both want. I think it'll be good for us, so what am I waiting for?"

"Nothing, I guess. But I want you to be certain because I don't think we can continue to build our relationship on a shaky foundation."

Lauren understood where Bo's uncertainty was coming from, because she had been indecisive about taking that step for a long time. She could see Bo thinking it through in her mind, and Lauren took the opportunity to reassure her. "Living with you is my decision, and I'm certain. You helped me realize that all this is a risk that I'm capable of taking, and I'm not entering into this lightly. I gave it a lot of thought, and it's what I want. We're ready for this. We need this."

Smiling victoriously, relief and joy escaped Bo with a contented breath. That was all she wanted, to live with Lauren, to watch and enjoy as their relationship grew. Just the thought of it made her smile like a fool.

Lauren sighed as she looked at Bo, lost in a labyrinth of thoughts for a long moment before saying. "I still have my career mapped out, a plan I fully intend to follow no matter what. This…us… wasn't exactly what I'd expected right in the middle of medical school, the timing isn't great, and I think waiting to live together would be rational and reasonable," She paused and noticed Bo frown, she squeezed her hand and continued, "but completely unbearable."

An affectionate smile lifted Bo's mouth, she went to speak, but Lauren did instead.

"Things will keep changing, especially at this point in our lives, and I want you by my side for all the missteps, accomplishments, triumphs, failures."

"I hope so." Bo stared at her a long beat and then added. "I hope you never stop."

"And I want things to change because everything you've brought into my life has made it better. I can't really express what being with you means to me. I never thought I could feel this way…how can I describe how good I feel when I'm with you?"

"I don't need you to describe it I feel the same." Bo's voice was soft like a lovely caress. "You make my heart beat, you brought it to life."

Lauren kissed Bo's nose and smiled at her sweet words. "You make me so happy. There's just something about you, Bo, just being in your presence brings me so much joy."

Bo gazed at Lauren, her face filled with fondness, a silent confirmation that told Lauren just how happy she really was.

"So, since your stuff is here, does that mean as of right now we officially live together?"

Lauren nodded her answer and Bo smirked saucily at Lauren. "Perfect, now lets talk about how sexy you look in this robe," She whispered as she played with the belt that held Lauren's robe closed. Her gaze moved up to Lauren's eyes as she tugged it gently to untie the strap.

Lauren sucked in a breath as her robe barely opened, showing just a hint of skin. Lightly, Bo trailed the small line of skin down from the hollow of Lauren's breasts, to the center of her body.

"My plane leaves in a few hours," Lauren whispered, all throaty and warm. "What do you intend to do with me in the meantime?"

Bo pulled Lauren back toward the shower. "A better question is," She paused to lick against Lauren's parted lips, "What don't I plan to do with you," She wrapped her arm around Lauren and hauled them both into the tub.

XXXXX

On the drive to the airport, Lauren was a ball of nerves. To calm her mind, she silently recited the periodic table. It did help a little to take her mind off leaving.

Lauren could feel Bo's eyes on her, so she glanced over at her. Bo's attention was split between Lauren and the road. "Can you stop looking at me like that?" She rubbed her palms up and down her jeans. "I'm not nervous, I promise."

Smiling, Bo lifted her hand to her lips and kissed it. "I know."

"Then why the looks?"

"Because you're beautiful. And I like looking at you." Bo answered, chuckling quietly. She discerned Lauren's discomfort, and placed her hand on her thigh and gently squeezed.

As if Bo's touch grounded her, Lauren relaxed in her seat. She tried not to dwell on the utter torment of leaving Bo, because if she did. She would cry. "You always say that."

"I see you, Lauren. I think I see you more clearly than you see yourself. And you are the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out."

A smile whispered at Bo's mouth. That smile was always meant only for Lauren. Her own reassurance that spark of encouragement that would keep Lauren going over the next two months.

Lauren's eyes glistened, touched by Bo's words and smile. Bo gazed at her with such affection, her throat clogged and words escaped her. They drove several more miles in silence, Bo with her thoughts, Lauren with her own.

Lauren peered at Bo, but her eyes were glued to the road ahead. "Fine. I'm a little nervous. I admit it."

Bo glanced at Lauren out of the corner of her eye. "Why?"

Lauren took a deep breath. She was about to admit something she hadn't any intention of revealing, she sighed and owned it. "I always get a little nervous flying is all." Her voice caught on the final word, and she paused to collect herself.

"I didn't know that. You seemed fine when we flew back from visiting your grandmother."

Bo's presence always had a soothing effect on her, and she opted for openness and said, "Well, I had you with me. You are my safe place, Bo."

A grin spread over Bo's face at Lauren's confession. She sat a little taller in her seat with a twinkle in her eye. She loved hearing that Lauren needed her. "I'll buy a ticket and fly with you." She offered, completely serious.

Lauren laughed that off. "It's a six-hour flight."

Bo was grinning so hard it almost hurt her face, and she thought she might sprain something. "So?"

"Bo, you're so sweet, but I'll be okay. I'm fine once I'm on the plane. I just get anxious before, which is an entirely irrational fear really. Statistically speaking this car is more dangerous than a plane."

Bo's grin intensified. "You're so cute." Her voice was both teasing and warm. "There's nothing wrong with having fears."

A sudden rush of gratitude, that Bo was in her life, swelled within Lauren. "I know that. I just feel silly."

For the rest of the drive, Bo talked excitedly about her police training over the summer and beyond. As she spoke, she sounded confident and proud of herself and Lauren had no doubt Bo would excel in her career choice. The one topic they avoided talking about was how miserable they both felt about being apart.

After parking at the drop-off at the airport, Bo helped Lauren pull out her three gigantic luggage bags from the trunk and put them on a cart.

They locked eyes, knowing the time they'd both been dreading had arrived. At the same time, they glanced at the door and then turned back to each other. To get their minds off the tense moment, Bo pulled Lauren against her. She smelled the skin on Lauren's neck and lost herself in the tight hug. She wanted to take in every bit of Lauren she could before she was gone. Her nose, her mouth, and her smile pressed against her. She smelled like a breath of fresh air, and it made Bo instantly miss her, though she was still within reach.

Bo squeezed and rocked Lauren's body. "I don't want to let you go." She confessed through the collection of emotions that let itself be known in her voice. She caught Lauren's eye, her expression serious, her eyes beseeching.

As eager as Lauren was to get started on her internship, she was also reluctant to leave Bo. "I don't want to leave." She paused, feeling a bit out of breath for no reason. "But I have to." They stared at each other for a long beat. But unlike their usual staring matches, which typically ended in unabashed eye sex, this one ended with Lauren closing her eyes in sadness.

"But it's only 63 sleeps, and then we'll see each other again," Lauren whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Damn, it's sounds worse when you say it like that." Bo had wanted that to come out light-hearted, but her chin wobbled after she spoke. She worked the emotions from her throat by swallowing several times. "I'm going to miss you like crazy."

Bo dragged her closer and held her even tighter. With a distressed exhale, she rested her chin against Lauren's temple as her hand held Lauren's over her heart in a firm grip, and her other hand circled around Lauren's middle. "I'm going to miss you, miss your textbooks all over my apartment, miss our arguments…"

Bo opened her mouth to continue, but before she could, Lauren kissed her. Abruptly, she drew back with a bright smile. "Don't forget all the make-up sex after an argument."

"I will miss it all, every bit of it," Bo sighed, her composure getting harder and harder to maintain.

Bo's doe eyes held Lauren in a trance, focused on her and nothing else. "You can't help it, can you?"

Bo's expression turned curious, and she asked. "Help what?"

Grinning, Lauren kissed her cheek. "Being ridiculously sexy and sweet."

"You're one to talk."

The brief light mood disappeared as they both felt the seconds tick by, counting down to Lauren's departure.

Bo's face was uneasy as she choked out, "I…I hate goodbyes." She looked up to the sky as her eyes welled with tears.

Lauren forced back the lump in her throat as she stared at Bo's pained expression. "I'll be back."

"Oh, I know you will. But it's hard for me to let you go." Bo had to bite her lip quickly to stop the sadness from building further.

When Lauren was sure, she was about to break down and cry. Bo absorbed her tears by crashing their lips together. She licked the seam of Lauren's lips asking for entrance, and Lauren's lips parted on a long sigh. Bo moaned into Lauren's mouth because it felt so good, Lauren felt so good.

Bo sank her fingers into Lauren's soft hair, cradling her as she kissed her. Since it was good-bye, Bo planned to leave Lauren with something to remember her by, so she kissed her one last time with all the passion she could muster.

Bo kissed her and kissed her and kissed her more, like she was never going to stop. She wanted it to make a mark. An impression. She wanted it to be a silent promise that Lauren had nothing to worry about while she was gone. That there was no doubt that Bo belonged to her.

With a short gasp, Bo broke the kiss. Her eyes were sad but blazing. Good-bye those words, Bo couldn't say, she couldn't take it. "See you in 63 sleeps, my love." She said with a shaky breath.

Feigning lightness, Bo swatted Lauren's backside and turned to walk away slowly.

"Bo." She paused when Lauren called her name. She glanced over her shoulder, and Lauren called out. "Be safe."

Bo nodded, blew Lauren a kiss. Finally, she let her tears fall endlessly as she stepped away from Lauren. When she reached the car, she felt a weight push into her back, and Lauren wrapped her in a warm hug from behind. By then she was full on sobbing, unable to control the shaking of her body. As Lauren's arms encased her, Bo knew that those were the moments that she would always hold dear to her heart, and remember forever.

She spun around and Lauren instantly captured her lips. Bo swallowed down her tears and kissed Lauren deeper. The rest of the world melted away as their kiss heated.

When they finally parted ways, Bo offered Lauren a little wink as she silently mouthed an "I love you". Lauren didn't speak, too overcome with emotions, making it hard to form the words. Therefore, she mouthed back, "me too".

It hurt to leave each other, even if only for the summer, but perhaps growing pains were supposed to sting a little, and neither could grow by standing still. So, Lauren walked off to face a new challenge, taking a step toward her future, and Bo did the same.

 **XXXXX**

 **AN**

 **The end…but not really because the story picks up five years later in Blood, Badges, and Bonds.**

 **Yay first Clubdoccubus fic completed! Now on to the other…plus my other two. Also, I haven't forgotten about a bonus chapter for BBB but that probably won't be posted for a while.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
